<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunter Hunted: The Chronicles of Clan Mason by GhostNobody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217520">Hunter Hunted: The Chronicles of Clan Mason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostNobody/pseuds/GhostNobody'>GhostNobody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien vs Predator (2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alien Sex, Fantasy, Interspecies Sex, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Science Fiction, Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostNobody/pseuds/GhostNobody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be the tale of the original members of Hunter Hunted's Clan Mason, it will Chronicle thier lives, thier loves and thier heartbreaks, thier triumphs and thier failures, it will tell thier stories and not only show you how they loved, but how they lived.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well here we are again peeps, another day another new story, this one will be somthing a bit different from what you usually get from me in the sense it will be a series of one shot mini stories, each one dedicated to a singular couple from the original cast of Hunter Hunted.<br/>
It will try to chronicle thier lives and tell thier stories as best I can and it will cross over into the territory of Hybrid Wars from time to time though don'T worry it won't spoil it, more tease you intoo whats coming next.<br/>
Well i hope you enjoy it, this is GhostNobody signing off and bidding you welcome to.....</p><p>The Chronicles of Clan Mason.</p><p>By GhostNobody.</p><p>Chapter 1: Sweet Queen of Mine.</p><p>"Wow, look at all this space!" Yoshi said, looking around at the vast forests and the open plains that they overlooked, the large Xenomorph queen that had been following him around like a lost puppy ever since they'd escaped the nightmare of the Bad Bloods hunting ground.</p><p>It had been pretty hard to miss the three huge Xenomorph queens that had come in with Ryan, Tik and Jack's son, since they'd been freed, Jack and Tik eleth had offered everyone freed a place in the new clan they were starting, it was to be named after Jack as the Clan Patriarch.</p><p>One of the new Yautja hunters who had come with Tik eleth and Ryan when they'd arrived to reinforce their fight had explained the whole thing to him as they arrived on their new home world, he'd said that a clan is your family, everyone in the clan has a place a role and a say but the Clan is run and controlled by a Grand Patriarch and Matriarch, this would be Jack Mason and Tik eleth Mason.</p><p>It had felt odd to him at first working alongside the very species that had been trying to kill him and the others for all those years, but he swiftly realized that these Yautja were nothing like those Bad Blood animals who had tried to murder his friends, they were friendly and in some case a little too friendly, some of the girls tried their hardest to get close to him in those early days while they were all living in what became known as tent city or on the ships as some did, they would bring him little presents back from their hunts to try and win his favor, sit with him as he talked about the plans he had to build a city to house them all worthy of any on his home world.</p><p>That's when he first really noticed her, well, of course he remembered her from then when she and her two sisters had come in with Ryan like living tanks, he also noticed that she seemed to try and one up the Yautja girls, if they brought him a leg of deer she brought him a whole one, when he spoke to two Yautja about how he planned to get hold of a plasma cutter and to start to make use of the wood to start building houses for people to live in so they'd have somewhere solid to live while they worked on making the place better, as he'd been speaking he'd noticed this large shadow lurking and watching and before he'd even finished speaking there was a tremendous whoosh and a bang, the three of them turned to see the queen had struck the tree with her tail, which was now embedded in the tree, she yanked it free, then with a large push the whole tree went toppling down with a huge crash safely away from anyone but that brought people running from the camp.</p><p>"It's ok! It's ok!, She's just helping me to fell trees so we can get things started!" Yoshi yelled, waving his arms as people began to surround the confused looking queen, all asking questions, Jack emerged from the group with Tik at his side, they both looked at the tree and then at the Queen behind Yoshi and then at Yoshi.</p><p>He walked right up to the queen and to Yoshi's surprise he appeared to be communicating with her, she was speaking in to him what sounded like screeches, hisses and chirps, he spoke to her in a muffled voice that Yoshi couldn't hear but when he was done Jack turned to him and he was wearing a large smile on his face.</p><p>"She wants to help you build us a new world, she wanted to show that she is not an animal and that she is just like anyone else here, she wants to earn her place here and to earn her place at your side," Jack said with a smile, and Yoshi felt a wave of surprise wash over him.</p><p>"A-A-At my side!?" he exclaimed, and Jack clapped a large hand on his slender shoulder and smiled at him.</p><p>"Looks like you got yourself an admirer, Yoshi, a rather large admirer, do me a favor, treat her gently, ok? She's got no experience with humans," he said, and with that he left and started shouting out orders to the watching crowd and they scattered before returning with tools, the big queen came over to stand next to him as they watched the work team carve up the huge tree into planks and beams, Yoshi was feeling more nervous than he'd ever been in his life, he'd always been utterly useless with the fairer sex, never knew how to talk to them, what to say, what to do, how to act and now it appeared that he'd picked up the attentions of a suitor so completely and utterly different to him, in fact, their size difference overwhelmed him as well.</p><p>She was thirty feet long from the tip of her face to the tip of her tail, her body stood nearly twenty feet tall and she was solid muscle, she made him feel absolutely tiny at his 5'7 stature, but somehow that didn't seem to matter to her, it was like a dragon taking a fancy to you, how do you even deal with something like that?</p><p>Now, it wasn't like he could describe her as ugly, in fact, quite the opposite really, she was a striking creature, a dominating and powerful presence, she was also incredibly regal, her head almost shaped like a kind of crown if you saw it from the right angle, her armored hide could obviously take a beating and taking down a creature like her would be utterly incredible a task, her long, vicious tail had a tip shaped like a cross between a war axe and a spear, on both her massive hands and feet she had huge claws that could cut a man in half without even slowing down in their swing.</p><p>But despite all that power and prestige she was a supremely gentle being and suddenly it clicked in Yoshi what she'd been trying to do, all those things she'd been doing had been to get his attention, to try and win his favor, this incredible being had been trying to impress him, though why the hell a being of such supreme power and beauty such as her would ever want him was beyond him, but as he sat on the tree stump watching the work crew hacking the felled tree to pieces with even both Jack and Tik eleth the Clan leaders leading by example getting stuck in and working from the plan's he'd been showing to the two Yautja before the queen had taken the tree down like it was a match stick she sat down on the ground next to him and he turned to look at her.</p><p>Thier kind didn't appear to have eyes or at least eyes that he could see, but it was obvious she could see the same or even better than he could and she turned her giant head to look at him, "Thank you for doing that," he said softly, and she hissed softly, moving her large head close to him and nudging him gently with the tip of her nose or maybe snout was a better word, he slowly and nervously placed a hand on her head and to his surprise her hide felt rather soft, she made a soft hiss and a growly noise as he did and his hand recoiled in surprise, but as he did she reached up one of her own large hands and placed it back where it had been, she obviously liked his touch.</p><p>She made another hiss noise as Yoshi very gently and as tenderly as he could stroked her head, "I wish I could understand what you're saying like Jack does," Yoshi said to her softly, the big queen tilted her head and seemed to look at him questioningly, then, moving like lightning, the big queen reached up and gripped his head in between her large hands, before he even had a chance to yell out in surprise and alarm her large mouth opened and from in between those wicked, sharp looking teeth a long tongue with its own mouth shot out like a snake and shot into his own mouth, instantly filling it and trapping his own tongue against his lower jaw, it was an incredibly powerful organ, easily overpowering his much smaller one, he felt the smaller mouth open and clamp itself onto the opening of his throat and before his gag reflex could kick in something hot and very thick was pumped down his throat and for a moment panic set in and he thought he was going to choke, but just as quick as it began it ended and her tongue withdrew from his mouth, leaving his mouth a very pleasant sweet taste, but that's when the dizziness kicked in and before he knew what was happening everything just went black.</p><p>Yoshi woke with a start and sat up, gasping, he looked around himself and for a moment be began to wonder if he had been dreaming, that was until he realized he was now sat entirely on the lap of the big queen and she was holding him against her huge body like a child might hold a stuffed toy, he felt her large hands against his body one against his chest and the other on his stomach, her large hands held him so surprisingly tenderly, her touch was so incredibly soft and gentle for a creature so powerful and strong.</p><p>She swiveled her big head around to look at him on her long neck, "Can you hear me now, beautiful one?" she asked, but as his ears heard a soft series of hisses and chirps his mind heard an incredibly soft and feminine voice that felt like silk stroking his brain.</p><p>"I can hear you!" Yoshi exclaimed, his eyes widening and the queen's face drew up into a large happy smile, showing off her deadly teeth.</p><p>"Oh, I am glad! I had no idea if my royal jelly would work on your kind but I so desperately wished to be able to speak to you, it was heartbreaking trying to get your attention and not really knowing if my efforts were falling on deaf ears, but you are so very beautiful that I felt that when you expressed your wish to understand me I had to take a chance, I am glad it was not in vain," she said, squeezing him tightly but not painfully.</p><p>"B-Bueaitiful one? You truly think I am beautiful?" Yoshi exclaimed, and the big queen laughed softly and to his utter surprise her laugh was so light, airy, and just so feminine.</p><p>"But of course, pretty one, how could I not, you are being of great beauty to me, I know your kind have been used by mine to birth our young and that gives me a sense of great sadness, because such a creature of such beauty is destroyed to bring life, I do not wish this for my line, I want happiness for myself, my line and my hive, but more than that I wish to take a being not of my own as my mate, to have the chance to be equal and not feared by all, Ryan and his parents have given me a chance that my kind have never had before and I will respect and honor them by proving their faith in me and my sisters is well founded, but more than that they gave me a chance I could have never thought possible, a chance to take one of another race as a mate, a beloved one to call my own, to love and to care for and to give a happy and joyous life to and then I saw you and I could not believe that such a beautiful male could even exist, let alone be standing right there before me, so I have tried my hardest to catch your eye, to win your favor that you might pick me over the huntresses who also wish to win your favor," the big queen said, and Yoshi had never felt so emotional in his life, he felt like he was going to cry, because never in his life had he heard such beautiful words spoken to him by one of his own race, let alone another.</p><p>For a moment the big queen looked distraught and panicked as she was worried that she'd done something to offend him or hurt him as he took off his glasses and the tears began to roll down his cheeks, "I-I-I'm sorry, have I offended you? I-I-I did not mean to I..." she began, stammering, and there was just something so adorable about such a big powerful creature panicking on his behalf like this, but he didn't want her feeling bad or that she'd done something wrong, that's when it clicked, she was as new to this as he was, she was just as innocent as him.</p><p>Yoshi reached up a hand and placed it on the queen's snout and he gently rubbed her face, "Sorry, it's not you at all, you didn't do anything wrong, it's just I've never felt so happy in my life, no human woman has ever made any effort on myself, not once, I've always been alone, hell, my friends used to call me the eternal bachelor, hell, if only they knew the truth, more like the eternal virgin, no female of my race has ever taken any interest in me, not once, the women back home don't usually have time for the skinny nerdy guy who likes to design stuff and not just sit around all day pumping iron, but here it's so different, the women are the big ones here or at least the alien ones are, but then I suppose since none of us are native to this world we're equally alien, it's just so wonderful, you're so wonderful, it's not what I expected at all," Yoshi said tearfully.</p><p>The big queen pressed her snout against the side of his head and into the cleft of his neck and she held him both protectively and tenderly, "The females of your race are fools if they could not see your worth, your value, you are a being of both pure beauty and creative beauty, in my race the females are always the strongest, even though many of our males grow into Praetorians they all still have to contend with a hive queen like me, plus, females outnumber males by about a hundred to one so it is born into my race to protect our precious males with everything we have, we defend them, care for them and encourage them to grow strong and healthy so when it is their turn to venture out to find a queen for them she will welcome our blessed son with open arms and a joyous heart, I will be blunt, Yoshi, I wish you to be my king, I want you to help me build my hive and I want us to flourish, I want us to build a strong hive that we can be proud of together, a hive that will serve as an example to not only my race but to all races, that we are not the monsters that we are made out to be and we do what we do through necessity, not through malice, but it is my firm belief that with beautiful, kind hearted, strong people like you and our Clan Patriarch and Matriarch we can break free of the shackles of a life for a life that dogs my race, that with the help of the technology you have and that you will build we could raise children who would not have to carry the stain of knowing a living creature had to suffer and die for them to be born," she said.</p><p>Her words hit Yoshi's soul like a hammer striking a gong and the pure sound resonated through him, what more pure thing could he build than a death-free Xeno society?</p><p>A freedom that these poor creatures had never known, no more would they be considered a scourge, a menace, a plague, they would be free and they would be valued and loved just like they deserved and it would all start with this incredible creature cradling him right now, all he had to do was take the biggest leap of faith of his life and say yes to her proposition, become her mate, her king.</p><p>Yoshi's heart was utterly hammering in his chest as he brought up his second hand to the queen's face, she tiled her head curiously to look at him he leaned in slowly so their faces were mere inches apart, "I accept," he said in a voice barely above a whisper and then to kill his nerves he leaned in and kissed her.</p><p>It was a truly unique, kissing a creature this big because in reality her mouth could be extended bigger than his whole head, but she pushed her soft fleshy lips closed so his could meet hers and he didn't end up kissing her bare teeth, her lips were incredibly soft, warm and big, kissing was an alien concept to him anyway so how apt that his first true kiss be with a member of another species, her saliva tasted sweet and had a slight bitterness to it that reminded him of the taste of lemon or possibly lime.</p><p>When they parted he found himself looking right into her huge, surprised looking face, "Y-Y-You accept!? You mean it!? You'll be my king!?" she exclaimed, and he nodded.</p><p>"Yes, all I ask is please treat me gently, I am not a strong man, not a warrior truly, but I will promise you my heart and I will give you all the love that I am capable of giving, all the love that I have in my heart that has been waiting all this time for the right person to come and take it will be all yours and only yours," he said softly, and the big queen hoisted him into the air and hugged him tightly against her large body and it felt like being smothered in love, he could hear her hissing and screeching happily, there were no words, just sounds of pure joy, she had her king and he had a queen.</p><p>"Umm, I know this is an odd question, given that I've just pledged myself to you, but may I know your name?" Yoshi asked, and the queen tilted her head.</p><p>"We usually do not have names, all members of a hive recognise eachother by their pheromones, but I can see why this would cause problems for your kind, I know my sister has claimed the one you all call Cortez, he calls her Zara, ummm, do you have any suggestions?" the queen said, looking at him with what appeared to be a hopeful expression, suddenly the taste of her saliva popped into his his head and before he could even really register the train of thought the word just popped out of his mouth.</p><p>"How about Citrus?" he said, and her face lit up with a happy smile.</p><p>"Citrus, yes, I like this name, it is pretty, from this moment on I shall be Queen Citrus and you shall be King Yoshi and together we shall build a glorious hive!" she exclaimed proudly, and with that she surprised him by flipping him over so he landed with a thump on her back like he was riding a dragon or something and she rose to her full height, "Now, come, my king! We have a kingdom to build for these good people!" she said, gesturing out over the tent city.</p><p>As it turned out, having three Xenomorph queens and a butt load of Yautja on hand sped up building times exponentially, in only one week they had a huge section of the forest cleared and in its place sat a a collection of wooden houses surrounding Jack and Tik's place.</p><p>Citrus had also been busy working on the beginnings of their hive, she'd proudly told him that once they had a family it would grow in size so she'd picked a space outside of the growing town, as had the other queens, the hives were made of a polymer-like resin that each queen secreted from glands in their mouths, it was one part disgusting and one part fascinating to watch her clambering around the steadily growing shell like structure, given her size, Citrus was unable to share Yoshi's relatively small tent and he could see that it was motivating her because it was like a frustration grew in her with every layer of protection that she added to her hive, it was like watching a giant worker bee scurrying around building a life for them, he wasn't sure how he felt about living in a place like that but to be fair it had to be better than a tent and given that it was something she had sculpted and built with her own two hands how could he possibly refuse her?</p><p>Though, to be fair, refusing a Xenomorph queen was generally not something that went through most sane peoples minds, they could be rather insistent when they wanted to be, as he found out when Citrus decided it was time to move into their new home, when she got excited she was like a giant puppy, he was sound asleep when she jammed her huge head, or at least as much as she could fit into his tent.</p><p>"Wake up, my king! Wake up, it is ready for us! Our hive is ready for us to truly begin our lives as king and queen!" she exclaimed, scaring the living daylights out of Yoshi who was laid in naught but his boxers in his sleeping bag, in fact, he was one of the only ones still using a tent as everyone else were moving into their new homes.</p><p>But before he could even begin to think of formulating a reply in his sleep addled brain, Citrus withdrew her large head and uprooted the whole tent with him stuck inside like a giant bag which she promptly swung over her shoulder and bounced along on her back stuck inside his sleeping bag inside his tent forming another bag, but just as quickly as he was secured he was freed as she flipped the tent over and up ended it, sending him and all his possessions tumbling out to land on something very soft and bouncy.</p><p>As his brain stopped spinning he realized that he was sat on a huge bed that was the size of most large bedrooms, but then, given Citrus's size that kinda made sense, it was made of a mixture of resin and what appeared to be animal hide and furs all stitched together, the result was an incredibly plush and soft place to sleep.</p><p>He looked around at the chamber he was in and it was truly incredible, everything had such an organic feel to it, the swirls and complex patterns that the resin formed on the walls and ceiling, it kinda reminded him of the patterns of conch and sea shells, she's also apparently found some kind of bio-luminescent plant, a kind of mushroom and she'd embedded them in the walls and ceiling to create a soft, organic blue lighting.</p><p>Citrus stood at the edge of the giant bed, she had her huge arms clasped before her, both sets of them, her smaller chest arms were clasped on her chest and her far larger arms were echoing them, it took him a moment to realise that she was nervous and desperate for his approval, she had worked her huge tail off with this place and now she was desperate to please her chosen king, which flattered him beyond any words he could ever possibly conceive.</p><p>Despite his embarassment of his near nakedness he maneuvered himself onto his hands and knees and crawled over the bed to her, he knelt on both knees before her and gestured to her with both hands, she stepped forwards and reached out with her large hands while keeping her others clasped before her, he could actually feel her nervousness emanating through her large hands, they were trembling.</p><p>"I love it, my queen, I had no idea you had such a flair for interior design, it's beautiful, just like you," he said, looking up at his nervous queen, his words obviously hit her right in the heart because her face broke into a huge smile and suddenly he found himself dangling in mid air with both sets of arms wrapped securely around him, the smaller set which incidently, while having the effect of kinda making her look like a pretty T-Rex were actually the same size as human arms, her larger arms wrapped right around him, her tail snaked up and wrapped around his legs, firmly securing him against her as she lowered her head and slipped her large tongue into his mouth, so far this was as far as the pair had ever gone, enjoying their free moments of which there were not a great deal what with both their talents being in great demand, then what with her working long hours into the night in order to ready their hive it seemed like they'd had very little time together.</p><p>But now, as her long and powerful organ invaded his mouth and proceeded to not only fill it but explore every single inch of it he got the feeling that she was really hoping to make up for that tonight.</p><p>With him secured tightly to her chest with her smaller arms she hoisted herself onto the bed and used her large arms to crawl along it on all fours with him riding against her belly, before she lowered him down onto the soft warm furs where he found himself gazing up at his mighty and powerful queen and his heart was going a million beats a second, he was both terrified and excited all at the same time, he felt his arousal burning in him, the softness of her hide, the passion of her kiss, the taste that her saliva left in his mouth, it fogged his mind with sweet, wonderful sensations and feelings that tried their best to drown out the fears of how in the name of hell was he supposed to satisfy and please a creature such as her, it was like an ant trying to please a lioness.</p><p>Somehow this incredible woman sensed it, she felt his fear, his worry, his trepidation, "Do you wish to mate with me, my Yoshi? I feel it, I smell it, it pours from every one of your pores like the sweetest scent and pulls me to you like a bee to a flower, a queen bee drawn to the most beautiful, radiant, sweetest flower," she said in a voice that was like a resonating purr that seemed to make his very soul vibrate with a deeply sensual note.</p><p>"I'm just worried that I won't be able to...you know, please you, you're just so big compared to me and I'm worried that what I have won't even fit and that it'll be so small that you won't feel anything and that you'll be so dissapointed that the king you chose for yourself will be a huge let down to you and..." he began to mumble nervously, right up until Citrus leaned down and pressed her mouth to his, silencing him, well, all except for the little whimper of pleasure that escaped his lips.</p><p>"Shhhh, my king, don't let your fears rule your beautiful heart because I'm going to reveal to you a secret about my kind only known to queens, we may be big but not only are we incredibly sensitive in the right places but, let's just say one size fits all, we can be as big or as small as we need to be, so don't you fear for one second more, my sweetest of hearts, I know you'll please me," she said in that soft purr and that's when he realized that her little arms and hands were steadily running down his chest, trailing over his exposed belly before moving onto his hips and hooking her long, spindly, but very dextrous fingers into his waistband.</p><p>"I want to see you in all your glory my king, I want to see the beauty that is you as you truly are, not hidden below these infuriating human coverings," she said, her voice both stating her intentions and also asking his permission, she knew the importance of choice to humans, she knew that their body was utterly sacred to them and taking it from them without permission would ensure a deep resentment, but Yoshi had no intention of denying this glorious female her heart's deepest desire, him.</p><p>He nodded his consent and Citrus slowly withdrew his underwear, causing his aching manhood to spring free and bob against his belly with a fleshy slap, Yoshi knew he wasn't exactly large by human standards, being only about six inches or just over, he felt very self conscious as he felt her scrutinizing him.</p><p>"D-D-Do I please you, my love?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper, Citrus lifted her big head to meet his face.</p><p>"You are perfect, my heart's star, I would wish you no other way than you are, I have waited so impatiently to see the true beauty that you hid beneath your coverings and now that I see you you make my heart burn and my loins ache and that is two feelings I have never in my life experienced, now, please, show me how to please you, I want to know how to make the male I love happy, so, please, my love, guide my hands," she said softly, and Yoshi's heart leapt for joy in his chest, he was about to show a Xeno queen, his Xeno queen how to please a human sexually, this was going to be a strange and perfect night all in one.</p><p>Citrus leaned down and began to run her hands over Yoshi's bare skin, "Your hide is so warm and soft, I love touching you," she purred as she ran her hands from his shoulders over his chest and down his belly, he could see her looking at his manhood, he still really doubted that what he had would please her, he wondered to himself if she had just been kind to him not to let him get disheartened, but he had already made his mind up that he was going to use that keen mind of his to solve the problem, he might have absolutely zero experience with females but he figured all he had to do was pay attention and he should be able to solve the issue.</p><p>But as quickly as plans of using clever thinking and keen observation went out of the window when Citrus decided to truly show her man the love she felt for him, she leaned down and and just as her smaller hands began to brush and tease his twitching maleness her inner mouth darted out and began to plant little nipping kisses on his skin which left little red rings in their wake, to say Yoshi had never felt anything like it in his life was an understatement, the pleasure was indescribable, she was generating such pleasure for him with such a simple thing.</p><p>Yoshi gasped and squirmed gently which made her hiss happily, "Does this feel good for you, my male? Am I pleasing you?" she asked softly, and Yoshi nodded.</p><p>"Yes, it feels wonderful, please, don't stop," Yoshi managed to gasp, still in the thrall of the pleasure that was burning through him and it honestly felt like she'd barely touched him yet, they were just getting started.</p><p>Citrus's hands suddenly became a little more confident now, she knew she was doing the right thing for him, no more hesitation, it seemed she'd figured out just how to touch him and now she was reveling in bringing joy to the man she loved, her hand now made a bee line for his manhood, her smaller hands cupping and caressing him, making him gasp and his hips lift off their bed on their own and a big smile cracked across her face, "I spoke with our Matriarch on the best way to please a human mate and she told me some very interesting things that she likes to do for her male and the things that he likes to do for her, they gave me some ideas, would you allow me to try one out on you?" she asked softly, and Yoshi nodded breathlessly, she smiled and very, very gently began to pump his manhood with her large hand, that's when he realized she was kissing down his body again, making his skin tingle where she planted the gentle sucking kisses and Yoshi couldn't help but look down his body and it was quite a sight to see the head crest of a huge Xenomorph queen getting steadily lower down his body and that's when he realized what she was planning to do, something he had heard about and if he was fair, dreamed about many times, but he never in his wildest dreams imagined that his very first experience would be at the willing hands of a incredible creature like her.</p><p>Yoshi just couldn't believe how utterly this incredible female, this beautiful alien woman had stolen his heart, she was just so utterly different from him and all of them on the outside, but on the inside she was no different from anyone, she had the same sort of hopes and dreams as any sentient being, at the core of her being all she'd ever wanted was to find someone who would love her and care about her and he did just that, he wanted to make her feel every single second of joy and happiness that he could.</p><p>Citrus open her large mouth and while Yoshi could see her incredibly sharp teeth that could have easily taken off a limb, let alone the part of him they were currently hovering over, dripping thick strands of saliva onto, her inner mouth extended and began to very, very gently kiss his sensitive flesh, this time she didn't nip him, just mouthed him, sending explosions of electric shiver and tingles through his body.</p><p>"Oh, wow! Oh, god, Citrus, that feels amazing!" Yoshi exclaimed as his back arched as she planted soft kisses over his balls and then moved them up his shaft, gently peeling back his foreskin as she did and planting kisses on his tip, making him squeak loudly and hiss in pleasure.</p><p>"Oh, my king, seeing you like this and knowing that I am doing this to you makes me so happy," her voice swam through his pleasure fuddled brain, her silky voice mixing with the feelings of pleasure.</p><p>That's when Citrus opened her inner mouth and while he watched his entire length vanished inside her mouth and his whole brain just utterly melted as he felt all the little ridges and grooves in her inner mouth designed to push food down her throat were now being used to stroke and caress his super sensitive glans and sending burst after burst of pleasure through him, making Yoshi moan and buck around on the bed, Citrus used her incredible strength to push his hips back down onto the bed and hold him there while she moved her head and inner mouth up and down, sucking on his maleness like it was a lolly, " I see why our Matriarch loves doing this for her male, it tastes exquisite, and I love how it makes you feel, my beloved male," she said softly into his mind, but the moans and soft cries of pleasure were all the response she needed as she kept up her tortuous pace on him and before he knew it, Yoshi couldn't handle it any longer and with a yell he exploded right into her inner mouth and he could feel her sucking him dry, drawing every single drop of his essence from him.</p><p>"Holy shit, holy fuck, ohh, wow, I-I-I never even dared to dream that it could feel like that," he gasped, and he felt her lift her mouth off him and not a single drop of his seed escaped her mouth and she kissed his manhood again.</p><p>"I am so very happy that you enjoyed it, my beloved male, it gives me such happiness to see that I have made you feel like this," she said happily, and Yoshi, despite how floppy and weak his body felt, sat up and instantly embraced Citrus' large head and began planting kisses all over her her head and her soft hide.</p><p>"I never believed I could be so happy and feel such love for another, but you, my queen, have utterly stolen my heart, you have shown me what love is and now what pleasure truly is and I want to give you the very same, my beautiful queen, let me please you now, please," he said, kissing her big mouth, a big smile broke out on her face and she nodded.</p><p>"I have yearned for this moment, my love, my sweet king, the moment when the depths of our love would be realized," she purred as he kissed her, then she moved off him and moved over next to him, maneuvering her large frame and it was like watching a dragon making a nest for itself as she moved on all fours and then she laid down and rolled over onto her back, pulling her huge legs up and beckoning him to her with her smaller arms, giving him a come hither motion, and he obeyed very happily.</p><p>Now, despite the fact that Citrus didn't wear cloths it actually occurred to him that he had never actually seen her feminine parts and now he discovered why because as he moved in between her long legs and she widened them for him he saw a section of her soft but armoured hide move as if it was a plate sliding away to reveal her to him, under it was her large womanhood, instantly recognizable by its bright green inside, the green flesh in between her dark lips was so bright it actually seemed to glow.</p><p>Using one of her long arms, Citrus splayed her outer lips to let him look inside her and he saw a surprisingly narrow entrance pulsing between those lips, "Do you like what you see, my little king? Do I please you?" Citrus asked, actually sounding nervous.</p><p>"My queen, you are the most beautiful creature I have laid eyes on and I will do you justice, I swear it to you, but I have never done anything like this before so please guide me because I want to make this every bit as good for you as you did for me," he said, moving in between her legs to maneuver himself closer to her and he placed a hand on each of those huge thighs and not only running his fingers over those incredible muscles but planting kisses along the inside of each of them, making Citrus hiss happily.</p><p>"Oh, yes, my king! I like this! More! Please, give me more!" she hissed, and he obliged, happily planting kisses along the obviously sensitive band of nerves down the inside of each leg, moving slowly closer and closer to his target which was radiating so much heat that he could even feel it from where he was, he couldn't tear his eyes from her her hidden feminine treasure and he could see her essence dripping down her flesh in thick gobs and rivers and just like she had tasted him he found himself actually salivating at the chance to taste her.</p><p>He got the chance very soon as he finally reached her and he lowered his head between her long legs, she released her outer lips to him, letting him run his fingers lightly over the incredibly soft flesh, he couldn't resist as he felt her shivering at his intimate touch, he began to plant kisses on those soft lips and instantly Citrus squealed and hissed, now it was him making her writhe with pleasure and it filled him with immense pride and joy, that he was giving this beautiful woman pleasure and joy, just as she deserved.</p><p>Plus, he also discovered something else that made him smile, Citrus had been the very best choice of name for her because not only did her arousal smell sweet and citrus, her thick nectar tasted like it and he suddenly realized he was swiftly becoming addicted to her taste as he began to use his tongue to explore her exposed flesh, now, he was incredibly aware that her blood was highly acidic and could dissolve just about anything it touched, so he made sure that he didn't use teeth to even gently nip her, just to be sure, he used his lips to mouth and suck on her, which, by all the screeching and hissing was doing just the right thing and that's when he discovered she had two clitorises.</p><p>They were positioned directly above and below her surprisingly small entrance which was like a glowing green ring of muscle, Yoshi licked and sucked these large nubs of flesh, each one about the size of half of his little finger, drawing one and then the other into his mouth so he could suck the sweet juice off them and swirl them around with his tongue, this drove his big queen crazy, making her screech and hiss, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, my king! Do not stop this, I beg of you! More of this!" she screeched, and Yoshi obliged her and that's when he realized he could stimulate both of her clits at the same time, using his nose to swirl one and his tongue the other.</p><p>This broke his queen utterly, with a screech that nearly blew his ear drums up she grabbed his head and pushed his face in between her lips to hold it in place while she climaxed all over him, spraying her thick essence both into his mouth and all over his face, coating his flesh with hot thick liquid joy.</p><p>No sooner had she sagged back onto the bed, riding the waves of her very first orgasm her arms came down and hoisted him up her body and wrapped in a tight loving embrace, "Oh, my king, my beautiful king, I have never imagined that my body could feel like this or even do this, thank you so, so much," she said, kissing him deeply and passionately as her tongue invaded his mouth.</p><p>When they parted she was nuzzling him, "I want you like I've never wanted anything in my life, my beautiful Yoshi, please, do not deny me, my king, please, let me take you tonight, let me show you my love," she purred, and Yoshi nodded, he felt exactly the same as her.</p><p>"Take me, my queen, I am yours, I belong to you," he said, and she growled softly and wantingly, she rolled over, taking him and laying him down on the bed, now, he knew that Xeno's were flexible but he was about to discover just how flexible she truly was, she positioned herself above him and boy was she an intimidating figure, if he didn't absolutely trust her and love her he would be scared out of his mind, but she loved him and he loved her right back, to him she wasn't scary, she was magnificant.</p><p>Citrus folded her legs up and to his surprise spread them so wide apart that she was easily able to lower herself down to meet his body with hers, she used her chest arms to hold him down, placing them on his shoulders and pressing him into the soft mattress, he saw that it had been designed to absorb and spread her weight, because, despite her size and her weight, he barely felt her weight at all.</p><p>"Are you ready, my male?" Citrus asked, and he nodded breathlessly, he'd waited his whole life for this moment but never had he ever imagined it would come from a being like this.</p><p>Citrus every gently raked her lower body along his and he felt his manhood catch in between her lower lips and without using her hands she simply wiggled her large rear until he felt his exposed tip kiss her entrance and then with one slick and controlled movement she pushed his entire length inside her and to his utter amazement she was tighter than he ever could have imagined possible.</p><p>It was like having his manhood dipped in hot liquid silk, "Ohhh, my god!" Yoshi exclaimed as he felt her inside tighten on him and mold to fit him utterly perfectly, he suddenly had to wonder if even human women could be this tight, it was like her body had remade itself just for him, Citrus shrieked and screeched loudly as the pleasure of his flesh scraping along her ultra sensitive nerve packed inside hit her.</p><p>"Ohhhhh, Yoshi! You are perfect! Simply fucking perfect!" she cried out as she rested more of her incredible weight on him, pushing him into the mattress, then with no warning she began to move and ride him, her hide and his flesh coming together over and over and over again, making them both scream and moan as the pleasure of two very different being and species not made or born for each other found that not only were they so beautifully compatible, but that they'd found they were utterly perfect for one another.</p><p>With such intense pleasure burning through them both, with Citrus' incredible insides sucking him like a liquid vaccum and his manhood scraping the ultra dense nerves of her insides, sending waves of pleasure through them both, neither of them lasted very long at all, but then it was their first time together, their first experience of both pleasure and of love and when an orgasm so intense blew through Yoshi it took Citrus with it as his hot liquid essence exploded into her insides and he gripped her wrists and bucked his hips up to meet her and she pressed down on him as she shrieked and to his surprise her insides got even tighter and pulled every drop out of him and away deep into her huge body and so tight was the seal that her flesh made with his that not a single drop of his seed escaped her.</p><p>Afterwards the pair of them lay on their sides, clinging to one another, she had utterly wrapped him in her body, she kept him buried inside her but wrapped him in her arms, legs and her tail, it was like being cocooned in another living being and she clung to him and he felt her vulnerability, "I love you so, so much, my beautiful Citrus, I couldn't imagine a life I would want to live without you at my side," he said, and he instantly felt just how deeply those words touched her heart and she just clung to him for the entire night.</p><p>After that night of pure joy, love and passion, the couple became truly inseparable, together they were the driving force for building the new world, Jack and Tik tasked Yoshi with designing things like the hydro electric power plant that Jack wanted to build to give the new town a clean power source, he didn't want any form of fossil fuel to be used to build this new world, he wanted the whole place to be formed on a balance with nature and with that in mind for every tree they cut down to make homes they planted more to keep the giant forests growing.</p><p>It seemed the Dream Warriors like Ryan and Jack had a deep connection to all living things so it seemed that they wanted to build a society with that in mind.</p><p>One thing that they had plenty of was medical tech which was aboard the ships they had and these were put to good use by the people, with the ships becoming medical centres, fixing everything from lacerations caused while building or hunting, to broken bones and more serious things, all Yautja ships are kitted out with highly advanced medical bays as they never know how long a hunt will last or what injuries could be sustained while hunting, as it turned out they could also be used on Xeno queens to prove that human seed could actually fertilise her eggs and impregnate her, which took a grand total of three months to achieve as her body adapted to his.</p><p>It seemed to be very similar with her sisters, with them all finding out something similar within only weeks of one another, but this gave them a sense of apprehension and worry as they were well aware what their reproductive cycle meant and Jack and Tik called a meeting to address this issue at which it was decided that all Xeno birthings would be undertaken by volunteers and the embryos would be surgically removed from their host long before they became dangerous and would be transfered to artifical wombs aboard the ships where they would fully mature and then be returned to their queens.</p><p>To Yoshi's surprise there was quite a few people more than willing to lend their assistance to the process, all they all asked was to be unconscious when the impregnation took place, which was fully understandable given the fear of the process they would undertake when the little creatures known as facehuggers emerged from their eggs to seek out and impregnate the host they located, fortunately, each and every one of these scary little creatures was completely under the control of the queen who birthed it, so, once Citrus completed her birthing chamber in the centre of the hive and her womb grew in size, swollen with the eggs that were the product of her and Yoshi's love and union she would remain there for one month.</p><p>Their first litter was one hundred healthy Xeno's who all called Yoshi both king and father, all girls, Yoshi was the proud father of one hundred healthy daughters, but they were different to the Xenos that he was used to, it turned out that Yoshi's DNA had had an interesting effect upon fertilizing Citrus' eggs, it had slightly altered their DNA, making their daughters slightly smaller and they had slightly human like features, for example, each of them had swells on their chests where human females would have breasts, their legs weren't so spindly and were more rounded and feminine, as were their rear ends, in fact, each of them had more pronounced feminine features, despite their heads being the same and them not possessing the organs required for reproduction.</p><p>This gave Yoshi the idea that if Xeno DNA could be changed like this what would stop them from enhancing it further to give each of these Xenos and any further born more enhanced features to give them an even better quality of life, the opportunity to gain and have love and joy for themselves, to live more like individuals, an ideal that Citrus fully embraced, wanting her children to have rich and happy lives.</p><p>As it turned out, there was another trait that the girls had taken from their father, his mind, each of them had genius level IQ's and when he began to teach them engineering, science and maths, they took to it like ducks to water and very, very soon Citrus and Yoshi's hive was more like a scientific institute than a hive, with all of their daughters running around solving problems for the hive and the clan as a whole.</p><p>The clan leadership was utterly impressed and enthralled with what the pair had achieved and held them up as examples of the victory that they had promised everyone, of what could be achieved with trust, respect, and love, pretty soon his girls had managed to solve not only the problems of extending human life but the the lives of all species via genetic manipulation that they were using to change themselves and after only a few short years each of those girls had managed to give themselves the organs required for them to live the lives they'd dreamed of since their King and Queen had told them what they wanted for them.</p><p>But not only had they solved the method to give themselves the organs they needed for their lives to be full and rich, but they, while they were solving the problem of expanding their fathers and other humans lives to bring them more into line with the other species, they also did something else, they adjusted the sperm of the kings they treated, so that when the next generation were born to their hive but the others as well the enhanced genus were born.</p><p>Each and every one of these Xenos born not only had fully operational reproductive organs, they increased the amount of males born so now instead of 100 to 1 it was 25 out every 100 born, these Xenos went out into the world and helped to shape it and to build it, each of them a valued member of both their hive and their clan.</p><p>As clan Mason grew and grew and grew as more and more came from around the universe and they encountered more and more species and they were brought back to the world the Xenos added those new genes to their own and soon utterly amazing combinations were being born, Felenis, Scalathor, Draconis, Beledon, Caninus to name but a few took Xenos from Queen Citrus and King Yoshi's hive to be their wives or husbands, the resulting combinations were both beautiful and incredible and even on his death bed four hundred, years after arriving on this world Yoshi still smiled as he remembered the sheer amount of grandchildren and great grandchildren that he held lovingly in his arms alongside his ever loving queen.</p><p>But eventually the day came when his human mortality came to him and there as he had lived, Yoshi drew his final breath in the arms of his loving queen as she wept and clung to him, surrounded by his thousands of direct children, all sharing in the deep feeling of mutual grief, among them were Jack, Tik, Ryan and Sela along with their partners.</p><p>As Yoshi found himself stood looking down at his lifeless and limp body being cradled by his loving and heartbroken queen he felt such grief, "Are you ready?" a soft voice said from behind him and he turned to see Lady Paya standing there watching him.</p><p>"Will she join me when her time comes?" he asked softly, and Paya smiled.</p><p>"Don't worry, young one, when her time comes she will stand exactly where she'd stood your whole life, right there at your side, as will all of your beloved children, you both have done so much to raise these beautiful creatures up, how could I not grant them a place with their beloved father?" she said, and Yoshi wept and thanked the great Goddess of the Hunt, but before he stepped through the gates he turned and saw Jack smiling at him.</p><p>"Don't worry, my friend, I will let her know you're waiting for her," he said softly, and Yoshi smiled and nodded.</p><p>"Thank you, my greatest friend, and thank you for this beautiful life you gave me," Yoshi said, and Jack smiled.</p><p>"You earned this life, my friend, now, go and be proud," Jack said, and with that Yoshi turned and stepped into paradise, while at home in the hive where he'd lived and loved his wife of over four hundred years in keeping with their traditions sealed his body into pure, crystal-like resin and made him part of the hive, entombing him into the wall of her bed chamber so he would be a part of the place he had loved with his whole heart and soul for all time, as long as his hive stood strong so would he and so would his memory, part of the greater whole as he had always been.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Green Blood Crimson Heart.</p><p>Angel sighed contentedly, looking around the beautiful forest, she kept feeling like any moment a white rabbit was going to show up and pull her ass back down the hole and she'd wake up in her bunk back on Earth finding out that it had all been a dream, well, part dream, part nightmare.</p><p>Having been stuck on the planet the Bad Bloods had used as a hunting reserve for so long and to live every day in fear of your life had had a profound affect on her and so many of the others, but not only that but now after hating the Yautja for so long she finds out that the ones who had them were not representative of the species as a whole, but after so long spent hating a people out of ignorance of how the few had tarnished her and the view of many others it was hard to switch that off.</p><p>But it had helped alleviate that pain and that fear when she'd seen others of their race fighting not only for them but alongside them which helped to change her view somewhat, then there was the fact that Miller's best friend and idol, Jack Mason, had turned out to not only be married to one but had children with her, now she was living on a planet far away from her home surrounded by them and it was absolutely nothing like she'd expected, they weren't blood thirsty monsters at all, yes, they liked to hunt strong prey, yes, they liked to take trophies, but there was a vast difference to them and the Bad Bloods, regular Yautja were all about honor and law and codes of conduct.</p><p>Then there was the warrior in crimson armor, a shiver ran down Angel's spine even as she thought of him, a shiver that both annoyed her and warmed her, she'd never in a million years thought that she could be attracted to anything other than a human male, but there was just something about him, the way he carried himself, he just oozed confidence and skill, plus, he wasn't a loud mouth spouting bravado and BS, he was quiet and softly spoken, in fact, she still didn't even know his name yet, she'd only met him at the final battle that had freed them from the planet, he'd come with Ryan, Jack's son, and the reinforcements he'd brought, but out of all of them he'd just stood out like a shining beacon of crimson, she didn't even know his name.</p><p>The first months on this new world had been hard, living either in tents or in the bunks in the ships, but eventually, thanks to Yoshi and the big Xenomorph queen who followed him around like a giant lost puppy, they were each given their very own log cabins to live in and these weren't like those makeshift things you saw on the TV shows about crazy preppers either, they were the type you saw on the films of those little ski resorts, all huge cut and interlocked logs.</p><p>The day she moved in Angel felt like she was living in one of her dreams as a little girl when her mother had taken her skiing and she'd stayed in a lodge and had seen a place that looked just like this except all covered in snow, it was truly beautiful, what Jack and the others were trying to build here was a truly beautiful notion that matched the idea and somehow she still felt like she was just along for the ride, but what could she do, she wasn't a builder or an engineer, she was a soldier who bled green, but they'd still given her a home, a beautiful little cottage like cabin that had everything she could need, including a wood burning boiler and a fucking hot shower, and what had she given back? Nothing.</p><p>That's when everything changed, she was sat in her little home cleaning her weapons when there was a knock at the door, well, it more sounded like someone was trying to punch through her door, when she opened it she found Jack standing there, smiling like an idiot, "Good morning, Angel, hope we didn't wake you up," he said, but it wasn't him that caught her attention, it was who was stood behind him.</p><p>"May we come in?" Jack asked, still smiling, and Angel found that the butterflies that had suddenly filled her stomach had also landed on her tongue and were weighing it down like they were made of lead so she just nodded her head dumbly while never taking her eyes off the crimson armored Yautja standing with Jack, his eyes were the brightest green she had ever seen in her life, it was like those glowing emeralds were burning right into her very stained and disfunctional soul.</p><p>"This is Armek, he's a defector from the Shadow Claw clan, Tik's old clan," Jack said, heading over to her table and inspecting the parts of her AR-15 which she'd stripped down and was in the process of cleaning.</p><p>"I-I-It's good to meet you," Angel found herself stammering and hating herself for doing so, it was one part fear and one part nerves and a whole lot of mixed up feelings doing it, he nodded, giving a small bow of his head.</p><p>"I pay my respects to a warrior who stood against the Bad Bloods for so long, it is an honor to meet you, Angel," Armek said, his voice somehow managing to be both as smooth as silk and deep and gravely at the same time which sent a flurry of shivers chasing each other down her spine.</p><p>He was tall, standing seven and a half feet tall and had to weigh in at least three hundred pounds of solid muscle which, although she couldn't see under his crimson plate, she just knew was there from the shape of it, if the way the armor was made was anything to go by this man was a new definition to the term beef cake.</p><p>"Well, I, err, thanks, I guess," she said, rubbing her head and flushing even deeper when she saw Jack was smiling at her in that knowing way he did, the bastard really could read bloody minds, bloody Dream Warriors, wasn't bad enough that they were sharing a planet with aliens but now they had super humans who could reach into your head and strum your memories like a bloody harp or shove theirs down your throat without giving you a choice, it still made her feel sick when she got flashes of all the shit he'd seen in his life.</p><p>"Well, a flock of little birds keep tweeting to me that you're going stir crazy and are in need of something useful to do, something about feeling like your sitting around with your thumb jammed up your ass?" Jack said, and as he said it she felt herself flush, made even worse by the fact that Armek looked confused and looked at her ass.</p><p>"Why would an ooman female put a thumb up her rear end?" he asked, looking at her ass with a look of confusion on his oddly handsome face which made it oh so much more worse, as did Jack, roaring with laughter.</p><p>Though, to be fair, Jack did throw her a life line here, "It's just a human expression, Armek, it means sitting around doing nothing and feeling useless," he said, and Armek switched his attention from her ass to Jack, though the look of confusion remained.</p><p>""You oomans have odd sayings," he said, raising his eyebrow and Jack laughed again and nodded.</p><p>"No arguments here, but odd sayings aside, I'm here with a solution to your boredom, we have a population in need of feeding and I have it on good authority that you're rather partial to hunting, something about buck hunting since you were six?" Jack said, and Angel instantly knew where he'd got that from, she'd told that story to Miller.</p><p>"Yeah, my dad used to take me when I was a kid, became a sort of family tradition from that point," she said, and Jack nodded.</p><p>"Good, well, Tik has been hard at work setting up hunting teams to go both into the forest and onto the plains to bring in meat to feed people, you and Armek are to pair up and head into the woods and see what you can bring us back, you don't have to carry everything back, we have retrieval teams as well, so just place one of these on your kills and they'll be picked up and brought back," Jack said, placing down a bag filled with small disc like tracking devices, it was Yautja tech designed to mark targets.</p><p>"You want me to go hunting?" Angel said, sounding confused, and Jack nodded.</p><p>"Yup, and I want you to take Armek here with you, he's curious to see how humans hunt and we need hunters, you're complaining that you have nothing to do so it's a triple win, we get food, you get something to do and Armek here gets to learn about humans," Jack said happily, indicating the tall, handsome, and slightly uncomfortable looking Yautja</p><p>But before she could argue or protest, Jack smiled and waved and was gone like a fart in a tornado, leaving her all alone in her now rather small feeling cabin with Armek, Angel turned to look at him and his gaze quickly flicked from her to the weapon disassembled on her table, "Ooman weapons are so odd, they seem so archaic and yet they are oddly effective," he said, picking up the receiver and turning it over in his hands, inspecting it, Angel felt a flush of anger as her pride as a human was insulted.</p><p>"Oh, yeah? Well, that archaic weapon did pretty fine against your kind even with your fancy plasma toys, see those lines on the stock?" she said, pointing to the butt stock as she snatched the freshly oiled and cleaned receiver from his hands and placed it back where it came from. he looked slightly surprised and a little insulted but he still looked at the butt stock and saw the lines scratched into it in groups of four with a fifth line through them horizontally forming a five bar gate, it was covered in them.</p><p>"Each and every line is one of yours that that weapon has taken out, so, archaic or not, in the right hands it works just fine," she said smugly, and Armek snarled, drawing his mandibles up in a way that made him look like he was trying to get rid of a horrible taste in his mouth.</p><p>"Not mine, ooman, Bad Bloods, would you compare yourself to the worst criminals your society has to offer?" he spat, taking her aback slightly with the venom in his voice.</p><p>"No, of course not! I was a soldier, my job was to protect people, to fight the enemies of my people!" she spat back, and he whirled to face her so fast that his dreadlocks fanned out around his head, making a crack noise.</p><p>"Exactly! As am I! Do not compare me to those honorless pauking cowards, ooman! Do not! I fought proudly for my people, I defended my clan and I took part in a great many hunts against prey far stronger than you can imagine, not once have I ever dared to even deem it honorable to hunt anything weaker than myself, to turn weapons on unarmed, defenceless civilians! It is a despicable act of pure cowardice! And do not forget, ooman, that I, like all my brethren here, fought for you too!" Armek growled in a voice filled with such passion that it shocked her.</p><p>He turned and pointed at her butt stock, "I celebrate those marks as much as you do and wish that there were infinitely more of them, I wish that every wall of this cabin was decorated with the skulls of those vile animals, anyone who would turn weapons on the defenceless, the innocent, the elders, on cubs does not just deserve death, they deserve Paya's cruelest torment, they deserve to be torn apart over and over in the eternal hunt as the prey they sought to turn others into," he said with such passion that she knew in her heart he spoke nothing but pure truth.</p><p>She nodded slowly, "I'm, err, sorry, Armek," she said, blowing out a heavy sigh, "Its just been hard, you know, this whole thing, living like a fucking animal in a cave, hiding every day wondering when one of those fuckers was just going to pop up and pull my head off my shoulders and mount it on a fucking wall, all that pain, all that fear, it kinda leaves a mark, a scar that you can't see, though, to be fair, I got plenty you can see as well," she said, and his expression softened up a bit and he nodded.</p><p>"You know, in my culture, scars are considered to be trophies in themselves, of battles fought and won, my people wear them proudly because it shows your heritage as a warrior, not to mention your skill," he said, and she laughed softly, making him raise an eyebrow at her and she sensed that she was close to insulting him again.</p><p>"Well, then, in your culture I think I'd win a prize for best warrior but I don't think I'll be winning any beauty contests, human guys don't exactly go for girls covered in scars who can outfight them or intimidate them," she said, a tinge of sadness creeping into her voice.</p><p>Now it was Armek's turn to smile, "Then ooman males are fools, but at the same time I do not believe that it is entirely true as many of the females of my kind here have a great many of them and are far more intimidating than the males of your kind and it does not seem to be bothering them," he said.</p><p>Angel nodded, "Yeah, I think the kinda guys here are a very special kind of crazy but, hey, who am I to judge," she said, and now he smiled far more warmly, drawing his mandibles up so it looked like his whole face was smiling, it made her heart actually skip a beat and she felt heat rising up in her belly.</p><p>"In my culture those scars would be considered, how do you oomans say it? Sexy," he said, and now her heart skipped a whole series of beats to the point where it felt like it stopped, had he just called her sexy?</p><p>"Umm, yes, well, let me get this weapon reassembled and we'll go hunting, shall we?" she said, quickly trying to hide her flushing face as she sat back down at her table and began expertly reassembling her weapon, trying to keep the shake out of her hands as she worked, she saw under the fringe of her hair that Armek was watching her, fascinated by her movements, once she was finished she checked her work, pulling the cocking bolt and dry firing it, it made a satisfying click.</p><p>"Oh, yes, before I forget, the Grand Patriarch gave me this for you, said it would help while hunting," Armek said, pulling out a pair of magazines for the AR-15 and holding them out to her, she took them curiously and looked at them, at first glance there was nothing special about them but then she noticed the bullet tips.</p><p>They were almost black in color with the very tip being a kind of gold, "Huh, odd, wonder what's so special about them?" she said, loading one into the magazine receiver and pulling the cocking bolt to load one into the breach, turning the weapon over in her hands she nodded and when she looked up she saw Armek holding out something else to her and it took her a moment to realise it was a Yautja hunting mask.</p><p>She looked at it curiously before taking it, "I believed this would make our hunt easier, it is my first mask, it still bears the mark from when I was marked a full blooded hunter," he said, his voice sounding proud, though she didn't fully understand the significance of what he was giving her she got the feeling that it was important to him.</p><p>"Umm, thank you," she said, and he smiled and nodded, now she had to figure a way of keeping it on her head.</p><p>Half an hour later the pair of them were walking into the forest, her in her camo fatigues and him in his crimson armor, using a spare rifle sling and a bit of ingenuity she had managed to figure out a way to secure the mask to her head and suddenly she realized why these guys wore these things, it was like having a constantly adapting heads-up display that could see heat and various other spectrums of light, it picked out and even targeted even the smallest little critters hiding in the undergrowth around her, things she'd have never had a hope of seeing in her life.</p><p>"Tell me, how do you expect to ambush anything wearing that? You kinda stick out, you know?" Angel said, looking at Armek's crimson coloured plate armor, he glanced at her and cocked his head, his eye pieces glowing slightly of his own hunting mask which was covered in symbols and marks simular to the ones scratched and burned into the one currently strapped to her head, she had no idea what any of them meant but figured that they were significant to his people in some way, a record of his accomplishments maybe? Kinda like medals and campaign ribbons on a soldiers uniform.</p><p>He paused and tapped a few buttons on the wrist computer he wore and with a crackle of electrical energy he vanished from sight until her heads-up display drew a dotted line around his body, showing him up, then, showing an incredible feat of strength and flexibility, he leapt from a standing position on the ground into the branches of the nearest tree, grabbing the branch and flipping himself around it and up onto it, landing like a cat and crouching atop it to survey his surroundings.</p><p>She couldn't help but be impressed by this, yes it was juvenile and yes it was basic, but hell, sometimes a girl wanted to feel like a giddy teenager and seeing this man mountain leaping fifty feet straight up into the trees and move like a panther, he was every bit the hunter he claimed to be, his every movement precise and measured, it was like watching nature at work, millions of years of evolution and adaptation refined into a being with a singular purpose, to be the very best hunter and predator out there, but fuck, why did he have to be handsome and exotic?</p><p>The suppressor made a muffled thud as Angel fired and a six legged deer like creature began to run only to plow face first into the ground as its body seemed to realise that it didn't have a heart to supply its muscles or brain with blood anymore, "Gotcha," she said, grinning as she lowed the rifle from her eye line, suddenly two more of them just dropped out of the sky and landed right next to her, making her jump and snap her rifle up just as Armek decloaked right in front of her, "Excellent shot, Angel, a clean kill, you are indeed a skilled huntress," he said, looking at her dead prey, Angel felt a rush of pride somehow that meant a lot coming from him, a seasoned predator like him complimenting her hunt and kill was high praise indeed.</p><p>"Ok, let's tag these like the others, what's our count now? Eight? Nine?" she asked, and he shook his head.</p><p>"Twelve," he said, and she nodded, they were doing really well out here, but then prey was plentiful and utterly everywhere.</p><p>"We should set up camp for the night, it is getting dark and we need to rest ourselves," Armek said, gesturing to a set of nearby caves, Angel nodded and after tagging the prey for collection the pair packed up and moved on, heading for the hills in the distance that were peppered with caves and tunnels, they quickly located a cave that had no connecting tunnels or caves, only one entrance and exit, Armek connected a few small devices to the entrance of the cave that flashed and filled the entrance with red laser beams so dence not even a spider would be able pass between them unscathed.</p><p>Inside the cave the pair of them had collected branches and foliage and had made themselves some field beds, a skill that Angel had become remarkably good at thanks to her time on that world, she used creeper vines to lash together a set of branches to make a rudementry frame, on top of which she'd laid ferns and soft grasses to make a form of mattress, to her right, Armek had done the same and was now arranging a series of cut branches into a tight grouping to make a fire which he lit with a small torch in his glove.</p><p>The heat bloom shut down her mask and Angel took it off and Armek followed suit, taking his off his and hooking it to his belt, Angel moved over and joined him by the fire, feeling the warmth wash over her as she sat down and began to dig into her pack, pulling out her cooking equipment and the rations that she had brought, "We did well today, you are a fine huntress, Angel, I must say, I have learned much from observing your methods today, you oomans are interesting to say the least, you make up for your lack of strength with cunning and ambush tactics and your mastery of stealth is impressive, even without the use of our cloaking technology your ability to blend into your surroundings impressed me, as did your marksmanship, that last shot was a clean heart shot at a hundred yards in dense undergrowth, an impressive feat," he said, and Angel felt herself smile a bit, it was nice to hear flattery from a master hunter such as him, he hadn't been the only one doing the observing.</p><p>She'd been watching him too and she had to admit that he really knew his stuff, she'd watched the way that he combined ambush tactics with melee combat expertly, despite having shoulder mounted plasma casters he chose to use melee combat to ambush his quarries from either above in the trees or from the bushes, taking down the beasts with a pinpoint strike from his ultra sharp wrist blades or from his staff.</p><p>He was so graceful and confident in his movements when he leapt in ambush, it was like he was several steps ahead of his quarry and knew exactly what move it was going to make even before it did, "Well, thank you, you're not to shabby yourself, though I have to admit I was surprised that you chose to use your blades when you have those things and I've seen how accurate they can be first hand many times, kinda seems a little inefficient to use blades," she said as she placed strips of meat into a pan she'd filled with rice and water to make a simple stew.</p><p>"There is no honor in taking on a beast with these, they are to attack my enemies or to defend my brothers and sisters, I will not use them on an unarmed opponent, or at least not opponents such as these," he said.</p><p>"The way you speak of hunting, it's like more than a way of life to you, it's like a religion or something," she said, and Armek looked at her with a curious expression on his handsome face, made even more handsome by the firelight causing the grey and pale green patches of his skin to shimmer slightly with golds and reds, how could she look at him like this? How could he be so beautiful when most would see him as a monster, when she should see him as such too, but he wasn't, not at all.</p><p>"It is in a way, true Yautja are taught from birth to follow the teachings of the goddess Paya, she is the Lady of The Hunt and the Guardian of The Eternal Hunt, which is our eternal rest, our afterlife, but in order to obtain that perfect hunt, that perfect rest, we must adhere to a strict code of honor set out by our Lady, there are strict rules like never hunt anything weaker than yourself or that is defenceless or unable to fight back, which is why a great many of my kind still hunt the kiande amedha, which you know as Xenomorphs, we've always known they were intelligent but to my disgrace I didn't realise they were sentient and after seeing the lives they have been given the chance to lead and how the queens that the Grand Patriach's son rescued from my former clan have chosen to live it fills me with a great sense of shame and sadness that I have been part of inflicting such harm on their kind, with that in mind it is no wonder that they are usually so violent, who wouldn't be when anybody and everybody seeks their destruction, in fact, these two marks right here and here are related to them," he said, pointing to two distinct marks on his hunting mask, two marks that were also on the one he'd given to her.</p><p>"What do they mean?" Angel asked, interested.</p><p>Armek pointed to the first one, "This means full blooded, it is a right of passage among my people, to prove yourself in battle against the kiande amedha on their terms, the second is rarer, it means queen killer, it is granted to a warrior who strikes down a hive's queen, it is a badge of great honor among my kind, but having seen how loving and gentle the queens that live among us are they actually give me a sense of shame now, that I, in my ignorance, destroyed these mighty creatures, it was a glorious battle and she gave me these," he said, lifting his upper armor off to reveal a skin tight black thermal regulating undershirt that did absolutely nothing to hide the utterly chiseled masculine body under it, this man couldn't have been born, no biological means could have created a figure so utterly perfect, he looked like he'd been chiseled from a single block of multi colored marble, Angel actually felt her pupils dilating as her eyes drank in every rippling muscle, every single curve and taught iron solid muscle bunching and twisting as he lifted off the heavy plate.</p><p>She felt herself swallow hard and had to resist the urge to start panting like a dog, not to mention she very nearly had to pin her tongue into her mouth to stop it hanging out and drooling, how had it come to this? From being reviled and utterly hating them with every fibre of her being to looking at him in the way a starving woman looks at an all you can eat buffet?</p><p>But it got even harder to keep said tongue in her mouth when, without a single hesitation, Armek once he'd placed his armor down he lifted his shirt up, revealing his flesh in all its battle scarred glory and Angel caught herself muttering a silent prayer of thanks to Paya for sculpting her sons like this, he was utterly exquisite, he utterly oozed masculinity without even trying, he didn't seem to have any of the toxic alpha male bullshit that she would have associated with a human that would have looked like this, as he bowed his head to look down his torso at his scar collection, the little metal charms jingling like wind chimes in his dreadlocks as they swayed against his huge back that looked like it could carry the weight of the world.</p><p>That's when she caught herself licking her lips like she was staring at a huge juicy steak sizzling on a flame grill, Armek pointed down at three particularly nasty looking furrows that went from his right slab-like pectoral muscle right down to his left hip, but the scar really did look nasty, it must have hurt like absolute hell, it amazed her that something like that hadn't killed him, boy, these guys were tough, before she could stop herself or even realise what she was doing she'd reached out her hand and ran her finger tips down the long scar.</p><p>His skin was very odd in its texture, it was like a kind of soft sandpaper, it was rough without being painfully so, it was incredibly warm and also soft feeling a bit like warm toughened leather, to her surprise he shivered and made a chuckling noise that sounded like laughter, she glanced up to find those incredibly bright green eyes watching her intently and also a little questioningly.</p><p>"Sorry, did that hurt you?" she asked, withdrawing her hand, admittedly rather begrudgingly, he shook his head.</p><p>"No, it, umm, tickled me," he said, sounding as if he was admitting a weakness.</p><p>Angel couldn't help but be amused by this and she laughed, causing him to look a little ashamed, "Never imagined the big, bad hunter to be ticklish," she said, grinning at him, he lowered his top and looked down at his incredibly large hands.</p><p>"I did not know that I was, but your touch is much lighter than that of a female of my kind," he said.</p><p>"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Good, I think, the females of your race are so strange to me," he said, looking away from her and into the fire where he began to to stoke the fire where their food was still cooking, adding fuel to keep it going.</p><p>"Strange how?" she asked, wondering if she should be insulted on behalf of her gender and her race.</p><p>"Well, the females of my race are aggressive, more aggressive than the males in most areas, they are not afraid to speak their minds or to go after what they want, I guess you could call them sexually aggressive, if they want a male they make no bones about it and simply go after him, but in your species everything seems reversed, it being the males that are more aggressive, but then there are females like you who are like a blend of the two and it is confusing for me, you remind me of one of the females of my race while at the same time looking small and fragile, it confuses my senses," he said, never taking his eyes off the fire, well, right up until she stood up and yanked up her top to just below her breasts to display her torso.</p><p>"This look soft and fragile to you?" she asked bluntly, feeling insulted by him referring to her as small and fragile, his mandibles opened in surprise and she saw his eyes roaming over her scarred torso, suddenly and more hesitantly than she'd been that's for sure as she could see it in the tremor in his hand and the way his eyes came up to meet hers to obviously seek permission which in a way she liked, it showed that he not only understood boundaries but had respect, it also made her feel guilty that she hadn't shown him the same respect and restraint in touching him, but he got what he needed from her eyes and the subtle nod she gave him.</p><p>His touch sent shivers through her, overloading her senses, it sent flurries of tingles through her body, "These look like plasma burns and these I would say were made by blades and these look like holes made by your weapons," he said, touching each of the wounds in turn and to her amazement his touch was incredibly gentle, even if the pads of his fingers and his hands were both kinda rough but that just made it even more incredible because even his touch was exotic and alien, she felt his dull claws tracing the lines of the scars in turn.</p><p>"Good eye," she said, and he smiled at her before resuming his examination.</p><p>"You have endured much, fought valiantly, if you were Yautja these would be a source of pride for you," he said, and she nodded.</p><p>"They are a source of pride, most of them I got from the Bad Bloods with a few exceptions like those I got during my tours of combat on my own world before they took me, but each and every one of them is a reminder of both my own resolve to live but of the battles I won and the lives I took," she said, letting her top fall as he removed his hand and sitting back down but this time right next to him rather than opposite him.</p><p>Thier food finished cooking and there was something rather pleasant about having someone to share a meal with again, though watching him eat was kinda fascinating, watching him use his mandibles like extra digits to pick up food which he delicately placed into his mouth, she had to admit those teeth of his looked kinda scary but at the same time she found herself wondering what they felt like, the mandibles too.</p><p>Suddenly she felt an overwhelming urge, it was like nothing she'd ever felt before, it was like the stars had suddenly all just aligned themselves and made everything to clear to her, it all made sense and he had been the one who had made it clear for her, his words had given her the key, the key to something she'd never imagined and a life she'd never known she'd wanted, until right now, and all she had to do was seize it and make it her own.</p><p>Taking a leaf out of the good hunter's guide book, she waited for the right moment to strike, when her prey was at its most vulnerable and it's guard was down, they finished their meal in silence and between them they washed up and packed their eating utensils away, once they were done, Armek stoked the fire and began to get ready for bed, he removed the lower part of his armor, revealing that he was wearing a pair of shorts that were every bit as tight as his top, his thighs were like tree trunks, solid and bunched, rippling with power and strength, his buttocks were like solid plates of dimpled armor stuffed into his oh so wonderfully tight shorts, then there was the bulge in the front, it looked like he was trying to smuggle a python out of a zoo.</p><p>Armek stretched himself as Angel removed her own gear and placed it next to her own bed, then just when his back was turned and he was at his most vulnerable she struck, lightning fast and sure, she launched herself at him grabbing his back and kicking him in the back of the knee making him fall forwards with a cry of alarm and surprise, as his knees hit the ground she used his own momentum against him, stepping forwards onto the back of his leg and using it she stepped forwards and onto his back spinning around him and yanking him backwards, causing him to fall and her to swing around him like a monkey on a tree.</p><p>Armek slammed down on his back hard and it knocked the air from his lungs with a whoosh and she landed on top of him in exactly the position she'd planned, straddling his stomach with her hands planted on his huge shoulders, it was obvious from the wince that passed over his face that he'd hit his head as he'd fallen but his dreads had softened the impact which she was glad of, she didn't want to hurt him in any way, just to merely gain the upper hand on him and to take him by surprise, to prove that while she was a small fragile human that she could take him down, to prove her strength wasn't her muscle mass, it was her understanding of her prey's weakness and how to exploit it.</p><p>"Hey! What the pauk are you doing, ooman!? We are supposed to be allies! I trusted you..." Armek began to yell in anger in her face and again waiting for the right moment to strike as his mandibles flared open wide and as he yelled Angel darted her head in, pushing her face in between them and pressing her mouth to his in one lighting fast and life changing move, this was either going to go really good or really really bad.</p><p>Angel's lips pressed above and below his teeth and her teeth clicked against his, Armek's mandibles flare as wide as they could in utter surprise, like two fleshy fans either side of her head, she rested her weight on one hand, placing the other against his head and reveling in the feel of his rough skin, his hot, taught, hairless skin, feeling the fleshy pipes that made up his dreadlocks, her heart was hammering in her chest as she used her tongue to lick his teeth, trying to get his mouth to open and to allow her access, this would be her sign, her sign that he was going to allow this, that he had accepted her, recognised both her strength and the claim that she had made on him, just the same as one of his own females would have done, which is exactly what she was trying to prove to him, that she was as worthy of him as any of his own race were, that she would be no different, that being with her would be no different, well apart from the size anyway.</p><p>To her sheer delight his sharp pointy teeth parted, granting her entrance, her tongue darted into his mouth and her second hand came up as she took most of her weight on her knees and holding his head steady as her tongue found his and the pair entwined, sending a rush of stimulation through her entire body, the taste of his saliva was like the sweetest nectar that she had ever tasted as they played and wrestled inside his surprisingly small mouth, in fact, she realized that mouths were about the only part of Yautja that were human sized.</p><p>She felt his hands come up and plant on her, one on her back right on her bare skin, sending shooting tingles in every direction as his claws raked little lines in her skin, the other wound itself into her hair and gripped her head, holding it in place, now he was showing off some of his strength, he may be the one on his back but with a small flex she was instantly reminded of just how powerful he was and that seriously turned her on, she had this incredible, powerful and beautiful male flat on his back and under her control, not that she wanted to control him, not really, part of what attracted her to him was his wild, free nature, a perfect hunter that was truly in tune with both nature and his surroundings, a warrior with a deep seated sense of honor, she just wanted to prove to him that she could if she wanted to, to prove to him that not only was she worthy of him, but given the right circumstances could bring him down and make him helpless and vulnerable.</p><p>She felt his mandibles close around her head like a fleshy claw, holding her head in place and she might have panicked if she hadn't felt the tenderness in that grip, she'd seen how sharp those tusks of his were and she knew that if he wanted to he could simply bite into her head, but instead they gripped and stroked gently like fingers made of bone exploring her features.</p><p>When they finally parted a glittering strand of thick saliva left their mouths joined and his eyes fluttered for a moment before focusing on hers and searching them for the answer to the million questions she could see firing behind those emerald green orbs of beautiful intelligence, "Are you sure about this, ooman? Becasue we are not like your kind, if you cross this line there is no stepping back over it, my love is not transient, it is for life and if you claim it there will never be a day that I will not be at your side, you cannot simply throw me away if you get bored of me, so be sure before you cross this line because if you break my heart, I'll break your neck," he said in a quiet but incredibly stern voice that made her realise that it was not a threat, it was a promise and one that she took seriously.</p><p>"Funny, I was thinking kinda the same thing you know, I might be small but that doesn't mean that my love is worth less than any female of your kind, I'm sick of game players and false promises, it's time for a change, it's time for me to take charge of my life and to get what I want for a change and what I want, Armek, is you, though, for the life of me I can't figure out why, I should hate your kind with every fibre of my being for what the Bad Bloods of your species did to us, to me, but I can't hate you, I won't because you are nothing like them, you are beautiful, kind, honorable, strong and valiant, you see the most amazing beauty in things around you and you have such a great respect for life and it makes me happy, it also makes me realise that your heart is a prey that I want to hunt and I'm going to make it my trophy, I'm going to hang it on my wall and I'm going to polish it and make it beautiful every day so that any who come to my house may look at it and think, 'wow, how lucky is she to have such a wonderful trophy,' I want them jealous, walking away and thinking, 'I want a trophy like that,' but they can't have it because it's mine and it always will be, now, all I have to do is win it," she said with pure defiance and fire in her voice.</p><p>Armek reached up and stroked her face with his large hand, brushing her blonde hair back behind her ear, his eyes never leaving hers, "Then I declare your hunt at an end, if I am truly what you want then step forward and claim me, Angel, I will not resist you, I will not run from you, make me yours this night and I will be yours for life, 'till the day I join you in the great eternal hunt and we spend eternity hunting the great forests of eternity," he said with such fire and passion in his voice that Angel's heart felt like it was on fire, all this time spent hating them, spent wallowing in a fury so pure that it blinded her and now, here she was, in the arms of one she would have called enemy, but now she called lover and would soon call husband, god, life is a strange journey.</p><p>Angel reached down and kissed each of his mandibles in turn while her hands reached down and lifted his shirt, she wanted it gone, she wanted him naked, bare, exposed to her in every way, she wanted to see him in every way, she wanted nothing between them, she pulled it up over his head, but as it caught just about his mandibles acting like a kind of blind fold she decided to steal a kiss, but somehow he knew she was going to do it because as she shot in he opened his mandibles and caught her, he was already adapting to her methods, which meant she was going to up her game, but she still took the kiss but this time it was his tongue that invaded her mouth.</p><p>When they parted she popped his shirt up above his head, she saw his eyes shining and he was smiling, "Sneaky, how did you know I was going to do that?" she asked, and he smiled.</p><p>"You're not the only one watching, you know?" he said with a smile, and Angel laughed.</p><p>"Then I guess I'm gonna have to up my game, eh?" she said with a playful grin.</p><p>A wicked idea swam into Angel's mind and it made her shiver at the deliciousness of it, but the trick was getting him to agree, she didn't want to pressure him or for him to feel pressured in any way, but it would be a good way to show him that he could trust her, that he was safe in her hands, "Do you trust me, Armek?" she whispered in his ear, kissing his mandibles and his large neck, she could feel the pulse thudding in his neck and it quickened as her lips pressed to his flesh.</p><p>"Yes," he gasped softly under her attentions, so she slowly moved her hands up and pushed his hands above his head pushing his shirt with them, then as it reached his wrists she reached past it with her hand and snagged her rifle sling and freed it with a deft move of her hand before twisting it through his shirt and with two simple moves she had his wrists tied together, using his shirt as padding so that the binds didn't either cut off his circulation or hurt his wrists, though, to be fair, she knew that Armek was more than strong enough to break these bond with ease should he want to.</p><p>"W-What are you doing?" Armek stammered, though the cracking in his voice was more due to the pleasure she was causing him by nipping his neck, she'd found a sensitive band of nerves that ran up behind his ear and she was mouthing it and nipping it with her teeth, "Just trust me, ok? I would never hurt you, If you don't like it just say so and I'll undo them, ok?" she said in a soft husky whisper, and he nodded softly.</p><p>"Is that too tight? Are you comfortable?" she asked, and he nodded.</p><p>That was it, she had his permission to do whatever she wanted to him, or for him as the case may be, the bonds that held his wrists were tight enough to hold but loose enough to be comfortable for him, standing up, she retrieved some of the vine they'd been using to make their beds and she used it to secure his binds to the foot of his bed, keeping his hands secured above his head, then she moved to his feet and pulled his legs out straight as Armek silently watched her tie his ankles together, being careful to ensure that just like his wrists they were tight enough to hold but loose enough not to either hurt or to cut off circulation, with that done she secured them to the foot of her bed, so now he was laid on the floor on the soft grasses and leaves left over from making their bedding that they'd been sat on while they ate.</p><p>Armek looked both confused and a little worried, she saw him test the bonds and he seemed to realise that he could easily escape them if he wanted which seemed to both further confuse him and relax him a little, but seeing his apprehension now that he wasn't in the grip of her passion which had clouded his head somewhat he seemed to be reconsidering his position, "It's ok, Armek, it's just a game alright? Just a little roleplay, you see, we humans like to make things fun, it's just to spice things up a bit, to make things even more memorable, so tonight I'd like you to play the role of prey and I will play the mighty ooman huntress who caught herself a predator," she purred, straddling him as she stood over him and knelt back down, settling her weight on his hips.</p><p>"And what if I don't want to play, will you let me go?" Armek asked, a slight waver in his voice that made Angel suddenly concerned, she'd never seen a Yautja display fear before so she didn't know what to look for, but his voice betrayed that something was wrong and that was enough for her to act on it.</p><p>"Of course I would, Armek, I would never pressure you or try to force you to do anything that you don't want to do or that even makes you uncomfortable, so if you don't want to do this just say so, I won't be sad or angry with you, I just want to show you the shades of human love, to show you that not only can you trust me with your whole self but no matter what I'll never hurt you, even when you're at your most vulnerable, but you have to want it to, this is not about me Armek, it's about us, if you don't want this or it doesn't make you feel comfortable then please say so and I'll let you up in a heart beat," she said, taking his large head in her hands and holding him tenderly, using her thumbs to stroke his top two mandibles as she looking into those incredible eyes of his.</p><p>"I trust you," he said softly, and she shook her head.</p><p>"No, that's not enough, I need you to want this, Armek, I don't want you to do this just to make me happy because that will make me feel bad, I want you to want this too, so say you want this, say the words and make me believe them or I'm going to undo those bonds and let you up, because now I'm not sure you're doing this for the right reasons," she said softly.</p><p>He looked right into her eyes and something in them changed, something seemed to steel itself, "I want this, I want you, Angel, I give myself to you, do with me as you will but treat me with respect," he said, and she smiled and leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth.</p><p>"Oh, my proud, beautiful hunter, I would never treat you any other way, you've earned my respect and that it isn't something I give up easily, nor is my love, but you've got that too, now, relax and let me show you what a complex place the human heart is," she said, and he nodded, "Good, now, I think I'll pass on the roleplay part of this for the time being because I can see it's still making you nervous, so I think we'll just ease into it and we'll see how it goes, if at any time you want to stop just say it," she said, and he nodded again.</p><p>She slowly leaned down and began to shower him with soft, gentle kisses, letting her aching need guide her, this was a gentle display of dominance and control but it wasn't meant to take anything from him, quite the opposite, it was to show him how much she cared about him, how much she wanted to please him, to make him forget himself, to make him writhe in pleasure and to make him lose his composure and his control over himself, she ran her hands all over his chiseled chest and stomach, trailing kisses in the wake of her fingers.</p><p>He was gasping and squirming under her touch, she wanted to bathe and drown this beautiful male in pleasure, the very reason that he had followed Ryan and had come to this world was to get a chance at a love that in his culture was forbidden to him, that was seen as an abomination, that would make him a race traitor, now she had the chance to show him exactly why he'd made the right decision to trust in humanity the way he had, she was gonna love this handsome man in ways that he'd never even dared to dream possible, she was gonna unlock his heart and his soul and she was gonna make it burn like a Phoenix and rise like one to.</p><p>Angel's kisses trailed down and she paused to run her tongue inside of his navel, making him gasp and squirm, tugging gently at his bonds and making the beds move as his muscles easily bunched, but they weren't really there to tie him down, it was just an illusion there to make him feel vulnerable and exposed, not to genuinely take his freedom from him, if she really wanted that she'd have hog tied him.</p><p>As she shifted her weight down his body so that she was sat on his huge thighs, she glanced down and a large smile broke out on her face as she noticed that the already large bulge in his shorts had grown considerably, she hooked her fingers into his waistband and, with a slow, torturous pull, she eased them down his thighs, making his manhood pop free and her eyes widened, oh, he was a big boy alright, and not only that but it looked like it had come right off the website of a fantasy sex toy maker that made alien pussy or dragon dildos.</p><p>It was about nine inches long, covered in what looked like ridges and swirls of flesh, the tip wasn't wide and bulbous like a human's but narrow and pointed, almost like a dart, it looked like it was made from marble swirled in green and grey, she ran her hands over it lightly, tickling his burning hot masculine flesh and making it twitch and him gasp as she tickled him, "Oh, wow, it's even more beautiful than I thought it would be, just like its owner," she purred softly, taking hold of it firmly in both hands and realizing she couldn't get her fingers to close to her thumb due to the girth.</p><p>"R-R-Really? You like it?" Armek gasped, actually sounding surprised as he looked down his body at her.</p><p>"Oh, I don't just like it, my hunter, I love it, just like I know in my heart that I love its owner, now, relax, because I am going to do something for you that you have never imagined in your life, something very...ooman," she said with a grin as she used their word for her species.</p><p>Unlike a human male he didn't have a foreskin, the tip was simply exposed, she very slowly began to pump her hands up and down his sizeable shaft, feeling his pulse like a heart beat pounding under her hands as he began to writhe and gasp again, but it was obvious in his reactions that he was in no way prepared for what she did next and the only warning he got was when her hot breath washed over his super sensitive Yautja flesh, but it was the kisses and licks that really set him off.</p><p>She started low down, running her tongue over the soft, leather like flesh that covered his tennis ball sized testicles, planting kisses all over them and very, very gently nipping his flesh and it drove him crazy, he began to growl and to roar, struggling against his bonds, flexing his huge fingers and toes, this was what she'd wanted, she'd wanted to show this beautiful male just how beautiful he was to her and just what he meant to her, that his sacrifice was not only worth it but was the best decision of his life.</p><p>She trailed slow, lingering kisses up his thick shaft and she felt it pulsing under her lips until she made it to the tip and she swirled her tongue over the tip, enjoying the utterly alien flavor that kinda reminded her of grapes for some reason, funny, she'd never expected it to taste nice but that was a very welcome surprise, she began to run her tongue around the tip, enjoying the taste of his pre cum before she engulfed as much as she could in her mouth, slathering her tongue over his burning, sensitive flesh, making him buck and push more in, touching the back of her throat and making her suppress her gag reflex.</p><p>She began to suck hard, letting the whole thing withdraw until it was just the tip and then pushing back down, pushing down on his hips now with both hands to try and hold him still, he began to make the most wonderful noises, sweet moans and soft groans interlaced with power and passion filled roars, this was what she wanted to prove to him, no matter what she would give him the very best she had because she knew that he would accept the worst off his own back.</p><p>Her movements gained rhythm and pace, she increased the pressure on his soft glans and he roared again, "What are you doing to me? I've never felt anything like this!" he roared, and she smiled through a mouth filled with his manhood, his cock pulsing and hardening in her mouth even more which meant only one thing and true to form moments later he erupted right in her mouth with a roar that echoed around the cave.</p><p>To her pleasant surprise his seed actually tasted appealing, it was thicker than human seed and had that odd grape taste, but she actually found that she liked it and not just because she liked making him feel like this, she wanted him to feel like this and look like this every single day of his life from now on, he looked like a gibbering mess as she swallowed the gallon of seed that she'd drawn from him, he looked utterly lost and unfocused.</p><p>Once she licked the very last drops of his essence from his deflating member and then she began to kiss her way back his exquisite body right up 'till she was kissing his mandibles and looking into his soft unfocused eyes, "Did you enjoy that, my hunter?" she purred, kissing him over and over again.</p><p>"T-T-That was wonderful, I-I-I never knew that oomans did that for each other, I-I-I've never imagined anything like that, it seems you oomans really do know more about love than we do," he said, and she laughed and shook her head.</p><p>"Not love, just sensuality, trust me, I'm sure your love is fine just the way it is and I want you to show it to me in all of its glory, but tonight, my lover hunter, I just want you to lay there and enjoy this, just let me show you mine, because, trust me, I'm going to want you to show me yours," she said with a smile, and he nodded.</p><p>"I will count on it, I will show you all the Yautja love your ooman heart can handle, I will show you the fire of my passion and the depths of my heart, I will let you walk through my soul, just show me your love, show me your passion and your sensuality, please," he said, and that made her heart swell with pride and with love, as powerful and as prideful as this beautiful male was he was willing to surrender himself to her to trust her and let her love him and she was going to just that.</p><p>But now it was time to give her handsome hunter a show, she reached down to her top and lifted it up slowly, teasing him with each and every single inch of pink white feminine flesh she revealed to him until she hoisted it over her head and her breasts fell free with a soft bounce, next up came the lower half, she stood up and swiveled around to face his bare bound feet, slowly she bent over, giving him an eyeful of her plump rear end, her rear was the only part of her body that she was actually proud of, slowly she lowered her shorts and her underwear at the same time, letting him see each and every single inch of her as she took them down to her ankles and kicked them off, standing naked and looking over her shoulder at him.</p><p>His eyes were like two green dinner plates, "You are magnificent," he breathed, making her heart leap with joy, she'd been called hot, pretty, sexy, plus a few other things, though that was usually before the guy saw the scars and then there were lots of stammered excuses. but she'd never been called magnificent before and certainly not while naked.</p><p>"You really think so?" she said, and he licked his teeth and nodded, running his eyes over every single scar and every inch of her which sent shivers down her spine, she wasn't used to doing anything like this for a guy, but for him he was more than just special, he was more than worth it.</p><p>She knelt back down and leaned her weight on him, very, very gently rubbing herself on him, letting her smooth flesh glide over his rough, hot flesh, it felt like her whole body was getting a very fine soft pedicure and it felt utterly amazing and not just her womanhood which was rubbing against his inflating manhood, she reveled in each and every inch of his manhood as those ridges rubbed and parted her hot, slick flesh, now it was her turn to gasp and moan as explosions of tingles ripped their way through her, oh, god, she wanted him, yearned for him, ached and simply needed him, she planted her hands on his chest and lifted her hips up and rather than using her hands she simply rubbed herself along his shaft until he found his own way to the entrance to her body, then slowly and tortuously for both of them she began to fill her human body with boiling hot, pulsing, throbbing, heavenly alien flesh, feeling him stretching her and filling her to the utter brim before stretching her beyond her limits.</p><p>"Oh, my god, Ohhhhhh, Paya, thank you! Thank you for this glorious son you have gifted to me, I'll love him the way he deserves, I swear it!" she yowled as he bottomed out inside her and pushed her womb up as even more made its way inside, but she didn't waver, she was determined to take every single glorious inch of him and to surround him in human flesh.</p><p>That's when something in her snapped and like the crack of a whip she shot forward and began undoing his bonds, his eyes popped open and he looked at her in confusion, "I-I-I thought you wanted me restrained to show me ooman sensuality?" he asked in a breathless, pleasure soaked voice.</p><p>"I need your touch! I'm yearning! Please, Armek, please put your hands on me, grip me, claw me, feel me, all of me, I don't just want your eyes on me, please, Armek, touch me!" she said, her voice taking on a note of desperation which actually made her feel ashamed of herself, but to her delight, rather than let her finish untying him he snapped the bonds like they were made of dental floss, taking his shirt with them.</p><p>He roared his masculine pride and it sent a very real, very primal shiver though her whole body like an electrical current running down her spine, his huge hands came around and gripped her, "You ripped your shirt," she exclaimed as he came up, wrapping her in his huge arms and out of pure instinct she swung her legs and wrapped her legs around his waist, which she was incredibly glad of because moments later he'd snapped his ankle binds and destroyed his underwear as well, but now she was in the air with her arms wrapped around his neck, her face in his mandibles, his tongue in her mouth, her legs wrapped around his waist.</p><p>Angel had never felt so feminine in her life, it was odd, maybe it was because she was a soldier but she was always kinda used to being the dominant one, the one who did the chasing, the one who did every move, but now as she hung from his body his desire was like fire, but it was odd, it was like a perfect union operating in perfect unison, their flesh meeting in perfect harmony, his flesh driving into hers and hers driving into his, forcing him as deep as he could go into her, his movements were primal but at the same time they were gentle, he knew that his strength could hurt her and they both knew it, but his passion was in no way diminished by this holding back, in fact, it showed a greater strength and a great level of care for her and her safety and her pain, it just made her love him more.</p><p>They only remained standing for a few minutes, then leaning back she pulled him down to the floor again only this time with him atop her, keeping the majority of his weight in his hands, she relished the feel of the soft grasses, the heat of the fire and the pure masculine heat of her alien male as he took up a slow and incredibly wonderful rythm that drove her crazy, the feel of his manhood scraping along her insides and stretching them and sending more pleasure than she had ever felt into her, but it was his tenderness, his loving gentle passion that drove her crazy and now she wanted to show him hers now and with a quick movement she rolled them both over and now he was on his back, she raised up and his huge hands slid up her scarred belly, enveloping her breasts completely in those massive shovel like mitts of his.</p><p>She couldn't help it, the overload of pleasure blew through her like a lightning bolt, blasting his way through her and hitting water, sending a million smaller sparkles of their incredible power through every nerve in her body and now it was her turn to roar her pride to his goddess, her way of giving thanks for this beautiful son of a magnificent people, it was followed moments later by his roar and together their voices morphed into one perfect prayer of thanks, then like a flash out of nowhere she was overcome by an urge she'd never felt before and before she knew what she was doing she'd bit down on his shoulder, drawing blood and making him roar even louder, not out of pain, out of pleasure and pride because seconds later he was doing the exact same thing to her and it was like pure understanding hit her, she'd claimed him before Paya and he had accepted her claim.</p><p>Angel snorted herself awake and for a moment her brain didn't know where she was, that was until she could feel rather huge fingers stroking through her hair, "Sleep well, my love?" Armek asked softly, and she lifted her head off his chest, revealing why her pillow had a heartbeat.</p><p>"Better than I have in, like, ever," she said with a grin as she hugged his huge chest tighter, he rumbled a laugh that rippled through her whole body and she felt herself smile, "You know you're utterly screwed now, don't you, hunter boy? after what we did last night there is no way I'm going to sleep without feeling like that ever again," she said, and he grinned.</p><p>"Oh, you don't have to worry, my ooman, after the fact that you marked me and thanked Paya for my existence at the top of your lungs it's pretty safe to say you have yourself a Yautja now, for life," he said, grinning as she lifted her head and kissed his mandibles one at a time.</p><p>As it turned out, the pair of them had found their perfect life here, when they returned to the town they both made their claims before the Clan Patriarch and Matriarch, despite having already made their marks, but the trip had more of a profound effect on her than finding herself a husband, she'd found her calling, being out there with him she felt free, like the pureness of the hunt had freed her very soul just as Armek's love had freed her heart.</p><p>That very same day she resigned as a soldier, she told both Jack and Tik that she just didn't have it in her to fight anymore, she wanted to feed people, she wanted to hunt and to feel closer to nature, just her, nature and her husband and as it turned out she'd just mirrored his very feelings, between the pair of them they began to set up a group of hunters who's job it was to feed the people without disrupting the delicate flow of nature of the planet, turned out that Yautja are utterly incredible at this sort of thing and Angel relished this, watching her gorgeous husband in his native enviroment, reveling in the thrill of the hunt at his side, to run through the woods like wild wolf, or across the plains like a lioness, stalking the swamps like a crocodile, this was who she was meant to be, how she was meant to live.</p><p>In fact, it was something that they both bred into and taught their children, all twenty of them, longer human life spans thanks to Yoshi and Citrus were really useful for something, as were the enhanced genetic compatibility, the pair of them raised hunters who became the singular authority on the planet's eco-diversity, they ensured that no animal would be hunted anywhere close to extinction, in fact, they cultured and populated entire areas to ensure it.</p><p>Over four hundred years Angel was never happier than when she was out far from people, well, all except those she loved, using the power armor suit that Yoshi and Citrus's lot had developed for her so she could move like her husband and her children, jumping from tree to tree like a Yautja.</p><p>When the day finally came and she was laid on her death bed she was surrounded by over sixty people, her kids, grandkids, great grandkids and so on, each and every one of them a hunter and ecologist, it was also the only day she'd seen her husband cry, the way he clutched her hand and prayed to Paya to take his most beloved one into her arms and let her hunt alongside him for all eternity touched her heart even as her strength left her and she breathed her last she watched his tears roll down the face that was as beautiful to her on that day as it was over four hundred years ago when she'd first laid eyes on it.</p><p>That's when she found herself standing in amongst those she loved the most looking down at herself as her sobbing husband clutched her hand and begged Paya to take her soul and to protect it, that's when she became aware of the most beautiful Yautja woman she had ever seen in her life standing next to her, "I heard him and there is most certainly a place in my paradise for someone who has loved one of my beloved sons as fiercely and freely as you have, so, come, young one, it's time to hunt forever in paradise and when my beloved son comes home to my arms he will take his rightful place at your side," Paya said.</p><p>Angel reached out and placed her hand on Armek's shoulder, "I'll always love you, my special one, take your time and spend every second of it with these wonderful miracles we brought into this world together, not a day early, you hear me, not one day early," she said, suddenly another hand appeared on her shoulder, this one a male's and she turned to find herself looking right at Jack Mason.</p><p>"Don't worry, Angel, I'll tell him, we'll miss you," he said, and she smiled at him.</p><p>"Thank you, Jack, for everything, for all of this," she said, and he nodded, then, just like that, she turned and with one last kiss to her husband's head she stepped through the gates and found herself in a forest so perfect it took her breath away, now all she had to do was hunt and wait for her love to once again come to hunt her in this perfect place, but she wasn't worried, her husband was the best hunter alive and she knew that on the day he wasn't he would catch her, she would make damn sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Healing the Soul.</p><p>"Wow, look at this place, it's utterly incredible!" Millar said as he walked down the ramp and looked around at the world that Jack and his Yautja wife, Tik, had brought them, it was an utter unspoiled paradise.</p><p>Huge forests like the great redwood forests of Earth but with trees that dwarfed them reaching into the sky like living skyscrapers, huge rolling plains filled with herds of weird and wonderful creatures, huge snow capped mountain ranges surrounded by rolling clouds, huge oceans that would be filled with fish and aquatic life, in fact, life just bloomed everywhere, it was a true garden of Eden and Jack and Tik had invited them to come and enjoy it with them, to be a part of this Yautja ideal that Jack seemed to have adopted of forming a clan which seemed to be like a giant extended family but with a kinda militaristic set of values, he wasn't sure that he truly understood it but it seemed to be a good thing, everybody helping and supporting and fighting for one another seemed like a good place to be.</p><p>This was a view that was upheld by the way their world took shape very quickly, Humans and Yautja going hunting together and learning to understand each others methods and working to feed the people, humans also showing Yautja their advances in farming to vary everyone's diet, in fact, he simply couldn't believe how incredibly different these Yautja were to the ones they referred to as Bad Bloods.</p><p>Then there were the Xenomorphs, and this was the truly and utterly unbelievable bit that he he really couldn't believe, how kind and caring they were, although receiving a dose of royal jelly to allow them to understand them which he thought was kinda disgusting at first but then when he had his first conversation with a huge queen which every fibre of his being told him he should be utterly terrified of, he found her to be utterly intelligent and charming, he actually walked away from the conversation seeing exactly why Cortez had fallen head over heels for her, she was so kind and caring, and not just for their kind, for everyone, she talked about wanting her hive to be a place of care and healing that would look after and take care of everyone equally.</p><p>Then there was the queen that was going out with Yoshi, if it wasn't for her they wouldn't have the housing they had, in fact, as he looked around his beautiful little home which reminded him of his little cabin back in Alaska which he used to love spending his down time in, just getting away from humanity as a whole, well, he couldn't get any further from humanity as a whole than where he was now.</p><p>He was currently sat at his small dining table looking out of the window made of this incredible glass that Jack made in the forge at the back of his house, he made this incredible glass that could stop bullets but was so utterly clear that you could be forgiven for not believing it was there, plus, it was great at keeping heat in.</p><p>There was also a great bean that grew at the edges of the jungle territory which made Earth coffee look like water and given Millar loved his coffee strong he was in heaven as he blew on the steaming cup of black java, this was also something that humans had introduced to the Yautja and the Xenos, plus, watching Yautja and Xenos on a caffeine rush was actually pretty funny, though he bet that Yoshi didn't agree, he didn't even want to even imagine being stuck in a giant house predominantly full of girls zapped off their tits on mega coffee running literally up the walls screeching.</p><p>There was a knock on the door suddenly and by the power of the impact on the heavy wood he instantly knew it was a Yautja knocking, mainly because it sounded like they were trying to punch through the door, they really didn't seem to be aware of their own strength at all, a point he saw when he saw Yautja girls getting all huggy with their human male and when they put them down they looked like they'd been through a wrestling match, but then the vast majority of Yautja females were nine feet tall and three hundred pound plus of solid muscle, which was an interesting point, he'd never seen a fat Yautja, they all looked like a mister or miss ripped to fuck body builder poster.</p><p>"Come in, it's open!" Millar called, turning in his chair to look at the door as it swung open, there was a blast of clod air and even some of the snow that was falling outside swirled in and dusted his wax polished floor with pure white flakes, a huge figure ducked under the door, dressed in a hooded cloak holding what looked like a large covered ceramic pot, they stomped their feet outside before stepping in, shrugging off the snow covering their shoulders, creating a pile big enough to make a small snow man.</p><p>As the figure stepped inside, the heavy boots they were wearing clumping heavily on the wooden floor, the figure closed the door and then turned and dropped their hood to reval a face he knew very well as she had once been essentially his sworn and hated enemy but thanks to the efforts of Jack Mason had been revealed to be an innocent victim of the same thing that had essentially landed in the same or if not a worse position than the humans that had been trapped there.</p><p>h'chak smiled at him, drawing her mandibles up into a genuine and warm smile, "Hey, h'chak, how you doing today?" He said with a smile.</p><p>"I'm doing well, Millar, thank you for asking," the massive but incredibly shy and quiet Yautja female said, then she seemed to remember the large pot she was holding, "I made you a pie, the last time we went to the group dinner at Jack and Tik's house you really seemed to enjoy the pot pie I made so I thought I'd make you one of your own," she said, holding it out to him with a hopeful look on her face.</p><p>Millar's eyebrows went up, "You made that wonderful meat pie?" he asked, sounding surprised, and she nodded.</p><p>"Jack Mason has been teaching me to cook ooman dishes, that was the first time I made one for everyone, I was so nervous and I nearly pulled it but Tik noticed and made sure it got put out first so I didn't have a choice," h'chak said, and Millar laughed and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds like Tik alright, when she has her mind made up you're screwed, but I'm glad she did because that pie was fucking amazing," he said, and h'chak's brow went up in surprise and she appeared to be blushing, she made an adorable clicking purring noise which she immediately stopped and blushed even deeper, Millar smiled at her, if you had said to him six months ago that Yautja could be adorable he'd have laughed at you, stripped you of everything sharp and pointy then locked you in they're finest rubber room with a backwards jacket, but now, here was this gentle Yautja doing just that.</p><p>Placing the pie on the table, Millar jumped up and pulled out a chair for h'chak and before she could protest and make her excuses he took the notoriously shy woman's snow wet cloak and hung it up to dry off near his hearth which had a nice roaring fire set in it, she stood there ringing her hands for a moment before he poured her a hot cup of coffee from the pot and handed it to her, "Here, sit down, warm yourself up, I know you guys really don't like the cold, do you?" He said, gently guiding the massive female into seat next to his at the table, he'd purposely made sure that all the seats in his home were Yautja sized, he got quite a few Yautja guests these days, especially since Jack had started speaking about setting up this Guardian Core thing as a way to protect their home and their way of life which to him made a lot of sense.</p><p>"Thank you, Millar," she said, settling her large frame into the chair with the steaming cup of coffee, it was always interesting watching one of their kind using human style cups because they weren't designed for their mouths, so they tended to grab the cup in their mandibles and tip the whole cup back, looking like they were trying to swallow the whole cup.</p><p>The hot coffee seemed to perk her right up and while she was drinking he opened the pot and inside was the fluffiest pot pie he'd ever seen, "Oh, wow, it's gonna take me a fair bit to get through all this but damn, I'm gonna try," Millar chuckled, taking a slice of the meat pie and tucking in while h'chak sat, watching him happily.</p><p>The pie was utterly delicious, the meat was utterly melting in his mouth, he didn't know how she got it so succulent or the paste so fluffy but she was an amazing pie chef, "So, how are you settling in to your new place," Millar asked through a mouthful of pie, h'chak had recently moved into a new place of her own after living on the ship for all this time, she'd been nervous at first but Millar had helped not only to move her in but had made furniture for her, he had quite a talent for carpentry that had been in rather high demand as of late.</p><p>"It is nice, peaceful, I like it, though it does get lonely sometimes," she said thoughtfully, h'chak was definitely not like any other Yautja he'd ever met, she'd gone from the leader of the biggest, baddest Bad Blood clan and Nightmare Assassin, whatever that last one was, but Jack insisted they were dangerous as hell and that was good enough for him, to shy, quiet, jumps at her own shadow h'chak who apparently likes to bake pot pies and paint.</p><p>Millar glanced at the large landscape portrait of the town that was hanging above his couch, next to the polished skull of a large crocodile like creature he'd shot on day two of being here after it wandered into the camp and tried to attack one of the human settlers, literally moments after it was dead it got pounced on by a group of Yautja who insisted on carting it off for trophy preparation, hours later he had a polished and skinned skull, a necklace made of claws and coat and boats made of scales, these guys really did like to celebrate their kills.</p><p>Well, all except for h'chak, she'd utterly rejected violence which was only slightly rarer than finding rocking horse shit in the middle of the pot of gold you found at the end of the rainbow after you punched the fuck out of the leprechaun guarding it.</p><p>She was strange as Yautja went but not bad strange, she was a supremely gentle soul and after everyone had seen it she had been unanimously accepted, now she was becoming a rather talented artist who's work was being sought by pretty much everyone here, it seemed all the humans wanted to possess an original h'chak painting while the Yautja wanted her to decorate or paint their trophies with hunting or battle scenes, it still amazed him how creative they actually were as a species, even though at first glance their entire culture seemed to be based on or utterly surrounded by death and hunting and killing there was a hell of a lot more to it when you really looked.</p><p>Suddenly Millar remembered something, "Ohh, hold on, I got something for you," he said, jumping up and startling the soft spoken huntress who stared at him with wide eyes which, like all of her kind, looked too small for her head but made up for it by the viridity of their bright colors, hers were even more so, a product of her being a Dream Warrior according to Jack, which probably explained why his eyes could either make you feel like you were happier than you'd ever been or scare the living hell out of you with a single glance, she sorta had it to, it was hard to explain, a sort of presence that you felt rather than saw.</p><p>he still really didn't understand this Dream Warrior stuff despite Jack's many attempts to explain it to him, all he knew was the things they could do scared the living shit out of him and amazed him all at the same time, she turned her head and her long dreads rustled as she watched him curiously, he opened a cupboard behind his bed and reached in and struggled to remove the large object which as soon as she saw it h'chak's mandibles flared and fell open.</p><p>"Word got to me that you broke your easel so I thought I'd make you a new one, I used some of that ironwood that Jack likes to use to reinforce Yautja bed frames, says it's very strong but also flexible, says it Yautja proof, whatever that means, but I figured if it works for your beds then it should work for a new easel, right?" he said, setting it up in front of her so he could show off the inbuilt mixing pallet and the paint holders, not to mention the brush holders and the carving of a forest scene, he figured she'd like that better than a hunting scene motif.</p><p>"Oh, my Paya! It-It-It's beautiful, Millar! I-I-I can't accept this! The amount of time it must have taken you to create this! It's a work of artm" she exclaimed, and Millar smiled at her.</p><p>"Well, I don't know anyone else who would get any use out of it, h'chak, you're the only only artist I know, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Frank?" he said with a grin.</p><p>h'chak's mandibles clicked and she inspected it closely, "It's beautiful Mill...err, I mean, Frank, and I disagree, this is a work of art, I..." she began, but Millar held his hand up to cut her off.</p><p>"Gift, h'chak, gift, no need to worry about reimbursement, I did it because I wanted to cheer you up and I know what your painting means to you and hell, everyone else around here, I don't know a single house around here that doesn't have at least one of your paintings in it, or a painted skull, or both, not gonna take no for an answer, consider it a preemptive thank you for the pot pie," Millar said, smiling, and h'chak looked both happy and conflicted.</p><p>Suddenly out of nowhere h'chak threw her huge rms around him and hoisted him off his feet, leaving him dangling in the air with his arms pinned to his sides and squeezing the air from his lungs, "Thank you, Frank," she said excitedly.</p><p>"Welcome," he wheezed, and h'chak seemed to realise she was crushing him and put him down quickly, looking distraught.</p><p>"Sorry! Sorry! I keep forgetting how fragile oomans are! I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked, panicking and examining him.</p><p>"I'm fine, we're not that fragile," he laughed, lifting his arms up and doing a twirl in front of her to demonstrate his point, her eyes wandered over him and she tilted her big head causing her dreads to swish and bunch up on one side.</p><p>"I want to paint you," she suddenly blurted out, and now it was Millar's turn for his mouth to fall open.</p><p>"Well, errr, that's the, umm, first time anyone's ever asked me that before, so that's certainly a new one, well, I'm flattered, but I'm not exactly photogenic so, well, umm..." Millar said, until h'chak held up her large hand to cut him off now.</p><p>"To quote you, not gonna take no for an answer, Frank," she said, a hint of both mirth and defiance in her voice and Millar laughed, causing her to raise her brow.</p><p>"I see Tik's how to Yautja lessons seem to be paying off, you're getting more assertive," Millar said with a smile, he'd been friends with her since they'd come here and when they first got here she was utterly terrified of everyone and everything, it had taken both Jack and Tik to take her under their wings to pry her out of the shell she had very firmly planted herself into, it appeared to have worked, granted the progress was slow but it had obviously helped, if someone had said no to her months ago she would have squeaked and vanished faster than a fart in a hurricane, but now she was standing her ground, she clicked her mandibles in a sign of victory.</p><p>"Well, then, when you put it like that I guess I have no choice, do I?" he said, and she smiled brightly, drawing her mandibles right up and shaking her head, making her dreads shake.</p><p>"Nope," she said.</p><p>Millar laughed and shook his head, he knew better than arguing with a woman, especially when that woman weighed a few hundred pounds and had nearly 2ft in height on him, "Alright, when do you want to do this?" he said, and before he knew it his coat was being handed to him and he looked at it, confused.</p><p>"No time like the present! Come on, I feel inspired!" she said, grabbing her new easel in one massive arm and then him in the other.</p><p>"Hey! What!? Wait..." he began before he was steered right out of his front door carrying his coat in his arms and the cold forced him to put the heavy fur coat on.</p><p>h'chak's house was on the outskirts of the growing little town, it was in an area that fringed both the forest and the plains in the high grounds so it kinda had the best of three worlds, above her was the beginnings of the mountains, before her were the rolling plains, behind her the dense forest and her smack bang in the middle in her cozy little home.</p><p>There were a few people that were out braving the snow which, given that the Yautja hated the cold, was actually kinda brave, but given that the world was really warm and pretty humid most of the year round this was just a minor annoyance to them, they were very adaptable and very stubborn when it came to showing any form of weakness.</p><p>Millar noticed that he was getting some grins from of the humans he passed and he noticed that some of the Yautja actually looked envious, this world really seemed to have become an interspecies love fest, in fact, he'd been fending off over-amorous Yautja since he'd got here and Yautja girls really weren't shy about about what they wanted, granted he'd known plenty of sexually aggressive girls in his time what with having been in the military and all but Yautja really took it to a new level and once you've seen a rather confused looking human boy being carried away over the shoulder of a huge amazonian looking woman you kinda realise that.</p><p>Well, at least h'chak was doing that, even if she was dragging him along through the snow by the hand like a child, it crunched and cracked under foot and while he sunk up to his knees in it she barely looked like it worried her at all, they reached her house and she nearly dragged him inside, he couldn't remember seeing her this excited by anything before, did painting him mean really that much to her?</p><p>h'chak steered him into his house which basically looked like one big artist studio, she'd really embraced art of all kinds, she did painting, sketching, sculpting to mention a few, there were little polished stone Yautja in heroic poses holding the skulls of their enemies aloft and holding weapons of some variety, some part of Millar felt kinda sorry for her when he saw that, he felt a kinda longing in her, it was like she was trying to capture a part of her cultural heritage for herself, like she was trying to prove to herself that she was just as Yautja as anyone here, like because she could find these images in her mind's eye that her heart was still Yautja.</p><p>But Millar also noticed something else as well, there like a battle line drawn here, on one side there were pictures of supreme beauty, of nature scenes, beautiful landscapes like the waterfalls deep in the forest, or the plains covered in greens and golds with little herds grazing, but then there was the other side, darkness and death, there were scenes that were obviously from her past locked away in her mind and now brought to life on canvas.</p><p>The big Yautja shut the door to her little home before immediately getting her fire going and stacking it high so that her home would be warm, the pair shrugged out of their coats and h'chak set down her prized new easel in the centre of her room which was covered in sheets and paint pots and mixers, in fact, it was h'chak herself that had discovered what plants and animal fats could be used to mix into paints and dyes.</p><p>In the centre of her large table was a bear's skull that appeared to be in the process of being polished and lacquer because it had been painted in a beautiful nightscape with a huge moon having been painted right in the centre of the cranium and it was surrounded by stars, it was odd how she could turn something so grim into something so utterly beautiful.</p><p>"Wow, look at this place, it's like a miniature art gallery in here," Millar said, looking around at all the completed works ready to go to their owners, since they really didn't use currency yet everything was dealt with via services or goods, so extra food from hunts, skins to make bed cloths or other things or ready made ones, but there were two that really stood out for him, they were both of the same people, one was of Jack and Tik and their children, the four were stood together like conquering heroes standing victorious on a battlefield of their slain enemies, saving everyone, the other was of Jack and Tik together as simple lovers, Jack was sat in front of Tik with her arms wrapped around him from behind and one of her big hands turning his head and pulling him into a possessive and loving kiss, with her mandibles holding his face, she'd really captured the pair of them perfectly, the love just radiated off the pair of them.</p><p>"Thank you, but I just paint what I see and I guess thanks to these abilities of mine I guess I just see more than most, or maybe I just see things differently," she said, smiling as she rushed about pulling paints and custom made brushes and placing them into their proper place in her prized new easel.</p><p>"So, what do I have to do? I mean, how do you want me?" he asked, and she actually seemed to jump and stiffen before whirling around to look at him before she seemed to realise that he was talking about posing for her painting which made him wonder what she had thought he had been talking about.</p><p>She seemed to relax when she saw him gesturing to her couch that was covered in soft skins and furs, she suddenly looked very thoughtful and nervous all at once and she was wringing her huge hands together, "I, umm, really want, umm, try a type of painting and art that our Patriarch showed me in the ooman database, but I, umm, never found anyone that I wished to try it with before but, umm, I do with you," she said.</p><p>Millar cocked his head curiously, "Human database? There's a human database?" He asked, and she nodded her head enthusiastically.</p><p>"It contains all sorts of collected data and observations on your species throughout history, my kind studied yours very extensively, though primarily for the purpose of hunting them and killing them, but the data is very thorough and a couple of them seemed really fascinated by ooman art so they collected vast amounts of examples, I've used a lot of them in my art but there is one type I've never managed to explore and I'd really like to but only with the right person, I feel that that right person is you, Millar, err, I mean, Frank, you've always been so kind and nice to me despite the fact I don't really deserve it given what I did to you," she said, rubbing her big hands together nervously.</p><p>Millar reached out and took her huge hands in his, making her flinch at his touch but he held firm and looked up at the nervous and surprisingly adorable Yautja woman, "I don't blame you, h'chak, I saw what you went through, what was done to you and the pain you suffered, hell, it's still lodged in there among my nightmares, it wasn't your fault, h'chak, you were lonely and scared and you didn't understand what you are, Loki took advantage of that and turned it on you, you weren't at fault, I don't blame you at all, h'chak, otherwise would I be in here talking to you, let alone letting you paint me?" he said, then he remembered something that Jack could do, he tightened his grip on the big woman's hands and she looked at him quizzically.</p><p>"Use those Dream Warrior things of yours, go on, take a look, prove it to yourself," he said, and she clicked her mandibles and then her eyes seemed to glow and he swore he could feel her in his head, her eyes widened and her mandibles clicked like she'd just seen or discovered something that amazed her.</p><p>"See? No blame, right?" he said, and she shook her big head.</p><p>"No, no blame," she said softly, and he smiled and patted her hands, she really was adorable, he could probably travel a billion light years and never find another like her, hell, when you really looked at her she was really rather pretty in an unusual kinda way, her body was incredible, even under her consertive furs she was like an Amazon, curves in all the right areas, in fact, even her face which, while utterly alien, was so expressive and feminine, he actually found himself kinda liking the way her mandibles seemed to relay her throught pattern like human body language, but obviously Yautja body language.</p><p>That's when he looked up and saw her eyes had gone huge like dinner plates and he realized she was still in his mind and he realized that she'd probably just heard all that, he let go of her hands as he blushed, feeling his face go hot enough to cook bacon on, he coughed and reached behind his head, looking anywhere but at her, "Ahem, well, err, yes, like I said, no blame, and I trust you completely and to prove it, paint me however you want, whatever this new painting method you want to test is I'll let you do it, as a show of trust and good faith, even if you make me look like a Picasso cube," he said, and h'chak looked even more excited and for some reason very nervous, the way she clicked her mandibles and rung her hands gave that away, perhaps she was worried about messing it up and appearing foolish in front of him.</p><p>h'chak finished setting up her easel and by the way she was facing it it seemed to be facing her fur covered couch which he had carved for her himself. one of the Yautja, a male called Telmin, was apparently a very good tanner and had lined them with a very soft leather made from the skin of one of the grazing animals, it was very soft and made a very nice cushion when covered with fur drapes and throws like h'chak had covered hers with.</p><p>Once she'd set a new canvas on her brand new easel h'chak stepped back and nodded her big head, then she walked over and threw more wood into her big fire which warmed the room even more, the Yautja really did like it warm, Millar figured that winter must be a bloody nightmare for them, then she closed the inner shutters on the insides of her windows and locked her cabin door, making sure that her lamps were all lit, filling the house with a soft, warm glow, "Ok, now no one can walk in, umm, you can disrobe now," she said, and Millar froze, not sure he'd heard her right.</p><p>"Umm, d-disrobe?" he stammered, and h'chak nodded, lifting a couple of glass jars with water and she actually seemed to be twirling a brush in her mandibles as she applied water and mixed paints.</p><p>"Like, how far? My shirt? Down to my underwear? Are you going to dress me up in something for this?" he asked nervously.</p><p>"No, umm, naked," she said, never taking her eyes off the paints she was mixing.</p><p>"N-Naked? You, umm, want me to get...naked?" he stammered, and she nodded.</p><p>"Yes, it's a fascinating and beautiful art type that never occured to me before, I saw lots of examples where human males liked to paint many naked females of your species, now I've seen a few example of the reverse but nowhere near as many examples, once I saw that I thought it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, so full of passion and beauty, not to mention such thinly veiled sexuality, I thought it was utterly beautiful and oomans are such odd but beautiful creatures that I always hoped that I'd find someone who would let me paint them like this, to let me see their hidden beauty and try to capture it, to let me see their masculinity and their sexuality and to put it on canvas, I, umm, actually really hoped that my model would be you," she said, trying to sound calm but he could hear her voice going husky and and nervous intermittently.</p><p>"Y-You did? You were hoping that I'd nude model for you?" he said, and h'chak met his eye for only a moment before looking away nervously and nodding.</p><p>"Y-Y-You are a prime specimen of ooman masculinity, you are rugged and have many scars denouncing you have endured many great battles and emerged victorious, but unlike many ooman males you do not hide them, you wear them proudly, to Yautja this means a lot, you intrigued me and I wanted to capture it, to see your real hidden beauty and to try and put it on canvas for the world to see," she said, sounding proud towards the end.</p><p>"Ummm, ok, I know I promised I'd let you paint me however but I'm making a revision here, I'll only let you do this on one condition, that this painting is seen only by you and me and no one else, I really don't want to be put on display," he said.</p><p>h'chak looked confused but nodded, "Ok, I agree, but may I ask why? Are you ashamed of your body?" she asked curiously, and he shook his head.</p><p>"No, I just don't want everybody to, you know, see me naked, humans are kinda private beings and yes, I know you're going to say there are already paintings like this and obviously exceptions to the rule, but I happen to be one of the privacy liking humans, so, me and you and no one else, please," he said, and h'chak nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Thanks," he said, and with that he took a deep breath and began to strip down.</p><p>Millar was nervous as all hell as he stripped down to his bare skin in this little log cabin owned by this giant, gentle Yautja woman, normally he wasn't nervous to be naked in front of a woman, he wasn't ashamed of his body but with her it was different, maybe he was just used to being the big one, h'chak, as gentle in nature as she was, could crush him flat just by falling on him, "Well, umm, I'm ready, I guess," he said, and h'chak turned and froze as solid as a statue, he immediately saw her bright eyes dilate wide like moons in her head and they scanned down his body and he saw her long thin tongue play over her spiky teeth.</p><p>"Oh, wow," she breathed softly and that sent a warm flush through his entire body including to a part of him that he was trying to keep hidden below his hands right now.</p><p>"Umm, so, how do you want me?" he asked to break the tension and to try and steady his pulsing and jangling nerves, he'd gone into battles all over Earth and for some reason right now he felt more nervous than setting foot in any of those battlefields had ever made him.</p><p>h'chak seemed to snap out of her teeth licking trance, "Oh, yes, right! Of course!" she exclaimed, and then she gestured him over to the couch and he sat down, "Umm, lie down and place your arms above your head" she said, and Millar swallowed hard.</p><p>"A-Above my head?" he stammered, and she nodded, he sighed heavily and feeling utterly exposed and supremely vulnerable he did as she asked, leaving his entire scarred and marked body exposed to her and he actually shivered as he saw her running her eyes over him, "Like this?" he asked, placing his hands above his head.</p><p>"Umm, may I?" she asked, stepping up to him and his heart began to race hard in his chest and he was willing to bet if he looked down his chest was jumping like a hammer was striking it, he nodded silently, h'chak knelt down next to the couch and after taking a deep breath she reached out and placed her hands on him.</p><p>Her skin was rough but not painfully so, it was like a soft sandpaper and she ran her hands over his belly and up his chest, "Y-Y-Your trembling! Are you frightened? Do I scare you?" she asked, her hands freezing in place on his chest, she could undoubtly feel his heart hammering in his chest, but he suddenly realized that he'd heard a note of what sounded like hurt in her voice and that made him feel awful.</p><p>"It's not you, h'chak, not you at all, it's just, I feel, umm, inferior," he said before he could stop himself, it was like the words just tumbled out of him and she cocked her head and suddenly her eyes glowed and the words just flowed out of him like water, it was like a warm ribbon wormed its way into his mind, "I'm worried you won't be impressed by me, Yautja males are just so much bigger than me? Why would someone like you ever look at someone like me and think of me as anything other than a weak small prey creature, even if you do think I'm pretty is it the way a person thinks their pet is pretty?" He said, and suddenly the warm ribbon vanished and he shook his head and looked at her in amazement.</p><p>"W-W-What did you do to me?" He stammered, and she shook her head.</p><p>"I let you say what you wanted to say, nothing more, I swear, and for the record, I do think you are very pretty as a male and while we're on the topic, ooman males are not smaller than Yautja males in every area, in fact, in one specific one you are often bigger, like you for example," she said softly, and his head snapped down to look at her in surprise.</p><p>"Really?" he exclaimed and she nodded.</p><p>"Besides, do you think size is a problem really? Do you think Tik eleth worries about size when she stands up in the middle of dinner and proudly declares that she is going to ravish her male and scoops him up over her shoulder and runs off with him?" she asked, and Millar suddenly burst out laughing as he remembered the last time she'd done that, that girl really was as far from shy as you could get, though, at least she had the good taste to take him to bed first.</p><p>"I guess not," he said, and h'chak smiled.</p><p>"And do you think that the oomans who are happily allowing Yautja to take them as their life mates are worried their size is an issue when they see the effort that those hunting them are going to for them?" she said, and it hit him kinda like a slap.</p><p>"No, you're right, thanks, h'chak, that's actually rather illuminating and I feel a lot better, thank you," he said, and she smiled brightly.</p><p>"You are most welcome," she said happily.</p><p>"So, are you ready to paint me like one of your French girls?" Millar joked nervously, and when she looked confused he just laughed.</p><p>"Don't worry, it's a human thing," he said, and with that she placed her hands back on his body but this time the trembles were replaced with warm, beautiful shivers as he allowed her to arrange his limbs and his body into a pose she wanted him to hold for her, the feel of those hot, beautiful, powerful hands gliding over his skin was incredible, it was like nothing he'd ever felt in his life before.</p><p>"I knew you would be the perfect model, you're perfect!" h'cahk said, looking very happy, Millar didn't break the pose she'd arranged him into.</p><p>"Really, you think I'm perfect?" he said in surprise, and she looked momentarily embarassed but owned it and nodded.</p><p>"You are a very beautiful special of ooman masculinity, your musculature is sculpted beautifully in that wonderful way that males have, flat and toned, like it was carved or sculpted rather than grown, plus, the way your skin is so smooth and soft while your muscle is hard and resisting, plus, all of these beautiful scars that show your strength and resilience marking you as a seasoned warrior, it's such a beautiful contrast, a contrast that you only find in you oomans," she said.</p><p>"Oh, I disagree, just look at you for example," he said, and she glanced around her canvas at him.</p><p>"Me?" What about me?" she asked.</p><p>"Well, most Yautja are scarey as hell but you aren't, yes, you're powerful and strong and incredible, you're like a freaking real life walking, talking Amazon right off human mythology, but you're the softest, gentlest, nicest Yautja, hell, person that I've ever met, you're a beautiful contrast yourself, you could snap me in half without being able to do that Dream Warrior stuff you and Jack can do, but you're just a nice, kind, gentle, wonderful person who likes making people happy and that is utterly rare and wonderful, h'chak," Millar said, smiling at her and even hiding behind her canvas he saw her blush.</p><p>Millar felt such a mixture of emotions flowing through him as he lay on h'chak's couch in such a provocative pose, so fully and utterly exposed and vulnerable, naked as the day he was born with alien female eyes roaming over him admiring him, it felt so strange but wonderful to be so blatently admired in such intimate detail, especially by being so different to him.</p><p>They spent hours with him laid there naked and h'chak beavering away diligently at her canvas, only pausing every so often to put more wood on the fire to keep them both warm, but eventually she sat back on her stool and sighed happily, he glanced at her and noticed that her face had a few smudges of paint that really stood out against her pretty hide, "I'm done," she said, looking anxious.</p><p>Millar's muscles felt like they'd all gone to sleep, he'd been holding the same pose for so long but he stiffly got to his feet and stretched out, he noticed her looking at him but somehow despite the fact that he was still naked it didn't bother him now at all, probably because she'd just spent the better part of a day doing just that.</p><p>He stepped around her to look at her work and what he saw left him speechless, "Oh, wow, is this how you see me?" he breathed, turning to look at her, she looked down shyly and nodded.</p><p>"D-Do you like it?" she asked, nervously.</p><p>Millar couldn't help himself, she looked so nervous and hopeful, out of nowhere he reached up and placed a hand to the side of her big face, "It's utterly beautiful, just like its creator," he said, and her face turned to one of surprise.</p><p>"Y-Y-You really think I'm beautiful?" she exclaimed, flaring her mandibles in shock.</p><p>"Well, let's just say most people would have had a rather difficult time persuading me to get my kit off and lie on their couch for a few hours as naked as the day I was born looking like I was in a French bordello, but you managed it, so that's gotta say something, right?" He said.</p><p>h'chak looked at him in shock and her mandibles flared and her eyes widened, "Truly? You think it's beautiful?" she exclaimed, then her mind seemed to click onto what he'd really just said.</p><p>"Wait, you called me beautiful!" she exclaimed, and he laughed and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, I know, trust me, it surprised me as much as it does you, after all I've been put through by your kind I never in a million years thought that I'd ever look at one of your kind the way I look at you, h'chak, you are a kind, gentle, beautiful and incredible woman who is thoroughly deserving of someone to love them and to make them happy, I've spent the last couple of hours feeling your eyes on me and I've realized something, you like what you see, don't you?" he said, and h'chak looked both embarassed and surprised.</p><p>She nodded gently and looked down at him, "Well, you're not the only one who's been looking and realized that as different as the other is you still like what you see, it took time for me to put my bias aside and to truly see you for who you are but what I've realized is you're more beautiful than any woman I've ever seen before, human or otherwise, and not just on the inside, on the outside to, you're what we humans called sexy," he said with a devilish smile.</p><p>h'chak looked both stunned and hopeful, "Truly? Y-Y-You think I'm sexy?" she stammered.</p><p>"In my culture we have a saying that actions speak louder than words," Millar said, and before the big female could make any kind of response he reached up and gripped her dreads in both his hands and even before he could actually realise that there was a pulse ebbing very quickly through them he pulled her down to his highest and took advantage of the fact that her mandibles flared in surprise to plant a kiss firmly on her mouth.</p><p>The huge female froze solid before turning into a living puddle of Yautja shaped mushy jelly, Millar held her head in his hands as his tongue darted into her mouth and his senses were assaulted with a blend of alien newness, her taste, her feel, her smell, everything was utterly new and alien and beautiful.</p><p>When they parted she stood there breathless and stunned, "So, what do you think of your first ooman...whoa!" Millar said before being cut off by his head being seized in huge clawed hands and a pair of mandibles while a long tongue wound its way halfway down his throat, "Mmmmmph, mmmmmmm," Millar moaned softly as her long tongue tasted every single tooth in his mouth and her hands and mandibles held him in check.</p><p>Her hands left his head and moved to his chest, sliding over his skin, trailing tingles in their wake where her blunt claws marked him with little red trails, they slid right down to his hips and lifted him up in the air, holding him at her height now and pulling him into the deepest kiss of his life, it was like he'd unlocked something in her, that all the passion bottled up in her beautiful wounded soul just came flooding out like someone popping the cork of a champagne bottle.</p><p>She walked the length of the room, carrying him in her hands like she was moving a box or a life sized doll, when she reached her bed she practically fell on him, though thankfully she didn't or she might have squashed him, instead, as he landed flat on his back she landed above him with both her knees on either side of his hips and her hands on either side of his head, for the first time since she'd been free he saw a predatory look in her eyes and she growled deeply before as his hands found the dreads that flopped down around him like a load of rubbery snakes, little did he know how sensitive the things were, so when he gripped them to pull her down into another kiss a purr exploded out of her that morphed into a growl before turning back into a purr again as he nibbled on one of her mandibles and letting his human tongue run over her tusks.</p><p>"I've never done anything like this but-but I can't stop myself, I've never imagined being with an ooman, let alone that one would actually look at me, but ever since I've met you I couldn't stop myself looking at you, your exquisite pink skin that changes color depending on your mood, the way your green eyes sparkle like emeralds in your head, the way you smile, but I never imagined a warrior like you would look at a poor excuse for a female like me, I'm not a warrior, I'm not a huntress, I have no trophies or walls of accomplishments to chronicle my triumphs and victories, who would want me? But you don't think like that, do you?" She said, and he nibbled on her tusks and then on her dreads, sending a flurry of tingles through them as her purr escalated as the sensation traveled like lightning up the sensitive nerves.</p><p>"I don't need all those things, h'chek, all I need is a beautiful woman I can lavish my love on, I've seen war, I've seen battles and hunts and now I know what I want, I want beauty, I want joy, I want peace, I want to be happy and to have someone I can make happy and I know in my heart that is you, my sexy amazonian artist," he said, and her purring grew only louder.</p><p>There was just something incredible about how Yautja females purred, it was so low that it seemed to vibrate through his bones, sending shivers and tingles chasing each other throughout his body before they seemed to unite in his chest and overloading his nervous system, his whole body went stiff and limp all at once, he'd never felt anything like it in his life before, no human female could have ever made him feel like this and they hadn't even done anything other than kiss and flop on the bed yet.</p><p>h'chak was straddling him and she lowered some of her weight down onto him to pin him to the bed, she pressed his shoulders into the soft fur and enveloped his entire face in her mandibles, sending her tongue questing into his mouth and throat again, making his head fuzzy and his senses spark like a broken wire, "I want you more than anything I've ever wanted in my life, you're like a force that I cannot understand and truly don't want to either, you pull me to you like a magnet and I can't and don't want to resist you, please, please, please, I beg of you, beautiful ooman, let me have you, let me taste your beauty and your passion," she growled, and Millar felt a thrill pass through him like electrical fire.</p><p>"I'm already yours, h'chak, all you need to do is reach out and take what's already offered to you freely," he said, softly nibbling on her mandibles one after the other, she growled so deeply she sounded like a tiger in heat.</p><p>His hands lifted from the bed and slipped under her clothes, running over her belly and making her pur, suddenly h'chak, in a fit of unbridled passion, literally tore her clothing off, every single stich gone in less than ten seconds and what he saw lit his very heart on fire, she climbed onto the bed on all fours at the edge and began to slowly and very, very sensually crawl towards him on her hands and knees.</p><p>She was utterly exquisite, like a living, breathing goddess crawling over the bed towards him exuding the confidence and predatory confidence of the apex predator that her species were and the look in her eyes was the one that a tigress gave a suculent looking gazelle and less than a second later she showed that hidden part of her nature when she pounced forwards, pinning him to the bed under her bulk of solid muscle, right before his eyes were a pair of huge breasts nearly the size of his head covered in beautiful swirls, but Millar wasn't content to lay there and be prey, just like the mouse that got cornered by the cat, he fought back and he grabbed one of those huge breasts and sank his fingers into her flesh and pulled it forwards and latched his mouth onto the dark, large nipple.</p><p>h'chak let out a squeal a purr and a growl all rolled into one, it was the cutest noise Millar had ever heard in his life and it came from such a wonderful creature, oh, by the end of this night she was going to be making a lot more noises just like that one, he wanted to bathe this incredible female in pure love and passion, to flood her heart with pure love and mend her broken soul with his.</p><p>Her whole body trembled and for a moment she lost focus and he seized that moment to flip her over by sweeping her knees and flipping her onto her back, she looked up at him in surprise and Millar launched forwards and began nipping her neck and shoulder, causing her to gasp and moan, "Bite me! Bite me, my male! Make me yours! Mark me as yours for life!"" h'chak howled in a strained voice, without even thinking about it, Millar sank his teeth into her shoulder and her blood hit his teeth, he had no idea what was happening but it was like something primal had seized control off his brain, a sharp pain pierced his brain and overloaded his senses as he realized that she'd sunk her mandibles and teeth into his shoulder to match his mark, he tasted her blood as she tasted his, it sent a flash of pure adrenaline through his body and the primal part of his brain seized full control of him again, it made him want to ravish her with all his might, to make her roar and howl with pleasure.</p><p>Millar grabbed handfuls of flesh and the roughness of her sweat dampened skin made him growl as he began to plant kisses on her hide, making her gasp and growl as he moved down onto her huge, quivering chest, feeling the trembles passing through her flesh, her nipples were standing proudly erect on her heaving chest and like a hungry baby he latched onto her right one and it nearly filled his mouth, swirling his tongue all over her burning hot sensitive flesh.</p><p>After spending a few minutes driving h'chak crazy by working her nipples until they were so hard that they looked like missiles ready to launch off her chest, working lower he lifted her huge breasts up and kissed under them, working down onto her chiseled abs, it was amazing to him that every single Yautja looked like they were chiseled from marble, like they were Greek gods.</p><p>He ran his tongue over her chiseled abs, leaving glistening trails of saliva over her stomach and as he looked up he could see her mandibles flaring in pleasure as he raked his teeth over her flesh, he moved lower, moving across her wide pelvis, one thing he took great care to do was to plant long, loving kisses on each of her scars, running his tongue over the puckered and smooth flesh to let her know that they were as beautiful to him as the rest of her and by the purrs escaping her she definitely appreciated the sentiment, even more so when he found a rather long one on her right tree trunk like thigh.</p><p>Even though his primal brain was utterly in control, his love of teasing somehow managed to worm its way into his mind, he moved down her long legs to her huge feet, lifting each of them up to run his thumbs up the soles of her feet, causing her to roar in surprise and pleasure before he couldn't take it any more and he moved his way back up, parting her huge thighs as he went, now he realized he was getting his first glimpse of her womanhood, it was a rich green color and it glistened with the dew of her arousal that was dripping out of her.</p><p>Very tenderly, Millar ran his fingers over the large, swollen lips, making her snarl and growl as she thrust her womanhood at him, obviously aching for his touch, he teased his fingers over the incredibly soft, rubber like flesh, her dew clung to his fingers and instinctively he lifted them to his mouth and tasted them, it was like fresh berries and he couldn't wait to taste her, he plunged his face between her huge thighs and ran his tongue between her ultra sensitive lips, tasting berries all over his tongue.</p><p>The roar that h'chak gave off was incredible, "What are you doing to me, beautiful ooman!?" she roared, but rather than answer her he placed his mouth so that his lips latched to her and he ran his tongue all over her 'till he was able to dig her cliterous out from its fleshy hood, h'chak utterly exploded in pure joy and pleasure, under his delightful torment h'chak didn't last long at all, she was thrashing around and he was having to cling onto her thighs to hold on and he had change his angle somewhat to ensure she didn't crush him between them when her very first orgasm tore through her like a nuclear explosion going off in her belly.</p><p>As Millar crawled up the huge body and looked into her face she looked utterly uncoordinated and lost in her own mind, her eyes tried to focus on him, "W-W-What did you do to me, my male?" she panted.</p><p>"Human love, my amazonian artist," he purred softly, leaning into the kiss she was aching for by the way her mandibles were straining out towards him, they clamped his head and her tongue invaded his mouth and with a single move she flipped him onto his back.</p><p>"It's time for me to show you my love now, my ooman, you have hunted my heart and caught it, now I show you that heart in its purity," she growled as she pinned him down to the bed by the hips and the shoulders.</p><p>With a single hand she reached behind herself and found his aching, throbbing manhood which seemed to have managed to draw every single spare drop of blood from his body, it was straining and pulsing like it was trying desperately to tear itself from his body and make its way towards her body and its natural home, like a snake desperately seeking shelter from the cold of the desert night in its tight warm burrow.</p><p>His sensitive glans brushed her soaking lips which kissed it and sent a flurry of tingles throughout his body, in one slick movement h'chak found her entrance and sank his entire length into her depths and Millar's mind utterly exploded, her internal muscles were just as powerful as her external ones, it was like having your manhood dipped into hot liquid silk while being sealed inside a fleshy vice, "Holy shit! Oh, god, wow!" Millar roared as h'chak's insides gripped him, rippling along his shaft and caressing his tip, above him h'chak threw her head back and roared in pleasure, making her insides tighten up again to an impossibly tight level.</p><p>h'chak began to move, raising her hips up and down, milking his shaft with her hot, impossibly soft Yautja womanhood, "Ohhhhhhh, Frank! Ohhhhh!" h'chak screamed in ecstasy, the top of his shaft dragged along her clit, scraping her flesh against his, he gripped her hips and began to thrust into her, matching her pace perfectly and she released him and he sat upright and threw his arms around her, gripping her and digging his fingers into her flesh and hanging on as the pair of them moved together in perfect sync, their gasps and moans filling the air along with the wet slaps of their flesh meeting over and over again, each of them utterly lost in the other.</p><p>That's when it happened, he suddenly felt h'chak in his mind and his mind was filled with an utterly alien pleasure, he felt everything she felt and she was feeling everything he was feeling, the pair of them were melding into one, they swirled together into a being of pure joy and they could feel each others love and pleasure swirling together into one until there was one gigantic explosion of pure joy that was like a fire made entirely of pleasure that consumed the pair of them.</p><p>It took two hours for them both to come around from the mutual orgasm so powerful that it knocked them both out, when he woke up Millar found himself now laid atop her body with her huge arms wrapped around him tightly and she was purring in her sleep and smiling, which he found infecting him and he laid his head back down on the most perfect pillows ever created, feeling h'chak shift under him and her grip tighten on him, he'd never in his life imagined a love like this, so pure, so intense, so wild and yet so tender, the soul mate he'd searched a life time had been waiting out there among the stars for him and now here she was, laid purring contentedly under him, as sleep reached and dragged him back into its warm embrace.</p><p>This night was the greatest in his life and the beginning of a life filled with joy and happiness for them both, h'chak had claimed her soul mate and Millar had claimed his, when Jack and Tik formed the Guardian Core Millar claimed his place training the next generation to defend their way of life while his wife captured that life in oil, graphite and water colors.</p><p>Thier thirty children were captured on canvas which decorated their home, it was amazing how they spilt as well, half of them became soldiers like their father, joining the Guardians in a number of roles, they even contributed two new Dream Warriors to the Core, one who went on to became a Tamer and and the other a Soul Knight, the other half became artists of all kinds, some were painters, some sculptors, even writers and story tellers, it was said that your home wasn't complete unless it had at least one piece of art from the gallery of h'chak Millar.</p><p>Thier two eldest daughters even designed the statues that were standing in the gardens of Jack and Tik's home, they depicted the unity of all races coming together in perfect unity and harmony, all of them standing in a circle placing their hands together to hold a planet upright and protecting it, they made another very similar and much bigger one to stand in the very centre of the blossoming city.</p><p>Frank lived four hundred blissful years, he took great pride in seeing the many Gaurdians that passed under his command and his training, they became proud warriors and Guardians of the homeworld, of their way of life.</p><p>When the day came for him to leave those he loved he was surrounded by his most beloved ones, he looked back on the life he'd live alongside the utterly incredible woman sat at his side holding his old wrinkled hand, even as he'd aged and gone grey those eyes that burned forever bright with love and passion never dimmed even for a second, even now as she looked at him the light in her shone like the sun, "Don't fear, my beloved one, I know your frightened but you don't need to be, you are going to the eternal hunt, to take your place at Paya's side, she will welcome you with open arms for loving one of her daughters and for raising all of these wonderful cubs who do both us and her proud, living jewels showing the joy and love and pride of both the Yautja and oomans, when the day comes for me to stand before her I will hold my head up high and proud knowing that we leave behind all these wonderful cubs to carry on our love into the future, so, stand tall and proud, my love," she said, but he could still see and feel her sadness.</p><p>But given that she was a Dream Warrior when Paya came to collect his soul she saw them both standing and h'chak fell to her knee and bowed to her, "Please, Lady Paya, take care of my most beloved one, keep him safe," h'chak said, and Paya smiled deeply and warmly at her as she glanced at Millar who now looked exactly as he had in his prime.</p><p>"Worry not, my beloved daughter, he will be waiting patiently for you to arrive at his side, untill that day happens he will watch over you and all of his beloved cubs, you have made me proud with the life I returned to you," she said softly, and with that she took hold of Millar's shoulder after he shared one last loving embrace with his wife and with that they were both gone and h'chak felt both proud and alone, so she did what she always did when her emotions got the best of her and she got out her easel, the one he had made for her all those years ago and painted the most beautiful painting that she had ever made, one that embodied the entirety of her love for that ooman man who had swept her off her feet and captured her heart, who had given her the confidence to be who she was always meant to be all the while standing proudly at her side.</p><p>A painting that still hung above her bed on the day that she drew her final earthly breath surrounded by their beloved cubs and she found herself walking through rolling fields of golden grass, walking towards a small cosy cabin exactly like the one that they'd spent their first night together and there, standing at the open door waiting for her, was Millar, he'd waited two hundred years for her to join him, so when she lost control and ran straight through the field and into his waiting arms, clamping her mandibles over his face and drawing him into a deep kiss before he took her hand and led her into their little forever home and pulling her straight to their little fur covered bed, he'd waited two hundred years to touch her again and so had she, they had a lot of time to make up for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: The Angels of Mercy.</p><p>"Holy shit, look at this place! It's like the garden of fucking eden, now all we need is a gorgeous naked woman wearing a fig leaf and I'll be set," Cortez said as he stood looking around the huge forest, Jack laughed as he watched people running around picking out plots of where they wanted their house to go when they built it.</p><p>"I wouldn't say that too loud unless you want to see a load of Yautja running around wearing nothing but fig leaves," he said with a laugh and Tik purred, sliding up behind Jack and slipping her huge arms around her male and pulling him back against her possessively.</p><p>"Would you like to see me in nothing but a fig leaf, my male?" she growled softly, tickling the side of his head with her mandibles.</p><p>"Now that I think about it, I think I'd prefer you without the leaf," Jack said playfully, making Tik growl even louder and Cortez couldn't help but chuckle, causing Tik to shoot him a sour glance.</p><p>"Something funny, ooman?" she asked, and Jack saw a glimmer of fear pass through Cortez's eyes but then he drew himself up and smiled at her.</p><p>"No, actually I was thinking that given the armor that some of you girls wear you don't actually need fig leaves and you guys definitely got the market on fishnet stockings cornered," he said, and Tik shot him a deep grin that had obviously confirmed something her husband had said to her.</p><p>Suddenly there was a crack to their right and they all turned to find the Xenomorph queen that Cortez had begun calling Zara after she began following him around like a giant lost puppy and as a joke he'd told her that if she was going to be around him all the time he was going to give her a name, he'd called her Zara because he thought that she looked like a Zara and it stuck, now she told everyone to call her Zara.</p><p>She was currently tearing a branch off a tree with her long tail, they all watched in confusion as she brought it down and snapped off a smaller limb and discarding the larger one proceeded to hold the smaller one in front of herself at crotch height and turning towards Cortez she appeared to strike a pose, cocking her large hips and she actually looked like she was trying to blow him a kiss with her chest arms and her inner mouth.</p><p>Jack grinned and patted Cortez on the shoulder, "See? Told ya," he said as Cortez swallowed hard.</p><p>As Jack turned to go, Cortez grabbed his arm and looked at him with a pleading look, "Umm, I, err, think she has a thing for me, Jack, she insists on, umm, carrying me around like a child, err, how do I deal with this?" he asked in a whisper as they both looked at Zara who had put the branch down and was now helping move some heavy equipment.</p><p>Jack turned to him and smiled, "Well, simply put, you have two choices the way I see it, you can either tell her you're not interested and very gently tell her that she should continue her search for someone who will reciprocate her feelings, or you can embrace that which we both know you feel and just go with it and let her show you a love you never even dared to dream was possible," Jack said.</p><p>Cortez's mouth dropped open, "H-H-How did you...the Dream Warrior thing," Cortez said, and Jack grinned and nodded.</p><p>"I don't even need to delve into your memories to see it on you, your aura pulses like a drum beat when you look at her, she both scares and excites you and you don't know what to make of it, do you? You wonder to yourself how could it be possible that you look at something so utterly different and alien to yourself that the attraction you feel feels just as alien and scary, doesn't it?" he said.</p><p>Cortez opened his mouth to rebuke him but then he closed it and sighed heavily, he nodded, "Yeah, she excites the fuck out of me and scares the living fucking day lights out of me all at once, I mean, she's so utterly different from me, how can she even look at me like that?" he said, and Jack nodded.</p><p>"Would it surprise you to know that those exact same thoughts went through my head when I found myself looking at Tik?" Jack said, and Cortez raised an eyebrow looking at him.</p><p>"As did I, oomans are considered a prey species, to my kind it is a cardinal sin to even consider what we did and very, very routinely do, but I know pure love when I feel it and this ooman right here stood for me and proved his heart's pure truth to me so I strive every day to prove the truth of mine to him, his love is my greatest treasure and gave me my heart's truest joys in the form of our beloved cubs, but with him I discovered what my heart had ached for my entire life, a love like I had never imagined, love comes in all shapes and sizes and flavors, I found this out to my purest joy, so give her a chance, Cortez, you will not be disappointed, if there is one thing that I have learned it's to trust that beautiful male of mine, when it comes to matters of the heart he's always right, he smells love a mile off, so give that big girl a chance, I'm willing to bet that with her you will see and feel things you never even dared to believe possible," Tik said.</p><p>Cortez couldn't believe what they'd both just said but now as he watched the huge queen lifting barrels up like they were paper weights he saw her glance back at him to see if he was watching and then when she saw that he was she quickly proceeded to pick up another three of them and hauled them away like they weighed nothing but each one was well over a hundred kilos, Tik tapped his arm and Cortez glanced at her, "She's trying to impress you, I might not be an expert on Xeno female body language but I know strong girls and strong girls love to show off their strength for the one they like, it shows that we'll be a good protector of both them and any potential family they may have, I do it for my Ack all the time, he loves it," Tik said, and Jack chuckled softly and nodded, showing that she was spot on.</p><p>"She's currently carrying six hundred kilos worth of water so yeah, I think it's safe to say I'm impressed, she's basically carrying around a small car like it's nothing" he said watching the huge Xeno queen carrying the huge water barrels around.</p><p>"So what are you waiting for? Go talk to her, you've had your Xeno kiss right?" Jack said, and he nodded, blushing as he remembered Zara elbowing the other two queens out of the way when he came to the front of the line to get his dose of the royal jelly that would allow them to communicate so that she could be the one to give him the kiss and boy had it been an intense experience, having her clamp his head in her huge hands before pushing that smaller mouth of hers half way down his throat to inject the jelly and now he could hear her in his head.</p><p>He got the feeling that he should have been disgusted by the experience but he just wasn't, he didn't know what that made him really but then was it wrong to like it?</p><p>This whole world was being built on a premise that was wonderful but anywhere else would seem like just a fantasy, a true and utter equality, no one any different and no-one treated any differently from anyone else, everyone just the same and all loves and relationships welcome, it seemed like some sort of utopian pipe dream to him but somehow he could already see it beginning to blossom around him and they were only days into this, hell, only a few days ago they were in hell fighting for their lives, now they were on a planet that looked like the garden of fucking eden and all around him love seemed to be blossoming.</p><p>But then how does one court a Xenomorph queen exactly? It wasn't like he could take her to a dinner and a movie now was it?</p><p>Plus, what in the name of hell would she actually get out of having a relationship with him exactly, surely they weren't compatible given their size difference, she was built like a walking, talking tank on legs and while he wasn't exactly small by human standards to her it would be like an elephant dating a mouse.</p><p>Zara seemed to turn to see if he was still watching her which, when you thought about it, how could he not, she had this oddly regal beauty to her, she was so powerful, so large and so utterly alien, but at the same time she had this odd grace about her and the way she carried herself with such composure and dignity when she walked, holding her hue crested head high, it wasn't hard to see why they were called queens really, with the shape of her head it actually looked like she was wearing a crown.</p><p>Then there was her sense of humor, he'd never imagined a Xenomorph queen as anything other than shit your pants scary, funny had never entered the part of his brain that made observations on them before, but just like moments ago when she'd snapped the tree branch off and used it to pretend to be Eve while blowing him a kiss, she seemed to love to tease him to see him turn berry red, which annoyed him to no end because he hated being so easily embarassed but he'd been this way since he was a kid and it seemed to entertain her endlessly, though, he had to admit, her laughing was way better than her trying to cocoon him and use her facehuggers on him, or just killing him outright which for her would be a simple flick of that deadly tail of hers.</p><p>Suddenly a huge hand was planted in the centre of his back and he was propelled forward, causing him to stumble, "Quit bloody stalling and go talk to her, Cortez, or I'm going to shout 'stop trying to look under Zara's tail' very loudly," Tik said with an evil grin on her mandibles, Cortez's mouth fell open and he looked at Jack for aid but he was just sniggering behind his hand.</p><p>"You're both fucking evil, you know that, right?" he said, glaring at them both and they just grinned at him, he sighed and turned and began walking down the small hill towards her, he had absolutely no idea what he was going to say to her when he got there, how do you make small talk with a Xeno queen? It wasn't like you could just talk about the football or the weather with them, so what did you say?</p><p>As he got close to her she was busy stacking the barrels she'd been carrying and hadn't noticed him but before he could open his mouth to say a word a loud voice bellowed, "Cortez, stop trying to peek under Zara's tail!" and he just had time to see Jack and Tik legging it towards their house, laughing their arses off as they ran, honestly for mighty warriors and clan leaders they were like school kids with the pranks they played.</p><p>Suddenly he felt a blast of hot, humid breath wash over the back of his head and he swallowed hard, slowly he turned his head and found himself face to face with the huge Xeno queen, she must have whirled around when she'd heard the shout, at exactly the same time he'd done so to see Jack and Tik running away laughing, suddenly he had that feeling of getting caught trying to peek up a girl's skirt, only this girl was basically the living embodiment of the word death.</p><p>"I-I-I wasn't trying to look under your tail, Zara, I swear, those two are playing a bloody prank!" He stammered, looking into her seemingly eyeless face, Zara tilted her large head like a quizzical dog.</p><p>"And yet here you are, right behind me when I am unaware of your approach, I find that very suspect," Zara said in that oddly silk smooth and highly feminine voice of hers that whispered through his mind, caressing it like silken threads as it passed, suddenly her huge tail slid around her and danced like a giant cobra waiting to strike next to him, Cortez had been blushing but now upon seeing this display of deadly form he felt the color utterly drain from his face, as kind and seemingly gentle as she was it didn't take much to remind you that she was an utterly devastating creature when she wanted to be.</p><p>"I-I-I was just coming to talk to you I swear! I wasn't peeping on you! I would never do that!" Cortez summoned the strength to say and Zara moved forwards a single step, making Cortez stumble backwards and fall onto his butt as he tripped over an exposed root, wincing in pain as he did but now he found himself looking up at the huge Xeno looming over him.</p><p>"Why not? Do you believe there is nothing under my tail worth seeing with those pretty human eyes of yours?" Zara asked in an oddly amused voice.</p><p>How in the name of hell do you even answer a question like that?</p><p>If he said no then he offended her, if he said yes then essentially it was as good as admitting to trying to peep under her tail, she leaned down low, placing her long arms down on the floor like a dog setting itself down on all fours and she looked surprisingly comfortable in this position and it was only then that Cortez realized that both her hips and spine were designed to allow her to use her arms as a second set of legs if she wished, but it also allowed her to lower her head so it essentially filled his vision while she waited for her answer.</p><p>A slight tap on his back for her long tail jolted him back to reality as his mind raced for an answer, "I'm waiting, little human," she said.</p><p>"I-I-I-I..." Cortez stammered before his savior emerged from the most unlikely of places.</p><p>"Oh, stop teasing him, sister, can't you see you're scaring the poor boy half to death?" another silk smooth voice said and Zara turned her huge head to look at the second queen that had emerged from the forest carrying a huge stack of freshly cut logs in both her arms and her tail, Cortez recognized this one as the Queen Yoshi, called Citrus.</p><p>Zara laughed heartily, "It's not my fault he turns such wonderful colors when he's embarassed now is it?" Zara said.</p><p>"Red means embarassed, white means scared to death, it happens because their blood returns to their main organs to help them run if need be," Citrus said with a soft hiss, Zara tilted her head curiously and then looked at him again.</p><p>"I thought I smelled something odd, so this is the human fear scent?" Zara said curiously, and Citrus nodded.</p><p>"I could smell it halfway into the forest, he must be scared out of his mind, poor thing, you will never get a mate if you make them fear you," Citrus said, this time sounding like she was scolding her and Zara lowered her head and looked back at Cortez.</p><p>"Is this true? Do you fear me? Do you fear that I would actually hurt you?" she asked, and now Cortez found himself stuck with another unanswerable question, but given that these creatures could reach into your thoughts if they wanted to communicate and he didn't know if they could read his mind or not Cortez decided that lying to her would probably make this worse, so he told the truth.</p><p>"Yes," he said in an ashamed voice.</p><p>Zara slowly retreated back from him, moving back to into a hunched squat, she held her head low as if refusing to look at him, "You need to get better at reading their body language, sister, you need to remember they are not like us, they are not as hardy as we are and they are fragile, frightening them is not a good way to get them to like you," Citrus scolded.</p><p>Zara looked at her, "I wasn't trying to frighten him, I was just playing, I was just trying to tease him, I didn't mean to truly frighten him," Zara said, her voice sounding sad and ashamed.</p><p>But before Citrus could respond Zara jumped up and using those huge limbs of hers to good effect, ran off into the forest, leaving both Citrus and Cortez sat there in surprise, "Fuck, I didn't mean to offend her," Cortez said softly, and Citrus turned to look at him and shook her head.</p><p>"You did nothing wrong, she needs to learn how to act around your kind, she says she wishes to find a human mate but she needs to realise that she cannot do this through intimidation and fear, this has been strictly forbidden by Jack and Tik and she must learn this or she will wind up being expelled from this world, she must not force," Citrus said sternly.</p><p>"But she wasn't trying to force me! She was only teasing me because of what Jack and Tik did," Cortez protested, standing up and dusting himself off and Citrus cocked her head curiously.</p><p>"Oh? And what did they do?" she asked.</p><p>"She was carrying water barrels and Tik said she was showing off her strength trying to impress me, she told me to come down her and talk to her, but honestly I didn't have a clue what to say but she kinda put me in a bind, so I was coming down here and when I got close to her Tik yelled 'Cortez, stop trying to peek under Zara's tail' and then ran off, when I turn around she's right behind me, well, she decided to run with it and kinda put me on the spot, I guess I kinda just freaked out because one second I'm just standing there, the next I got this huge Xeno queen right in my face and standing over me looking all big strong and dangerous, I didn't know what to do or say, I got scared," he said, sounding as ashamed as he felt.</p><p>Citrus picked up on this and putting her logs down she walked over and put a huge hand on his shoulder with surprising gentleness, "I think I see what happened but you shouldn't be ashamed of being scared, Cortez, my kind are very intimidating at best and Zara needs to remember this so you shouldn't be ashamed of your instincts, they evolved to keep you safe and are as hardwired into you as our predatory ones are into us, if she wants to claim you as a mate as she hopes to do she needs to learn to respect you," Citrus said, and that's when it hit Cortez like a hard slap, she really did like him in that way.</p><p>"She truly wants me as her mate?" Cortez asked, looking up at the huge queen standing next to him and Citrus looked at him in surprise.</p><p>"Yes, she truly finds you enchanting, she wishes to impress you and to make you interested in her over the huntresses that are vying for your attention also," Citrus said, and Cortez's mouth dropped open as it hit him how truly clueless and oblivious he was.</p><p>"Jesus, I'm so utterly blind, thank you, Citrus, I have to go find Zara and apologise to her," he said, and suddenly Citrus gripped his shoulder and he looked at her.</p><p>She shook her large head, "No, you shouldn't apologise to her, you did nothing wrong," she said, and Cortez shook his head.</p><p>"Maybe not, but I should have trusted her and I didn't, at the back of my mind I was scared that she was genuinely going to hurt me, I should have realized she was only playing with me, but I didn't, I let my fear rule me and she doesn't deserve that," Cortez said, turning to look at the forest where she'd gone.</p><p>Citrus drew her face up into a toothy grin which was both endearing and disturbing at the same time, "You are a good male, Cortez, I can see why she likes you so much, she wrongs you and the first thing you worry about is her and her feelings," Citrus said.</p><p>Cortez smiled awkwardly then set off into the forest after the run away Xeno queen, surprisingly enough she wasn't that hard to track, usually they could move through the landscape like ghosts but Zara had left quite a trail in her wake, which made him feel even worse.</p><p>It didn't take him long to find her, she'd made her way to a spot about a kilometer from the camp, it was one of the spots they were using to collect fresh water to be brought back for purification, a huge waterfall and pool set into the base of one of the hills, she was sat on a rock directly in the middle of the large deep pool.</p><p>She was sat with her head resting on her drawn up knees and her tail coiled around her, she looked so miserable and down in the dumps, as she got closer he could see the water running off her shiny black hide, Cortez thought about shouting out to her but then another thought crossed his mind, he looked around and found a large rock, it was certainly warm enough for this but he had to make sure that there was no predators watching out then he sighed at his own foolishness, there was very few creatures stupid enough to try and take on a Xeno queen or come within a thousand yards of her, so hoping that she remained distracted enough for him to pull this off he began to strip off.</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Zara sniffed softly despite not having eyes from which tears could fall it was a little known fact that Xenomorphs could cry, though it was slightly different from how other species did it, but despite the differences it was still the same concept, she felt so utterly stupid and useless, she'd tried to be endearing and playful with that beautiful human known as Cortez but instead she'd wound up scaring him, all she'd wanted to do was have a little fun with him, but her sister was right, she hadn't been paying proper attention to him or how he was feeling, she'd thought she was being charming, did he really just see her as a monster?</p><p>That's when she noticed an odd shape moving through the water, her optical organs saw something with a deep rich color moving under the water, she unwrapped herself and leaned down close to the waters edge to get a proper look but just as she did the creature burst out of the water and grabbed her head.</p><p>Zara recoiled in alarm but before she could strike the creature or even cry out in alarm a very familiar face appeared in front of hers and stayed her tail from striking just in time because as she was about to pierce his she realized it was Cortez and he appeared to be naked, as the shock of that froze her mind like a computer .EXE freezing up which made infinitely worse by him planting a kiss on her mouth.</p><p>Zara froze utterly solid like her hide had just turned entirely to stone or was flash frozen, her heart sure as hell wasn't frozen though, it was dancing around in her chest like facehugger on a hot tin roof, then just as quickly as he started to her sheer panic and dissapointment he stopped, she felt panicked because a voice in the back of her mind was telling her that if she let him let go now she'd never get to taste his mouth again, to feel those utterly exquisite silk soft human lips again, she quickly gripped his shoulders in her chest arms, lifting him partially out of the water but not all the way and was holding him in front of her, looking at him curiously, he was smiling at her and had what humans called a sheepish look on his face.</p><p>"Err, hi, Zara, umm, sorry about the ambush ninja kiss but I really wanted to prove a couple of things both to myself and to you and I, umm, couldn't think of a way to do it until I saw you sitting here on this rock, it, umm, all made sense at the time or at least it did in my head, if I've offended you then I'm sorry," he said, sounding nervous.</p><p>"What things did you wish to prove," she asked, quickly trying to prevent him from lamenting on her being upset which she so totally wasn't.</p><p>"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I reacted to you earlier, how I let my fears get the better of me, I was wracking my brains for a way to not only prove to myself that I'm not scared of you, not really, that I was letting my primal brain get the better of me and it was not seeing you as the beautiful person that you truly are, yes, you're big, yes, you're powerful, yes, I seriously wouldn't want to be on your bad side, but even you being here like this proves who you really are, that you think and feel the same way as we do, no different, umm, I will confess my original plan was to, ummr give you a little scare just to prove to myself that you could get scared just like I do, but when I saw you sitting here and looking so sad and miserable I felt like a shit for even thinking it, so I, umm, changed it to do two things, to say sorry using a powerful action and to prove that I think you're the most beautiful person on this world," Cortez said, and instantly Zara's heart turned into a break dancing facehugger again, though this one seem to have learned how to moonwalk.</p><p>"Y-Y-You don't think I'm a monster? You think I'm beautiful?" she whispered in a soft hiss and Cortez smiled at her, lighting up that rich olive colored face of his, then while she still held him he craned his neck and leaned in and planted another kiss on her lips, sending lightning bolts of sensation ripping through her brain, exploding into smaller flurries that sent a shiver through out her entire body, overloading her senses, how the hell did he do this to her, no being had ever ever made her lose control of herself like this, she had had to fight for every scrap of life she'd ever had, for her right to continue to exist, but here with these people she was truly free, they'd even given her free reign to set up a hive with only two rules, none of her children are not born of anyone who did not volunteer for the procedure, her babies would be implanted on a willing volunteer who would be under anesthetic so they didn't have to endure the horror of being gripped by a facehugger which she could empathize why someone wouldn't want that, then they would be transfered to one of the medical bays on the ships and when they were due the baby would be surgically removed, sparing the life of their birthing host, meaning for the first time in history a Xeno would be able to not only meet their beloved birthing host but to have a relationship with them much like a step parent, after all, part of the birthed Xeno would have their genetic code giving them form.</p><p>The other was if they used the local fauna that they only used small groups from each species not to depopulate them, but other than that they trusted her and her sisters not to harm them or to harm the world, it might sound stupid but to them that meant everything, they'd never known such kindness and trust, but now, here was the truest icing on that cake as humans said, a beautiful human being who she'd scared while trying to be flirty and playful feeling bad for the fact that he'd got scared and trying to make it up to her when it was her that should be apologising to him.</p><p>"Cortez, I'm sorry for what I did, I was trying to be playful but I sometimes I forget how I look and how big I am compared to you and it's only natural that it would make you feel that way," she said softly, and she saw him shaking his head.</p><p>"I know you're big, Zara, but I should be aware of that by now, but it was just when you loomed over me like that it triggered something in the back of my brain, but it makes me feel ashamed because it's not like I'm truly scared of you or what you'd do to me, I mean, if I were would I be skinny dipping in a cool lake, ninja merman kissing you're pretty self would I? Because, let's be honest, if there was any situation where you were likely to stick that tail of yours through someone it would be the guy bursting out of a lake and planting one on you and yet here I am, still talking and dangling in the air like a wet naked Mexican pinata," Cortez said, making her actually laugh.</p><p>"Well, that's true, and to be fair, you did come awfully close to being stuck on the end of said tail," she said, and Cortez laughed again, a bit more nervous this time.</p><p>"That'd be a shame then, I wouldn't be able to peek at what's under it," he said, and that made her roar with laughter as she remembered what Tik had yelled that had triggered this whole episode but now he was the one being playful.</p><p>"What, you mean you were actually trying to peep under my tail?" she asked playfully, Cortez laughed and then cocked his head to one side.</p><p>"Well, not at the time, but let's just say I'm getting more curious by the minute," he said, setting that facehugger in her chest free again and this time the little fucker was learning to tap dance, was he just playing with her or was he truly flirting with her?</p><p>Zara decided to take a chance, she leaned in close to his face and opened her outer mouth and with lighting speed her inner mouth shot out and snatched a kiss on his soft mouth before pushing between his lip and burying itself in the incredible soft warm tunnel of his mouth, the feel and taste of his mouth and tongue all around hers were utterly incredible, there was no feeling like it anywhere, as she watched Cortez's eyelids fluttered and his eyes seemed to roll back into his head, when they parted the tap dancing facehugger jumped on stage and began doing soft shoe.</p><p>"Oh, wow, n-n-nobody's ever kissed me like that before," he gasped after catching his breath and focusing his eyes on her.</p><p>"That makes two of us," Zara said, even her mental voice sounding breathless, she saw something disrupting the edge of the water, her curiosity got the better of her and she lifted him higher and instantly the source of the disturbance was revealed and it also appeared that this beautiful human's blood was more than hot enough to ward off the effects of the cold water on him and her smile widened and she felt her hide warm.</p><p>"I, err, believe I kinda owe you a peek under my tail now to, err, even the score," she said, trying hard to tear her optical organs away from his human manhood which was bobbing in front of her, pulsing so hard she could see his blood flowing through it, swelling it, readying it to perform its wonderful and beautiful duty to him, it, like her loins, aflame like a match being struck in an oil filled room, a beautiful fire spread through her whole being, radiating outwards from that point under her tail that she hid from the world but now she silently prayed that he would wish to see.</p><p>"I-I-I want more than a peek," Cortez said breathlessly, his eyes roaming over her face, she could smell it now, his musk, his pheromones, it was washing off him and rolling over her and it was lighting up every single nerve in her body like it was on fire, for the first time in a very, very long time, she felt like a female and those words set her very soul aflame and now it was going to be up to him to quench them.</p><p>But she, in all her hope, had to be sure, "Don't toy with me, human, I couldn't bare it, I'm going to lay my soul bare to you if you push me any further, if you truly want me then I will be yours but this is for life, so please, I beg of you, do not tease if you do not intend to give," she said, feeling ashamed of how desperate her voice sounded.</p><p>Somehow the beautiful human in her hands sensed her pain and he reached up and stroked both sides of her face, "Which one of us is naked as the day he was born in a pool of cold water dangling in the air telling a Xeno queen that she's beautiful and that he wants to peep under her tail, if there's a human on this planet any further out of their comfort zone and taking a bigger risk please point him out and if you can find me a female more powerful, more beautiful and more exotic please point her out, so here I am, Zara, naked, afraid and vulnerable, but I'm not afraid you'll hurt me, I'm afraid you'll reject me," Cortez said, giving her that wonderful smile of his again, that was it, that was her consent, he was giving himself to her and it was not an offer she was going to refuse.</p><p>Slowly Zara reached out and coiled her tail around his waist, gripping him tightly but not painfully, "I want you, my beautiful human, and unless you tell me no right this second I'm going to have you," she purred softly.</p><p>"Why would I tell you no? I'm the one who's offering, I want you, Zara, because I love you, I don't know how or why and now nor do I care, all I know is it's real and it's worth more to me than anything else, I know in my heart that I will love you now 'till the day I die and I will want no one else, why would I want a normal woman, when I can have a glorious queen?" he said in a voice so filled with passion that it set off the facehugger's solo routine, she lifted him up and kissed him again, relishing the feel of his lips.</p><p>"Then you shall be my king and I cannot wait a moment longer to make you the king of my hive, nor for us to share the most natural beauty that the universe provides and I know just the place, where no eyes may spy and no one will interrupt us, normally I might say hold on tight but there is no way I'm letting you go or anything hurt you ever again, so worry not, my beautiful human, you are in safe hands, or should I say, a safe tail," she said, and with that she hoisted him all the way out of the water and like the world's most powerful cat, she sprang from her seat on the rock onto the cliff face next to the waterfall and her claws sank into the rock like it was made of sponge and she shot straight upwards, climbing the wall like it was nothing, the whole time her facehugger heart was dancing his own heart out and her loins were burning with anticipation, a fire that she would soon quench.</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Cortez felt the sting of the cold spray from the waterfall on his skin but it did not cool his building passion one bit, he was bobbing behind this glorious creature as she climbed the sheer rock like she was glued to it, she was utterly incredible, she bounded up the rock face like it was utterly nothing and when she crested it suddenly Cortez realized why she'd gone to the effort to climb it, there was a lush meadow nestled in a bowl made of rock at the top of this hill, it was only about a hundred meters across but it was truly beautiful.</p><p>Dead centre there was a pool that fed the waterfall, Zara moved to a large patch of lush, thick green grass and she very gently and tenderly laid him down on it, letting him feel the soft lush grass under his skin, she turned around and loomed over him on all fours, leaning down to him, casting a huge shadow over him, without saying a word she pressed her lips to his and slid that inner mouth of hers into his, only this time it took his tongue inside it and sucked on it, the flavor of her saliva was like fresh cherries and it lit his senses up, he cupped her big face in his hands and reveled in the smoothness and warmth of her hide, relishing its feeling, his heart was bouncing in his chest as she flooded his senses with her alien kiss, "I love you, Cortez, my beautiful, sweet, gentle human, I will be forever yours as you will be forever mine, so let me ask you this, do you still wish to peek under my tail?" she said, and he couldn't help it, he laughed and grinned up at her, seeing her bare toothy smile which, despite how dangerous it looked, held nothing but warmth and gentle love.</p><p>"You bet your sweet alien ass I do, but only on one condition," Cortez said playfully, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist asking him what and true to form she did just that.</p><p>"What condition?" she asked, and he gestured for her to come lower which she did, she kissed gently up the side of her maw and onto her crest a little.</p><p>"You let me have a taste of what I find under there," he purred softly into what he figured was her ear, and when he felt a shiver pass through her like an electrical current he knew he'd figured right.</p><p>"Y-Y-You want to taste under my tail?" she gasped in surprise, and he nuzzled her.</p><p>"Don't ask why, Zara, let's just call it one of the many facets of human love I want to teach you, but trust me when I say you'll know why as soon as it happens, ok? So just trust me," he said softly, and she let out a purr as he stroked her head with both hands. she nodded without saying a word and then very slowly lifted herself up and turned on the spot like a giant dog getting ready to lie down or take a shit, which he really hoped wasn't the case, because she moved over him facing towards his feet and she lowered her rear end in a squat before lifting her long tail right up her back and letting it hang over her shoulder.</p><p>As she did he saw an armored piece of her hide retract and he realized that it was there to protect her more sensitive parts from harm since she hadn't exactly evolved to wear clothes, Cortez found himself face to face with her most prized treasures, hidden from the world under a rather impressive defense in the form of her deadly tail, he gasped at the beauty that was presented to him, in a way she kinda reminded him of a horse down there, she had jet black large swollen lips and a perfect doughnut shaped anus tucked directly in the cleft under her tail, other than her face it was the most perfect and beautiful thing he'd ever seen.</p><p>Now it was time to reward that trust and to teach her about the thing she was willing to give it all up for, human love, he reached up and lightly brushed his fingertips over those leaking, wet, swollen lips, he felt Zara shiver and he heard a soft hiss escape her, his heart began to hammer in his chest as he drew nearer to her, filling his lungs with her sweet, sweet musky scent, he ran his tongue over her boiling hot, soft outer lips, the texture was kinda like very soft leather and he very gently nibbled each of her lips in turn and Zara let out a hiss that was blatantly pleasure, "W-W-What is this? A-A-Are you really doing this to me?" she gasped in a pleasure soaked voice.</p><p>"Mmmmm, tasty, don't ask questions, my sweet Xeno, just enjoy it," he purred, his hot breath and the vibration of his voice making her quiver, he parted her lips and inside was something that surprised him, it wasn't the beautiful swollen pale green flesh that surprised him, or the two clits that he saw peeking out from under their fleshy hoods, it was the hole that looked barely tight enough to fit his pinky finger into, though to his utter delight when her outer lips made a perfect seal over his mouth letting his tongue glide over her sweet flesh that had a sort of Citrus tang to it, suddenly he felt himself smile as he realized why Yoshi had named his own Xeno Queen so.</p><p>Zara shrieked and squealed in pure ecstacy as his tongue glided over her dripping hot swollen flesh, teasing one of those clits out from its fleshy hood so that he could lavish his tongue all over it and melting his queen's brain in pleasure, her thick, viscous fluids were coating his entire mouth and thick globs of it were leaking into his mouth and he could feel them running down his chin, it was hot and he could feel it making rivulets on his flesh, suddenly something caught his attention and he got a delicious idea.</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>As pleasure like she had never even dared to imagine possible arched through her Zara thought she was losing her mind, her human's hot velvet tongue was caressing things not made for a tongue to caress but it milked more pleasure in a single lick and caress than she had ever experienced in her life, every single little flick or swirl made her back arch, her muscles bunch and her mind blank, so this was human love? She was never giving him back to his kind, not now or ever, this human was hers to love and she was going to bathe him in honor and joy the likes of which he had never dreamed of, this human was her king, he would be the king of her hive and she would be his Queen.</p><p>Suddenly his mouth retracted, letting a cold wash of air rushed in over her burning hot flesh, she was about to whirl around and beg him to give his tongue back to her, not to stop licking her, but it seemed that he had no intention of stopping, he was just doing something else utterly human and delicious that she could have never dared possible, he kissed her tailhole.</p><p>To her sheer shock and utter delight it sent starbursts of pleasure crackling through her brain, the thoughts that it was a dirty thing were dispelled in an instant when she felt that velvet soft, hot tongue run over her forbidden flesh, tickling her hidden entrance and teased its way in, it unleashed a heaven that she'd she never dreamed of and it overwhelmed her in an instant, she couldn't hold on any longer and with a shriek that could have split the sky Zara's very first orgasm exploded within her and it was so powerful that it threatened to wipe her mind away in the swells of pure pleasure washing through her entire being, but it was at that moment she had a moment of the purest clarity, it explained everything to her, this was pure human love, it was loving someone so completely that every single inch of them was your joy, it was a love so pure and so passionate that it was like a drug and now she was utterly addicted and there was nothing she would not do for this beautiful being who had taken the chance on her, who had proved to her not only his worth, but the purity of his love.</p><p>Zara spun around and without a single seconds hesitation she grabbed Cortez's beautiful head and plunged her inner mouth into his despite where his tongue had just been, she didn't care at all, if he was good enough to taste her and give her this pleasure it was the least she could do to prove to him her own heart, she was going to mate with him and she was going to prove to him that while she now understood why every single alien on this planet craved human love like it was a drug, she was going to prove that Xeno love was nothing to be sniffed at either.</p><p>"I want you, my beautiful human, I need you, I'm craving you in a way I cannot understand and I don't want to because I have never felt this way about anyone, not ever, but you, you make my heart sing and I don't ever want it to stop, I will make you my king if you will let me, you will sit at my side and build my hive with me and you will want for nothing, I will give you all the love and security you could ever dare to dream possible, all you have to do is say yes," she said, nuzzling his face.</p><p>"I thought I already had," he said with that radiant, cocky smile of his planted on his face, she knelt down over him, coiling in her long legs so that she could put her body down on him without putting any of her true weight on him, this was something she'd been utterly aching for since she'd first laid eyes on him, well, metaphorically speaking as she didn't have eyes like humans did, she ran her hands down his beautiful body, relishing the silk smoothness of his human skin and the fragile nature of his body, she knew in this instant that she would kill anyone or anything that would dare to try and harm him, she would protect him now and always.</p><p>She found his manhood and she lifted it, taking its wonderful length in her hand, humans weren't huge in this department but they didn't need to be, what he had was more than enough to make her happy, hell, she'd have been happy if he had but a single inch, but the seven throbbing inches she held in her hand would make her smile very, very brightly, especially as Xeno females had such control over their intimate muscles that she could tighten it 'till it would pleasure a pin, let alone the exquisite symbol of human masculinity she lovingly cradled in her hand, she rubbed it very gently against her aching, wanting, swollen lips and it made her gasp, with a slow, deliberate movement she let it part her lips and let her lips roll back his protective foreskin, before letting it slowly, slowly slide into her deepest regions, parting her flesh and allowing it to sculpt her inner shape as she gripped him.</p><p>Zara let out a squeal of pure pleasure and delight as his throbbing hot human flesh rubbed hers in all the right spots, when she heard him moan in pleasure it lit her heart right up, it was pure heaven for both of them, she placed her hands gently on his shoulders and pressed into him, she began to move, making his flesh grind along her own and making them both cry out in pure ecstasy as pleasure and love coursed through both of them and knit together into an indescribable joy and happiness, this was the truth of not only human love or Xeno love, but of pure love.</p><p>Cortez's hands caressed her long thighs and somehow he managed to get his fingers between her lower lips and was caressing one of her clits, sending even more pleasure though her and before they both knew it their love making had reached a fever pitch, their flesh meeting over and over until with a cry of ecstacy they climaxed together and Zara felt her insides flood with human seed, from this her hive would be born and their children would be born out of love, a love they would share with all things.</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>From that moment on the pair were joined, Zara built their hive just like she said she would and Cortez, when he wasn't training with the Guardians or helping build other homes,, he would just sit and watch his love scurrying around over the large structure, adding layers to it, creating their home and building their future, when the core was complete they moved in and true to her word, every single one of them she lavished a love on him that he'd never dared to hope that he would possess and he reciprocated in kind, lavishing every drop of love he could create on his beautiful queen and like a seed watered in pure spring water in the most fertile soil, it sprouted and it grew.</p><p>Soon they had sons and daughters running around, courtesy of the kindness and benevolence of Jack and Tik and of all the volunteers who stepped up and let themselves be implanted, both Cortez and Zara were so touched by this sacrifice they made for them that the pair dedicated their lives to making the world better and safer for all lives because to them all lives mattered.</p><p>So with this in mind, Zara and Cortez came up with the idea for a fighting medical core to work alongside Jack and Tik's Guardians, they would be healers of the sick and carers of those who needed them, the Angels of the battlefield, those who would, on wings fueled by swift justice and mercy, fly to the sides of those who needed them most and would shield them beneath those wings, make them better, fix them and heal them, they would be a sight every Guardian would pray to see and pray they never needed, the Angels on their shoulders.</p><p>And so they studied like only Xenos could, swiftly becoming experts on both Yautja, Human and Xeno biology, they studied it, analysed it, made it their creed, Jack and Tik both saw the wisdom in what they were creating and diverted resources to the hive, helping them build the biggest hospital that Cortez had ever seen, specializing in absolutely everything, right atop it was their home, they lived in a hospital but Cortez had never been happier, because he had his beloved queen at his side and every time he saw one of his daughters or rarer, one of his sons, scurrying around in the white and pink uniforms they'd adopted after he'd told them the story of the candy stripers of earth bringing joy to the sick and injured it filled his heart with joy and pride.</p><p>This meticulous study paid off intensely, thanks to the machines that Yoshi's hive had built them they were able to tear apart both the human, Yautja and the Xeno genetic codes and this led to the amazing breakthrough to treat a whole host of conditions among all of the races, they extended human lives four fold, letting them live up to four hundred years by repairing gaps in their DNA that sped up their aging by essentially resetting their biological clock, they increased Yautja sensitivity to sensation, making their love lives even more stimulating, plus, they increased the compatibility between the two races, making it far easier for couples to conceive without medical assistance.</p><p>Cortez always knew that the reason that Zara threw so much of herself into the research that led to the extending of human life was so that she would have longer with him and he was forever grateful for that, it gave him the chance to see his beautiful children grow up, to make even more with his beloved wife, to fill their entire hive with beauty and love and joy and compassion, they together made their hive a beacon of hope for all that saw it, a place where sick would come to find salvation and healing, where they would be tended with love and kindness by all, where grace and dignity reigned hand in hand with mercy and love, where babies of all races and also of those born between races were brought into this world with the assistance of smiling Xeno doctors and nurses and placed lovingly into the arms of their mothers and fathers and over the years hundreds became thousands and thousands became hundreds of thousands which became millions, all being brought into the sunshine of a world filled with love passing through the hands of those same smiling Xenos, it was the same when they finally cracked the Xeno to human reproductive combination, finally giving all female Xenos the chance to become mothers and male Xenos to become fathers, not just among one another but with any species they chose and so began a new age of freedom for the Xenos, freed from their shackles of parasitic birth, this new freedom was granted to them right here in his own home, under the caring focus of his beloved wife and their beloved children.</p><p>Cortez was proud of what they'd built together, of the life they'd lived together, of the family they'd raised and of the families they'd created right here in their hive, so on the day his own mortality finally caught up with him he wasn't sad because he had to go, he was sad because that it was causing her pain, a pain he could feel radiating through his soul as she cradled him in her arms as he lay in his final bed, but for all their medical genius they couldn't turn back the hands of the clock and he knew in his heart that even Jack, the one touched by Paya herself, would have to face this one day, but still, it surprised him when he saw an unfamiliar face in the crowd watching over him, a face he'd never met but somehow he recognized, it was Odin, the all father.</p><p>As he stood watching over his wife as she sobbed her heart out, cradling his lifeless body in her arms and the heart monitor rang out the final note, signaling the end of his long, happy life, he looked at the wisened old man stood next to him with his long, lush beard, "A friend of mine told me of you and many times I have come here over the years to see the beautiful thing you have made here, warrior healers, a beautiful thing if ever I saw one, in fact, it's so beautiful I thought it only best that I come down here to collect you myself rather than send my Valkyries for you, there is a place for each and everyone of you in Valhalla, young one, for you are the type of warriors that all should revere, the ones who fight to save, not to destroy or kill, so don't worry young one, when her time comes your Queen will join you at the table of kings, she will sit at your side and you at hers as you've always been and your love will grace our halls as it has graced these ones," Odin said.</p><p>But before he could go he turned and saw Jack and Ryan smiling at him, "We'll tell her, don't you worry, Cortez, Zara will stand tall and proud once more, we'll make sure of it," Jack said softly into his mind, and with that a golden chariot appeared in the room and Odin himself steered him onto it and just like that they were gone, like a shooting star flying through the cosmos until they were standing in an endless hall, it was filled with men and women dressed in the regal dress of kings and queens and as he entered Odin clapped his hands and the room fell to silence, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome King Cortez, he has earned his place at this table like the very best of you, with a sword of righteousness and a shield of love, please take him in and warm his heart while he waits for his queen to join us," Odin yelled, and the room erupted in cheers.</p><p>Back on world, so touched by the passing of the much beloved King Cortez, h'chak's children stepped forward and decided to honor him in the way that they knew best, they made a statue that stands to this day outside the hive that he loved with his whole heart, it depicted Zara standing behind him, embracing him and shielding him while he cradled a new born baby Yautja, fresh into the world and he was protecting it, it showed the whole world what Cortez stood for, using strength to protect those who needed it most, mercy and love hand in hand just like strength and dignity, just like Cortez and Zara, two principles standing together forever, always.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: The Old Guard.<br/>"I must say, laddie, you and the not so wee lassie have really outdone yourselves, this place is beautiful," Monty said, twirling his long mustache as he surveyed the grounds around the house.</p><p>"Why thank you, Monty, I'm glad you approve but just you wait and see, it's going to get even more so, we have big plans, this place is going to be a place of hope and freedom for this universe and this clan we're building will be a symbol of it, with what Paya and the other gods said to me we can't afford to sit around with our collective arse hanging out waiting to get spanked again," Jack said.</p><p>Monty lifted one of his bushy eyebrows as he regarded the regal young Dream Warrior and Grand Patriarch of Clan Mason, he didn't really pretend to know too much about this whole Clan business but honestly he was just glad to be free of that nightmare they'd all been living for so long, though he had to admit he never imagined that he'd be now living side by side with the very species responsible for holding him and the others captive for so long, though to be fair these Yautja were nothing like those Yautja, it was like the difference between chalk and cheese, in some forms they may at a distance look the same but they most definitely were not.</p><p>He was also utterly blown away by this whole Dream Warrior business, if someone had come up to him and tried to tell him about it even while he was interred on that world he'd have simply laughed at them and gently escorted them to the Costa del Rubber and given him their finest complimentary backwards jacket, but having seen it with his own eyes it had utterly blown his mind, the things they could do were simply incredible, the way they moved, the way they fought, the power and grace they possessed were like nothing he had ever seen and he had spent an awful long time fighting other peoples' wars to be sure, but this was something else entirely.</p><p>As the pair stood watching he watched one of those, what were they called again? Xenomorphs? Yes, that was it, Xenomorph queens who looked like a walking tank with a face heading off towards the huge forest with the little Japanese fellow Yoshi in tow, though he couldn't quite decide if she followed him or he followed her, but what he did know was that receiving that 'kiss' of theirs to understand their language had been an eye opening experience to be sure.</p><p>But already everyone seemed to be working together like a well oiled machine, humans were scurrying all over the place, cutting and shaping the wood and materials that were being provided by Citrus and those other queens for them to begin construction of their township, in fact, he'd already set down stakes for his own home not far from here, he even already had a neighbor who'd picked out a plot right next to his, a truly massive Yautja female by the name of Y'Len.</p><p>Although he really hadn't had much of a chance to talk to her other than to say hello in passing, if he was honest she scared the living Christ out of him, Tik eleth, Jack's wife, was a fearsome chunk of woman given that she stood nearly seven foot tall and was built like a brick shit house on steroids but she wasn't a patch on some of these girls, Y'Len was nine foot tall and was built even bigger than Tik, she had to be close to five hundred pounds of solid muscle, her skin reminded him of the urban camo patterns that Earth militaries had began using before he had been kidnapped and taken to the hunting preserve world.</p><p>She was black with patches of white and grey swirling through her body, plus from the plethora of scars she had and made no attempt to disguise or hide she was a seasoned warrior and combat veteran, points made abundantly clear by the fact that she wore an eye patch over her right eye and had a metal replacement mandible on her top right mandible which stood out from her face because it was silver, he kinda thought it made her look like a Yautja pirate minus the hat and the parrot.</p><p>"Sounds like you have a plan in mind, laddie?" Monty asked curiously, looking at Jack as he looked down over the the group below them working tirelessly to build a life for themselves, Jack nodded thoughtfully.</p><p>"Something, but it's little more than a pipe dream at this stage, first thing we need to do is to make sure that we have homes and food for all these people, but after that we need to put the word out, bulk up our numbers because if we're going to meet what's coming we're going to need an army, an army the likes of which this galaxy has never seen before," Jack said.</p><p>Monty twirled his mustache thoughtfully between his fingers, twisting it tightly, "You're gonna need a lot more than you got here for that, laddie, but if we open the doors don't we risk leaving ourselves vulnerable?" Monty said, and Jack nodded.</p><p>"Very true indeed, so we'll need to think up a system in which we can vet those wishing to join before they learn of our location, a dead letter system that only those truly wishing to join us will be both willing to follow and capable of doing so, but for now all of this can be put on the back burner, for now let's just focus on making ourselves a home," Jack said, and Monty nodded in agreement.</p><p>There was a real brutal efficiency to the way the three species worked together, the queens following Citrus's lead they collected wood from the huge trees and shuttled it back to the settlement where Yautja workers and humans worked tirelessly to turn these raw materials into building materials while Jack and a chosen few who had an aptitude for metal working tended the huge forge he had at the back of his house, working in shifts to both mine the ore needed, smelt it and shape it into metal fittings and tools.</p><p>Other groups of Yautja and humans, following plans drawn up by their master engineer and architect, Yoshi, began to assemble houses, the whole thing looked very old worldly with people sat on scaffolding, slotting treated planks and logs together into frames to make the houses, it kinda reminded Monty of a barn raising he'd seen once but on a much larger scale.</p><p>It truly was incredible how fast they put the whole place together working the way they did, while you waited for your house to be built you either lived in a tent or on the ships, when he wasn't helping with the construction of other houses Monty chose to spend his time breaking rocks and using a water powered rock crusher they'd set up to make gravel for foundations, he found the work both cathartic and gratifying, it also helped him to keep himself strong, he might be in his sixties but that didn't mean he was going to age either gracefully or quietly, no, he was determined to fight the ravages of time with every breath he took.</p><p>The gravel was being used to provide drainage to all the houses so while he might not have the strength to lift the huge logs or wood panels he was determined to contribute something to the building of this place, so ahead of the construction crews he would use wheel barrows to carry the gravel to the foundation areas of the homes and shoveling it in and packing it down.</p><p>While he was doing his own he found Y'Len watching him curiously, "What are you doing, old ooman?" she asked with a deep heavily accented voice, Monty looked at her with a scowl. </p><p>"Less of the old if you don't mind, lassie, and from what I know of your life span you're probably older than me anyhow, but in answer to your question I'm laying gravel foundations to help with drainage, something tells me that when it rains it pours around here if the size of these bloody trees is anything to go by," Monty snapped, feeling mildly offended by her addressing him as old, though in all honesty he didn't really know why he cared about that, it wasn't like it wasn't true.</p><p>The large Yautja female drew herself up and folded her arms of her huge bosom, though he guessed by her species standards it was most likely average at best, but by human standards it was like having flesh covered beach balls strapped to her chest, she frowned at him and clicker her mandibles, her metallic one making a metallic click as she did.</p><p>"I am not old, ooman! I am merely one hundred and ten by your Earth years! " she growled, and Monty laughed out loud, making a look of anger and malice pass over her unusual features.</p><p>"Why you laugh, old ooman!? Why is this funny to you!?" she yelled, stomping over to him, now Monty would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that she was incredibly intimidating, but the old soldier had never back down to anyone in his life and he wasn't about to start now, he'd woken up on the floor of many a Glasgow or Edinburgh pub as a result of this attitude but it had served him well never the less, so he wasn't about to let himself be bullied by an over sized alien amazon who looked like a bloody pirate.</p><p>"You say you're not old, lassie, yet you are nearly double my age, where I'm from ye'd be sat in a nursing home complaining that the young nurses made ya tea too strong again and watching the antiques roadshow or shouting at the idiots on the game shows who can't answer a single question right!" he shot back at her, drawing himself up and wiping his sweat covered brow with his shirt that he'd taken off and tied around his head like a bandana to stop the sweat running into his eyes and blinding him.</p><p>Y'Len's eye narrowed dangerously and she growled menacingly, leaning down to close her face to his, from this angle Monty could see all the muscles in both her huge shoulders and thick neck bunching, she looked like a cross between an Amazonian warrior and a pro wrestler who'd seriously over done the growth hormones but that didn't make her any less dangerous, but then he'd spent god knows how many years on that planet fending off these bastards and had put more than his fair share of them in the ground, so intimidated, yes, scared, no.</p><p>Y'Len seemed to notice this as he watched her bright blue single eye searching his features before it locked onto his and narrowed, "By my people's standards I am young, in my prime and virile, by yours you are old and broken down," she snarled, and he laughed.</p><p>"And here's me believing that your culture was supposed to respect your elders? Though I suppose that really doesn't apply given that you're older than me," Monty shot back, and Y'Len growled again, eyeing him darkly but then she huffed and surprised him by drawing herself up and smiling at him darkly.</p><p>"We respect strength, most of the elders of our race only get that way by facing many, many hunts and many, many battle and living to tell the tales of it, the scars on their hides tell tales of their exploits like verses in song, so they are worthy of respect," she said in a matter of fact voice.</p><p>"Oh, so it's scars ya want, is it, lassie, I'll show you bloody scars alright, so I will!" Monty said in annoyance, his full Scottish accent bleeding through as his composure slipped thanks to this infuriating, insufferable and arrogant woman.</p><p>Monty turned and lifted his white vest top up that was covering his bare skin and turned his back to her, "Ya see those three fuckers on me shoulders? Done by those plasma pop guns of yours, an these right here on me sides? Those bloody wee butter knives you like to strap to yer arms, this one right here was one of those wee plate like disc thingies ya like to throw around," Monty said, pointing to three large burns on his back first, then to three different sets of twin slice marks on his flanks made by Yautja wrist blades and finally to a large horizontal slice across the top of his left shoulder made at an angle towards his neck.</p><p>"These are only the ones I got fighting ya fucking Bad Blood wankers on that hunting reserve and let me tell you, lassie, not one of the fuckers who marked me lived to tell the bloody tale of it, they might have taken an ounce of flesh from me but I took a bloody pound from them and I'm the fucker that walked away, ya don't piss on a proud Scotsman and expect him to take it and that's only the ones I got there, see these? Got these in the Falkland Islands back on me home planet, fuckers shot me four times and I still managed to walk away, then there's these bayonet wounds, got these fighting in Africa, so don't tell me about scars, lassie, if ya think each one is a song verse then I got a whole bloody symphony written on me arse!" Monty said with a mixture of indignance and pride in his voice.</p><p>Y'Len looked at him in both surprise and confusion as her eye roamed from scar to scar across his toned body, he might be old but that didn't mean he was either broken down or in bad shape, he had always prided himself on being able to run rings around the younger recruits back when he was a Sergeant Major, he was no different now and years of fighting Yautja Bad Bloods on their own turf all while fighting to gather resources and to scratch a meager living had shaped his body further, he was lean and toned, way beyond what one would expect of someone of his age and it was obvious that it had caught Y'Len by surprise.</p><p>She made a huff noise and tore her eye away from him as he dropped his vest back into place and covered himself back up, but then she turned and pointed to a set of four long furrows on her right hip, "A fire tiger on my very first hunt with my Matriarch, cut me to the bone and I still managed to cut its throat with my wrist blades," she said as Monty found his eyes roaming over the shapely curve of her feminine hip, she had thighs like tree trunks that looked like they'd been carved and sculpted rather than grown, she lifted the drape of her armor which covered her upper half, she seemed a little more modest than most Yautja, some of them looked like they were walking around in metal underwear and fishnet stockings.</p><p>She pointed to a series of slices and a round puncture amongst her chiseled abdominals that looked solid enough to break stones on, "I got these during my blooding hunt from Xenomorphs where I became a full blooded huntress, along with these acid burns from their blood when it splattered over me," she said, pointing to three spots on her upper right arm where the flesh had been eaten away and repaired, leaving three odd shaped scars that kinda looked like stars on her bicep and shoulder.</p><p>The pair spent the next half an hour comparing scars and telling the tale of how they were got though obviously not the full tale or the pair would have been there for hours, though oddly she didn't mention either the eye or the mandible, whether that was because she didn't believe them note worthy or got them in a decidedly dishonorable way was debatable but Monty did think it rather odd.</p><p>At the end Y'Len looked at him with a different look in her eye, it was somewhat softer than before, "It seems I have misjudged you, old ooman, you are a seasoned warrior and worthy of respect, but I am not the type who simply gives respect away, my respect must be earned but I will say this, I acknowledge that you are not weak as I once surmised," she said.</p><p>Monty felt himself scowl but as far as Yautja go that was probably as close to an apology as he was going to get and she still hadn't dropped the old part, she was grinning at him in that odd way that they did with their mandibles drawn up, her black studded eye patch and metal mandible were glinting in the sunlight, "Well, if you don't mind, lassie, I'm going to get back to work now," Monty said.</p><p>"What is a lassie? My name is Y'Len, why do you insist on calling me by this name, old ooman? Is it an insult?" she growled, taking a step towards him which, given how long her legs were, put her directly next to him and forced him to have to crane his neck to look up at the nine foot tall female.</p><p>"Probably for the same reason you insist on calling me old ooman when I have told you my name is Monty and no, it's not an insult, it's how we Scotsmen call women or ladies, females are lassie and males are laddie, it's basically slang," he said defiantly.</p><p>She narrowed her eye and looked at him in a curious way, "Hmmm, you are a curious one, old ooman, you are both afraid and not afraid of me at the same time, I smell your fear in the air around you, it is pungent and thick, so I ask you, old ooman, are you afraid of me?" she said with a cocky smile lifting one side of her mandibles.</p><p>Monty's pride kicked in and very nearly made him lie and say no but something told him that telling the truth in this circumstance would be best, "Yeah I'm afraid of you lassie, I'm no fool, I mean, look at you, you have nearly three feet of height on me and who knows how many pounds of pure muscle, you look like you could tear my arms and legs off and beat me with them before stuffing them up me arse, you're basically a brick shit house that got into the steroids, but fear isn't a bad thing you know, only the stupid and the crazy don't feel fear, the rest of us learn how to manage it and use it, it gives you and edge, quicker reflexes, better strength, which comes in real handy when you're being hunted like an animal, only a fool is not afraid but the wise use it to their advantage, those who are strong tend to rely too much on their strength and not enough on their brains, this leads to them being over confident and cocky, only a fool underestimates their prey, when I was taught to fight I was taught to treat every opponent like not only was I fighting for my life but that every opponent knew my every move, it means you fight smart," he said.</p><p>Y'Len's brow raised in surprise, "It seems you are more than familiar with the way of the hunt, old ooman, you are correct, of course a dumb huntress is a dead huntress, I am not a dumb huntress as is evident by the fact that I am still standing and when I hunt my prey I always and I mean always catch them and get my trophy, so be glad that I am not hunting you, old ooman, or you wouldn't stand a chance of escaping me," she said in a deep growl tinged voice.</p><p>This time Monty's pride did kick in and triggered his mouth before his brain had realized that he was being metaphorically slapped with a gauntlet of challenge, he snorted a laugh and twirled his mustache while meeting her eye as it narrowed dangerously, it was obvious she really didn't like being laughed at, "Over confident, aren't we, lassie? This dog might be old but he's not dead yet and I've got plenty of tricks and I'm not opposed to learning new ones either, don't forget that your kind have tried hunting me before and I'm the one who's still standing, you might think I'd be easy prey, lassie, and you'd be very, very wrong," he said, and to his surprise Y'Len actually smiled, though it was a rather dark smile.</p><p>"No worthwhile hunt is easy, old ooman, the best prey are either the smartest or the most dangerous, the very best ones are both and those are my kind of prey," she said kinda darkly, leaning down to bring her face close to his and focusing her eye on his, but rather than look away Monty held her gaze and just smiled.</p><p>"Well, not that this conversation hasn't been interesting, lassie, but I really need to get back to work now, so if you'll excuse me I'll see you around," he said, turning back to his packing tool, it was obvious that she wasn't used to being either dismissed or ignored and it blatantly stunned her and he could actually feel her staring at his back like her eye was boring a hole in his back.</p><p>"Maybe you will, old ooman, but then again maybe you won't see me 'till it's too late, we will see which it will be," she said, and he actually blew out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he heard her walk away, god, those Yautja girls were damn scary, far worse than the boys and not just because they were bigger, there was something about interacting with a female that disarmed parts of the male psyche but then the way they looked and the size of them triggered all your inbuilt predator warnings so it was like parts of your mind began to war with each other, which was made even more prevalent when he stole a glance at her as she walked away and found his eyes drawn to her rear end and found that it utterly took his breath away, it looked like someone had carved it from solid obsidian and the way what he could see under her hip leveled armor.</p><p>He saw her glance back over her shoulder at him and he snapped his attention back to his work, feeling beads of sweat soaking into his make shift bandana, somehow he got the real feeling that with her around and basically living next door to him that he was going to spend an awful lot of time looking over his shoulder, he ddin't think that she would truly hurt him as he couldn't imagine either Tik eleth or Jack taking kindly to that kind of thing at all and given that all of them had come here with the hope of being free from the trapping of their clans and the possibility of finding themselves a new kind of love, so that kind of thing would be rather counter intuitive, but that didn't mean she couldn't make him uncomfortable, though how and when she would chose to do that he didn't know.</p><p>So over the next few days Monty endured more of her scrutiny, he would routinely catch her watching him while he was working on his plot, though whether it was because she was copying his methods for foundation laying and gravel making or for some other reason he didn't know but she did seem to be copying his methods in regards to laying the foundations of her new home, so for all her bluster it seemed that she rather saw the value in the ooman method.</p><p>She didn't really talk to him but she continued to watch him as he prepped his ground work and not long after that their homes were built, she actually surprised him by helping out with the raising of his home, it never failed to surprise him how monumentally strong their kind was, as he watched her lift an entire support beam to drop into one of the holes at the corners of the foundation like it was nothing, her couldn't help but observe the way her muscles bunched like steel cables beneath that painted hide of hers.</p><p>One thing he had observed from years of watching their kind was that they weren't just incredibly strong but very quick as well, also surprisingly graceful, he'd learned that from watching them leaping through trees like they were oversized Tarzan's, it was reinforced when he saw her leap from the ground onto the outer frame of his house and balance on the very edge like a huge tightrope walker, in fact, he was utterly surprised that the wall could actually support her weight, as he watched she bent over and grabbed the edge of the roof, though from where he was on a ladder on the inner wall leaning against the beams he watched her crab walk across the wall frame to get herself a better grip so she could hoist it up, though when he looked up at her only three feet from his face he instantly hit his hand with the hammer he was using as his eyes were torn away from the nail he was hitting and drawn like metal to a magnet to the utterly sculpted feminine rear end right in front of him.</p><p>Monty let loose a very ungentlemanly string of curses as he wafted and then cradled his injured hand, he felt eyes on him or rather eye on him and he glanced up to find Y'Len grinning at him while holding the edge of the roof frame aloft like it was made of cardboard, "You should watch what you're doing, old ooman, can't be too careful at your age, wouldn't want to fall of that ladder and break a hip, you oomans are so easily distracted and add on top of that so little self control, plus, you oomans are so...fragile," she said with that smug smile still plastered on her face and it infuriated him but he held his tongue, lashing out in anger usually resulted in making one look foolish and Monty was no ones fool, you didn't live as long as he did by being one either.</p><p>So rather than lash out he turned to the other thing he'd learned over the many years, his intellect, "Tell me, Y'Len, why did you come here?" he said, finishing up what he was securing as she hoisted the roof frame into place over his head, he saw her glance at him.</p><p>"To be free, to live a life of my choosing and to find someone I deem worthy of me and to prove that I am still worthy and useful," she said proudly, Monty nodded, understanding.</p><p>"Not so different for me, you know, I had a chance to go back to my home after it was all over but I chose not to, I chose this life of uncertainty and hardship because after going through what I did how would it be possible to go back to a place where everyone is so clueless about the true harsh realities of the universe, so I took what Jack and Tik offered, not because it was easy, not because it is hard, and I knew it would be hard, but here I am, useful and at the end of the day isn't that what we all truly want to be?" he said, and he saw her stop to mull this over in her head.</p><p>"But how could you be useful, old ooman?" she asked, and this irked Monty, he knew she was trying to bait him and he didn't know why, he hadn't done anything to her so why she would take such an interest in winding him up was beyond him.</p><p>"I've spent my entire life fighting and training warriors, I've fought my share of wars and battles in every enviroment known to my kind and then some and I'm still here and I'm still alive, never underestimate the power of experience, and arrogance tends to get people killed, just ask all those so called hunters I put in the ground back on the preserve planet, it's no wonder that place is such a lush jungle, it's watered in blood, you know, I thought you lot were suppose to learn from your mistakes, from where I'm standing really doesn't seem like it," he said more bitterly than he would have liked.</p><p>Y'Len seemed to be mulling this over for the remaining time they spent working because she didn't say another word to him, he saw her glance at him more than once but she didn't speak, just scowled, it was obvious that she really hadn't like what he'd had to say but that was tough shit, if she was going to continue to bait him like that then she should have expected him to strike back at some point.</p><p>Her house was next and because she'd helped him build his he helped her build hers, she didn't speak the entire time, just worked to build herself a home and Monty helped, while her and the stronger of the Yautja helpers who were mostly female worked to raise the walls, Monty used the stone that hadn't been turned into gravel yet to erect her fireplace and chimney stack, he'd already made more than enough to build the pair, figuring that while she may make her own foundations using his methods he correctly figured that she wouldn't set aside the stronger stuff that didn't crush down to make into a fireplace, or make any mortar to bind it all together, so he'd made enough for both of them, though he didn't know why he'd done it really, but with the help of a group of humans that the female Yautja's were eyeing up rather salaciously they made quick work of building and erecting it.</p><p>Once it was done Monty did exactly the same thing as he'd done in his own home, lit a fire in it to speed up the mortar drying process, he heard heavy footsteps on the boards as he finished what he was doing and he turned to find Y'Len looking at the fire that was burning, it wasn't a roaring show fire, this one used a mixture of wood to ignite and coal dug from a small mine next to where they got their metal from to burn hotter and longer.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Y'Len asked, looking at the fire.</p><p>"Setting the mortar quicker, heat makes this stuff stronger, sure, it's dry and set on its own but it'll take three to four days and given that it gets pretty cold at night here I figured you'd want your fireplace working, but I can extinguish it if you'd prefer," he said and she lifted her eye to him curiously.</p><p>"No, that's fine, and thank you for your help today," she said, sounding rather begrudging, almost like she was chewing a mouthful of gravel.</p><p>"Favor for a favor, lassie, nothing more," Monty said, heading to door, but as he was about to pass through the threshold something pinged into his mind, there was just something in her eye as he'd passed by her, something he hadn't expected to ever see, sadness and something in his head just clicked like a well made joist clicking into place.</p><p>"Something tells me you came here for more than just freedom, you came here to get the one thing that you can't get anywhere else, something you want badly but a part of you still hates yourself for wanting all the same, but yet you came here for it, you gave up your clan to come here to be part of this one, to get that thing you've always wanted but could never have and now you can and you realise to yourself you don't have the first clue about that thing you want so badly, so consider this a piece of free advice and you can choose to take it or not up to you, it's no skin off my nose either way, lassie, while my kind respect strength we don't respect arrogance, if you go around treating humans like you're better than them then you're going to be spending a very, very long time alone and given likely you rightly said given from what I've learned from Jack that your lifespans are about a thousand years that's an awful long time to spend all alone, there's an old Earth saying that is quite prevalent here, you catch more flies with honey than viniger, as a huntress you should know you never bait your trap with something bitter if your prey is looking for something sweet," he said, and with that he went to leave, but before he got halfway out of the door she spoke.</p><p>"And what of you old man? What is it that you want? Are you too not tired of being alone?" she said in a voice much quieter than he'd ever expected her to use but there was a definite tinge of anger there.</p><p>"I'm used to it so why change the habit of a lifetime, lassie?" he said, and with that he was gone.</p><p>Monty spent the next couple of days arranging for furniture, it seemed that Millar really had some serious talent for carpentry, so he made a deal with him for some furniture, for fish of all things, though to be fair Monty was relishing the chance to go fishing again, it had been so very long since he'd either sat on the shores of the lochs of home and just lost himself in the peace and solitude of those almost ethereal places, he might not be much good at furniture building but one thing he could do was fish.</p><p>So he spent the next couple of days whittling up a strong and flexible rod, the power of a fishing rod was not in how ridged and unbending it was, but in how far it would flex before it broke, then came the line, you wanted it thin enough as not to be easily noticed by the fish and stong enough to stretch without breaking under stress, boiled tendons were good for this, then there was the hooks, you could make do with natural ones like strong thorns but metal were best, so after a word with Jack who always relished a challenge at his forge he had himself a variety of hooks and even some flies.</p><p>So with all of his gear ready and packed Monty took up his rifle and went off in search of the lakes that the hunters that had been going out and bringing back meat for the camp had told him about, as he was leaving he saw Y'Len chopping wood at the edge of the camp near the forest, every day either the Yautja or the humans or even Citrus went out and brought back a tree to be turned into firewood for everyone, as he approached she stopped and watched him curiously, "Are you going hunting, old man?" she asked curiously.</p><p>"In a manner of speaking yes, but my prey doesn't run through the forest or roam the plains, or swing through the trees, there is no flashing of blades or howling at the moon, my prey is the quietest, sneakiest and most elusive of all, a prey like no other a prey that requires pure patience and cunning to obtain, so obviously of no interest to your kind," Monty said, and Y'Len snarled, her mandibles flaring.</p><p>"No ooman cold ever out hunt me! I was born to hunt!" she snarled loudly, and Monty grinned at her.</p><p>"Oh, is that so? Care to put your money where your mouth is then?" he said, and she looked very confused by that so he clarified, "Care to make a wager?" he said, and she cocked her head curiously and a thoughtful look passed over her face before changing into a deep grin.</p><p>"Very well, old ooman, how about this, as we have no money to trade and I'm not interested in barter we will deal in service instead, when I defeat you you will serve me as my attendant for one day and one night, a full twenty four hour period, whatever my wish will be will be your command, deal?" she said smugly.</p><p>Monty snorted, he'd always been a betting man and in his experience luck always favored the bold and the confident, "And when I snap my metaphorical foot off in that chiseled alien arse of yours while I'm kicking it I guess I get the same, do I?' he said.<br/>Now it was Y'Len's turn to snort a laugh, "I have never lost a hunting wager in my life, ooman but I am no honerless pauking bad blood! I would not make a wager that I had no intention of keeping, so if by some miracle you do defeat me then I will serve you the same, your wish will be my command, so do we have a wager?" she said.</p><p>Monty thought for a moment, "On one condition, this is going to be a fair contest, so no Yautja weaponry, we use my tools and methods or no deal," he said, and she growled deeply but then stuck out her large hand.</p><p>"We have a deal, old ooman, but I will need a set of those tools as I do not have any," she said, and Monty grinned.</p><p>"Don't worry, it just so happens that I made spares," he said, tapping his rod case which was basically a large hollow tube strapped to his back.</p><p>"Then let us head out to my impending triumph," she said.</p><p>"Sure thing, I'm just wondering what I should have you do first when I win, cook my haul or clean my house and, hmmm, maybe I can get one of the tailors to knock up a nice little frilly maid's outfit for you, might need a lot of cloth though, though you can keep the stockings, always thought they were a nice touch," Monty said, flashing her a grin as she looked at him with a surprised raised brow before settling her face into a confident smirk.</p><p>"In your dreams, old ooman, but for that when I win I think I will have you dress in naught but a loin cloth when you serve me," she said, and Monty snorted.</p><p>"Now who's dreaming, but we'll see, lassie, we'll see," he said, and Y'Len growled.</p><p>"We will indeed, old ooman," she said as the pair headed off in the direction of the lakes.</p><p>It was obvious to Monty that Y'Len had no idea what they were going to hunt by the way she was talking, she kept on saying things like, "No ooman can match the Yautja for patience, we will sit in the trees for hours or days if nessasary waiting for the perfect time to strike," or, "When I am bathed in the blood of my quarry and their skull is held proudly in my hand then you will see the glory of a Yautja hunt, old ooman,"</p><p>Monty just stayed quiet, letting her believe that he was carrying some form of spears in his case, though her confusion was palpable when he stopped to find some worms to use for bait, explaining that they were a favorite food of their prey, he couldn't help but delight in her confusion, he could actually see her running through a list of prey animals in her head trying to figure out what they were hunting.</p><p>Finally they arrived at the lakes the hunters had described and instantly Monty felt incredibly nostalgic and home sick, they were just like the lochs of his home land of Scotland, huge clear lakes with hills surrounding them, he breathed in a huge lungful of the fresh air and exhaled it with a contented sigh, "Ahh, just like home," he said softly, and Y'Len looked at him curiously.</p><p>"You live in a place like this, old ooman?" she asked, and he looked at her.</p><p>"Yes, I'm from a place called Scotland back on Earth, more specifically I lived in the highlands, honestly the terrain around the forests and lakes reminds me of it, though we call them lochs from our old language," he said.</p><p>Y'Len looked thoughtful for a moment, "Then it seems you will have a terrain advantage, old ooman, I will have to bear this in mind when we hunt," she said, and Monty shook his head.</p><p>"Honestly with the prey we're hunting the only one that has a homefield advantage is them and I can tell you now that fancy hunting mask dohicky of yours ain't going to do shit against this prey," he said, and she cocked her head.</p><p>"Oh? and why is that?" she asked.</p><p>"They're cold blooded," he said with a cocky smile as he twirled her mustache and drinking in her surprise.</p><p>"Cold blooded prey? We are hunting serpents or reptiles?" she asked, and Monty spotted a perfect spot on the shoreline and he placed his gear down.</p><p>"Neither, we, lassie, are hunting fish," he said with a smile that got wider by the second as he drank in both the shock and realisation spreading over Y'Len's features as she realized a trap had been sprung and she'd barreled head first into it.</p><p>"Fish? We are hunting fish?" she said, her voice sounding both disappointed and galled at once.</p><p>Monty unpacked both rods and set them up before holding one out to her, "Aye, that we are, lassie, well, unless you think fish are too cunning and difficult a prey for you in which case you are more than welcome to throw in the towel and concede your defeat right now and I promise to accept it graciously, in fact, it'll be most fortunate as it'll give me all day to plan out your maid's outfit," Monty said smugly as he eyed her.</p><p>He could actually see steam coming off her head and her dreadlocks, she looked like she was about to go nuclear but he couldn't help but like the fire that burned in her single blue eye, "Not on your life, old ooman! I will never concede! If fish is our chosen prey then fish is what I'll hunt! And I will prove to you the glory of a Yautja huntress in her prime!" she roared, and Monty both laughed and sighed.</p><p>"Well, I appreciate your enthusiasm, lassie, but I fear you've just made our task infinitely harder with it," he said softly, and she glared at him.</p><p>"What are you babbling about, old ooman?" she demanded.</p><p>"Well, the thing about fish is they're real skittish and nervy since so many things like to hunt and eat them," he said, handing her the spare rod which she looked at like he'd just handed her a dildo.</p><p>"So? What's your point?" she asked.</p><p>"Well they're not exactly known to respond well to loud noises like, well, shouting and roaring, tends to scare them off, making our job infinitely harder," Monty said sarcastically as he saw Y'Len glance sheepishly at the water.</p><p>"Now go and pick your spot, the winner is the one with the most fish caught at the end of the day and like I said, human methods only, no plasma cannons, wrist blades, or spear fishing, rod line and hook only, if I wanted easy and no challenge I'd lob a grenade in there and be done but that's not the point of fishing, it's about patience," he said.</p><p>Y'Len growled and grumbled something, stomping off up the shore a little ways, but he noted that she didn't go far enough away that she couldn't watch him which she did so as he set up his seat, baited his hook and made his first cast of the day.</p><p>He couldn't help watching L'Yen as she tried to grasp the simple yet devilishly tricky game of cat and mouse that was fishing, fish may be simple creatures but they could be tricky blighters to catch and depending on the species you did eventually manage to entice you could have a serious fight on your hands, but with fishing the fight wasn't about brute strength, it was about tiring your opponent out until they were too tired to continue and you were able to net them or pluck them from the water, too much force and you ended up with a situation like Y'Len found herself in when she eventually after much trial and error and angry growling at her equipment and the water where she tired to tear the fish that took her hook from the water and found herself holding half a fish, or more specifically a rather surprised and equally confused looking fish's head.</p><p>Though, to be fair, Monty couldn't knock the Yautja capacity for both learning and figuring things out, even without him there to instruct her or offer pointers she seemed to be picking things up from observing him from a distance, this lead to eventually him hearing a roar of triumph as she held up her first successfully caught fish of the day like a trophy and to be fair it was a rather large example of the flying trout like species that seemed to live in the lake, they could routinely be seen leaping from the water and skimming over the surface with rainbow colored wing like fins before plopping back in a distance away, they often caught flying bugs on the wing as well, Monty also swore he saw L'Yen's plasma caster tracking one on its gimbal as well.</p><p>Monty couldn't help but entertain himself with the hyper pumped Yautja woman's antics, it was like watching someone jacked off their tits on speed and crystal meth being forced to play chess, but she was a fast learner, he had to give her that, plus, add in her determination not to lose to an ooman driving her and she made astounding strides in a very short space of time and surprisingly she did manage to land a a number of fish.</p><p>Though Monty did find himself being distracted by her in other ways as well, for all his lasting mental scars inflicted by the Yautja he couldn't help but look at her as a mighty fine woman, she was seriously a lot of woman to handle, Monty couldn't help but think that the poor human that caught her eye was in for serious trouble, because at the end of the day that's kinda why they'd defected from their clans to this one in the first place wasn't it?</p><p>The chance to love another not of their own race, to find love among the stars as Jack and Tik had pitched it and to have no one judge you, he did have to admit that Y'Len certainly wasn't ugly which was a confession to himself that surprised him, he had to admit that despite her size and obvious alieness she was a fine looking woman, all the right parts in all the right places and a hell of a lot more to them than any human woman would ever have, take her rear end for example, it looked like it could be used to take the caps off beer bottles without her even flinching.</p><p>Then there were her legs, the fucking things just seemed to go on forever, though with regards to those bloody beach balls she called breasts he wondered how she didn't knock herself out when she ran or how she could even see her feet under the damn things, Monty shook his head to clear it, he couldn't afford to be thinking these things about a crazy alien killing machine huntress.</p><p>The sun began to set and that's when Monty decided to call time on their little fishing trip, "That's time, lassie, secure your catch and lets see who's won," Monty called, and he was barraged with distant growling and grumbling and he got the feeling more than one of the noises he heard were curses in Yautja, but she packed up all the same.</p><p>She stalked over holding out a bundle of fish on a looped length of chord made from vine, Monty found himself impressed, usually a first timer would be lucky if they got one, but she had at least six on her string, "Fair play, lassie, you Yautja lassies really can hold your own when it comes to adapting quickly, I was certain you'd be lucky to get even one," he said, and a smug smile crossed her mandibles and her blue eye flashed.</p><p>"See, I told you, old ooman, Yautja are born to hunt, there's no way I could lose to...where are your prey?" she said, suddenly realizing that Monty wasn't holding any fish.</p><p>"Oh, they're over there," he said, pointing to a tarpaulin and she turned and instantly her mandibles dropped open.</p><p>"N-N-Not possible! You must have cheated!" she exclaimed as she saw the twenty three multi colored fish all bundled together and Monty scowled at her darkly.</p><p>"I never cheat," he said darkly, and she glared at him.</p><p>"Then how did you out hunt me!?" she exclaimed loudly.</p><p>"Simple, lassie, I've been doing this since I was able to lift a rod, I have over sixty years of experience in doing it, I know what bait to use, what techniques, when to cast and when to draw and set the hook, if anything I'm impressed you even got one today but that still doesn't excuse the accusation, I would never cheat to win a bet or anything else!" Monty snarled, and he saw Y'Len look conflicted and sulky.</p><p>"Fine, I believe in the principles of the honor of the hunt and I am a proud daughter of the great huntress so I concede defeat but I will not lose to you ever again, old ooman, mark my words!" she snarled, and Monty couldn't help but crack a smile.</p><p>"Oh, so you plan on challenging me again, do you? You must be a glutton for punishment, lassie," he said smugly, and she snarled and clacked her mandibles together.</p><p>"Count on it, old ooman! I will regain my honor! And next time it will be for a prey of my choosing, on my terms!" she snarled.</p><p>"Very well, as you wish, lassie, I'm no shirker and I'll take you on but do me a favor and try to pick something that isn't going to fucking kill me, I didn't survive years of that bullshit and come halfway across the galaxy to get myself killed over a wager, I may be many things, fool is not one of them," he said sternly.</p><p>Y'Len simply growled and stomped off ahead of him while he gathered his fish in their tarpaulin and tied it up like a sack before following behind her, carrying the heavy load, as she followed behind her he couldn't help but stare at Y'Len's incredibly strong back, the way her hips were flared perfectly and flowed into those tree trunk like thighs, but try as he might he couldn't stop his eyes being drawn like magnets to her utterly perfect rear end, it was like perfection made flesh and it seemed like a real shame that it was something she had to sit on, it seemed like such a waste somehow.</p><p>Finally they made it back to the town and Monty took Y'Len to meet one of the butchers he knew and they turned in the majority of their catch, much to the butcher's delight, it had been a while since they'd had fresh fish on hand and he made quite a fuss on how well this was going to go down at dinner.</p><p>Y'Len was confused as to why Monty kept some of his catch back for himself, but he didn't answer, just evaded the question to infer it was to pay off a debt, which it wasn't, he just needed it to pay for services and goods he was going to need, "So, when will my forfeit for losing begin?" Y'Len asked, sounding like she was chewing gravel when she said it.</p><p>"I'll let you know, lassie, now, don't forget to attend the meal tonight, I'd hate to think you missed out on the fruits of our labors today, even though you lost the bet this is the first time fish has been caught on this world as far as I know, so that makes you the second best fisher on the planet," he said, and somehow his words did seem to cheer her up.</p><p>"And one day very soon I will be the greatest, old ooman, mark my words," she said, and now he couldn't help but laugh, she was seriously competitive, this one, and had a real sore spot for losing.</p><p>As he left her she was curious as to where he was going as he wasn't going home but she didn't press the issue and he left to go see a man about a dog as he'd put it to her, confusing the hell out of her.</p><p>Just two days later he was ready to call in his marker, so he made his way over to her house and knocked on the door in the morning, she answered it, looking sleepy and disheveled, "My, my, lassie, I didn't have you pegged as a night owl, I thought you lot liked to be up at the crack of dawn to hunt," he said.</p><p>I was studying" she said grumpily, and he cocked his head.</p><p>"Studying what?" he asked.</p><p>"The prey reports of this planet, when next we do battle I will not lose," she said, showing that she was still sore over losing to him two days ago but somehow he smelled a rat and figured it might be a good idea to do the same if she was going to challenge him to a rematch.</p><p>"Well, be that as it may, lassie, I'm ready to collect on our bet now, so be at my place for midday, oh, and here is your uniform, can't have you cleaning my place dressed in battle armor now can I?" he said, handing the surprised and curious Yautja a box, and before she could argue or start screaming he left saying "And if you don't wear it I'll consider it a forfeit of a fair bet," over his shoulder knowing her honor would tie her up in knots, though he could practically hear the scream from his house when she finally opened the box and saw what was inside and he smiled smugly to himself, little did he expect his little prank to backfire so spectacularly.</p><p>At exactly midday there was a knock at his door and he opened it to find Y'Len standing there wearing a full length cloak complete with hood, she looked one part furious and one part embarassed as all hell, though why he couldn't quite say, Y'Len was adorable.</p><p>"I am here as instructed, old ooman," she snarled.</p><p>"Good to see your kind are good time keepers, well, come in and hang up the cloak, oh, and your first order today is you will not call me old ooman, today it will be Monty and if you refer to me as old ooman even once then it will become master, understood?" he said, and he heard her gashing her mandibles as she stomped inside.</p><p>"Understood, M-Monty," she said through tightly clenched mandibles.</p><p>Slowly she removed her cloak and turned to hang it up and Monty's mustache nearly popped out straight on both sides, he'd had the tailors make a Yautja sized French maid's outfit, but boy had they outdone themselves, it was black matching her skin perfectly and was decorated with white frills and lace around the edges and ven had a bonnet, she looked absolutely incredible in it, plus the tailor seemed to have made the skirt rather short.</p><p>Y'Len stood with her arms folded over her ample chest glaring at him, "Well, I hope you're happy, old ooman, you got your wish," she said, and instantly no sooner had the words left her mouth then she realized what she'd done and her eye went wide.</p><p>"T-T-That was a mistake! A slip of the tongue!" she exclaimed.</p><p>Monty smiled and shook his head, "I explained the rules perfectly to ye, lassie, and ya still broke them, so from now on it's master," he said, and she snarled loudly.</p><p>"Yes, master," she growled, making it somehow sound like a threat but Monty took it inside.</p><p>"Good, and just to be clear if you break the rules again I'll make you take a walk around town and leave your cloak here," he said, and that got her attention.</p><p>"No! Anything but that!" she exclaimed, and he nodded, getting the reaction he wanted.</p><p>"Ok, so first I'd like you to give this place a damn good clean and make sure you don't miss anything, I'll be checking," he said, taking a seat at the table to work on his custom fishing lures, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from her no matter how hard he tried, they just kept creeping back to her legs, to the way her skirt shook when she was dusting, the way her dreads shimmied in time with her perfect rear end as she leaned down to dust and that's when he saw just how short they'd really made that skirt, they must have thought he wanted it for some kind of sexy time role play rather than for real because the eyeful he got nearly blew every blood vessel in his head wide open along with a few others in his body, plus Yautja underwear was basically nothing.</p><p>It was like a perfect full moon crossed with a black hole, the gravity just drew your entire being in and refused to let go, made infinitely worse when she got down on her hands and knees to work on his currently unlit fire grate, all day he had he doing cleaning tasks, he didn't make her do anything shameful really, in all honesty he'd only wanted to punish her for her arrogance and for constanstantly calling him old ooman as it got on his nerves, the stuff he made her do wasn't much, really just cleaning and making her prepare food for him, she actually surprised him on that front by making a delicious meat dish, he'd got her to join him for it, he made sure that she'd prepared enough for two as there was no way he could be so cruel or ungentlemanly to eat in front of her and give her none, especially when she prepared it.</p><p>"Tell me ...master...what was it like on that planet, the reserve, I mean?"she asked suddenly.</p><p>"It was a pretty hell, lassie, every day was a struggle for survival, even when we weren't being hunted we had all those people relying on those of us who could hunt and fight for both food and protection as the predators on the planet would kill you just as happily as the bad bloods would, so many of us weren't combatants, they even dropped children onto the planet to hunt, there were a large group of them dropped in once and out of all of them only Amy survived," he said bitterly, and Y'Len looked furious and appalled.</p><p>"They dropped in cubs! To hunt!?" she roared, and he nodded.</p><p>"Animals! Pauking animals! No, even animals are better than they are, hunting cubs of any race is the most forbidden thing there is!" she snarled.</p><p>"No arguments from me, lassie, it was vile but we made it out, but what you see here might seem like a quite a few but our number pale in comparison to those killed by those animals, I helped buried the bodies myself, what was left of them anyway, I'll never forget laying those wee ones to their final rest either, no child should be born just to die and definitely not like that, mutilated and destroyed, a young new life destroyed and ended just to be a fucking trophy on someone's wall, sometimes it keeps me awake at night thinking what kind of fear and pain those wee ones felt at the end, I mean, it's vile to do it to any sentient being but take me for example, I'm an adult and a elder one at that, I'm a soldier, a warrior, I can fight, I can defend myself, so if I fight and lose so be it, but what chance did those wee ones have?" he said, his anger and pain seeping out through his voice.</p><p>"That's why we call them bad bloods, they break the sacred rules of the hunt and disgrace us as a species, they are the vilest our kind have to offer and seeing some of the things they do actually makes me feel shamed to be Yautja at times, they are a disgrace to my kind," she said.</p><p>After their meal Y'Len cleared away their things and then drew him a bath which made her grumble but she did it all the same, though to his surprise he saw her trying to glimpse him behind the privacy screen as he stripped off and climbed into the bath, but it wasn't like he could say anything to her about it what with all the glimpses he'd been sneaking of her all day, in fact, he'd snuck so many glimpses of her amazonian feminine like body he felt like a dirty old man.</p><p>She sat on a chair on the other side of the screen and they began swapping war stories after she asked him what it was like to be a soldier on Earth, like any old soldier he had a barrel full of stories, some of them good, some of them funny, a good many of them neither of either, it was surprisingly fun to talk with her and he learned a great deal about both her and her race as a whole, they definitely weren't the barbarians he'd always believed them to be, she'd explained about the rules of the honest and honorable hunt, it was a religion to them, one that Jack knew about given that he'd actually met and made a pact with their deity Paya, the goddess of the hunt.</p><p>Plus, Jack was a warrior through and through and what's more he was a fellow Brit, without all the other crap he was capable of, the very fact that he was a SAS boy made him worthy of respect, those boys were fucking crazy on a whole new level, so he guessed that made them worthy of both some level of trust and respect.<br/>The swapping of stories actually made him feel more at home than he had in a while, it was good to have someone to simply talk to like this, it had been a very long time since he'd really had company like this, when he climbed out of the bath and dried himself off with the towel hanging on the screen he caught her using his mirror to peek at him so he decided to embarass her a little, "See anything you like?" he asked, and he saw her flinch but rather than play dumb like he expected she simply owned it.</p><p>"You are not what I expected," she said in a rather surprised and matter of fact voice.</p><p>"Oh, and what did you expect exactly?" he said, as he stepped out from behind the screen dressed in his nightwear, drying his now long white hair.</p><p>"I expected you to be flabby, wrinkled and old, but your body is in excellent condition, even for a much younger male, it is obvious to me that you take pride in both your appearance and your condition, you keep yourself toned and primed, it is yet more proof of your status as a warrior and a hunter, though your performance with the fish showed me that, I will admit it is pleasing to see," she said, again in the matter of fact voice.</p><p>Monty chuckled softly and she scowled at him, "What is so funny?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh, nothing, I just thought it was amusing how you broke one of your own golden rules regarding the fish," he said, and she cocked her hea,d making her dreads swish against her back.</p><p>"What does that mean?" she asked.</p><p>"You underestimated your prey and it cost you, a fish can feed a man or a Yautja just as easy as any animal, but just like many you fell into the trap of thinking because they're weak that they are not worthy and therefore underestimated them, it cost you, hopefully now you understand that just because something is not as strong as you are there is no reason it cannot beat you, fish are shrewd, devious and cunning, they proved this to you," he said, and she looked thoughtful now.</p><p>"It is true, I thought them unworthy of my talents and despite my victory in catching some of their number yours was far greater because you were both prepared and studied them as a good hunter should, it was both arrogance and a mistake on my part, it will not happen again and it was a good lesson to learn, so for that I must thank you, Monty, err, I mean, Master, for reminding me," she said, and he smiled, forgiving her the slip.</p><p>"Right, time for bed, you can take my bed seeing as your service doesn't end 'till tomorrow midday and I can't allow a lady to sleep on my couch, so you will take the bed," he said, and she looked surprised.</p><p>"You're just giving me your bed? But I am your servant, I should be sleeping either at your side or at the foot of your bed," she said, sounding surprised.</p><p>Monty balked a bit, had she been expecting him to order her into bed the entire time?</p><p>"Errr, that's quite alright, lassie, I think I'll be just fine on the couch alone," he said, feeling his heart bump up a few notches as he spoke, there was something odd in the way she was looking at him, was that disappointment in her eye mixed in with the surprise.</p><p>"Odd, I would have imagined given the trouble that you went to to have me dressed in a way that pleased you and given all the looks you've been sneaking of my body all day, even when I haven't been deliberately showing it off to you that you would be raring to order me into your bed, that you would let all that effort and the opurtunity go to waste surprises me, do you not find me desirable? I have heard whispers that ooman males find scars on their females distasteful, do mine disturb you?" she said, her voice going actually rather quiet towards the end as if the thought that he didn't desire her made her sad.</p><p>Monty felt a very strong pull to comfort the suddenly rather vulnerable looking Yautja female, though that was oddly like calling the Incredible Hulk vulnerable but there it was, "No, it's not that at all, you are a highly desirable woman and scars are not a turn off for me, lassie, hell, if I thought like that then I'd have some serious double standards wouldn't I? I mean, look at me, I look like I got thrown into a cement mixer filled with glass," he said.</p><p>What's a cement mixer?" she asked.</p><p>"Think my water powered rock crusher mixed with a barrel," he replied, and she nodded, picturing it in her head.</p><p>"Then what is the problem?" she said, and Monty was hit with a million different answers all at once, making his head spin.</p><p>A big part of him wanted to do it, to order her into his bed, to please him in so many devious and delicious ways, to make her strip that maid's uniform off nice and slow and to drink in every curve and slab of feminine muscle, to reveal the very delight that the deepest reaches of his hidden heart burned with, but then just like the FBI screaming 'open up,' reality crashed back into his fantasy, taking all the windows and doors in with it.</p><p>To force her into such a compromising position would be morally wrong in oh so many ways, then to force himself on her sexually, it assaulted his morality core with such force it nearly caused his whole being to self destruct with the force of the backlash, despite the fact that he knew she could oh so easily overpower him, hell, she could crush him like a twig if she wished without even breaking a sweat, it was her honor that was ruling her here, her honor told her that she'd accepted this as part of the terms of the bet, that she had no choice but to obey.</p><p>"It has nothing to do with how desirable you are, Y'Len, and trust me, you are desirable, you are a prime slab of Yautja woman beef if I've ever seen one, hell, you've got muscles in places I don't even have places, so do not doubt that you are attractive because you are very much so, let's just say it's a human ethics thing and a moral thing and it doesn't sit well with me," he said, and she looked at him strangely.</p><p>"You oomans are strange, you would let your morals prevent you from experiencing the greatest night of passion and pleasure you could ever dream of? Becasue I can tell you right now old ooman that no ooman female would ever compare to me," she said, giving a look that positively set the little devil sat on his shoulder on fire while making the little angel's wings pop off.</p><p>But the question still burned in his brain, did she really want this or was she doing it because she believed it was expected of her in this role? He thought about asking her outright but a part of him didn't want to hear the answer because it might compel him to take an action that he would later regret.</p><p>"No, Y'Len, my mind is made up, you sleep in the bed alone and I sleep on the couch alone, that's an order," he said, and now he definitely saw a look of confused disappointment flow through her brilliant blue eye.</p><p>"As you wish...master," she said, putting real emphasis on that last word and making it feel like a nail in his heart, it wasn't truly a question of him raping her really, it was obvious from her demeanor that she was willing to do it, but if there was one thing Monty had been proud of his entire life it was his moral code, he absolutely did not break it and in his code you did not do that sort of thing with someone you had power or authority over, he'd had plenty of chances while in the military with female soldiers of lower ranks than him, but he'd always rebuffed their advances, to him it was simple, it was equals or nothing, if you took someone to bed you gave them your whole self and you couldn't do that with someone you had power over and then you would always be thinking were taking advantage of them or visa versa.</p><p>Maybe he was just old fashioned or maybe just old all together but it wasn't something he could ever bring himself to do, he'd always be wondering at the back of his mind if this was something they wanted to do or something they only did because he wanted them to and that to him was unacceptable, maybe it was because he was not a selfish person, he wanted someone to want him as much as he wanted them, to love and to be loved in equal measure, to him the equal part was important and he wasn't willing to bend.</p><p>The big Yautja woman went into his bedroom and closed the door behind her, she didn't wish him good night or even say a word to him, was she disappointed or angry with him, or both maybe?</p><p>God, and he thought human women were confusing, but these bloody Yautja were on a whole new level, couldn't she understand that he hadn't been doing it just for himself? That it was her dignity and her honor that he was protecting here?</p><p>That he didn't want her to feel either used or just like some kind of thing to be used and thrown away when you were done, she didn't deserve that at all, that she was worth so much more than that, she deserved someone who would love her and care for her, someone to call her own who she could lavish her attentions on and who would do the same for her.</p><p>But even as he lay there on the couch tossing and turning to get comfortable he couldn't help but wonder if he'd made the right decision, he kept feeling like he'd hurt her feelings, like she thought he'd sent her away because he didn't desire her when that couldn't be further from the truth, she had come here to find human love of her own and he wondered if his words had made her think that that hope was nothing more than a dream, that no human would look at her even when she offered herself to them, which hurt him because as much as he hated to admit it the bloody amazon like alien had managed to carve her name into his heart and his fucking loins with those wrist blades of hers and the thought of hurting her hurt him as well, but finally exhaustion claimed him and pulled him into sleep.</p><p>The next day was kinda awkward, Y'Len barely spoke as she made breakfast and carried out the rest of the task's he'd set her, when her time was up she went to collect her cloak but he stopped her, unable to bare the silence any longer he reached out and placed a hand on her huge arm and she flinched, bracing herself, and that actually hurt, like he would ever strike her, but then maybe her race were just wired like that, to expect attack at any moment and to be ready for it, it made him realise that he didn't know as much about them as he thought he did.</p><p>"Y'Len, about last night, look, I really don't know what you were expecting me to do, but I'm not one to take advantage of someone under my charge, it's not the way I'm wired, I don't want you thinking it was because you are not desirable to my kind or anything like that, because to put it bluntly you are, you are by far the most beautiful Yautja I have seen and any human man would be lucky to have you at his side, look, it wasn't anything you did, just call it my old fashioned human moral code, ok?" he said, and she looked at him oddly, she seemed pleased that he was complimenting her but she still seemed either conflicted or maybe even angry.</p><p>"I am glad you think so, but I still believe your ooman ethics are strange, no Yautja would have treated a servant as such, I believe I have learned something in the last day, sometimes you oomans are far to gentle for your own good, A servant is someone you have taken in to your service by the strength of your will or by the strength of your victory over them, the whole point of a servant is that they are in your service, yours to command and there to do your bidding, whatever that maybe, it's not a question of ethics, it is a question of the strength of your will and your dominance and you don't know a good thing when it's staring you in the face, but when next we cross blades ooman I will show you how we Yautja do things," she said, giving him that dark smile of hers and he sighed and palmed his face.</p><p>"And here was me feeling sorry for you because I thought I'd wronged you, just when I thought I'd managed to teach you about human respect and dignity, you go and show me you truly haven't learned a thing," he said, and she made a humph noise and turned to go.</p><p>"'Till next we meet, old ooman, be ready because I will not be caught off guard again, next time it will be you who sweeps my floors and I will teach you the true meaning of the word servant," she said, and with that she was gone, leaving Monty with a cold pit of a feeling in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>The next week was pretty quiet for Monty but he'd taken some part of Y'Len's words to heart and chose not to let his guard down, it left him feeling kinda anxious and he found himself playing over her words in his head over and over again, but Monty was never one to sit idle, he spent the week training both physically and mentally, going for runs, lifting improvised weights made from stone and sand, in the nights he was reading copies of the hunter reports of the local fauna and trying to guess what Y'Len would try to use as her rematch challenge.</p><p>It took a bit but then he stumbled across two perfect candidates, both played to Yautja strengths perfectly, but narrowing your focus was a fools folly so he tried to be prepared for any eventuality, even a fishing rematch.</p><p>He glimpsed Y'Len a few times throughout the week and each and every time she seemed to be watching him, hell, he wondered if it was his paranoia kicking back in but he swore he saw her outside his house more than once just watching, he shrugged it off and put it down to his bias based on what he'd experienced at her kin's hands, Y'Len wasn't a bad blood and seemed to him to be a genuinely good person, outspoken and very strong will, definitely arrogant but good all the same.</p><p>Then just like he predicted the challenge came, he was outside tending his vegetable garden, he'd had the idea to turn the large plot behind his little house into a vegetable plot to supply both him and his neighbors plus the rest of the clan with fresh vegetables shortly after his house was built and when he wasn't exercising or studying he was there tending and as it turned out there was just something about the enviroment here that made plants grow not only incredibly swiftly but very large, they grew at six times the rate they did on Earth, now whether it was the soil, the water or the air or even the sunlight or a combination of all was debatable, he'd leave that speculation up to the brain barn in Yoshi's hive.</p><p>But like an amazonian wraith she just appeared in his garden while he was picking baskets of runner beans to be taken to jack and Tik's, they'd make sure they were given out amongst the clan, "Oh, hey, Y'Len, I didn't hear you come in, I was just about to make some tea, would you like some?" he said, standing up and wiping his brow line below the knotted fabric over his head like a bandana, he saw her look him up and down curiously before her mandibles drew up into a smile.</p><p>"Well, old ooman, the day has come, I am ready for our rematch! And no thank you on the tea," she said with a hint of triumph in her voice and he smiled at her, raising one of his bushy eyebrows, somehow he just couldn't resist teasing her, there was just something about her self confidence and self assuredness that always made him want to poke her both metaphorically and maybe even physically.</p><p>"Oh? I hope you gave the maid's outfit a good clean after last time, can't have a dirty maid in my home now can I? Though I will admit it did look good on you, suited you a lot more than I thought it would, you definitely have the legs for it," he said, and her smile went dark and her eye seemed to glimmer with challenge.</p><p>"We will see who is wearing a servant outfit at the end of this, old ooman! So do you accept my challenge or not?" she said.</p><p>Monty chuckled, "You'll have to tell me what the challenge is first, only a fool walks blindly into a challenge that they know nothing about or are unprepared for," he said grinning at the obvious bow shot he landed with that one at her jumping at his fishing challenge without any idea what she was doing.</p><p>She growled darkly, picking up on the obvious snipe, "A hunting challenge of course, be rather unfair of me to challenge you to a strength challenge now would it? Almost as unfair as challenging someone to a fishing contest when they have never been fishing before," she shot back, obviously still sore about it.</p><p>"Hey, I wasn't the one who proclaimed that they couldn't possibly lose to a mere ooman in any form of hunting now was I?" he shot back, and she growled, scowling at him.</p><p>"Very well, it will be a hunting contest, but I unlike you will not limit the methods used to take down the intended prey, you may use any method you see fit, the winner will be the one with the most prey collected at the end and brought to the finishing point," she said in her matter of fact voice.</p><p>"Ok, sounds fine, what's the prey?" he asked, expecting her to say something ridiculous like fire tigers or mountain dragons.</p><p>"Shimmer lizards," she said, and he felt his mouth drop open.</p><p>"Seriously? We're going after one of the easiest and most bountiful things on the planet?" he said, and she smiled, there was just something to that smile, she was up to something and he could smell it.</p><p>"Alright, are we going right now?" he asked, and she shook her head.</p><p>"Tommorrow first thing, we will meet here and then head to the swamps, our hunting period will be from our arrival 'till sunset," she said, and he nodded, he was glad of that after all the gardening he didn't fancy jumping right into a long trek followed by a hunt followed by lugging all those bloody lizards back, there were billions of them, they could nuke the swamp and still not make a dent in the population.</p><p>"Very well, Y'Len, I'll see you here tomorrow," he said, and she nodded and left with a wave and a flick of her hip that caused her armored skirt to shimmy and give him a glimpse of her rear end as she turned, was she trying to bait him with a glimpse of her? god, these Yautja women were really something else.<br/>After he was done in his garden he went inside and after a refreshing bath he polished up his handguns and his bow, there was no point taking anything heavier when all they were hunting were shimmer lizards, one good hit from a pistol and they were toast, hell, fire a bullet into the air around the swamp and it would probably kill three on the way up and another three on the way back down.</p><p>So after hours of trying to figure out her plan Monty finally gave up and went to bed, he'd prepped enough gear for the hunt tommorow and when he woke he had a sense of dark foreboding that he just couldn't shake, but after a few cups of coffee he was ready to go and he packed up and before he even left the house he saw Y'Len waiting for him at the bottom of his garden.</p><p>She looked every bit the Yautja warrior huntress she was, she was dressed in her full battle armor complete with shoulder cannons, spears, smart discs and wrist blades, she looked like she was going to war, she even had her hunting mask on and huge net bags strung on her hip.</p><p>"Am i missing something? I thought we were hunting shimmer lizards, not fire tigers, or are we going to war and no one told me?" he said.</p><p>She turned to him so fast her dreads cracked and arced around her, it was obvious that he'd managed to sneak up on her again, though he did have a habit of approaching her on her blind side, "Ahh, there you are, old ooman, I was beginning to think you weren't coming and that you had reconsidered taking me on again," she said.</p><p>"Nah, I'm rather looking forwards to seeing you in that cute little maid's outfit again, lassie, maybe I'll get you to help with the gardening while wearing it," he said, and he heard her clicking her mandibles under her mask and the growling was kinda obvious.</p><p>"We'll see who is dressed as a servant at the end of this, old ooman," she said, and with that they headed off towards the swamps.</p><p>it was a fair old walk to the swamp territory which was on the edge of the plains, no sooner had they arrived than Mont began to see the tell tale signs of their prey moving through the thick trees, at a distance their skin reminded him of Yautja cloaking, it made the air around them shimmer thanks to their rainbow scales that they could adapt to merge into the background like camo, hence their name.</p><p>"Ahh, we are here! Well, then, let the hunt begin, we will meet back here at sunset, old ooman, and we will see which of us has emerged the victor," she said, and with that she activated her cloaking tech and vanished into the trees with only the bending branches marking her movements.</p><p>Monty lifted his pistols out of their holsters and attached their suppressors, loud gunshots would frighten off the easily spooked creatures, he lifted his 9mm Browning and sighted in on the first one which was sitting on a large fern leaf minding its own business looking out at its little world and then everything went black as his bullet turned its small head inside out, it was the first of many to fall to him that day, in fact, he killed so many of them there was no way he could carry them all back, so carrying what he could he headed back out of the swamp following his marks on the trees left to guide him out.</p><p>At the start point he found Y'Len waiting for him, it had been hard going carrying the three heavy sacks of dead lizards out of the swamp through the marsh ground, it was so soft and water logged, he dropped his three heavy sacks at her feet, it was kinda annoying to know that he'd killed more than this but this was all he was able to carry out.</p><p>"Ahh, there you are, old ooman, I was beginning to think that I was going to have to come and find you," Y'Len said sarcastically as she eyed his haul with a satisfied smirk.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry, it's kinda hard to carry all these lizards out, kinda heavy and the ground's kinda soft, I didn't want to get bogged down, kinda galling actually, lassie, had to leave more than half my haul behind," he said, and she cocked her head.</p><p>"Then you should have managed your time better or found a way to position your catch at drop points throughout the territory for easy retrieval," she said, and that's when he clicked the six bags of dead lizards behind her, he knew he'd easily caught that many as well but that's when it hit him like a slap from a wet fish, the catch had been in the wording, it wasn't how many you could kill, it was how many you could bring back to the start point at the end, she'd beat him fair and square with clever wording.</p><p>Monty's heart sank like a brick in his chest, what made it worse was she'd realized that he'd figured it out, "You should pay more attention to simple instructions, old ooman, how did you manage to live this long?" she said.</p><p>"Ha, bloody, ha, ya bloody great lizard, let's just get these back to town, shall we? Ya can gloat along the way," he said, hoisting his sacks up and heading towards the village.</p><p>They dropped off the lizards at the butchers, surprising them with the size of the haul, they kept some back for them to eat themselves, when they reached home Y'Len darted into her house and came back out carrying a box which she planted in his hands, "This is for you, I'll expect you at midday tomorrow wearing them and nothing more, same deal as you gave me, twenty four hours, I will see you tomorrow, old ooman, do not be late, Yautja do not tolerate tardiness," she said, and with a wave of farewell she was gone and Monty's heart sank so far it felt like it was trying to escape out of his arse.</p><p>When he got in Monty placed the lizards in his prep area to be skinned and smoked, then he returned to the box feeling a real sense of dread as he began to open it, when he finally bit the bullet and opened it his heart literally exploded in his chest.</p><p>Inside it was exactly what he'd dreaded and worse, there were four items, two slipper like shoes that were tight looking, not much more than slip on leather shoes, they made him think of slave shoes, a point that further reinforced by the fact the other two items were a leather loin cloth and what appeared to be a collar, it seemed that this was Y'Len's payback for the maid outfit he'd made her wear, oh, well, still totally worth it to see her in it, she had been super cute and flustered, Y'Len was even cuter and to be fair she had gotten used to it, well, Montgomery Duffy never welched on a bet in his life, so like the bloody fool he was for letting himself get sucker punched by a Yautja he'd suck it up and do it.</p><p>The next day he stood looking at himself in the mirror, he felt like a bloody tool and undoubtably looked like one too, but he'd lost the bet so for the next twenty four hours he was hers to order around however she saw fit, she'd probably have him doing bloody pole dancing or on his knees begging her for things or something, hopefully she wouldn't try and take things too far and to remember to at least allow him to keep his dignity, which given his current outfit had taken a serious hit, hopefully she'd realise that to someone like him dignity and pride were vastly important things and wouldn't push him too far or hard, but then could he really make those demands of her?</p><p>After all he had made her dress up in a silly sexy maid costume for the day, though to be fair he hadn't done anything weird to her, just made her cook and clean for him, oh, and run a bath, so hopefully she'd remember that, though he wasn't betting on it.</p><p>Monty pulled on a long hooded cloak that covered him from head to toe just as she had, but even despite the cloak and the very short walk from his home home to hers he felt incredibly self conscious, was this how she'd felt with the maid's outfit on?</p><p>He'd have remember to apologise to her after this was over for that, he'd only meant to teach her a lesson about arrogance, not genuinely embarrass her, he felt the breeze cutting through the gaps in the cloak and hitting his skin despite it not being a particularly cold day.</p><p>No sooner had he knocked on the door than it swung open and revealed the tall one eye'd Yautja female, she was dressed in her regular armor and he couldn't deny it, she looked good.</p><p>She gave him the self satisfied smile that he'd been expecting, "Ahh, right on time, old ooman, now, before you come in I want you to confirm for me that you will follow my orders today whatever they may be, correct?" she said, and he cocked his head curiously.</p><p>"Well, yes, that's what I agreed to lassie but within reason obviously, for example there's no way I'm going to hurt anybody even if you order me to," he said flatly.</p><p>She nodded, "Well, obviously, old ooman, I would never order you to do something like that anyway, do I seem like an honerless pauk to you? If I had a problem with someone I would fight my own battle and it would be settled with an honor dual or in a way that the clan allowed, but just to confirm you will follow my orders and serve me how I see fit, yes?" She said.</p><p>Monty sighed, getting that sinking feeling again, "Yes, I will serve you how you see fit, lassie," he said begrudgingly, she was already milking this and he could tell that this was not going to be a fun day already.</p><p>Her smile brightened strangely and gestured for him to enter which he did, realizing that this was the first time he'd seen the inside of her home, it was surprisingly spartan, she had pretty much the exact same furniture as he did only much bigger versions to accommodate her size, it appeared she'd liked the designs he'd chosen for Millar to make for him and had chosen the very same, the first major difference he noticed was the trophy wall that had polished skulls on it from her hunts.</p><p>Suprisingly this didn't freak him out as he'd kinda expected it what with her being Yautja and all, they all seemed to love to display the grim trophies of their hunts like this, though to be fair given human hunters liked to place whole taxidermy heads on walls of the animals they'd killed, who was he to judge them?</p><p>"You may hang your cloak on the hook there, now, for my first order for the entirety of today you will not refer to me as either Y'Len or lassie, you will address me in a way befitting of my station, you will call me Mistress and I will refer to you as servant, if you forget even once it will be down graded to slave, is this understood?" she said in a commanding tone.</p><p>Monty grit his teeth, "Yes, mistress," he said with a slight growl to his voice, oh, boy, had this been how he'd made her feel when he'd made her call him master? Yet another thing to apologise for after this because this felt miserable.</p><p>"Good, glad to see you understand your place, servant, now, come along, remove your cloak I have tasks for you to attend to," she said, watching him and her eye never left him even for a moment as he removed his cloak, revealing his basically naked body to her, he could feel it boring in to him and when he turned to face her he saw it wandering all over him and she even licked her teeth which sent a shiver down Monty's spine, but not a good one, it was like being sized up by a hungry tiger.</p><p>"Good, servant, that is good, hmmmm, it seems I failed to give you the credit you are due, your body although small by my standards is in far better shape than I previously imagined, you are a fine looking specimen of your species and you wear those scars well, yes I do believe you will do just nicely for what I have in mind, in fact, I look forward to your service today, it will be a pleasure to watch you work," she said in a very salacious voice.</p><p>"Yes, Mistress, thank you, mistress," Monty said, resisting the urge to grind his teeth to paste, he was proud that he still had all his originals and he wasn't going to let her get under his skin enough to change that.</p><p>Most of the stuff she had him do was pretty basic and no worse than he'd had her do, cleaning stuff, scrubbing the floor on his hands and knees, fixing her meals, polishing her armor and weapons, though he had to admit polishing her trophies was very disturbing, he was aware that she was always watching him, in fact she rarely seemed to take her eye off him, hell, it felt like the bloody eye of Sauron following him around as he went about the tasks she'd set him, but the first warning flag he got that things were about to take a turn for the strange and then for the worse came after she'd finished her evening meal which she didn't allow him to join her for, which actually annoyed him because he'd insisted on her joining him especially as she'd prepared the food, but it appeared she had no intention of doing him the same courtesy.</p><p>She'd made him take his food at a smaller table near the door and only after she'd finished, after he'd done the dishes and dried them she ordered him to draw her a bath and he did so, though filling her massive metal tub took a lot longer than his own more modest human sized one, good thing all these houses had indoor plumbing or it would have taken forever, though the boilers were wood fired so it did take a while for the water to heat up.</p><p>After he was finished he called her to the bathroom because unlike his house her tub had to be part of the bathroom due to its size, he turned to leave when she rounded on him, "And where do you think you're going, I don't remember dismissing you?" she said curtly.</p><p>"Err, I figured you'd want privacy to disrobe and bathe, mistress?" Monty said, surprised.</p><p>"Well you thought wrong, and you're not here to think you're here to serve, that may be how oomans do things but it is not how Yautja do things, now you will disrobe me and then you will wash me," she said, and her blue eye sparkled with delight at his obvious shock and discomfort as his mouth fell open in shock.<br/>But what could he do?</p><p>He couldn't refuse her or he'd forfeit on a perfectly reasonable order, it wasn't like she was ordering him to hurt anybody, so it fell in the realm of what he'd technically agreed to even if it was strange and made him feel uncomfortable he'd agreed to follow her orders, so hanging his head he shuffled forward, knowing that she was enjoying every second of this, he wondered if she was indeed doing this just to make him feel uncomfortable or if this was something that Yautja servants were indeed made to do, whichever it was he took a deep breath and he raised his eyes, forcing himself to centre, he'd fought in fucking wars for godsake, he could handle giving her a bath, he would not let her get to him and break him.</p><p>She seemed curious by the war that was going on his head and he saw her staring at his eyes, he ignored it and stepped up and looked over her armor, trying to figure out how to remove it, he figured her boots would be the obvious place to start so he knelt down and she lifted first one foot and he pulled the boot free of her huge foot and placed it to one side, her feet were huge and she seemed to have claws rather than toe nails, it was incredibly hard not to let his eyes wander up those incredible long legs, but he focused on what he was doing as the way this was going he'd see it all soon enough, he had to stay focused and he had to keep his composure.</p><p>Once both her boots were off he stood up and she turned her back for him to release her armor which he found came off by releasing a series of toggles at the rear, it was surprisingly heavy despite being a far lighter variant of what she'd worn on their hunt, he found himself marveling at her strength, those muscles of hers were most definitely not for show.</p><p>When he stood up from placing it down he was presented with a view that made his heart leap into his throat, her bare back was presented to him, she was incredible, her muscles were rippling, she looked like a true amazon, every inch of her looked like it had been carved out of pure granite, she appeared to be wearing a binder rather than a bra though he wasn't surprised, the weight of those things would bust a bra to pieces in a second flat.</p><p>That was when Monty knew he was going to have to remove that as well, so reaching up he untied her large leather straps and released it, feeling the weight of the things drag him forwards and he bumped his chest against her back and she glanced over her shoulder and her saw the edge of a dark smile cross her mandibles and she chuckled, obviously knowing what had happened but deciding to use it as an opportunity to make him feel embaressed.</p><p>"Hmmm, my, my, aren't you bold, my servant? I did not expect that from an ooman, patience, you'll get to washing soon enough," she said, making Monty blush bright red and his face burned and only got worse when not only did she laugh but he realized what he was going to have to remove next and he was painfully aware that she knew it too.</p><p>Taking a deep breath he stepped up and leaned in, hooking his thumbs into the edges of her thong like underwear and just as he began to pull it down she leaned forward, pulling him slightly off balance and he just caught himself before he crashed face first into her chiseled rear end, but boy did he get the close up of his life, it was like coming face to face with the moon.</p><p>All the blood in Monty's body surged to two places, one went bright red and the other tried to lift his loin cloth to get a peek at what he was looking at, it seemed to like what it saw very much because it tried to positively reach and touch it.</p><p>As Monty recoiled enough he saw her looking back, grinning at him, "Enjoying the view, my servant? That color looks good on you, you oomans change into such pretty colors," she said, chuckling, which only made it worse, but Monty was determined not to let her get to him but what she said next nearly blew his heart out of his chest.</p><p>She stood up and turned around which in itself made Monty's mouth drop open, she was utterly breath taking, she was a goddess made flesh, a true amazonian warrior goddess, her breasts were, although large, perfect for her size, two dark orbs with two perfect white nipples standing like two .50 bullet tips on her chest, under these she had abs that looked like a cobbled roadway leading down into her flared hips and nestled between those tree trunk like thighs were two white lips tucked into the surrounding dark flesh looking like a perfect line of chalk on a black board.</p><p>Her mandibles drew right up into a a rich and dark smile, "Well, now, I guess I don't have to ask if you liked the view your mistress gave you, but I also find myself pleasantly surprised, I didn't imagine to find my ooman servant is so blessed by Paya, obviously the goddess of the hunt is smiling on me today," she said, watching Monty try to hide himself under his hands, making her scowl.</p><p><br/>"You will not try to cover yourself from your mistress's sight, you enjoyed the view you were given so why should I not?" she said, and Monty sighed, as much as he hated to admit it she was right, he'd looked at her and technically she hadn't said he could so what right did he really have to deny her the same, so he moved his hands away, letting his member spring back to attention, lifting his loin cloth back up to salute her.</p><p>Y'Len smiled again but this time warmer, this smile actually seemed genuine, "That's better, you oomans are so reserved and hung up about your bodies and nakedness, you should not be ashamed of the blessings the goddess gave you, you certainly have no reasons to be ashamed of what she has blessed you with and what you have obviously worked hard to achieve, stand tall and be proud of how beautiful you are," she said.</p><p>Monty was genuinely surprised at this so all he could mumble was, "Yes, mistress," feeling both flattered and embarrassed at it, no woman had truly paid that much attention to his naked or near naked and might as well be body as she was right at this very moment and it felt both wonderful and awful at the same time, it was so confusing and his feelings were swirling like crazy, it was wonderful because she was so utterly genuine with her compliment, but awful because it kinda felt forced and not offered, not the compliment but his nudity, after all she'd chosen to have him remove her clothes he'd chosen no such thing, he'd essentially just made him show her, granted he could have chosen not to look, that's were his feelings where beginning to swirl into a maelstrom.</p><p>She climbed into the bath and sank into the water with a contented sigh, she was obviously pleased with the temperature of the water which she voiced moments later, "Ahh, very well done, my servant, you got the water just the way I like it, nice and hot, it was like you were meant to serve a Yautja, you obviously know us well," she said, sounding happy, which to his surprise actually made him feel happy even if the made to serve part narked him a bit, but he just shrugged it off and clung on to the happiness part.</p><p>"I'm glad you're happy mistress," he said.</p><p>"I will be happier when I am clean, speaking of which, it's time for you to attend me, my products over there, I require you to wash my entire body very, very thoroughly," she said, smirking at him, and Monty felt his heart begin doing somersaults in his chest, she was essentially ordering him to touch her body all over and while that thought alone sent most of the blood that his brain was using south he was still not sure about how he felt about this.</p><p>But he was under orders and his honor compelled him to follow her orders, regardless of how he felt about it, so he stood up and walked over to the blown glass bottles and gathered them up, but he didn't see a flannel or a sponge or any form of scrubbing device, "Umm, I don't see a flannel here?" he said.</p><p>"Oh, we don't use those things, we just use our hands, so you will do the same, just make sure you are very thorough, start with my head and I'll direct you from there," she said, and Monty headed back to the bath, his manhood boobing along, pointing his direction of travel like a kid pulling a parent along and pointing at the thing they wanted.</p><p>Y'Len's eye never left it for a second until he literally knelt down next to the bath on a little stool she had to allow him to reach her properly, "Use the red bottle on my head and tendrils or dreadlocks as you oomans call them, the green bottle is for my normal skin and the brown bottle is for more sensitive parts, don't worry I'll tell you when to use it, it's very difficult to get it to lather so you will have to be very, very vigorous," she said, her voice actually beginning to sound like a cross between a growl and a purr.</p><p>Monty poured the correct bottle into his hands and lathered it before reaching out with shaking hands, as soon as his hands made contact with her dreadlocks or tendrils as she'd called them it felt like an electric shock ran through his hands and up his arms, they were a lot softer than he'd imagined and he ran his hands up an down each and every single one of them, feeling like he was milking them gently and he saw her close her eye and gentlely began to purr softly as he worked over the soft hot alien flesh.</p><p>Monty moved around her head, finishing up her dreadlocks, now he began to work over her head and immediately felt the difference in her skin texture, it was rougher but not really in a bad way, he hesitated slightly as he moved around to her face and it was only now that he noticed her eye patch was actually bolted into her skull and he couldn't imagine how much that must have hurt, he worked slowly around the patch and her other eye before very, very tenderly working over her mandibles, he couldn't believe how sharp those tusks on the end of each one was.</p><p>The flesh between each one was surprisingly soft, she opened them and flared them to allow him to work on them, once fully lathered up he took a small bowl and used it to gather water and rinse her head off and now it was time to work on her feet, so he moved down to the other side of the bath along with his stool and the bottles, again selecting the right one he lathered up his hands.</p><p>He couldn't help but look up her body letting his eyes drink in the body of the amazonian goddess hidden just below the surface of the water, as he reached her face he found her watching him with a salacious smile on her face, "Enjoying the view, my ooman servant?" she purred as she lifted one of her incredibly long legs out of the water, offering her foot to him.</p><p>It wasn't a rhetorical question and the look in her sparkling eye told him she expected an answer, "Yes, mistress, very much," he said honestly, she was incredibly beautiful and there was no point denying it.</p><p>She gave that purry soft growl again, "You are not the only one, my servant," she said, now one thing Monty had always prided himself on was his massages skills and he was very, VERY good at giving foot massages, a thing that Y'Len found out very quickly as he began to lather her huge foot and squeezed it, sending jolts up her leg and making her eye snap open in surprise and she went to pull her foot away but he held on tight.</p><p>"What are you doing, my servant!?" she exclaimed, and he smiled up at her sweetly under his bouncing mustache.</p><p>"Trust me, mistress, there is a lot of tension here and I can fix that," he said, and she growled at him but relented.</p><p>"Very well, I am trusting you do not disappoint me, ooman," she said, and Monty began working on her foot, using his thumbs to squeeze it and roll it outwards and very soon that growly purr was back and after finishing the one foot he moved up to her calf which felt like it was made of cast fucking iron, it was incredible and that growling got louder.</p><p>Monty lifted her other foot out of the water, letting the first one sink into the water to wash the lather off, he did exactly the same thing to that leg and her growling intensified.</p><p>Once that was done she sat up, raising her top half from the water and the water poured between her large breasts like a waterfall took his breath away, she gave him a deep smile, not a smirk but an actual smile, "Time for you to work on my top half," she said in a deep purr, Monty nodded and moved his stool just in time to her flick her head back and arch her back to really show off her very ample chest.</p><p>Monty couldn't help but have his breath taken away by her beauty, "Start with my shoulders and back first, my servant," she said, and Monty nodded and he noticed his hands were shaking again as he moved behind her and leaned forwards to reach her incredibly broad shoulders, they were like rock, his fingers barely sank into her flesh at all.</p><p>Monty had never had a problem touching a woman before but there was just something about her that just utterly threw his senses for a loop, but then again he'd never come across a woman quite like her before, he was used to strong women what with having been in the army and whatnot but she was on a whole new level and it was both exciting and intimidating at the same time, he wasn't really sure how he felt about her all in all, sure, he liked her and sure he was attracted to her, hell, you'd have to be either gay or an idiot not to see her as beautiful if obviously you could appreciate alien women, but he could feel his head swirling with both uncertainty as well as hope, it was an utterly new experience and given his age that was utterly shocking to him as by now he'd have thought he'd have seen it all, evidently not.</p><p>But still Monty began to work on her shoulders and equally solid back, he used those well honed massage skills to good effect to relieve some of the very obvious knots and he heard her both gasping and purring and growling away as he worked, soon enough he was finished and she turned and gripped his arm tightly and somewhat painfully, pulling him around to her front, nearly causing him to fall over.</p><p>"Now do my front, my servant, and make sure to be as thorough as you were on the back! I never knew oomans have such magic hands!" she growled deeply, leaning down so her face was close to his, Monty felt her hot breath washing over his face, making his mustache bounce and shimmy, for some reason Monty felt pangs of fear prickling and needling him which was strange, but he nodded and she let go of his arm.</p><p>Monty lifted his hands up and realized his hands were shaking even worse than before, he was nervous of both messing up and not pleasing her, what was happening to him? He'd never felt like this in his life, it was like he expected her to beat or hurt him if he messed up even though he knew that really wasn't the case but it was like the very thought of disappointing her was setting him on edge and he really didn't like it at all.</p><p>He began to work slowly on her front, starting with her neck before moved down her body and cautiously avoiding her breasts he washed her stomach which felt like it was made of granite, he could feel those steel band set of muscles under her rough skin, it took his breath away how strong she was, "Mmmmm, now make sure you use the special soap for these," she said, squeezing her huge breasts towards him, making them bulge and making her snow white nipples point at him.</p><p>Monty slowly lathered his shaking hands and then reached up and began to work on the right one first, they were incredibly soft but at the same time were incredibly dense and heavy, he had to lift it with both hands as he noticed his fingers sinking into her soft flesh, Y'Len was full on purring like a huge lioness now, it was a deep and gravely noise that seemed to ignite things inside Monty that he never  knew even existed.</p><p>It was like having your soul stroked with a velvet glove and he had no idea how it was happening, he felt his mouth salivating and he noticed her huge white nipple bouncing around in front of his face and it took every ounce of his strength not to take it into his mouth and suck on it, but Monty was a man of honor and pure principle and doing something like that to someone without their whole hearted permission was an utterly egregious breach of trust and a betrayal and he could never ever do such a thing to any living being, he'd sooner eat a bullet than do that to another being, Monty was proud of the fact that he had never once in his life ever broken his principles.</p><p>He washed over her breast slowly and soon enough the large snow white nipple was the last part left and no sooner had the boiling hot solid bullet like nub of feminine flesh found his fingers wrapped around it Y'Len gasped loudly and let out a growl that brought back the fire in Monty's loins again.</p><p>"Mmmmmmm, those ooman fingers are magic, I could get used to this, I should see if Tik and Jack will let me take you as my servant permanantly, I see now why some of my kind took your kind as slaves rather than kill you, every Yautja woman should have an ooman male to serve her," she growled, and that made Monty balk instantly.</p><p>He didn't know if she was trying to be alluring or just joking or not but that comment hurt, it made him feel like she didn't feel he was worthy of equality with her despite even mentioning Jack who was a human like him in it, he tried to ignore it but it still felt like pangs of anger flickering in his heart.</p><p>He finished up working on her breasts and now Y'Len shuffled around in the bath so that she was on her knees and lifting her body out of the water and leaning forwards to push out her perfectly sculpted rear end towards him, she looked over her shoulder at him, "Time for you to wash my rear, and make sure you get in there nice and deep or I'll make you clean it with your tongue," she growled again, making Monty's soul burn and swirl again, her rear end had drawn his eyes over and over and over again like a fleshy magnet and now here he was being given a chance to touch it, sure it felt kinda demeaning but that didn't stop him.</p><p>He lathered up his hands with the special soap and very firmly began to wash each of her buttocks in turn, it was every bit as firm as he'd thought it was and she growled loudly, once the outside and backs of her thighs were done she slowly and having to use a fair amount of strength he prised them apart and began to wash the very sensitive flesh between them, right there buried in the flesh was a snow white puckered hole blowing kisses at him and very slowly he began to swirl his finger over it, making it begin to pulse faster and faster as he felt the soft crinkly flesh under his finger tips.</p><p>His finger was so slippery because of the soap that somehow she managed to grip it and it actually sucked his finger into her body and he heard her gasp and the growl she let out made his heart bounce like a ping pong ball in his chest, "Ahhh, that's it, servant! Right there! Don't you dare stop or you'll regret it!" she roared, and Monty felt his heart jump as the power in her voice made him wonder if she was serious or whether it was just the sensations talking but those tingles of fear were back, but he did as he was told and swirled the finger around inside her until she pulled forwards of her own vocation, it was at this point Monty noticed a very sweet and spicy smell had began filling the air, it was permeating his body and making his senses swimmy.</p><p>Y'Len turned around to face him and her eye was lit like it was on fire, it was sparkling and her mandibles are clicking, "The front now," she growled, so Monty washed his hands and then relathered them again and as he saw her thighs part as she made herself comfortable and her snow white lips part revealing her insides were just as snow white as the tips of her lips, his hands were shaking even worse now he felt like he was going to have a fit or something, the first thing that hit him was the heat, she was lava hot and her softness was the second, it was like running your fingers over the purest silk, her lips swirled and sucked at his fingers as they slid between her hot feminine flesh and the growl that she let out was so pure and primal that it hit every primal instinct in Monty's brain, it was so strong that it threatened to trigger his fight or flight response.</p><p>He found her clitoris and it slipped right out of its fleshy hood and into his waiting fingers like a shy snake choosing to trust for the first time, Y'Len let out a snarl, "Yes! That! Wash that, ooman! Don't you dare stop or I'll mount your head on my trophy wall!" she yelled, sending pulses of fear spearing through Monty's arousal and flatlined it, the fear pulse was so great that it pretty much chased the muggy sensations that had been flooding his brain out like a fan blowing smoke out of a window.</p><p>But Monty kept going dutifully until she grabbed his wrist painfully enough to make him yelp slightly in surprise and pain as she pulled his hand from between her legs, she let go and looked at him with fire burning in her eye, "Get my towel and dry me off, servant," she ordered, and Monty stiffly got up to his feet and shuffled over to the towel rack and retrieved, she lifted one of her large feet out the water and offered it to him and he dried it for her so she could step down onto on the ground, then he worked his way up her entire body until every inch of her was dry.</p><p>Once done he replaced the towel and went to retrieve her clothing, "No, leave it there I won't be needing it, in fact, take your loin cloth off, you won't be needing it and it is not fair that you get to fully gaze upon your mistress and she does not get the same, so take it off, I want you naked," she said, and Monty's heart pulsed, granted the loin cloth effectively did fuck all to really hide anything but as vulnerable as he felt with it without it he felt utterly laid bare and being made to do it rather than being asked to felt worse, but what choice did he have, he'd agreed to obey any order given that didn't require him to be violent and hurt someone, so he obeyed and his fingers shook as he undid the chords and let it fall away.</p><p>He stood now before her as naked as he day he was born all those years ago, he could feel her eye roaming over him and he could hear her clicking her mandibles and a flush of shame forced his head down and his face burned, he had never felt ashamed and he had never felt ashamed being naked infront of a woman his entire life, he was proud of his body and took very good care of it.</p><p>"Much better, now come with me, it's time for you to properly serve your mistress as a good ooman servant should," she said, and she headed out of the room and into her bedroom and Monty's heart was beginning to bounce in his chest with every step, he felt like a terrified teenager.</p><p>As he stepped into her room he saw her bed was covered in a covering made of very soft looking animal furs, Y'Len turned around and sat down on the large bed, crossing her long legs and she smirked at him, "Come here," she said, and he did so, standing in front of her fidgeting and playing with his hands nervously, he was feeling incredibly uncomfortable now, his heart was pounding and he was truely truely hoping that she wasn't preparing to do what he thought she was going to do, granted there was no part of him that didn't find her attractive, he'd fully admitted to himself by this point that she was the most beautiful woman that he'd ever seen, she'd lit up every single sense of his, she was exotic, strong and incredibly beautiful, but he didn't want this, not like this, this was not right, roleplay was one thing but there were clearly defined rules to that and both parties were equal and able to call off things when they felt uncomfortable or unwilling, he was hoping that she would see this as well as his very obvious discomfort and put a stop to it.</p><p>"On your knees, ooman," she ordered, and Monty glanced up at her and saw that fire sparkling in her eye, he sighed.</p><p>"Y''Len, listen, I..." he began, but her hand snapped up to cut him off.</p><p>"That's mistress to you, SLAVE," she said, making good on her threat to verbally demote him from servant to slave if he didn't call her mistress.</p><p>"Mistress, I..." he began, and again she cut him off.</p><p>"I don't remember giving you permission to speak, slave, and from now on you will not speak unless given permission to first, now on your knees!" she growled, and Monty's heart sunk but he was honor bound and while every part of him wanted to protest and to tell her that she was taking this shit way too far, but he had given her his word and just like she had when she had served him she'd obeyed his every command without fail so now it was his turn, he just never imagined that she would take things this far or he'd have never agreed or even made the bet, but then he guessed some part of this was his fault because essentially he'd given free reign because he'd agreed to follow any command no matter what it was and now his honor demanded he made good on that.</p><p>So he did, he slowly and stiffly got down on his knees and knelt before her, "That's better, slave, this is how ooman slaves should be, at their mistress's feet, now, speaking of feet..." she said, and she lifted of her huge feet and hovered it right in front of his face, he looked at it, not understanding, "You will kiss my feet, slave, and I want to feel that tongue between my toes, you will prove to me that you are both obedient now and that you are proud of your cleaning job and you will not stop until I command it," she said with a grin on her mandibles and Monty's heart sunk so far it felt like it was hanging out of his arse, but again his honor burned bright and with shaking hands he reached up and took hold of it and he began to kiss her huge foot.</p><p>Y'Len growled and purred as Monty's lips and tongue worked all over each of her feet in turn and after what felt forever she commanded him to stop and she pulled her feet from his hands and placed them on the floor again and then shimmed forwards so she was sat on the edge of the bed, "You are really good with that tongue of yours slave and I have heard whispers that has got me curious, I am going to make better use of that tongue of yours, you are going to service both of my holes with it and you will not stop until I command, do you understand?" she said, and Monty felt a rush of excitment that mixed with shame, he had dreamed of doing this for her but now that here he was on his knees being forced to he felt both ashamed and sick, but he still nodded.</p><p>"Yes, mistress," he said quietly, and Y'Len purred.</p><p>"Good, slave, and if you do a good job your mistress will reward you with something your fragile ooman mind will barely comprehend," she said, and with that she spread her legs wide and revealed her dripping wet snow white womanhood, she reached out and took hold of his head, painfully gripping his hair between her fingers and yanking his head forward between her huge thighs, "Now get to work, and don't forget to do both," she growled, pushing his face into her sopping wet womanhood, nearly cutting off his air as she trapped both his nose and mouth between her lips and if he hadn't seen it coming he wouldn't have been able to move in time.</p><p>Normally Monty would have utterly relished the chance to do this, hell, if she'd been good enough to actually and very simply asked him to do it for her he'd have jumped at the chance with glee and relish, because as infuriating as she could be he'd realized that he'd genuinely begun to care deeply about this incredible woman, but given the belittling he'd endured and now being forced like this he felt utterly terrible, but dutifully he did as he was ordered and he pushed his tongue into her hot soft feminine flesh and he made her growl and scream as his tongue squirmed and caressed between her fleshy lips, the fact that she had the sweetest taste he had ever tasted only seemed to make things worse, it was like his senses were losing their definition, it was like right and wrong were muddling up in his head and with every lick he took and with every glob of her nectar he swallowed, her inner lips painted his face with said thick nectar and soaked his mustache making it thick and heavy.</p><p>"Next hole!" Y'Len roared, and pushed Monty's head down roughly towards her pulsing anus and dutifully Monty began licking and very quickly her anus swallowed his tongue just like her womanhood had and the noises Y'Len began to make were truly incredible and in any other circumstance Monty would have been utterly proud of his work, but he wasn't, he just felt sick to his stomach.</p><p>The orgasm that tore through Y'Len caused her to forget to call him slave and she screamed his real same out so loud it actually hurt his ears despite his head being clamped painfully between those tree trunk thighs and once the waves of pleasure subsided she crashed back down and true to his word Monty didn't stop licking because he hadn't been told to but soon enough she pushed his head away, "that's enough, slave, you did a very good job, it pleases your mistress to see you know your place and that look suits you. it's also good that you know how to serve and now to show you that your mistress is true to her word I will now reward you," she said.</p><p>No sooner had she finished speaking she struck like lightning, so quick Monty very nearly punched out in fear and surprise, but she grabbed him and threw him onto the bed, pinning him down by the shoulders and placing her weight on him and leaning close, she opened her mandibles and her tongue shot out of her mouth and licked along his jaw line like a hot snake made of liquid as it ran over his jaw and neck, "Mmmmm, you taste as good as you look, slave, I have dreamed about this for days and now it is finally time for me to make that dream a reality, I am going to reward your loyal service and obedience but this is much a reward to myself for my patience, you have no idea how hard it's been to restrain myself and not to just tear your clothes from your flesh and simply take what I want, now I'm going take what I want and I am going to enjoy watching you squirm and writhe as you finally see the truth," she growled, nipping at his neck and shoulder with her teeth and her mandibles.</p><p>Monty's heart was going a mile a minute and he was all over the place, his emotions were like a storm in his head, he'd never in a million years ever even dared to imagine that something like this could happen to him, it hit him like a cold hard slap, he didn't want this, not at all.</p><p>He tried to speak but it was like his voice was being lost in a storm, "Not like this, please not like this, I don't want this," he tried to say, but his voice was drowned out by her wanting growling.</p><p>"Don't worry, my slave, you're going to enjoy this, I promise," she snarled, and before he had a chance to say another word she reached down and seized his manhood and with a movement so swift he barely had a chance to even register it she'd plunged him to his hilt into her lave hot and silky depths, normally he would have been in heaven, he would have felt so utterly blessed to be the object of this incredible goddess like woman's desires, but right at that moment he felt like a piece of meat, it was like his mind just retreated into itself, it was like sitting there and watching it happen to someone else, Y'Len roared with pleasure as his manhood buried itself inside her and hit all the right spots.</p><p>"Ohhhh, yesssss, I see why my kin want this so pauking bad! It's made for us! It's utterly perfect! You're utterly perfect for me!" she yelled, and she began to thrust her hips down hard on his, burying him to the hilt over and over again and Monty knew that he should have been in heaven, but it was like someone had hit mute on a TV remote, it was like all sensations trying to make it to his brain had been shut off, he didn't feel a single thing, not one.</p><p>Y'Len's motions were those of someone in utter heaven, she was going utterly wild on his dick, bouncing on him like he had a car suspension spring in his hips, but now even her voice was gone, Monty's mind had retreated so far into himself, he felt like a small child sat alone in their room, he had no idea if he orgasmed or not, but it was evident by the way that Y'Len reared up and her mandibles flared it was obvious she did before she crashed down on him and clung to him, kissing him and nuzzling him, he just lay there as still as a statue, eventually she laid down next to him and placed her head on his shoulder and chest, gripping him tightly and promptly fell fast asleep and that's when sensation began to break back through the barrier that Monty had erected and the first thing he felt was the heat and the wetness of the tears streaming down his face.</p><p>The last time Monty had cried was when he'd lost a dear, dear friend in combat and at that point he'd sworn to himself that no matter what happened he would never shed another tear again so this made him feel even worse as he'd broken his promise to himself, he felt used, ashamed, defiled and worthless, he didn't sleep a single wink the entire night, he simply stared at a single spot on the ceiling and tried to justify what had happened to him, he over and over and to his disgust he found himself over and over making excuses for what she'd done, he got angrier and angrier and more and more hurt.</p><p>Eventually the sun came back up and Y'Len stirred and stretched out, she purred softly and nipped at his chest with her mandibles and Monty felt the needling jolts as she nipped him, "I hope you slept as well as I did, my slave, you were amazing last night, I must say, I never imagined a mere ooman would ever leave me feeling sore, now, come, I am starving, and if I'm hungry you must be ravenous," she said, and Monty got up.</p><p>The rest of the morning Monty was on auto pilot and he never spoke a word unless she asked him a direct question that required an answer, he noticed that Y'Len was beggining to sense that something was very wrong and more than once he noticed her looking at him with a concerned look in her eye but he ignored it, then mercifully midday came and his service was over.</p><p>Monty headed to collect his cloak from the hook by the door and Y'Len grabbed his arm to stop him and Monty wrenched his arm from her grasp, "Don't fucking touch me! Don't you fucking dare touch me!" he snarled in a voice so deep and menacing it made Y'Len jump back in surprise and look at him in amazement.</p><p>"Monty, what's wrong with you?" she asked, confusion written over her pretty feature, he turned and glared at her, his anger threating to break free like a wild animal in his chest and he was struggling to hold the reigns because he knew if he let go he would try to kill her.</p><p>He forced his anger into the deepest darkest part of his mind and snapped shackles on it, when his voice finally came it was as cold as ice and his Scottish accent broke out which only really happened when he was seriously upset, "You I almost believed, I so very nearly almost believed that you Yautja were honorable but you've ruined that for me, I liked you, Y'Len, I respected you and I trusted you but you betrayed me on all fronts, you took my own honor and used it against me and it now sickens me to think that I could ever be so fucking stupid to fall in love with someone who obvious has absolutely no respect for me or my species, you've proven to me that I am a stupid old fool who dared to dream that maybe, just maybe you were different but what you did to me last night has proven to me that you don't fucking care a single shit about me or my feelings, how could you, I'm just a stupid lowly little ooman, right, lassie?" he said in a voice so cold he swore he saw ice plumes coming from it.</p><p>Y'Len looked utterly stunned, shocked and hurt all at once, "W-W-What?" she exclaimed.</p><p>"Not once not once did it fucking occur to you that I did not want to do any of that stuff with you, not once did you even pause to think for the briefest shadow of a single second did you even stop to think how it would make me feel to be used like that, or how treating me or my body like your personal property is the biggest violation of everything that makes me human, no, you just fucking steam rolled right through it, I expected you to embarass me after I made you wear that stupid maid's outfit but I never imagined in a million years that you would have so little respect for me or my feelings that you would do that to me without either my permission or my consent, but I realise that in a way I am equally at fault by being stupid enough to not set it out in in the rules at the beginning of all of this, but stupid me, eh? I actually believed that you would be smart enough and honorable enough to realise that that wasn't ok, not even fucking close to it, but I pride myself on having never broken my word in over sixty years and when I give it it is my bond of honor, so I honored it when you gave me those commands, but what hurt the most, the absolute most, when I tried to tell you that I wasn't comfortable and that it wasn't right you silenced me and made it even worse by utterly ignoring me like my feeling meant absolutely nothing to you, you did what you wanted to me and used my body in a way that pleased you without a single thought for how it made me feel or even stopping to ask me if I even wanted to, none of it meant anything to you, you used me like I was nothing more than meat, worth less than all those lizards we killed, not a living, breathing, sentient being with thoughts and feelings and soul of my own, but I have fulfilled my obligations to you to the letter, let it be said by no man, woman or alien that Montgomery Duffy is not a man of his word and will keep it even when it breaks his heart clean in two and crushes his soul to dust, now I'm done and I am leaving, as of this moment our friendship is over, I never wish to see you or speak to you ever again, do not darken my door again as I certainly won't be darkening yours, as I am partially responsible for this I will not tell Jack or Tik what you have done to me as I am not a man who runs to tell tales, but do not come near me or I will not be held responsible for my actions, live well, Y'Len, I hope one day you see that you've finally destroyed a man who clung on to hope that he would have someone to love and to give his everything to for so very long, but you've stolen that from me and now I have nothing and no reason left to live, but thank you for that, you've made everything so clear for me now," he said, and before Y'Len could even breathe he was gone.</p><p>Monty felt his heart racing with every step he took, he needed to get out of there, he needed to be as far away from people as he could possibly get, so he ran into his house, threw a load of gear into his bag, including his tent and guns and headed out into the forest, as he was going he saw Y'Len banging on his door and he so very nearly pulled the trigger on the rifle he leveled on her head from where he was, but something made him lower it, it was like a hand very gently pushed the barrel towards the ground, "Come to me," a voice softer than silk whispered in his ear and just as he was beginning to think that he was hallucinating a small humming bird flew into his view and landed on the barrel and suddenly it felt like it weighed a ton and he fully lowered it and then like he was in a trance he began to follow it into the forest.</p><p>The little bird lead him for hours through the forest in fact, it lead him right the way back to where he had gone fishing, the lake was silent and absolutely still, the little bird circled him and then flew off across the lake, not looking back for him to follow just taking off like a bullet, that's when with a flicker the bird began to grow and suddenly it wasn't a humming bird anymore, it was a raven, but that wasn't the most amazing part, it was the woman sat on jet black horse that was actually stood on the water.</p><p>Monty's mouth dropped open as the snorting horse walked forward 'till it was right in front of him, "Greetings, young Montgomery, I do believe me and you need to speak because I sense you have a choice you need to make and I am here to help you make it," the beautiful human woman with jet black hair and dark eyes said.</p><p>"W-W-Who are you?" Monty stammered, and the woman giggled softly.</p><p>"Oh, where are my manners, my name is Macha, now, come, let us ride together because you have a decision to make and I'm going to help you make it," she said, and Monty's heart froze up, how the hell did she know what he was planning? But without even thinking he took her hand and with strength that made's Y'Len's look like fuck all she threw him on to the back of the horse and before he could say a word she began to gallop over the water like it was concrete.</p><p>Then as if reading his thought's Macha turned and looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, "Oh, and before you say anything, don't worry about the source of this choice, a friend of mine is dealing with her right now," she said.</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Y'Len continued to hammer on Monty's door with her fist, "Monty! Monty, please talk to me!" she yelled, her heart was bouncing and her guts were squirming like it was filled with oil eels, finally her fear got the better of her and he put her huge foot right through the door, she burst into the house and she found it empty, that's when she realized that all of his stuff was gone, her heart froze.</p><p>"Oh, no, oh, Paya, where is he? Oh, please don't let him do what I think he's going to! I've got to stop him!" Y'Len said, her heart beginning to hammer again.</p><p>"Why do you care?" a voice said suddenly, and Y'Len whirled around and found no one.</p><p>"Who said that!? Show yourself!" Y'Len snarled, dropping into a hunting stance and grabbing her hunting mask from her belt and clicking it onto her face, cycling through the spectrums she saw nothing.</p><p>"Why are you you so fearful?" the voice said, and Y'Len spun around again, still nothing.</p><p>"Where are you, answer me!?" Y'Len snarled.</p><p>"Why should I? You're not answering me, so I ask you again, why do you care what happens to the ooman?" the voice said.</p><p>The mere mention of Monty, even not by name and in the third person brought all of that fear crashing back into her again.</p><p>"Monty! Oh, shit, Monty, I've got to find him!" she yelled, and burst out of the house, immediately her visor picked up tracks and she began to run at full tilt after him until she was deep into the forest.</p><p>That's when everything went spooky, like they'd just been wiped away the tracks vanished, she ran around in a circle trying to pick them up but there was nothing, in fact the paths were gone as well, in fact this didn't look like the forest she'd just been in, the trees were all wrong, Y'Len began to panic but not because she was lost but because she wouldn't reach him in time.</p><p>"Why do you fear so?" the voice said from nowhere.</p><p>"Who are you!?" Y'Len yelled.</p><p>"Answer me and I'll answer you, so I ask you again, why do you fear so?" the voice asked.</p><p>"Becasue I have to find Monty! He's going to do something stupid! I"ve got to stop him!" Y'Len yelled, a hard note of panic coursing through her voice.</p><p>"Why do you care?" the voice asked.</p><p>"B-B-Because it's my fault! I wronged him and I've got to make it right!" Y'Len yelled at the air as she desperately searched for a sign of either the speaker or where she was or where Monty had gone.</p><p>"So? Why do you care, he's just an ooman, why does it matter you you if he lives or dies?" the voice asked.</p><p>"B-B-Becasue it's my fault, I wronged him in the most vile horrible way and I didn't even realise it, I hurt him so horribly and I was too stupid and pauking selfish to see it, I cannot let him die for my selfish stupidity, if anyone deserves to die it's me!" Y'Len yelled.</p><p>Suddenly a flash framed her from behind her and she whirled around and instantly she was grabbed by the throat and lifted off her feet by something so strong it lifted her like she weighed nothing, there was enough grip that it was incredibly painful but somehow she could still breathe.</p><p>"So pauking true, daughter of mine, if someone dies this day it should be you," the voice said, and Y'Len's mandibles dropped open, she found herself staring into the face of a very angry looking goddess who was standing over twelve feet tall and made her look like a cub.</p><p>"You have disgraced this place, you have disgraced these good people, you have disgraced everything you swore to protect when you came here, you have disgraced the honor of your people, you have disgraced the very people who took you in and called you sister, you have disgraced yourself, you have disgraced me and worst of all you have disgraced that honorable ooman!" Paya roared in a voice so loud it rolled like thunder in every direction as she brought her close to her mandibles.</p><p>Y'Len went limp in her grip and quit struggling, "Yes I have, I am a disgrace to the name Yautja, I am a bad blood for what I have done, I have disgraced all that you have said and so much more, I don't deserve my life or to find any peace in the afterlife, but I humbly throw yourself on your mercy, great Paya, please, please let me find Montgomery Duffy, the ooman I have disgraced, I cannot let him die, please, Lady Paya, please," she said, her voice begging.</p><p>"Why? Why should you take his choice from him yet again? You took it from him once and you tore his very heart from his chest in doing so, you took the heart of an honorable man who fell in love with you and pissed all over it with what you did to him, you treated him with utter contempt, belittled him and his species, betrayed him and his honor and worse of all forced him against his will to mate with you, explain to me why I should grant you any mercy?" Paya snarled.</p><p>Y'Len began to cry which actually seemed to surprise Paya, "Becasue I pauked up! But Monty does not deserve to pay for it! I never meant to hurt him or to belittle him, I got to far into the role I was playing, I began to enjoy it to much, it made me feel good, it made me feel powerful, I never even considered how it was making him feel, I wanted to get back at him for what he did to me when he made me parade around in that stupid ooman maid uniform but I should have seen truly how lucky I was that I lost to such a beautiful and honorable man such as he, he had every opportunity to take from me anything he wanted and the more I saw him looking at me in that way the more I actually began to like it, but it hurt when he didn't take what I felt I was so blatantly offering him, I never even stopped to consider it wasn't because he didn't find me attractive enough to mate with but because his honor forbade him from taking me because he was in a position of power and to his species that is something despicable, akin to mate forcing, I never even stopped to consider this, so I decided that when I beat him I would do just that to him so I could show him how powerful I was but also I could show him that I had chosen him, that he was the most beautiful male to me, that I had fallen in love with him, I never even thought that he might not want it and I honestly didn't care, I was just so focused on making him see me as a powerful woman who would be worthy of him, but it's only when he spoke to me at the end that I realized the truth of what I had done, I forced him against his will to mate with me, I dishonored and hurt him in the most despicable way all because I was too selfish to see the truth, that this wonderful, beautiful stong man is worthy of so much more than me, I'm not even worthy to breathe the same air as him let alone get to be the one who has the honor of enjoying his beautiful body or even his company, but please, Paya, please, I will take my eternity in the pit of fire, I will burn forever in hell fire in the pit willingly, I'll walk forever in the void lost and alone, hell, I'll literally walk in there myself, just let me save Monty, I love him and even though I don't even deserve to breathe the same air as him but this world and this clan need him, his light should not be taken from this place and these people because of my stupid blind selfishness, please, mighty Paya, please, let me save him, I beg of you!" Y'Len yelled.</p><p>Paya stood up straight and turned her head to look over her shoulder, "Did you get all that, Macha?" she said, and Y'Len was confused as the forest began to dissolve like it was made of smoke and suddenly they were at the lake that she and Monty had been fishing at and there on a horse that was standing on the water, on the back of the horse was Monty, and Y'Len's mandibles dropped open in shock.</p><p>"Yeah, we heard it all, I think it's all clear, you can let her down and we'll see if she's as good as her word," Macha said in a cold voice, Paya put Y'Len down on to the ground and Macha lifted Monty down from the horse and set him on the pebbled shore, he looked up at Macha and she nodded so he walked over to them and looked at Y'Len.</p><p>Y'Len instantly dropped to her knees before him, she didn't even hesitate, "Please, Monty, please, I beg of you, don't die, don't leave these good people, they need you and you deserve to live free and happy like you've always wanted, if anyone needs to pay for this it's me, I did this, all of it, my pride and selfishness got the better of me and I made the biggest mistake of my life with what I did to you, I was so convinced that I could show you how worthy of you I was by showing you how strong a mistress I was, I never even stopped to think that that was the exact opposite of what you would want or even deserve, you deserve someone who loves you for who you are and what you are, someone who revels in every single moment they get to spend with you, but the worst thing was I took you without your permission, I treated you like you belonged to me and it never even crossed my mind to even think to ask you if you even really wanted me, I was just so convinced that you wanted me because of the way your body responded to seeing me, I-I-I was selfish enough to convince myself that I was actually in part doing it for you, giving you what you wanted but were to proud to say, I can see now how utterly pauking stupid and selfish that was, I was so wrapped up in my own pauking fantasy that I couldn't even see how I was hurting you and even though it was the most beautiful experience of my life being with you it was a stolen one, one I didn't deserve at all, the one who wins your heart in all its glory is the only one who deserves you and that's not me, so please, Monty, please, don't die, don't go away and leave these people who love you and care for you, let me take your place, I will gladly trade my life for yours, please," Y'Len begged.</p><p>For a good long time Monty was silent and then he looked up at Paya, "Is she truly going to die?" he asked, and Paya nodded, she waved her hand and a gate appeared.</p><p>"Simply say the word and her life will be forfeit for what she's done, she has accepted the punishment for her crime against you and her people as well as yours, she will spend eternity as a lost, disgraced soul in the void," she said, Y'Len never even flinched at hearing this.</p><p>Monty blew out a held breath and then suddenly his hands hooked under her arms and he heaved her to her feet, "Get up, ya big galute," he said, then he turned to Paya.</p><p>"Put that shit away, will you? I'm not the sort of man who would ever condemn a woman to an eternity to hell for making a mistake, no matter how big it is, and thanks to that little thing Macha put in me head I heard the truth in every word and I saw her true feelings, she loves me with her entire heart and what sort of man would I be if I let her march her big chiseled arse into the pit for me and just stood by and watched knowing I'd condemned someone to an eternity of misery and suffering without even raising a hand to stop it?" Monty said.</p><p>Paya smiled and with a swish of her hand it vanished but then she turned to Monty, "What she has done makes her a Bad Blood Monty and she needs to pay for it, she needs to regain her honor or when she dies that will still be her fate regardless, my laws are absolute on this for a reason, only those who have lived by my principles and with honor are worthy of my rewards at the end of their life, there are no bad bloods in the Eternal Hunt and right now she has no place among us," she said.</p><p>"Aye, I figured you'd say something like that, and I think I know just the way for her to fix it," he said, and to the surprise of both Y'Len and Paya he grabbed Y'Len's dreads and yanked hard enough to pull her down and clamped her face and kissed her hard.</p><p>"And I think being my wife for the rest of me life and putting up with my stubborn old human arse for the rest of me life should be fucking punishment enough for two of your lifetimes," he said, releasing the utterly stunned Yautja woman.</p><p>Both Paya and Macha both roared in laughter and both goddess's slapped him on the shoulders and then looked at Y'Len who was standing there in utter shock with her mandibles hanging over, "So, what say you, daughter? Is this acceptable? You took from him his dignity, his honor and his chastity, you wronged him greviously and now this man proves to you the honor and depths of his heart, he gives you a chance to regain that honor by putting your money where your mouth is, you say you love him and now he offers you the chance to prove it, will you?" she said.</p><p>Y'Len threw her arms around Monty and sobbed her heart out, "I will! I will! Oh thank you Monty! Thank you! I will serve you as your loyal and loving wife for the rest of my life I swear it!" she yelled in pure happiness.</p><p>"Oh, shush now, ya wee jessie, it's not a wife's job to serve her husband, its just a wife's job to love him and prop him up just as he does for her," he said, and Paya lifted Y'Len's chin and leaned down close and with a very menacing voice spoke to her.</p><p>"You have been given a chance not even I foresaw, never ever doubt the power of ooman love or the ooman heart ever again or I will see you pay for it, this is your chance to earn your place at his side in eternity, do not squander it, daughter," she said, and before Y'Len could even respond the pair of them vanished and both Monty and Y'Len found themselves standing in her home.</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Y'Len spent every day for the next two week apologizing to Monty 'till he was sick to the back teeth of it, but he let her do it because he knew she needed to, they also didn't make love the entirety of that time, he still needed time to get his head on straight after what had happened, Y'Len never pushed it at all, in fact he could see that she was worried to lay a hand on him that he didn't approve, in the end he snapped, it was too much for him to bare, his own wife was terrified to touch her own husband and that was not something he could bare, to see such a beautiful powerful woman scared of the very thing she craved and loved tore him in two, he had to act.</p><p>They were stood in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner, she was washing the dishes and he was drying, they had moved in together into her house as it was bigger to support her and his place had only just got a new door, in fact they were planning on joining the two places together to make one big house.</p><p>As he watched Y'Len washing dishes he could help find his eyes being drawn to her exquisite rear end which was shimming left and right as she worked, so silently he slid closer and closer to her 'till he was stood right behind her, he ran his hands right up under her skirt over those two glorious orbs of chiseled Yautja feminine flesh and she stiffened instantly.</p><p>"M-M-My love?' she stammered, surprised and looking back at him over her shoulder.</p><p>"Shhhh, now, lassie, just let me serve you," he said softly, pulling her underwear down her thighs 'till gravity took over and did the work and they fell to the floor.</p><p>"S-S-Serve me?" she stammered, the surprise and hint of fear obvious in her voice.</p><p>"Bend forward a little," he said in a commanding voice and she did so, still confused right up until his hot slimy tongue ran right over her twitching snow white anus and she squealed as he licked her and wormed his tongue inside her, tasting every ripple of super sensitive white flesh, she began to moan and squeal and squirm as his tongue began to probe and swirl and very swiftly she was dripping wet and he could feel her hot nectar dripping onto his neck, he switched holes, moving his mouth 'till it latched her snow white lower lips in a deep kiss and he buried his tongue as deep as it would go right up inside her, making her howl as he used his fingers to rub her clit as his tongue massaged her G spot, her orgasm tore out of nowhere with an explosion like a mini nuke going off in her belly and she roared his name to the heavens.</p><p>Then before she had a chance to catch her breath Monty stood up and freed his aching manhood from his trousers and with one slick movement he hilted it right up inside her, making her roar in pleasure, "OOOOOHHHH, YEEEESSSSS, Take me, my male! Take what's yours!" she roared, Monty was in pure heaven as he felt her hot snow white flesh grabbing him and trying to suck him into her womb, Monty gripped her beautiful hips and began to thrust deep, fast, and hard, making his tip kiss her womb, his thighs slapped against her ass as her flesh absorbed the impact, together they reached a pure unison, their pure purpose was clear and together they roared in pure ecstacy as he filled her womb to the utter brim with his seed and her body desperately milked every drop it could get from him.</p><p>Y'Len moved so fast he barely saw her move and she grabbed him and clamped his head in her mandibles and pushed her tongue nearly down his throat, when they finally broke he stroked her beautiful face and she leaned into his hand, "There we are, my big loving lassie, we're even, you took me without getting my permission first and now I've tasted and taken you without getting yours first so we're even, from this point on I never ever want you to be scared to touch me again, you're me wife and I yer husband, I am yours and you are mine, we belong to one another, if I don't want to or I'm too tired I'll tell you, all I've asked is that you respect me enough to care about I feel and I can see that's true now so I trust you, so from now on don't ever be scared to put yer big hands on me, ok?" he said.</p><p>Y'Len broke down sobbing and the pair sat on the floor with him cradling his big wife's head in his arms and rubbing her dreads tenderly as she thanked him over and over again for being the most wonderful male she'd ever met and for understanding her so perfectly.</p><p>A couple of years later Yoshi's hive made a breakthrough of epic proportions, they found a way to actually reverse the human aging process and Monty still remembered the look on Y'Len's face the day he walked back into their now big conjoined home which was a god send because with her as big as the damn house now heavy with their cubs growing inside her, her mandibles dropped open as what appeared to be a a twenty something Monty walked in, god, he was glad of that twenty something stamina that night, god, pregnant Yautja girls were insatiable.</p><p>It also served him well when Jack Mason asked him to join the Guardian Core as a Sergeant Major responsible for drilling and training the new recruits, a position he happily and proudly took and it gave him such pride on the day he saw those first Hunters pass out under his command, seeing their pride as they stood to rapt attention in their dress uniforms before their families and their section commander Tik eleth who told them they were the pride of Clan Mason and that now wherever they were they carried the pride and strength of the clan with them.</p><p>His pride only grew when among those stood to rapt attention before her were his and Y'Len's first four sons, he was equally as proud on the day that their first and only daughter was accepted into the newly built Seeker temple and was taken for training by Jack Mason himself to become a Seeker of Truth and soon the proud parents were stood in the crowd to watch the joining ceremony where Jack and all the other Soul Knights surrounded her and recited the Clan Pledge followed by the Seekers pledge to welcome her into their ranks and then before the crowd, Sally (Named for Monty's mother) Duffy performed her first Soul Summoning and to his utter surprise managed to summon the soul of his long dead mother who promptly walked right up to her and told her how proud she was of her and of all her grandchildren and that she and all of them were not only the pride of Clan Mason but of Clan Duffy as well and that they would always be watching over them.</p><p>Other than what Y'Len had seen, Monty had never cried in front of people before but the sight of his wee little mother cradling the head of his big beautiful daughter in her arms and telling her that she was her pride was too much for the grizzled Sergeant Major and pride and tears flowed freely.</p><p>The years went on and their family grew, twenty sons and one daughter, all of which were all at his bedside when that day finally came and Paya called him, as he stood watching his beloved wife sob her heart out clinging to her lifeless husband's body howling her heart out while their sons all knelt and held silent vigil, he turned and found himself face to face with his beloved daughter who was smiling at him with tears in her eyes, "I'm going to miss you, daddy," she said softly, and he wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>"Aww, little hen, don't you cry now, you can call me to you any time you need to see me or need to to tell you to clean your room and I'll always be watching over you to make sure you do, you know that," he said, and she laughed and squeezed him.</p><p>"I love you daddy, so, so much," She cried.</p><p>"And I love you too, little hen, more than you'll ever know, even with that gift of yours," he said.</p><p>That's when Paya appeared and very gently took him from his daughter's grasp, "Please tell me she's earned her way to my side or if not tell me now because if she's going in the pit then so am I, I won't spend an eternity without her," Monty said, and Paya smiled.</p><p>"Stubborn as ever I see, Monty, yes, she's earned her place, when her time comes she'll come with honor to you side," she said, and he nodded and with one last smile and wave to his daughter and now Jack who was stood at her side the pair left.</p><p>Monty was buried with full military honors and his sons were his pole bearers and were all dressed in perfect number one uniforms, they also did a twenty one gun salute with actual rifles because plasma cannons just were't the same.</p><p>When her time did come Y'Len found herself walking alone in a forest that seemed endless and for a moment she feared she'd gotten lost, that was until someone took her hand and she looked down to find Monty standing at her side, "Come on, ya big jessie, six hundred years is a long time for a man to be without his wife you know, come here and gimme a kiss, ya big lug," he said, and Y'Len yanked him off his feet and into her arms and nearly kissed him into the next life before she put him down and he took her big hand and led her to a little cabin that looked identical to their hone just after they'd remodeled it.</p><p>"Good place to spend eternity, eh?" he said, and she smiled down at him.</p><p>"The only place I need to be is right here at your side, my ooman, exactly where I belong, where I've always belonged," she said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6: Growing Pains.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh, wow! Look at this place, Boo, it's sooooo pretty!" Amy squealed as she looked around the world beyond the ship's hull that brought them here, the hibernation pods had not been a fun ride, granted it pretty much had been sleepy time the entire way as none of these ships had what Tik had called a Hyperdrive core, according to her only the biggest of ships like clan ship or battleships and heavy frigates had those and could jump around space like they were playing hop scotch, she hadn't understood any of it but she did understand what go to sleep for a long time meant.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She'd felt utterly terrible and sick when Tik had woken her up, but upon seeing all this color and beauty around her her mood brightened instantly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh, wow, look at that garden and all the pretty flowers, Boo!" Amy exclaimed upon seeing Jack and Tik's house not far from the landing zone, the little white warrior cat leapt down from her shoulder and sped off through the long grass and straight into Tik's flower bed which was swiftly followed by a howl of horror, what followed swiftly was a scene out of the cartoons she used to love watching on Saturday mornings with her mother as she watched Tik chasing after the small and very quick cat who dodged her in every direction before leaping over and instantly tangling himself in her dreadlocks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ahhh! I'm under attack!" Tik yelled as she tried in vain to dislodge the small white super dangerous house cat from his new hammock made of fleshy tubes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Suddenly a heavy hand appeared on her shoulder and Amy glanced up to find Sela eleth grinning down at her, "At least it's not me for a change," she said as they both watched Tik flailing around trying to dislodge the small happy cat who was just swinging about with what definitely looked like a smile on his little white face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"He really likes Yautja dreadlocks," Amy said, and Sela eleth laughed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, tell me about it," she said as they watched Jack untangling the little cat from Tik's dreads, he didn't fight he just let himself be plucked from her dreadlocks and while Tik growled at him, the little cat simply made a meow noise and pawed at her flared mandibles, playfully taking all of the wind out of her sails and the anger form her voice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So, what do you think of your new home?" Sela asked, gesturing towards the house belonging to her parents and Amy looked at her in surprise.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"My new home?" she asked in shock, and suddenly Ryan stepped up next to his sister with Shena, the pretty black skinned Yautja girl next to him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yup, well, since our Matriarch and Patriarch have decided to officially adopt you this is where you will live now," Ryan said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh, wow...wait, what about Robert?" Amy said, and as if his name had summoned him he appeared next to Sela eleth who instantly wrapped the slender, waif like human teen boy in her large muscular arms, sending all his blood rushing to his face and head like an overripe berry looking like it was about to pop.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, of course he will live here with us as Shena will, well, up until we get our own places anyway," Sela said, smiling.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Did your parents build this place all on their own?" Amy asked, looking up at the big house again and Ryan nodded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yup, they built it with the entire principle of having a family in mind, the pair of them work really good as a team, both on and off the battlefield, plus, Matriarch is a pure Yautja and they are really strong and Patriarch is a Dream Warrior, also really strong, lot stronger than they look," Ryan said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, the way our Matriarch tells it when they built it they always hoped for a family so they built it with spare rooms to serve as bedrooms for their cubs and low and behold their faith paid off, they got us and now you too," Sela said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"M-Me?" Amy exclaimed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yes, little one, you," a deep voice said from behind them and they turned to find Tik eleth Mason and Jack Mason standing and to Amy they looked as radiant and powerful as when she'd seen them both standing victorious on the field of battle back on the planet, like real life knights from the old stories she loved so much, heroes made flesh and blood.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You have suffered much but you have also brought hope and joy to many, both you and your little friend here, he was a great help in the battle and his spirit burns so very bright, it's like pure light, true little warrior, that one, guardian spirits are rare, you know, so make sure you look after him because he will always look after you," Jack said, running his hand over the head of the purring little cat before he jumped free and ran back to his owner and jumped onto her back, standing proudly atop her shoulders.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"That is why we want you to accept out home as your own, Amy, we will love you now and always, it will be as if I gave birth to you myself, young one, so, come, let me show you to your room," Tik said, and the huge Yautja woman led her into the house which looked to be part home part armory with all the blades and sharp things hanging on all the walls.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy was utterly amazed by the bedroom, it was as big as her and Robert's tiny house back on the hunting world, it was huge, she had to resist the urge to run and jump on the bed and bounce on it while yelling as she got the feeling Tik probably wouldn't appreciate it, though Boo had no such reservations and leapt from her shoulder, springing into the air joyfully and landing with a soft thump in the sheets each time as all of them stood watching him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy turned and threw her arms tearfully around Tik's waist, "Thank you so, so much, Tik, you have no idea what this means to me," she said, both joyfully and tearfully, and the big Yautja woman picked her up and hugged her tightly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh, but I do, little one, I know exactly what this means, for you see, I too know what it is to be lost and alone, to feel that emptiness deep inside, then my Ack came and he saved me, he gave my life true meaning and joy, he gave me a place in the universe to call my own, a clan of my own, cubs of my own, a home of my own, this is something that I, no, we offer to you now, a place in the universe to make and call your own," Tik said softly as she hugged Amy tightly to her chest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy was so happy here in the home of Jack and Tik, she had a family again and it made her feel whole, every day was a new adventure in the Clan, so much to learn and to see, she watched as three totally different species came together to build a life for themselves, she watched as the town grew as work crews worked tirelessly to put up a place of safety for them all to live and grow, just like her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Both Jack and Tik acted like tutors to Amy, teaching her all she would need, like how to read, write and speak two different languages, Jack taught her English and math while Tik taught her Yautja and science, they took it in turns to teach her other things like history.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They taught her a great many other things as well, Tik taught her the way of the hunt and how to respect your prey and all living things, not to mention how to give thanks and to pay respect to Lady Paya through her deeds, to always fight for what was right and good and to never stray from that path.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jack taught her patience and practical skills, he taught her how to carve, how to forge, how to smelt, he taught her how make her own blades and to sharpen them and pretty soon she got so good at it her tools and blades were in as much demand as Jack's were because everyone knew she was the apprentice of the master, plus, other than he she was the only one who actually managed to make the alloy metal that forged the strongest blades and armor, not to mention nails and other fixtures for houses.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Her life was a full one, full of learning and of love, she'd lost count of how many times she'd fallen asleep with Tik telling her a great hunting bedtime story only to wake up and find the great huntress sleeping at her side, Tik was a great mother and she instantly knew why both Ryan and Sela had turned out as amazing as they had, because both their parents were just so full of fire and love that it shone from both of them and now it was warming her too.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Though it was also fun every day to see what mischief Boo was going to exact on Tik who even as the days turned to weeks, then to months, then to years didn't know how to deal with the little white ball of love and fury, there was a kinda perverse pleasure in watching Tik burst into a room roaring like a pissed off fire tiger with Boo swinging about like a little white Tarzan in her dreads where she couldn't get to him before vanishing like the little white ghost he was with the huge huntress in hot pursuit.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But then came a day she had long since been dreading, as she'd been growing and aging so had Boo, but Boo didn't have the life span of any of them, he was just a little house cat after all, he had been everything, loyal companion, best friend, fierce warrior to name but a few things, but he had also been a great source of strength, so when the day came when Amy came down for breakfast and didn't find Boo waiting patiently at the table for his morning meal making his ever insistent meowing something hit her heart like an arrow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Something just didn't feel right, in a blind panic with fear gripping her heart like a vice Amy ran from room to room to room, looking for him and calling his name, with every room she passed and every step she took that vice's grip tightened just a little bit more until she found him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He was in the garden laid among Tik's flowers, "Oh, no, oh, please, no," Amy gasped, running and skidding to a stop next to her little friend, she scooped up Boo's little frame into her arms and he hung limply.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No! Please, Paya, no! Please don't go where I can't follow, Boo! Please, I need you!" Amy cried, her pain and fear hitting her like a sledgehammer, she stuck her head to her little friend's chest and to her relief she heard his heart still beating but it was as faint and shallow as the breaths he was taking.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Help me! Help me, please!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs, and mere moments after the words left her lips, Jack, Tik, Ryan and Sela burst seemingly from nowhere, all armed to the teeth and looking for a threat, a few seconds later and more people appeared, running from all directions, armed and ready to battle whatever threat presented itself, Yautja, humans and Xenos ready to battle side by side to defend the Clan and eachother from whatever threatened them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tik saw Amy on the ground and was at her side in a heartbeat with Jack and their children only a single footstep behind them, "Please, help him, please, please, don't let him die, he's my best friend in the whole universe, he's given so much to me and to all of us, please, Matriarch, I can't loose him," Amy begged, hot tears streaming down her face and dropping into her little friend's snow white fur.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>For the first time Tik didn't know what to say or to do, she looked to the ones who knew death and spirits more than anyone, her beloved husband and son, both Jack and Ryan knelt down at her side as Sela and Tik stood down the people who had come ready to fight for the clan, but they didn't leave, as small as Boo was, every one of them remembered what this little snow white hero did for them, how hard he'd fought against opponents he should have never stood a chance against, but he stood and fought like all of them had and if these were to be his final moments and breaths, then they would stand in witness, they would honor him as he had them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Both Jack and Ryan both reached out and placed a hand on the little fallen feline, "I feel it, his spirit is like fire," Jack said, and Ryan nodded in agreement.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I feel it too, Patriarch, he does not wish to go, he resists Paya's call to him as he cannot bare to leave his friend, he begs her for more time, for a way to stay here and to be with her," Ryan said, just as the little feline lifted his tiny head and looked right into Ryan's eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"He begs to live not for him, but for her," Ryan said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Suddenly a shadow loomed up next to them, two Xenos, one from Yoshi's hive and the other from Cortez's, "Umm, we would not wish or dare to intrude on this moment but we believe we have a solution, it is not a guarantee, but it is a chance for him to remain where he is," one of them hissed softly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Speak, Lemmet," Jack said, turning to look at both of them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"We've been working on a way to save our people if the worst should happen, to save them in even the most dire of circumstances, a choice to live on if they wish even if their body fails them and cannot be repaired," Lemmet said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jack cocked his head and Ryan lifted an eyebrow, "Cybernetics, his body fails him but his mind is strong, he fights his fate with his every breath, this choice is his to make and he could be exactly what we need to make this work, we need a test subject to prove this can work and if it does we can give you Boo back not as he was but better, stronger, faster, more powerful than he ever was, but most importantly alive, but we cannot promise it will work as it is only theory and has never been tested on this scale before, while we can make cybernetic limbs a full cybernetic body is a whole different scale but we are willing to try, to give him that chance to live, to fight for him as he fought for us, for all of us," Vettam, the Xeno from Cortez's hive said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jack glanced at Ryan and then they both looked at Amy, "We cannot make this choice for you, this is your choice to make, both of yours," Jack said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy hugged her tiny friend tightly against her and she looked into his bright but dulling eyes, "Do you want this? I would do anything for you, even give my own life for you, Boo, but I need to know you want this," she said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ryan reached down and placed a hand on his little white head and he closed his eyes for a moment while he did that whole Dream Warrior of nature thing and then his mandibles drew upwards into a soft, gentle smile, "He agrees, he says he will do anything for you and he wants this," Ryan said and Amy nodded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'll never leave you, my little friend, I'll be with you every step of the way to hold your paw, I promise," she said, and with that she lifted him and the two Xenos guided her to Cortez and Zara's hive where queen Zara herself met them with her king at her side, both Yoshi and Citrus came from their hive as well, along with the best of Yoshi's engineers.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They put the little cat into stasis to keep him alive while they constructed his body, Jack and his blacksmiths worked tirelessly to make the alloy needed to construct it, while Xenos argued and screeched all around her deep in the hive Amy sat in silent vigil by her best friend's side with her hand on the glass, suddenly she felt like she wasn't alone and she looked up to see a very very beautiful Yautja woman standing looking into the pod, "He's such a brave little thing, more strength than I believe I've ever seen in a small body before, even in his sleep he dreams of you and his desire to protect you burns like a miniature sun in his chest, such a brave little soul," she said in a voice so smooth that it felt like silk on her heart.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"He's my best friend and he always has been, he's been there every time I've needed him and I love him so, so much," Amy said, and the big Yautja lady smiled and placed a huge hand on her shoulder.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I know he has little one, and don't you worry, he's going to be there to see you through every step of your life, just like he wished for, I guarantee it," she said, but before Amy could ask who she was she was gone like a breath on the wind, but she was not wrong as Amy saw in the coming days because on the day he was taken from his pod he went in flesh and he came out metal but his heart was exactly the same.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The first she knew he was awake was when smoothing light and metal hit her full in the chest and nearly knocked her out of her chair, he'd been in the surgery for hours and she'd been pulled into sleep by pure exhaustion but now as her arse hit the floor and her eyes flew open to find a very familiar face looking down at her albeit now in shadow silver but it was his face all the same, it was Boo, and he was alive.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was utterly incredible, he was a dark silver color all over as his entire body was made entirely of metal, they'd shaped his little metal face perfectly so that it looked exactly like Boo, though that his ears now folded away as they were like little fin shaped telescopic metal dishes, his eyes were as bright as ever but they were obviously cyber, as beautiful as they were.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Two Xenos approached, one dressed in both the super cute uniform of the Battle Angels and the other in a long medical style lab coat and scrubs, behind them were Jack, Tick, Ryan, Sela, Robert and Shena, they had all been waiting at the hospital with her, "Well, as you can see, the operation was a complete success, we have transfered both his brain and his spinal stem into a fully cybernetic body, he is a perfect blend of organic and machine, he can see, hear, smell, feel and even taste just like anyone," the Xeno in the lab coat said, smiling all over his face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"We will of course need to keep an eye on his bio systems for signs of rejection or any other problems, but all that withstanding, he's as good as new," the Battle Angel said with a big smile on her pretty face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh, thank you so, so much, all of you, you all are a blessing from Paya," Amy said to them, both hugging her little metallic friend tightly and his mechanical pur resonated against her chest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Just do me a favor, bring him by the hive, this is only the mach one body, I'm sure the whole hive will be buzzing with ways to upgrade him, like ultra sonic sensors for his ears, or thermal imaging eyes, or, oh, laser tail!" the over excited Xeno engineer said, practically bouncing on the spot.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ummm, yeah, maybe not the laser cannon, I very much doubt my Matriarch is going to enjoy having her dreads on fire every other day," Amy said, and from behind him she heard the sound of both Ryan, Jack and Sela giggling followed by three slaps and an angry snort, she peered past to see the three of them rubbing the back of their heads and Tik stood with a scowl on her face and her arms folded over chest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'm sure we can work something out," the smiling Xeno said, and out of pure joy Amy hugged them both tightly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Thank you both so much, you saved Boo's life and I can never repay you for such an act," she said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It's quite alright, Amy, Boo is as much a part of this Clan as anyone here, he fought just as hard as anyone at the battle of the preserve, he earned his place here among us and as members of Clan Mason we live by the code, his life is as important to us as anyone elses, so don't worry, Amy, Clan Mason stand together from our biggest members to our smallest, always together as one," the battle Angel said, first gesturing to Queen Zara who had emerged out into the corridor before gesturing to Boo and then to everyone gathered.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That night Tik and Jack threw a party, they called it Boo's new birthday, the day he was reborn shiny and new, apparently Boo could still eat food, the clever Xenos of Yoshi's hive had invented some sort of bio mass processor that could break down organic mass and turn it into a kind of bio fuel to supplement his fuel cells which were charged on a variety of sources, even solar, which was supplied by retractable panels that were mounted in his back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy was utterly stoked by the turn out, it was basically one big street party with huge tables all set out around their house, it was a truly beautiful sight, humans, Yautja and Xenos all together sharing a huge meal, Amy sat with Boo on her lap watching the dishes and the joy being passed around happily and freely, the laughter and joy warmed her heart and it was so beautiful to see, that's when the music started and suddenly humans were being plucked from their seats by a variety of species to dance, with jack and Tik leading the charge as always, though it had been Jack who had plucked her surprised Matriarch from her seat to take her up to dance, now, given their size, one would expect Yautja not to exactly be graceful but Tik being Tik defied all logic and expectations and as Ryan said, their mom could cut a mean rug.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Suddenly Amy felt a tap on her fifteen year old shoulder and she turned to see a young pure blood Yautja male standing behind her, he was one of the new faces that had joined the Clan in the last year as new arrivals faced the trials and found their way to the Clan homeworld periodically where they were embraced and brought into the fold, "I, err, ummm, hi, my, ummm, Matriarch said that I, err, should come and, umm, ask you to, ahhh, dance, but if you don't want to that's ok, I just wanted to, umm, ask you," he said, stumbling and stammering over his words, rubbing the back of his head nervously, making his dreads shimmy as he tried to look at everything but her eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy had never seen a nervous Yautja before, they were always so full of confidence and power, but to see one utterly lost for words was actually both surprising and actually rather cute, but then again so was he, she hadn't seen many male Yautja up close, there were a few in the clan and their number was growing all the time, though granted it wasn't at the rate that the females were, females outnumbered males about eight to one here at the moment, though she had overheard Jack and Tik discussing a plan to fix all that, they were going to devise a kind of test to bring more humans here, in fact, the Clan had already begun preparations to receive them by clearing space and building lodgings, she didn't know the ins and out of it but from what she could understand it was similar to how the Yautja found them, a series of tests to weed out the unworthy and undedicated, all she knew is both Jack and Tik were smart, very smart and they really did know what was best for the Clan and she trusted them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But now, here in this moment, none of that mattered, there was this devilishly handsome and adorably cute Yautja boy asking her to dance and it was obvious that it had taken all of that Yautja inner strength that they all had to come up here and talk to her that it was so incredibly flattering, it was also nice to know that they were just as flawed as Humans were in so many ways, suddenly Boo leapt free of her arms and bouncing from the table and onto the surprised Yautja boy's shoulders, before he could dislodge him Boo had scampered all over his body, sniffing him before happily entangling himself in the utterly confused boy's dreadlocks and making himself a hammock.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Err, what is he doing back there? It feels like he's building a nest, is he building a nest?" the boy said, wringing his head trying to look over his shoulders to see the little metal cat and Amy couldn't resist laughing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Sort of, but that's a good thing, Boo only does that to people he trusts, so if you have Boo playing merry hell in your dreads you are accepted, he does it to Tik all the time and it drives her batty, but it's just his way of showing he trusts you, so given that you have the official Boo seal of approval now, I would love to dance with you," Amy said, smiling at the utterly surprised looking Yautja boy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, that's, err, great! Yes, excellent!" he said, and then without bothering to dislodge the swinging little metal cat he held out a hand to her and she took it, letting him lead her to the dance floor.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So, umm, what's your name anyhow?" Amy said as the boy took her hand and the pair began to dance in rhythm with the music which she could now see was being played by a mixture of humans and Xenos both with instruments, funny, she'd never imagined Xeno musicians before but then here in this place, why the hell not?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"V'Lek, my name is V'Lek, unblooded hunter formally of the Night Stalker Clan and now proud hunter in training of Clan Mason, I came here with my Matriarch when she fled our Clan when she read Grand Matriarch's words and realized that there was a truth in her heart that she had denied all her life but now she was not willing to deny any longer, she brought me with her because she could not leave me, her only male cub behind to be twisted by the lies of our former clan, plus, I think she also sensed I was like her too," he said with both pride and nervousness in his voice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Like her?" Amy asked, curiously.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I, err, umm, am not attracted to my own kind, our family was rater influential within the Dark Pheonix Clan and as such quite a few females tried to claim me from other families to carry their influence, but I didn't want that, I wanted to find love, a love that would be mine and would be free of conditions, my Matriarch understood this and she shielded me, she also, umm, understood what was different about me, because it was the same thing that was different about her too, we, umm, like oomans, like, really like oomans, so she followed the clues, read the words, did the trials and brought us here to Clan Mason, to this secret place hidden from the eyes of the galaxy, where she hoped we could live and love freely, she hopes to find herself an ooman love here where love is free and natural," he said nervously.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy smiled and nodded, she'd seen the Clan grow and build ever since she'd been here and it was a wonderful thing, their true strength was their unity and each other, "So, what made you want to ask me to dance anyway?" she asked both coyly and playfully, his embarassment was cute, she didn't want to make him really uncomfortable but she liked watching this big male blush and squirm a little and he was big, he was at least a foot taller than her and very well built, even for a teenage Yautja, his skin was a mixture of gold and green and his eyes were such a bright shade of orange which as it happened was her absolute favorite color.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, I, err, umm, couldn't take my eyes off you, I was just watching you with the little metal creature, Boo, isn't it?" he said, and Amy nodded, Boo was seemingly enjoying the dance, just swinging in V'Lek's dreadlocks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So, yeah, well, I was just watching you, I've never seen a black skinned ooman before, I've heard that your kind come in different colors just like us but I've never seen one up close, well, when I saw you I couldn't, umm, take my eyes off you, I just couldn't believe that a creature so breathtakingly beautiful could exist," he said, and Amy's heart utterly surged in her chest and a whole hive of Xeno butterflies sprung up and took flight in her stomach, he had just called her breathtaking and beautiful.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Y-You really think I'm beautiful?" she asked, and he looked surprised as if such a fact should be well known to her and just be taken as pure fact.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He nodded, "Yes, well, my, err, Matriarch noticed me watching you and she clapped me on the shoulder and said, 'my cub, you will go and talk to her and ask her to dance or I will drag you over there and ask her for you, no cub of mine is going to be a coward,'" he said, obviously trying to mimic his mother's voice, Amy's eyes instantly scanned the crowd and she instantly picked out three sets watching them, two belonged to Jack and Tik who were both smiling at her and watching V'Lek curiously and a third set belonging to a huge female Yautja who had the same colors as V'Lek, obviously his mother and boy, was she a serious chunk of Yautja woman, whatever human she chose to chase after was going to have to be a brave fella to be sure.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy laughed softly to herself, "Just so you're clear here, you do realise that I'm Jack and Tik's adopted daughter, right?" she said, and V'Lek's face froze.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Y-Y-Your the grand Matriarch and Patriarch's adopted cub?" he exclaimed quietly, and she broke out her best shit eating grin and nodded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yup, so, best behavior would be advised, V'Lek, wouldn't recommend getting too handsy or a pissed off Tik eleth may just remove them and mail them to your Matriarch and that's only if she gets to you before my dad, he's a Dream Warrior, you know," she said, and now V'Lek looked both terrified and so utterly unsure of himself that she suddenly felt really bad for him, it had been meant as a joke to shit him up a little but he suddenly seemed really uncomfortable.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I-I-I would never! My Matriarch raised me right! I am no honerless pauk who would touch what I have not been invited to, I have been raised to be a good male who respects females, especially those who respect me back," he stammered, and she heard actual and genuine hurt in his voice at the joking accusations and warning.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She suddenly felt compelled to both apologise to him and comfort him, to quell those fears that she'd stoked, it took guts to approach a stranger, admit fear of rejection and to offer a hand in both friendship and potentially so much more, "I'm sorry, V'Lek, I didn't mean to imply anything like that, I was simply making a bad joke, I never meant to insult you, it took courage to come over here and approach me and I appreciate it, truly I do, I don't think I'm ready for romance just yet though but that isn't to do with you, that's to do with me, I kinda just want to figure myself out, who I am, you know, because how can I truly give myself to someone if i don't even know what I'm giving, but trust me, when I am ready you'll be the first to know about it, V'Lek, it's not every day a girl gets asked to dance by a handsome alien hunter in training now is it?" she said, smiling at him, and he drew his pretty mandibles up into a bright smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I understand completely, honestly it frightened me too, but I think romance should be based in friendship, getting to know and understand someone first, as friends," he said, and she nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Exactly, so, then, friends for now?" she asked, offering him her hand to shake and he took it and smiled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Friends for now," he said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Turned out that this was an excellent decision for both of them, Amy really badly needed a friend, someone from outside of her adopted family to which she could speak, granted she loved Jack, Tik, Ryan and Sela with all her heart, but they were her family, she'd watched both Sela and Ryan both grow and move out to have their own lives with their loved ones Robert and Shena, so this left her alone in the house, now, granted she could talk to both Jack and Tik about anything and everything and she knew it, but it was just nice to have someone of her own age to just laugh and spin the shit with, it helped that Jack and Tik had built a school now, all the young humans, hybrids and Yautja went to, the Xeno's grew to maturity in hours so they had no real need of it and they had the hives, but they weren't excluded at all, if a young Xeno wanted to go to school to learn they were free to do so and a few did, choosing to learn from both their hive and the school.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It actually felt great for Amy to have this little piece of her old life back, made even more prevalent when the human inductions were brought along with their families and Clan Mason took on over ten thousand new pre blood young humans to bolster their numbers and to stabilise the clan, pretty soon the school's classes were filled and the clan took on a new form of life along with it, all these young minds to be freed and molded to see the truth.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>During that time Amy was forging a bond of her own with her new friend, V'Lek, the pair were inseparable, just like her and Boo who, just like the Xeno from Yoshi's hive had promised, had got some, err, upgrades, though she did remember the first time she'd invited him over to her house and the nervous young Yautja teen had met the great Tik eleth in person and it still made her laugh, of course everyone knew that she was basically a living legend as was Jack, but Tik was definitely more intimidating than her adoptive dad, with her when she looked at you it was like she was looking into your soul, with him he just actually did look into your soul.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There was a gentle knock on the door while Amy was sat in the kitchen helping Tik clean her hunting blades, "Would that be your new friend? This V'Lek that you danced with and you have been telling me about, my cub?" Tik asked, and Amy nodded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Probably, I invited him to come over and meet you both, I hope that's alright?" Amy said, and Tik growled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I am glad you did, I would very much like to meet this young male that seems to have caught my daughter's eye," Tik said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, oh, Amy knew that look only too well, see, what few people knew about the great Tik eleth Mason was that she was an evil, evil prankster with a wicked sense of humor, she was forever trying to prank her husband but Jack was notoriously hard to prank, maybe because he was ex military and had seen them all before or because he was a Dream Warrior and he could just sense it coming, so for the most part he evaded and usually got her before she got him, but every so often one slipped through and it was always a good one, like when she'd dyed his hair purple by replacing his shampoo with a very potent berry dye, though he'd got her back by painting her hands with some kind of white paint, Tik had walked around all day with two perfect white hand prints on her arse and no idea why people were dying to laugh whenever she walked past, but were not brave enough, well, except for Sela eleth, Ryan and of course Amy herself, though the roar she'd let out when she'd caught sight of her arse in the mirror was priceless, Jack had sat up in a tree for hours watching her trying to hunt him down.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tik walked up and opened the door to find a very nervous looking V'Lek standing there and as soon as he saw her he snapped to a crisp, practiced salute, making Amy wonder how long he'd been practicing that, "Err, good day, Grand Matriarch, umm, Amy invited me, my name is V'Lek Goldenheart," he said very nervously under the scrutinizing glare of the grand Matriarch of Clan Mason.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Good to meet you, V'Lek Goldenheart, what clan are you formally of?" Tik asked, looking him up and down, walking circles around him, scrutinizing him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Night Stalker, Grand Matriarch, I came here with my Matriarch after she followed the path to you," he said, Tik made a clicking noise with her mandibles.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Night Stalker, ehh, the nomads of the clans, last time I saw your clan they were out in the deep reaches looking for new hunting grounds and new prey," Tik said, and V'Lek nodded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"We still were but every so often they would contact the homeworld for any news or leads, one of my Matriarch's best friends in the Moon Stalker clan sent her a copy of your words through the data link and it changed my Matriarch's life, it was like her eyes were suddenly open to what the clan really was, she began to tell me that our whole lives were a lie, that these feelings that we both had and were hiding were real and we were entitled to feel them, then one night she told me to pack up as we were leaving, well, actually, she gave me the choice, she said she was going because she needed to be free and she wanted me to come with her because she knew I was different like her, we both looked on the idea of taking ooman slaves or trophies as deplorable but kept our views to ourselves for fear of persecution, but she didn't want to force me to come if I didn't want to, but I couldn't bare the thought of my Matriarch walking the universe alone looking for truth with no one there at her side, so I didn't even hesitate, I walked the path with her, followed the clues, worked them out together and soon we found it, the place that led us here, those marks you left in that home that was once yours and the Grand Patriarch's sanctuary on that world, I realized that the scratches were a star chart which on its own would be useless if it wasn't for the numbers carved into that Yautja skull hanging over your doorway, it brought us here and my Matriarch is so happy now, it warms my heart seeing her so free, though I have to admit at first I was confused but on the day the new ooman members of the Clan came it was actually wonderful to see her so happy, she was like, how the oomans say, a cub in a candy store, she just kept saying they're so pretty, how can they be so pretty? It's like being surrounded by Paya's angels, she just wants to be happy and I just want her to be happy, to know that love she so desperately deserves, she is a good woman and I am glad I came with her, because this place is utterly incredible," V'Lek said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>From where she stood Amy heard the undeniable truth in his words and so it seemed did Tik, she drew herself up folded her arms over her large chest and nodded her head approvingly, "Hmmm, I was going to tease you a bit young one but it seems to me that if anything we owe you thanks, you helped your Matriarch realise her freedom, you were both accepting and understanding not of her choice because it is not a choice to feel the way she does but of her decision to make this journey and acted as both her guide and her confidant, you were her strength, propping her in knowing that she made the right choice to throw off her shackles for both of you and now here you are among us, the free ones, so, come into my home, young one, you are indeed welcome," Tik said in her best Grand Matriarch voice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>V'Lek thanked her and stepped past her into the house where he was surprised to find Amy standing, smiling at him, "Well, I never thought I'd see a day where someone impressed my mom right off the bat, so, fair play, you got me impressed now too," she said, and V'Lek smiled sheepishly, obviously embarrassed by her praise.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It happens from time to time, it is not often a male impresses me outright, in fact the last bar one time it happened I claimed him as my life mate and he became your Patriarch," Tik said with a grin as she followed V'Lek into the living room.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy laughed then raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh? Last bar one? So who was the last and what did he do?" Amy asked, and Tik smiled brightly at her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh, not much, he reached up from his swaddling cloth and grabbed my finger in his tiny hands and tried to cuddle it, then decided to suck on it instead, Paya his mandibles were just so small and beautiful, there is no feeling in this life like holding your own cub in your arms for the first time Amy, know that this small, beautiful, defenceless life was brought into this world by you and you are their defender and their life giver, you also realise that they are your utter pride and that there is nothing you will not do for them or no blood you will not shed or spill to defend and protect them, you may have not entered this life though my body, Amy, but to me you are as much my cub as either Ryan or Sela eleth, there is no length I would not go to protect you so that one day you too will have this joy and on that day when you're laid there holding this little bundle in your arms and you see those big eyes filled with wonder and unconditional love looking up at you, at that moment you will know why," Tik said, her voice a soft purr as she embraced Amy from behind and Amy could feel the incredible strength in her arms.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I love you too, mom," Amy said, hugging those big Yautja arms against her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"There is nothing a Matriarch will not do for her cub, no length she will not go to ensure that they are safe and happy, same with a true Patriarch I believe as well, look what my Ack did when Ryan and Sela were taken from us, his response was the exact same as mine, he did not hesitate, he did not flinch, he stood and he fought and that is a good and strong male, a male who knows what's right and does right by not only the ones he loves but all those around him, that is the kinda of male you deserve for yourself, who feels the urge to defend and protect you even if you do not need it but also whom you feel the very same about," Tik said proudly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Suddenly the sound of heavy boots echoed on the hard wood floor and Jack strode into the kitchen, he was dressed in his training gear and by the marks on him it looked like he'd been training with Ryan, "Tik, that boy of ours never fails to surprise and impress me, set a flock of bloody pigeons on me! Ha, I've never seen anything like it,and I can tell you it's an odd feeling trying to dodge pigeon shit while trying to catch our dancing boy," Jack said, wiping the sweat from his brow and that's when he noticed the guest in their home and demonstrated one of the many hidden talents that made Jack Mason Jack Mason, he never forgot a face or a name.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ahhh, now you must be Kamara Goldenheart's boy, V'Lek, isn't it?" Jack said, and the look on V'Lek's was one of utter surprise.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Y-Yes, Grand Patriarch that's correct," he said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh, please, behind these walls I'm just Jack, or Ack to a certain hot hunk of Yautja muscle not a million miles away," he said as his wife encircled his waist from behind and pulled him against her possessively, seemingly drinking in his scent as she nibbled the back of his neck with her mandibles, Jack turned and pulled her into a deep and loving kiss over his broad shoulder her mandibles gripping and stroking his face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Now, Amy had become used to Jack and Tik's displays of love and affection with one another, hell, she'd even become used to hearing things in the night that were both embarrassing and intriguing, both of them made zero attempt to hide how much they utterly adored one another, they never did anything other than kiss, touch and cuddle in front of her but she wasn't deaf or stupid and she knew what they were doing, hell, Tik had even sat her down and explained the dance of love to her years ago, she told her that as a strong female that she should never ever be ashamed of showing her love to her male just as her male would feel no shame in showing her the very same.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In fact, these words and practices had rung true with Amy, she'd seen it in practice not only with Jack and Tik but also with both Ryan and Shena but also with Sela and Robert, both Jack and Tik's biological cubs were so very much like their parents, they showed and shared their love freely and honestly and she had always told herself that when her time came she would do them proud and do the same.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So, from what I hear, your Matriarch is, umm, somewhat smitten with a certain new human prospect from the newly founded Seeker Temple, I saw her talking to young Ito there this morning and I swear I have never seen a set of that new Golden Hunter armor polished so brightly, I didn't know whether she was trying to impress him or blind him," Jack said with a grin, and V'Lek nodded with a laugh himself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yes, she has mentioned him quite a few times," he said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"And how do you feel about it? I know there's a bit of an age difference between them and I know he's not all that much older than you are now given that he's only just turned twenty," Jack said, and V'Lek smiled at him, it was a warm and genuine smile and it sent a series of little tingles right down Amy's spine to her true and utter surprise, she'd never actually had someone's smile hit her like that, it felt wonderful.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It doesn't bother me really, Yautja live a lot longer than normal oomans do so there is always likely to be an age gap and at least this way if they do get together then they will be able to spend a great many years of joy and happiness together, all I've ever wanted is my Matriarch to be happy with her life, to have someone who sees her like I do, as the strong and beautiful woman that she is, she is a wonderful woman and Matriarch and she makes me proud to be her cub every single day and I value her happiness above all else, she deserves it," he said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Both Jack and Tik looked at one another and Jack nodded and Amy knew that look, he'd been doing that Jedi like Dream Warrior thing he did on V'Lek and by the look of it he'd passed with flying colors, she didn't even pretend to understand how it was he did what he did but she'd seen with her own eyes how incredibly powerful he was, both him and Ryan were cut from this cloth, where Tik was more direct and hit like a sledgehammer Jack was subtle and quick, like a scalpel, in fact, that's how they'd described the two sections they were setting up of the Guardian Core when they'd discussed it, the Hunters which would be run and organised by Tik would be the Hammer of justice of Clan Mason while the Seekers would be its scalpel, quick, precise, and deadly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Given that Amy had gone to the newly built Seeker temple with Tik to watch her adoptive older brother and her adoptive father train though she got the feeling Tik had only gone so she could ogle her husband and given all the purring and clicking she'd done her feelings were spot on, but she'd seen that day how incredible Seekers were, the way they moved was like grace in its purest form, but then Amy had found she rather liked going to watch the Hunters train as well when her adoptive father felt the need to ogle his wife in her Hunter armor.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And she had to admit she rather liked to watch them both, they were good men and women committed to the defence and protection of Clan Mason and its people, plus, there were rather a lot of cute Yautja boys who looked cute as hell in gold, but like a slap she suddenly realized that the one who looked best in gold didn't have to put it on, he had to take off to reveal it and he was stood right now smiling at her adoptive parents.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was like a singular moment of clarity like a metaphorical bloody sun beam had just beamed its shiny arse through her window and lit him the fuck up, he might not be fighting with a shield or a sword or a plasma castor, but here was this young Yautja boy stood in front of two living legends, showing his worth and his wish to be her friend and hopefully in the future so much more.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So, V'Lek, what do you want to do when you come of age, our Amy here has expressed an interest in joining her big sister's group the Saviors, what do you want to do?" Jack asked, kissing both of his wife's hands before moving over and sitting at the table it was only now that V'Lek seemed to notice that Amy had been stood there watching him the whole time and he seemed a bit caught off guard and a little embarrassed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I want to join the Guardian Core and become a hunter like my Matriarch, I want to stand tall and proud and defend my clan just like she does, she was one of the first to step up when you formed the Guardian Core, she wanted to protect this place and all its people to ensure that the gift you are trying to give to all of us continues to grow and the message continues to spread and I want to be a part of that," V'Lek said, and Tik clicked her mandibles and nodded approvingly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"And when that time comes I will personally give you that chance to prove it and if you do I will personally make sure that you end up on Hunter team one, well, conditional that you can pass my very, very stringent standards of course," Tik said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>V'Lek's face lit up and he smiled so utterly brightly, "Thank you, Grand Matriarch! I swear to you I won't let you down, I'll prove myself to you, I swear it," he said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Good, now, I do believe you came here to visit our daughter so don't let us keep you a moment longer, you two go have fun and remember, just be safe and careful, ok?" Tik said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy's mouth fell open, "Moooom! V'Lek didn't come here for that! We're friends!" Amy exclaimed, and Tik purred and leaned down to rest herself on Jack's shoulders.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"The very best lovers are friends first, my daughter," she purred, stroking the back of Jack's head with her mandibles, tickling his neck and ruffling his hair, it was obvious how their love shone as Jack leaned back into her and just allowed her to nuzzle and fuss him gently.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy quickly grabbed V'Lek's hand and led him upstairs to her room, "I'm sorry about those two, they just have real problems keeping their hands off one another," she said and V'Lek laughed softly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Don't ever apologise for them, Amy, it's plain for anyone to see how much they utterly adore each other and love like that should never cause shame, it's something I hope for for both me and my Matriarch every single day, because love like that is not only pure friendship but the joining of two souls for life, that is not anything that should embarrass or shame anyone, it's what this place stands for," he said, and Amy looked at him with wide eyes and then grinned.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I never had you pegged as a romantic, V'Lek," she said, and he smiled softly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Why, because I'm Yautja?" he said, and Amy laughed and shook her head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I live with Tik eleth, do you honestly think I can't see Yautja as romantics, hell, I've seen her growing those mega blood roses just so she can pluck all the petals and cover the bed room and wait for him to get home from training so she could surprise him, I so very nearly went to Yoshi's hive to ask if their super brain Xenos could come up with a Tik eleth proof sound proofing," she said, and V'Lek laughed his cute arse off.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Your Matriarch is just a proud, passionate Yautja woman who love her male with every fibre of her being and doesn't care who knows it, you should be proud of them," he said, and now Amy laughed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You know, I am proud of them, hell, I'm a little jealous, I just hope what they have I can have too," she said, and V'Lek smiled bright.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Any man who didn't want to show you every single day that you were the most important part of his world doesn't deserve to have you in it," he said, and Amy smiled from ear to ear.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You stole my thought but before you call me a narcissist I was thinking it about you," she said with a smile, one which he returned with such genuine warmth and affection that it warmed her heart.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So began the true friendship between the two and their inseparable nature grew even even stronger, once they passed out of school, both with honors, the pair did as they'd set out to do, Amy joined her sister's Saviors as an engineer, she wanted to help fix things and repair them, just like the Xenos that had fixed her little Boo despite them bolting laser cannons and jet packs to him from time to time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>V'Lek joined the Hunters just like he promised both Tik eleth and his Martiarch and he did them both proud, he passed out with honors and both Amy and Kamara V'Lek's Matriarch were in the crowd to watch him proudly march past the Grand Matriarch with his head held high and Amy watched tears of joy and pride running down her face as she watched with pride as Tik eleth went down to the group and named her boy as a candidate for Hunter group one and out of nowhere Amy hugged the proud Yautja mother as she watched her cub rise his head proudly as his distinctions were pinned to his chest and they both watched as he saluted his new Clan as a proud defender of it, a part of the sword that defends Clan Mason and all innocents they find.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I knew you would do me proud, my cub, and today I think I am the proudest Matriarch on this world," Kamara said, hugging V'Lek tightly in her arms.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You said you'd do it and you did, I'm so proud of you, Hunter," Amy said, hugging her best friend tightly and reveling in the warmth of him, hugging her back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You made me proud on the day you passed out as a Savior, Amy and I know you guys don't believe in military style marches as you show your pride in different ways but I was proud to see your sister put that badge on you," he said with a smile as he pulled her much smaller frame into a tight Yautja hug.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"When are you going to make an honest male out of him, Amy? Am I going to have to make you hunt him?" Kamara said, clapping her huge hand on Amy's shoulder as the pair released one another and Amy laughed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"The Hunter becomes the hunted, eh? Hunter Hunted, I rather like the sound of that, almost sounds like a book title, one that maybe I'll sit down and write one day," she said, making V'Lek laugh.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But that's when V'Lek chose to do something that Amy could have never in a million years foresaw, "Some of the oomans told me of this ritual on their homeworld for a male to claim a female as his mate for life, they call it marriage, a proposal that shows to the world his intentions and love for the female he loves," he said, and Amy raised an eyebrow until she saw what he was doing, V'Lek reached into his uniform jacket inner pocket and he pulled out something and while he was doing that he got down on one knee before her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Amy Mason, I fell in love with you the very moment I set eyes on you but I wanted to get to know you as a person and as a friend and I did that and you are by far the best friend anyone could ever, ever wish for, I always promised that on the day I made my dreams come true that I would lay out my heart to you and let you decide what it is you want because you are everything I want, I wanted to do it this way because you are ooman, I love an ooman and I wanted to show you that not only do I love you but I love your culture and I want to embrace it as much as I want to embrace you, so, Amy Mason, as you oomans say, will you marry me?" he said, and that's when he revealed what was hidden in his hands, a small but beautifully crafted gold ring and she instantly knew that craftsmanship, it was her father's.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy's heart froze solid before it bounced around her chest like a pin ball in a washing machine, she dove forwards and threw her arms around the startled Yautja male's neck and hugged him as tight as she could, "Yes, V'Lek, yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" she yelled, and without a single thought of a whisper of hesitation she pushed her face between his flared mandibles and kissed him right on the mouth, she gave her first kiss to him and he to her right before his rather surprised Matriarch and her human mate.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The pair clung together tightly and V'Lek caressed her ebony cheek with his golden mandible as their mouths met and Amy felt his tongue flick over her lips, begging her permission to enter and she gave it very, very happily, his warm, slim and fleshy tongue slipped between her lips and began to explore her mouth and she felt a tremble of pure joy and pleasure pass through her as his flavor hit her tongue and she tasted him for the very first time, this beautiful man who had wanted nothing more than to be her friend so he would know how to love her, he'd succeeded, he'd charmed and stolen her heart just as she'd apparently stolen his those years ago.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As they broke she carressed her cheek with his mandibles and then very gently slipped the ring onto her ring finger and the craftsmanship was utterly exquisite, a perfect blend of human and Yautja styling, plus, there was such intricate detail on it that she knew only one person on the planet who could do it, her father, which was proven only a moment later when they heard four sets of clapping hands and turned to find Tik eleth, Jack, Sela eleth and Ryan all standing there clapping them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Told you he'd do it," Jack said to Tik, who grumbled but then smiled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I am not ever happy to be proven wrong, but on this day I could not be happier, V'Lek, you have done yourself, your Matriarch, your clan and your unit proud, I never doubted for a moment that you would be the one to claim our adopted daughter's heart, today you proved my life mate right, he said that you would o this where everyone could see you because you would want to kneel proudly before her and lay your heart bare where I believed you would wish to do it quieter, I am happy to be wrong, be proud, young Hunter, because we are all proud of you," she said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Damn straight we are, my cub stood tall and knelt low and today he proved that he is every bit the male I knew you are," Kamara said, hugging her son tightly as Tik and Jack both hugged Amy between them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Thanks for the ring, dad," Amy murrmered into Jack's ear and he smiled at her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Thank your husband to be, he dug up both the metal and the stones and designed it, I simply put it together," he said softly, and she hugged him tightly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy returned her arms to her husband to be and wrapped them tightly around his waist and chest, "I love you, V'Lek, so, so much," she said softly, and he nuzzled her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"As I love you, Amy, and I want you to know something, I want to further your traditions, I want to honor you by both having an ooman wedding and by waiting for you, right up until our wedding night in keeping with your ancient traditions," he murmured softly in her ear, and she looked at him in surprise.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Y-You'd do that for me?" she exclaimed, and he smiled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I want it to be the best day and night of your life, Amy, because it'll sure as hell be mine, plus, I've waited this long for you, what's a few more days?" he said with such a delicious little twinkle in those bright eyes that she very nearly pulled a Tik and threw him over her shoulder and carried his arse off in the direction of her bedroom and a locked door.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In fact, the next few days were an absolute haze, it was like everything around her went into an absolute frenzy, all the humans pitched in and took control of things, obviously knowing what human weddings were all about, she went to dress fittings and V'Lek was going to be in his number one uniform, though, from what she understood, Jack was having the tailors modify it slightly to fit the occasion better.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy tried to wrap her head around this whole thing, she and V'Lek were going to be the first two people to be married in a traditional human wedding since Jack and Tik set down here, so far it had been a kinda amalgamation of traditional Yautja rites and even some Xeno, but never a traditional human wedding, in fact, the thought of getting married in this way had never even crossed her mind but she was both excited and scared but then rescue came from the place that her rescue always seemed to come, Tik eleth.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She was sat on the end of her bed when the big Yautja woman stuck her head into her room, "You look troubled, my cub," she said, and Amy looked up at her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'm, err, worried that I won't please him, mom, I mean, he's gone to all this trouble for me, to make everything's utterly perfect, for me and I want it to be perfect for him too, I want our first night together as man and wife to be perfect, you know? But what if I don't please him?" she said, and Tik huffed before coming in and sitting down next to her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"The first time between two lovers is a tricky thing, my cub, neither of you know what the other likes or dislikes, made even more difficult for you both because you are both pure, but that is part of the fun and joy of love, my dear, sweet cub, exploring the one you love like an uncharted hunting ground, learning where the best and sweetest prey is and your prey is pleasure, the sweetest prey of all, don't rush or fear, simply communicate, if you do not like something simply tell him, he will be just as nervous as you so speak to him, he will understand and I know he will not want to displease you either, if you both stroke to make the other as happy as you can possibly be then you cannot fail," she said, and Amy looked at her in surprise.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"That easy?" she said, and Tik smiled bright and warmly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Love is only hard if you make it hard, otherwise it is the simplest thing in existence, just give your male your all and expect nothing less from him, just like me and my Ack give each other every single day," Tik said, and truer words had never been spoken to her and Amy smiled as she leaned in to hug the big Yautja woman who had become her mother.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Thank you, mom, thank you so much for believing in me all this time," she said, and Tik hugged her right back.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I believed because I always knew you'd make me and all of us proud and here I am, having that faith rewarded seeing the beautiful and proud woman you have become," she said, and the pair hugged for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Thank you, mom," she said, and Tik smiled and nodded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You'll do fine, Amy, trust me, just be yourself, that's all he wants and needs," she said, and Amy felt like she'd had a weight lifted off her shoulders.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jack had gone above and beyond for her and V'Lek's big day, he'd arranged for the tailors to create a human style wedding dress for her, it looked incredible, like utterly breathtaking, pure white silk with frills everywhere, a huge train and a veil.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As the days counted down Amy's nerves amped up but V'Lek was her rock through it, just sitting on the couch or on her bed and feeling his big arms around her and resting her head on his chest, listening to his big powerful, golden heart beating out the rythm of his beautiful life was a balm for her fear and her soul, there is just something so utterly wonderful and so delightfully intimate about being so close to another person that you could just listen to the very source of their life beating in their chest, plus, V'Lek gave the world's best hugs and cuddles, it always amazed her how someone so obviously strong and powerful could be so wonderfully gentle.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So the day rolls around and Amy got herself dressed with both Tik and Sela eleth helping her, both of them were dressed in actual dresses, which actually surprised her as she'd been expecting both of them to dress in their uniforms, but as it turned out Jack had showed them all pictures of human weddings so that they knew what to expect and both Tik and Sela had insisted that they both wanted to wear dresses, especially Sela who was her maid of honor and Amy could not deny that the tailors on their world were utterly amazing, the soft royal blue dresses they'd made for both Tik and Sela were utterly amazing, she couldn't believe how such muscle bound girls looked utterly feminine, a fact that was further reinforced when both Jack and Robert saw their girls dressed up and both their mouths fell open and stayed there.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jack as Paya's chosen one was acting as the priest so he wasn't able to walk her down the aisle but that's where Ryan stepped up and Amy had to admit that he looked utterly amazing in his number one Seeker uniform, she couldn't deny that Shena was a very lucky woman and by the look on her face as she saw her husband all dressed up she knew it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The wedding was being held in a place called the Garden of The Divine, it was a place filled with statues of the gods, mostly Celtic and Norse as well as Paya, all of which had been created by h'chak, while religion wasn't forced here it was widely embraced by all and a lot of the humans who had come believed in the Celtic gods and that was even before they got to meet Jack and the other Seekers who had actually met a great many of them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jack had set up a podium before the huge statue of the Great Huntress Paya who kinda looked like Tik if you looked at it from a certain angle, they had even gotten a red carpet from somewhere and had rolled it the entire length of the fenced in garden, the place was packed to Amy's surprise.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They had set up seating for everyone, that's when she caught sight of V'Lek and his best man waiting at the podium, his best man was his best friend, a Xeno Praetorian called Mallen from Citrus's hive, she was also in the crowd and kinda obvious, especially her large purple hat that Yoshi must have had a whole team working on how to keep it on her head, though she did look good in her matching dress.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But V'Lek, oh, boy, he utterly took her breath away, his uniform was crisp and military pressed, his Matriarch had obviously been hard at work, Yautja priding the utter fuck out of her beautiful son as his dreadlocks were decorated not only with bone and metal trophy charms but a full head dress of Yautja design, he looked utterly amazing and actually felt her knees shaking and her loins burning as she took Ryan's arm as he began to walk her towards him and every step closer to this utterly beautiful male that was about to belong to her and only her made it worse and worse.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Finally she was standing directly before him and the look on his face made her heart burn with joy, he looked both proud and like his breath had been utterly robbed from him, Ryan placed Amy's hands in V'Lek's and Amy just couldn't stop smiling at him, he was just so utterly beautiful and he was about to be all her's, her best friend other than Boo, who was currently sat on the podium all dolled up thanks to Yoshi's genius crew, though where they'd got a tuxedo for a metal cat she didn't know.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jack looked amazing in his Seeker number one uniform, he looked every bit the noble and powerful Clan leader he was, but also every bit the proud father that he had become for her, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join these people together and to celebrate a unity of differences in the tradition of my people under the eye of the Goddess of the hunt of the Yautja, a mixture of two very different cultures joining together to celebrate their differences in a perfect unity just like these two beautiful people," Jack said, his voice carrying across the open space, projecting like he was both shouting and whispering in every ear at the same time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy couldn't help but just keep smiling at V'Lek who was beaming back at her with such joy, happiness and pure love all over his handsome face, the sermon that Jack was preaching seemed to tune out as she just seemed lost in a small little bubble where it was just her and the Yautja angel that Paya had sent her, this proud son was about to become her husband, she only tuned back in when Jack said, "Do you, Amy Mason, proud adopted daughter of myself and Tik eleth Mason, take V'Lek Goldenheart, proud son of Kamara Goldenheart as your husband, to have and to hold him, to protect and care for him, in sickness and health, in happiness and sadness, for now and forever?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I do," Amy replied, and Jack repeated his words to V'Lek and he replied with the world's biggest smile on his face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I do," he said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Then now I, Jack Mason, proud Patriarch of Clan Mason, by the power vested in me by this proud clan do very happily pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride," Jack said, and V'Lek lifted her veil before taking her face in his big hands, leaning in and gripping her face in his mandibles.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy's heart just melted and she barely heard the cheers and the clapping from the crowd, when they released one another they turned to face the crowd and instantly there was queue of people waiting to shake their hands or hug them to death, Tik and Sela got their hugs in quick, Tik being Tik lifted both Amy and V'Lek off their feet as she hugged them to death and by the tears in her eyes it was obvious that she'd been crying which somehow nearly made Amy want to cry too.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>V'Lek's mother was no different and she had definitely been crying and she also hugged the hell out of both of them, but the festivities did not end there, Jack and Tik lead the whole lot of them back to to their house where while they'd been at the wedding a whole army of Xenos from Aine and Murphy's hive had descended on the place and had set up what could only be described as the biggest feast Amy or V'Lek had ever seen, Tik even resisted the urge to chase the twenty flying Xenos sat proudly on the roof in their waiter gear just swoop down and get people drinks off the roof.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But the surprises just kept coming, the party was utterly amazing and Amy would take feeling of dancing with her new husband before everyone for the first time to her grave, plus, watching Tik and Jack dancing was utterly amazing, though not as amazing as watching the three queens trying to dance with their kings.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But after the party wound down Jack and Tik decided to spring their final surprise on them both, they ambushed them, blindfolded them both and marched them off despite their protests, but when they finally got where they were going and the blindfolds were removed Amy just broke, she sobbed her heart out as the pure joy of what a truly and utterly wonderful family they were, V'Lek was utterly speechless and couldn't say any other words other than two, "thank you," over and over again as they both stood staring at their brand new house.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It turned out both Ryan and Jack had been sneaking off each and every day since V'Lek had proposed and the pair had built it from scratch with their bare hands just so they would have a place to let their love grow, they'd also gotten a lot of the others involved, Millar had furnished it, h'chak had decorated it, Tik and Sela had gone out hunting and had gotten skins and pelts to make covering and rugs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy and V'Lek hugged them all tightly, all of them told V'Lek to treat her right and to make them all proud of him as son in law but they all also told her to do the same, but finally they were left alone and the pair just stood there staring at their new home, "I just can't believe this, this is utterly incredible, it's like every dream I've ever had in one day, I marry my best friend and the most beautiful ooman in existence, I'm a proud Hunter and I have a new home for just me and my wife," V'Lek exclaimed, looking like he was going to cry and Amy just wrapped her arms around him and the pair clung together tightly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That's when in one swift movement, V'Lek hoisted her up off the ground and carried her towards the doorway, "I believe it is ooman tradition for a husband to carry his wife over the threshold of their new home on their wedding day," he said proudly as Amy clung to his chest, feeling his love pouring out of him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That's when they also noticed that Tik had also covered their new very comfy looking bed with those giant rose petals and Amy couldn't help but grin as she remembered how she'd done this for Jack, V'Lek lowered her tenderly onto the bed but Amy had other ideas and with a move that her mother had taught her she pulled him down with her and kissed him passionately while wrapping her legs around his solid waist.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When she released him to let him breathe his eyes were as wide as dinner plates and Amy grinned and nuzzled him gently, "You didn't think that growing up in a house with Tik eleth in it that I wouldn't have learned a thing or two, now, did you?" she purred in his ear softly, and she actually felt his heart bouncing around in his chest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Before he even had a chance to say a word she used his weight and size against him and flipped him onto his back, pulling his jacket down to his elbows to hold him while she planted kisses all over his face and neck, making the big Yautja let out a soft whimper as his breath caught in his chest, she could actually see his mind racing, trying to work out what was happening to him, she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable so she decided to explain what was happening to him because she didn't want him to be off guard.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You've done so much for me, V'Lek, I have waited patiently for the day when I'd be able to put my hands on you and today's the day and after all you've done for me tonight I am going to prove to you everything you mean to me and how so very thankful I am for you, so tonight I want you to lay back and let your new wife show you how much she loves you, you went above and beyond to prove your love for me, now I'm going to do the same, so just relax my love, you're both safe and in very good hands, my hands and only my hands," she purred very softly in his ear, all the while nipping kisses around his ears and she felt him relax under her which gave her the go she was aching for, tonight this beautiful, wonderful male was going to have utterly no doubts in his mind how she felt about him and what he meant to her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy very, very slowly began kissing him again while pulling his jacket off him and very slowly while trying to stop her fingers from trembling with both excitement and nerves, she had utterly yearned for the day when she'd be able to see him, let alone touch him, she had been fantasizing about him ever since she'd become his best friend and now she was going to make all those delicious fantasies a reality and she was going make this beautiful male relish the moment his heart had chosen her for him, she was going to prove his heart right in every single way.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>With each button she opened she replaced the button with a kiss to his wonderful golden patterned skin, delighting in the slightly spicy and salty taste of his skin but also the soft gasps and little whimpers of pleasure that were escaping him, every single one sent a shiver of joyful pleasure down her spine, she utterly adored the thought of being the cause of said pleasure, this sweet and beautiful male deserved in her opinion to feel this way every second of every day and she was determined to make him feel this way.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His shirt gave way and revealed the chiseled, masculine torso in beautiful gold and green swirls, Amy kissed every single inch of it, making him gasp and murr softly as he relished the feel of her hot, soft lips and her tongue exploring the contours and vallies of his muscles, with slow, trembling hands she pulled his shirt up and off him, straddling his hips which was easier said than done in a huge wedding dress, well, it didn't matter, it would be piled up on the floor along with his jacket and his shirt soon enough.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But before hers was coming off she was determined to see every single inch of him, she wanted him as naked as the day he entered this life, she wrestled with his belt, plastering kisses across his abdominals and his waistline, his hands came to her head and his large fingers sank into her hair and began to caress her scalp, making her whole head tingle as the blunt claws raked across her hidden flesh, creating little trails of electric fire across her head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Every second Amy's desire built and grew, she literally yanked his trousers down and threw his shoes and socks off with them, leaving only his boxers which actually surprised her, she didn't know that Yautja wore boxers but they looked good on him and by the rather sizable bulge that was straining at the front her efforts were not being wasted in the slightest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy reached up his long legs, trailing her hands along his utterly solid flesh and she reveled in the solid nature of his muscles, hooking her fingers into his waistband she pulled and suddenly found herself fighting against his manhood which had hooked itself into the waistband, she had to resist the urge to tear them from his as her lust and desire burned brightly inside her, but she did not want to risk hurting or Paya forbid, injuring him, so, with a lifting motion she managed to pop it free and like a magician pulling a table cloth his boxers vanished and reappeared in the pile with the rest of his clothes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Finally Amy's prize was revealed, her husband lay as naked as the day he was born on the bed, he was every bit as beautiful as she'd always dared to dream, a golden skinned Adonis of a man who, for all his strength and raw power, was as gentle as a lamb around her, he lay there naked and flushed, obviously slightly embarrassed by her eyes roaming over him, "Oh, wow, V'Lek you look amazing," she said breathlessly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"R-Really?" he exclaimed, and her eyes came up to meet him and suddenly it hit her, he was embarrassed, it was obvious he was as unsure of himself as her, it was obvious that he needed reassurance.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"My beautiful husband, you are a work of art made flesh, you have no idea how many hours of pleasure I'm going to take just simply looking at you like this, let alone doing what we're about to do, it's like having my very own tame Angel to ogle," she purred, kissing up his chest 'till she was looking him right in the eyes from only inches away, he stretched out his mandibles to her and she, without a second thought, slipped her face in between them and pressed her lips to his mouth, feeling his spiky teeth pricking her a little but relishing the little sparks these pricks generated.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That's when she suddenly found herself flipped onto her back and the tables turned, their mouths never parted for a single moment, his tongue was still dancing and playing inside her mouth, but when they did part she saw her own desire being mirrored in those bright eyes of his, "It's my turn now, I want to see my bride's true beauty," he growled softly, sending a shiver down her spine, it was such a turn on to be desired by this beautiful male, to feel his desire burning into her through his eyes, he suddenly seemed to realise that he couldn't get into her dress from the front and with a smooth but forceful movement he rolled her over onto her belly so that he could get to the chords.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He began undoing them and she felt her dress becoming looser, little did he know the surprise that waited for him underneath, two surprises to be exact, one of which had been Sela's idea, the other had been hers, she could feel his strong fingers trembling but they worked diligently to unthread her and soon enough he'd undone it all the way to her hips, she felt his large knees on either side of her hips and he straddled her to reach forwards to grip her shoulders, subconsciously her ass came up off the bed to bump his crotch and she instantly felt his hot, throbbing shaft rubbing against her even through the two layers of cloth, sending flurries of electric burning tingles chasing each other into her loins and up her spine.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His strong hands began to peel her dress down her shoulders, peeling it all the way down to her waist before shimmying back down the bed and pulling it clear of her body and she heard his breath catch in his throat and chest as he got his first glimpse at what she'd been hiding underneath, she glanced over his shoulder to see the frozen look of surprise on his face, she wiggled her rear end at him and saw him swallow hard, "You like them? I had them made just for you, these are for your eyes only, my sweet hunter," she purred as his eyes roamed down over the lacy black lingerie that she was wearing, which given the bottoms were a thong type were really showing her off right now.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh, wow," he breathed, and his mandibles clicked in that way they did when he was happy and he liked something, Amy had spent more than enough time growing up around Yautja to know what all the clicks and chirps they made with their mandibles meant, hell, if you didn't know when to hide when you heard Tik making angry clicking that kinda sounded like a ticking clock counting down to a bomb going off then you were as good as dead.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So she knew happy clicking when she heard it and those clicks were very happy, suddenly she felt his hands run up her back from her hips all the way up the cleft of her spine, making her back arch in pleasure, he felt his fingers tremble slightly as they tried to figure out her bra clasps but he got them undone easy enough and he pulled it from under her but in order to tease him a little she pressed her chest flat to the bed, she wasn't exactly large up top, compared to one of those Yautja girls it was like having two peas on a plank, her boobs were a C cup but when you were up against double F's you were holding a losing hand unless your guy liked smaller, which seemed to be the case with V'Lek given he'd fallen for her after all.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She felt his hands rub slowly down her back and given they were big enough to reach from one side of her back to the other by putting them heel to heel in the middle it was an incredible sensation, his huge hands utterly encased her rear and the explosion of pleasure that burst for her as someone touched her sexually for the very first time stole her breath from her lungs, his hands continued down her legs to her ankles and it took her a moment to realise that he'd taken her underwear with them, now she was as naked as the day she was born.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Slowly she rolled over on her back and lay smiling at him, waiting for him to notice her other surprise, his bright eyes roamed down her body and he just kept repeating, "Oh, wow," over and over as his eyes drank in every inch of her and then he stopped dead.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Wait, is that my family crest?" he exclaimed, and she grinned as she glanced down her body at her dyed white pubic hair, which she had shaved into the symbol for V'Lek's family crest, her smile widened.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Look a little closer," she purred, spreading her legs for him and feeling her heart racing as he leaned down so close to her womanhood that she could feel his hot breath washing over her sensitive feminine flesh, "Wait, that's my name written in Yautja underneath! How did you manage this!?" He exclaimed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"With a lot of practice and a precision hair removing laser, Citrus and Yoshi's hive patten pending," she said with a grin, and his eyes came up to meet hers so full of questions but also swimming with love.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I wanted you to be under no illusions of who I belong to now, V'Lek, I love you, my beautiful golden skinned hunk of hunter and I always will, now, get that cute golden ass of yours over here and claim the prize you worked so hard and waited so long for, because tonight and everynight I am yours and only yours," she said, gripping his dreadlocks and gently but forcefully pulling him down to her so he was laid atop her and the pair locked into a deep, passionate kiss.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was strange, despite the fact that neither of them had a utter clue what they were doing it was like the most natural thing in the world for them both, it was like a thing of pure instinct taking over them, V'Lek began to purr and nip her neck and shoulder with his mandible tusks, each sharp nip sent jolt after jolt of electric pleasure though her, then she moved his way down her body, planting the same type of kisses and nips all over her, stopping to utterly draw her entire breast into his mandibles where he coiled his tongue around her solid bullet like nipple which short circuited her brain and her senses.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His long, flexible tongue coiled around it and covered it in his hot saliva before very, very gently nipping it with those spiky little teeth, making her brain feel like it had fireworks going off inside it, she'd never even dared to dream that it would all feel this good, no wonder Tik made such noises when she and Jack were alone, it was like humans and Yautja were perfectly made for one another, his kisses moved further down her body and after circling her belly button with his tongue he arrived at his destination and suddenly a thought occured to her, she wanted to share this experience with him, not just experience it on her own.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Wait, V'Lek," she said, sitting up suddenly and his eyes looked startled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, and she beamed at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Not at all, my sweet husband, I just want this to be something to share for both of us to enjoy, I know what you're planning, trust me, I know what you have in mind as I recognise somone's who's been told about the thing we humans like to do for the ones we love, Sela or Ryan?" she asked, and he smiled sheepishly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ryan," he admitted, and she grinned.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Did he also tell you that there's away to share it?" she asked, and he shook his head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Then let me show you, here, lay down for me, my sweet one," Amy said, guiding him down onto his back again and this time she mounted him, turning towards the bottom of the bed facing his feet.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"How's the view?" she purred softly as she saw him staring at her ass.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Utterly sublime," he purred, nipping her buttocks with his tusks and making her squeal.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She wiggled backwards and he found himself face to face with her crotch, just as she was now face to face with his and now she had a very close up view of his most sacred treasure, all seven inches of it, it was beautiful and gold, just like the rest of him, she reached out and very gently took it in her hand, feeling it pulsing and throbbing in her hand, she utterly adored the feeling and trust being placed in her right now, he was leaving himself utterly vulnerable to her and she loved it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She reached her face down low and she ran it along her cheek, relishing the smoothness of it compared to the rest of his skin, she took a deep breath and took in a lungful of his spicy scent, letting it fill her up, but she wanted more than his scent to fill her up, she wanted his taste filling her brain too.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She lowered her face even further and ran her tongue up over his burning flesh and the taste overwhelmed her, she wanted it, yearned for it, ached for it, and she couldn't take another baby step, she was fucking jumping, so, with a big, deep breath, she opened up her mouth as wide as it would go and plunged every inch of his manhood that would fit inside.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The squeal that escaped from V'Lek was the cutest thing she'd ever heard, though only moments later she found herself doing the exact same thing as she felt something hot and slimy worming its way between her folds before entering her and actually tasting and swirling around inside her, sending lightning bolts of pleasure through her body, it appeared that V'Lek had turned his head at an angle and now had two of his mandibles on her buttocks and the other two on her pelvis.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It caused her to tighten her mouth on him as his whole manhood began twitching and pulsing as her tongue made contact with all the super sensitive nerves in the tapered tip, she got the feeling that despite not having been going very long he was already close to his release and to be fair she couldn't say she blamed him, if what he was feeling was only half as good as what he was making her feel right now with that long thin tongue of his seemingly determined to taste every single millimeter of her insides then it was utterly understandable because she was in utter heaven, a truth she realized only moments later when the most powerful orgasm she had ever imagined exploded inside her like a nuclear bomb going off in her loins.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It seemed that the flood of her juices over his tongue sent him over the edge because only moments later Amy's mouth was flooded with his seed as a muffled howl exploded into her loins, threatening to bounce her into a secondary orgasm and triggering her swallowing instinct, making her gulp down every single drop of his seed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The taste radiated masculinity into her and made her crave it even more, despite her head spinning and her muscles feeling like they were made out of jellified wet noodles Amy summoned every bit of her strength and pulled her hind quarters from the make shift clamp made from V'Lek's mandibles and his tongue pulled from its nest inside her with a sticky pop noise and he laid flat and spun on his body so she was facing him, before he had time to retract his tongue and close his mandibles she jammed her face into the gap and slammed her tongue into his mouth, both of them tasted their own essences but it just seemed to spur their passions even brighter and hotter.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When they broke the flush on V'Lek's face was utterly divine, it just seemed to make the gold of his cheeks deepen to the point where it looked like it was made of liquid, so rich and pure, just like his beautiful heart, she nuzzled his cheek, wanting to be so utterly close to him, "I need you so badly, my husband, I want my male, the one just for me tonight," she purred softly, and he nipped her shoulder.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"As I want you, my ooman, the one born on a world far away across an ocean of stars and brought here just for me to love and need, an ebony goddess sent to me to make my life complete," he said, and her heart felt like a balloon swelling in her chest with pure love, she couldn't hold it a single second longer, without saying another word she reached between her legs and gripped him and using her hand and her groin in two distinct stroking, grinding motions she pumped his blood back into his member, swelling it back to working form, before lifting herself and with one swift move plunging every single inch of him into her depths.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Pain seared her brain as his manhood broke her hymen and his mass stretched her flesh but Amy grit her teeth and held her breath, "Holy shit!" V'Lek exclaimed as her tight, sopping, liquid like flesh swallowed him and gripped him then he saw her pain and instantly his surprise turned to concern.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Are you alright, Amy?" he said, moving to sit up but she pushed him back down and held firm.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I-I'm ok, it was just a shock is all, I knew it would hurt the first time, but I want this, V'Lek, I need this, I want and need you and any pain is worth it to prove my love to my husband," she said softly, feeling him pull her into his arms and lay her against his chest, suddenly it was like his heart beat was both mirrored inside and outside her, she heard it and a millisecond later felt it throb through his manhood through super sensitive flesh, it was like it simply melted the pain away and replaced it with pure pleasure that was so intense and raw that it swamped her mind, that's when her hips gained a mind of their own and began to bounce on him, drawing him out before forcing him back in, his body responded in ernest and began to match her, syncing up a rythm with hers and before either of them even knew it they were making pure, sweet love.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was like their bodies were on auto pilot and they were just along for the ride, both utterly bathing in the pure sweet pleasure of the other, V'Lek's sweet moans were pure music to Amy's ears as each and every one signaled that she was giving her most beloved one the pleasure that he so richly deserved and by the way he responded with a little flurry or a beautiful squeeze on either her shoulder or her rear when she did it told her he was reveling in her pleasure the same, but after only an hour of the slowest sweetest love that they could muster the pair of them could hold on no longer, exhausted and bathed in the others sweat an explosion of epic proportions tore through the pair of them and with a shriek Amy arched her back as she felt her insides flooding with hot liquid silk and her insides clamped down so tightly on him, trying desperately to draw and keep every single drop that she'd earned, it was like nothing either of them had ever even dared to dream of.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was only when they woke up in exactly the same position as last night and V'Lek was still buried inside her despite now being soft and unerect but her muscles had refused point blank to let him escape and due to the little ridges on his flesh had managed to hold him in that the pair of them realized that the orgasm had been so powerful it had knocked them both clean out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Good morning, Mrs. Goldenheart, did you sleep well?" V'Lek asked softly, stroking her sleepy face with his big hand.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I don't think I've ever slept that well in my entire life, you seriously drained me," she said, smiling and nuzzling his hand.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I think technically you drained me," he said with a soft chuckle, and she grinned and kissed each of his golden mandibles in turn before laying her head down on his chest and listening to his thumping heartbeat, she had never been so happy in her life.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And it was only going to get better for them both, granted, they had to endure a lot of ribbing about their wedding night antics from Tik and from Kamara but their wedded bliss only grew stronger as they endured it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In fact, it was only two years after that first night that Amy gave birth to the first of their children, a pair of perfect hybrid twin girls, who were joined a year after that by another set of twins, this time boys, so Amy was both an engineer and full time mom, it was utterly exhausting but utterly gratifying, she and V'Lek took it in turns to work, that was the best thing about the Guardian Core, the equality, Tik utterly insisted on her Hunters being the very best parents they could be, so every day they worked the next day they would take off and their spouse would work at their job so that parent could be with their cubs, all in all, Amy and V'Lek had ten children over the two hundred years they were together, before disaster struck.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A deployment of the hunters fighting in the border wars on the side of their allies, the Serpentinus and the Raptorians, had been ambushed, Hunter one had been deployed to rescue them and the civilians they were protecting, V'Lek had died like he had lived, shielding the innocent from harm.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy still remembered the look on Tik eleth's face as she came down the loading ramp with four other hunters carrying the casket and Amy just knew, instantly in that moment she knew that the knot that had been winding itself up like a snake in her belly and around her heart had been trying to warn her, her beautiful husband was gone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy cried for three months solid, the funeral was utterly beautiful and he was laid to rest before Paya with full honors of the whole clan and he wasn't the only one of course, both Tik eleth and Kamara swore vengeance on the culprits of their loss, as did Jack Mason, in fact, he was the one who got it, he led a team of Seekers right into the heart of the Scalathor homeworld during a covert operation and from what witnesses described, performed the biggest soul summoning in history, he unleashed the pain, injustice and pure furious vengeance of the millions that had been killed by the brutal regime over the years upon them, fueled by the hatred and rage that had hit him at his adopted daughter's pain and the loss of one of his own, it took four Soul Knights with him at its centre but they together amplified his power to incredible levels and those angers souls took that power and used it, they utterly destroyed the Scalathor military and Royal family.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But that's a story for another time and another place, what mattered is they did exactly what they swore to do, they avenged the dead, every single one of them, her beloved V'Lek included, this brought great joy to both the Serpentinus and Raptorian embacies on the homeworld of Clan Mason, but honestly, if it hadn't been for her beloved children and of course her little Boo Amy didn't think she could have made it through to see it happen.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amy never took another husband or even lover as long as she lived despite some people trying to convince her, like some of her new Raptorian friends, they didn't utterly understand that even now her love for her beloved golden male had never faded, not even a little, she could not and would not betray his memory.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But when her time came it was a decision that she did not regret a single bit, because that dedication and loyalty earned her place at his side, as she watched herself laying on her death bed with Boo curled up in her cold dead hand making the most pitiful sounds of pure grief and loss she'd ever heard him make a big hand appeared on her shoulder, "Don't fear, little one, he's earned his place with us a hundred times over, when his time comes and trust me when I say it will come, one day he will walk our gardens, a true hero and beloved friend, forever hunting the mice of the eternal hunt, now, come along, little one, someone has been waiting patiently for you for a very long time," Paya said, but before she was able to leave she had to give both Jack and Ryan one last hug.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"We'll see you again someday, but know this, we were always proud of you, both of you, we'll love and miss you always, I love you, my daughter," Jack said, his voice cracking as tears rolled down his cheeks.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I love you too, daddy," Amy said, and with that she was gone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But that's when she saw him, standing tall, proud, and every bit as beautiful as the day she'd first laid eyes on him, her V'Lek had waited patiently for her all these centuries, but the moment he laid eyes on her the huge Yautja broke into a full on sprint and swept her up into his arms, "I've missed you so much, my beloved one, I'm so sorry I left you," she said, his voice broken by both joy and sorrow in equal measure.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I've missed you too, my love, and I'm never going anywhere ever again, I'm never leaving you out of my sight again, you just can't be trusted not to go running off to paradise on your own," she said, and V'Lek roared with laughter as he squeezed her tightly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Got all the paradise I'll ever need right here in my arms," he said, and with that he kissed his wife like he'd never let her go again, because truly he wouldn't, now his service was complete and his rest could truly begin, because now he had what made his paradise complete, he had his heart back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7 : Reap What You Sow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Murphy took a huge deep lungful of the fresh air that smelled so wonderfully like forest, not the pine smell but that deep rich earthy and sweet sappy smell, "Ahhh, smell that air, would ya? Good for the soul so it is!" Murphy said, grinning at Monty as the pair stood taking in the sight before them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The older Scotsman grinned, making his major league mustache bob, "You got that right, laddie, kinda reminds me of home in a funny way, just wish they had some nice lochs or lakes to do some fishing in," Monty said, and Murphy laughed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What is it with you Scotsmen and your fishing? I swear to Jesus you boys get so much as a sniff of a fresh water lake you start twitching," Murphy said, and Monty started laughing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, I can tell you one thing, at least I won't be hooking no fucking shopping trollies or old wellies in the lakes I'm gonna find here," Monty said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Maybe not, but I'll just wait 'till I see you running back to camp like your arse on fire being chased by one of those big Yautja girls with a hook in her arse or her mandibles to tell you fishing was a bad idea," Murphy said, and Monty laughed again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Could be worse, you could get your hook stuck in one of those big lassies, then not only do you get chased like Indiana fucking Jones running away from a giant bolder, only this one follows you and not only that but your fucking hook melts too," Monty said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"See? What did I tell you? obsessed I tells ya so I do, you got one of those big girls chasing your arse and you worried about your fecking hook," Murphy said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hey don't knock a good hook, laddie, do you know how hard it is to make a good fly, laddie?" Monty said, making Murphy laugh even louder.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You know, I actually kinda wonder what it would be like to be chased around by one of those big lasses, you know, it's kinda nice to be on the reciveing end for once, to have the ladies chasing us for once," Murphy said, indicating over to one of the groups that seemed to be forming up all around, there was a human male they both recognized as a civilian called Mark, he'd been dropped in only six months before the end, he was a quiet softly spoken man but he was hard working and dedicated, he was a librarian in his past life so not exactly much use 'till he'd started writing the chronicles of their lives since arrival.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He did everything they told him and helped in every way he could, he was a tall, wiry guy who looked like a stiff breeze would knock him off his feet, but right now he was leaning up against a crate with his back to it, kinda looking flustered and like a deer caught in headlights at the same time, leaning over him with her forearm resting against the wall was one of the Yautja girls, her skin patterned in orange and red, she was speaking to him and slowly and surprisingly tenderly she reached up with her free hands and very slowly stroked the side of his face, brushing his long bangs away from the side of his face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I think it's safe to say young Mark there has himself a fancier," Monty said, and Murphy grinned as the big Yautja girl slowly and tenderly leaned down and she seemed to be seeking his permission before she stroked the side of his face with her mandibles before drawing him into the deepest kiss either of the men had ever seen in their lives.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I wonder if any of those big lassies would be interested in the more mature gentleman?" Monty said thoughtfully, and Murphy laughed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I think the word ye looking for is old there, grandpa," Murphy scoffed, and Monty eyed him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ye wanna know why Scottish whiskey is the best in world, laddie?" Monty asked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"My arse it is but go on, indulge me, grandpa," Murphy said, grinning at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Because we know the benefit of letting things mature properly, you let something age just right, laddie, and you be surprised just how much tastier the flavor gets," Monty said, and Murphy laughed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"They gonna feck ya or eat ya?" he asked, and Monty laughed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Sometimes it's both," Monty said, smiling and twirling his mustache.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So, you got your eye on anyone, grandpa, I don't see any of these Yautja girls sitting down to do some knitting or playing bingo though, just so ya know," Murphy said, making Monty scoff and shake his head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Nah, laddie, I prefer just to see what happens, I didn't really come here to find love, just to have a new life is all, everything else is just a bonus, so if it happens it happens and I'm not saying I won't welcome it with open arms if it does," he said, and Murphy nodded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, I hear what you're saying, ya know, I think I'd rather like to take a walk on the wild side, ya know? Human girls been nothing but problems for me in me years, so I think if the opportunity comes along I'll just open me arms and say have at me," he said, making Monty laugh.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"And what if it's one of those big queen lassies?" he asked, and Murphy followed where Monty was pointing, noticing one of the big Queens carrying a load of crates over to where Mark was still being utterly seduced by the big Yautja girl.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Feck it, ya know, just more girly to love, how do the bloody yanks say it? Go big or go fecking home, well, they don't get much bigger than one of those lassies now do they?" Murphy said, and Monty shot him a surprised look.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, I must say, I wasn't expecting that level of open mindedness from ya, laddie, I'm impressed, especially after you Irish boys spent so long fighting over who's version of Jesus is better," Monty said and Murphy laughed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Feck Jaysus, think I'll throw me lot in with this Paya lassie that Jack seems to have a fecking bat phone to, super powers and pretty alien girls? Yeah, I'll take that boat if ya don't mind and now ya mention it, there is kinda something glorious 'bout those big Xeno girls isn't there? I mean, just look at her, she could tear ya in half just because she wanted to, but there's just something regal about 'em, ya know?" Murphy said, and Monty raised a bushy eye brow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'll take ya word for it, laddie, the Xeno lassies ain't quite my flavor but we all like what we like, right?" he said, and now Murphy smiled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"That we do, grandpa, that we do," Murphy said, watching the queen as she bent over and placed the crates she was carrying like they were simple potato sacks on the ground with a bang and then seemingly as if knowing she was being observed she literally turned on the spot and seemed to look right at him, though given they didn't have any eyes it was hard to tell exactly where she was looking but it was the way she cocked her head curiously like a giant dog that got his attention, he just smiled at her awkwardly, she was a suddenly a lot scarier now that she was looking right at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It didn't take long for everyone to go from sleeping on the ships or in tents to living in houses, well, cabins really, but they were nice and cozy and warm.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Muphy's family had been farmers for generations, including his parents and grandparents with a farm that grew all sorts of vegetables and also grains, it was essentially in their blood, some families claimed to have whiskey or metal working or carpentry in their veins, well, with Murphy's family it was dirt.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The standing joke in Murphy's family was that his father could grow rocks if he planted them, he was truly an amazing farmer, not so much green thumbs, more like green arms, now that the 'fighting for his life' part was kinda over Murphy figured it would be a good idea to maybe take up the family trade once more, there was supremely fertile soils all around this place that they were calling home, you only had to look at the utterly giant trees to see that, but planting next to the forest would be fool hardy because of the size of the root networks that kept these trees alive and upright, they would be like sponges sucking up the nutrients from the ground, so he began to scout more suitable locations for such a place to be built, he'd deliberately had his house put up on the edge of the town closest to the plains for this very reason.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Murphy sat on a rock overlooking the plains, chewing a sheave of grass watching the huge herd animals grazing in the distance, he was trying to visualize how he could turn the section closet to him into fields that could be used to plant vegetables, suddenly he got the distinct feeling of being watched as all the hairs pricked up on the back of his neck, glancing around himself he noticed the very long grass to his right that almost reminded him of bamboo, it was so tall, rustling, and he tilted his head to listen harder, suddenly a huge, crested head burst out of the grass, making Murphy fall backwards off his rock and his hand snapped to his pistol, drawing it as he rolled backwards into a crouch and he snapped it up in one clean move like his training taught him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He got off two shots but the fire tiger was faster, dodging the first shot and getting clipped by the second which just seemed to make it angrier, it was like trying to hit lightning with a fucking pea shooter, the tiger was on him before he could he adjust for a third shot and Murphy's fear response went into pure overdrive, his heart was hammering in his chest like it was trying to get as many beats in as it could before it expired, the tiger leapt at him with a roar and pure rage and anger in its blood red eyes, the last thing Murphy saw before he involuntarily closed his eyes at his impending death were its wicked claws and teeth flashing in the sunlight.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But the impending pain and death never came, instead there was sickening and wet crunch above him along with a howl of pain along with what sounded like four very angry howls, as something wet and hot with a faintly copper scent splashed onto his face Murphy's eyes snapped open and above him was the fire tiger, but it appeared to be floating in mid air, kicking its legs and trying to find purchase but it found nothing and for a moment Murphy couldn't understand what was happening, that's when he saw the huge spike impaling it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The tiger was lifted into the air and like a whip being cracked the queen, whose tail had the tiger impaled, sent the dying tiger cart wheeling into one of the others that had emerged from the long grass, instantly Murphy went into combat mode as did the queen standing over him, she let out a bellowing shriek that must have carried for miles, a fact that was proved only seconds later because as the tigers began to circle the pair a thunderous shot tore through the air and one of the tigers seemed to utterly implode as what must have been a .50 shell hit it square between the eyes and turned its entire head inside out, at the exact same moment there was two huge crashes and the two other queens came tearing out of the forest to their left and boy did they look angry.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They were on the tigers before they could even move, the one called Citrus, easily recognized by the shape of her head crest, in fact, the shape of their head crests were the easiest way to tell them apart, well, to those that paid attention to such things anyway, it was kinda like a fingerprint, but she kicked the closest tiger to her so hard it folded up and seemed to turn into a tiger shaped boomerang as it sailed away into the distance, the other queen named Zara grabbed the closest tiger to her and literally tore it in two with a roar, a roar that was echoed by the other person who had come tearing out of the forest along with the queens and was not going to be outdone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tik eleth, like a physchotic Amazonian princess, flung herself through the air and landed on the back of the final remaining tiger, then, looking like an alien cowgirl, began to stab the tiger that was trying to buck her off over and over with her wrist blades 'till it collapsed under her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Holy fecking shit," Murphy exclaimed to himself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Are you ok, sister? Are you or your human harmed?" Citrus asked, checking her sister over.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I am fine, thank you, my sister, and he is not my human, I heard the yell and the gunshots and I came to his aid," the queen who had saved him said with a soft hiss.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"And thank god ya showed up when ya did, lassie, less than a second more and I'd have been done, feckers caught me royally off guard so thank ya kindly, big lassie, ya saved me arse," Murphy said, looking up at the big queen who seemed to be smiling, the other two queens seemed to share a meaningful look that went right over his head, how can you interpret a look when the one doing the looking has no eyes?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"That's what being in a clan is all about, Murphy, each and every member looks out for and cares for every other member as if they were their own family, we protect one another from all threats and when one calls all who hear it come running," Tik eleth said, standing up from tearing out a couple of the tiger's teeth as a trophy, he'd seen plenty of Yautja do this, it seemed every kill they made meant something much deeper to them, it was like it was on a spiritual level.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Couldn't have said it better myself, my love," Jack said, emerging from the forest with a huge AS50J rifle mounted propped on his shoulder, well, now Murphy knew where the shot had come from, only someone like him could have pulled a shot like that off from in-between a huge over grown forest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tik went to his side and she gripped him and growled at him, following it with an odd purr, there were a lot of whispers among the humans in the camp that if you really wanted to get with a Yautja girl and get her fired up take her hunting, it seemed to really get them going, Tik eleth seemed to embody this rule, right now she had a look in her eyes that was one part predator and one part needy, something told Murphy that Jack was getting dragged off deeper into those woods when this conversation was done.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"In this clan we all watch each others back, Murphy, and I expect no less from everyone here as I would expect from myself, so if you ever see someone in need just help, it's that simple, whatever the problem is, big or small, and if you hear an alarm or a call for help drop everything and run, if we all work like this we stop simply being a clan and we become a family," Jack said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It sounds like a perfect hive to me," Citrus said, and Zara nodded in complete agreement.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"A good hive is one big family and all are important and are all cared for equally, every member of the hive makes the hive stronger, if but one member of the hive has a problem then the whole hive suffers and it falls to the others to fix it," Zara said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, I can't thank ya all enough, you did me a real good turn so ya did, and I won't forget it, and if there is ever anything I can ever do to pay you all back then don't even hesitate to ask," Murphy said, and suddenly Jack got a rather odd smile on his face and he gestured for Citrus and Zara to come to him but gestured for the other queen to remain where she was which was odd, and the queen obviously thought so, whipping her long tail around in annoyance as the group huddled up and whispered.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Then they broke and Jack strode out towards them, "Well, we've all talked over and if you're serious about wanting to pay us back then we have a way to do it, if you're serious that is," Jack said with that award winning smile of his that apparently made Yautja girls swoon and go weak at the knees and hot under the collar.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Umm, yeah, I'm serious, so what can I do?" Murphy asked curiously.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Excellent, well then, it's decided, come to my house tonight, we'll get it all set up," Jack said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Murphy was confused as hell, "Umm, not to sound ungrateful but I've learned my lesson on walking blindly into situations without any forewarning, so what exactly am I showing up to?" Murphy said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jack's smile widened, "A wise practice, and I would have honestly thought less of you if you hadn't asked, we're going set you up a very nice private dinner date so you can show a very nice girl who's been feeling kinda down and lonely a nice time and at the very least show what it's like to go on a date with a human," Jack said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Murphy was floored and shocked, but his curiosity got the better of him, "Umm, sure, if you think I can help I'd be happy to show a pretty alien girl the charm of the Irish and show her a good time, but I'm curious, who will I be dating?" he asked, and suddenly all of them were pointing at the stunned looking queen stood next to him.</p><p>"Her," Jack said, and both Murphy and the huge queen stared at one another in utter surprise.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, we're all heading back to town now so you two get a chance to talk and get to know each other a bit," Jack said, and before he could say a word they vanished like someone had just farted, leaving him and the equally stunned queen.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Murphy turned to the huge queen who now suddenly looked utterly flustered and nervous, she was wringing her little chest hands nervously and her bigger hands began to follow suit, "So, umm, hey there, big girl, thanks for saving me arse back there, I'd have been tiger chow for sure," Murphy said, looking up at the big queen.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You're welcome, I'm sure you'd have done the same for anyone you'd have seen in that situation, I'm just glad I arrived here when I did," she said, and Murphy was kinda surprised at how soft her voice was, which seemed to just glide through his mind like a silk thread.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So, umm, I didn't catch your name, sweetheart?" Murphy said, and the big queen cocked her head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No offence, but I doubt you could pronounce it, human, Xeno names are very long compared to human ones and they're fine to pronounce telepathically but verbal language makes them difficult, that's why most of the other queens have adopted humans their kings have picked for them, but I have no king so I don't have a human name," she said, and Murphy cocked his head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No name, huh, well, that's not right, every pretty girl should have a name and one that fits her so, hmmmm, let me think a moment," Murphy said, making the queen look taken aback and surprised.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After a second it just popped into his mind like someone whispered it in his ear, "I got it! Aine!" Murphy said, and the big queen tilted her head again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Aine? That's a really pretty name, I'm not sure I deserve it though," she said, and Murphy smiled at her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It's the name of an Irish Celtic goddess of love and summer and I have no idea why but somehow I could just imagine you in a summer dress with a little ring of flowers on your head," Murphy said with a kinda embarrassed smile on his face and Aine looked utterly stunned at this little revelation.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Suddenly Murphy felt a little pulse of embarrassement, "Well, umm, I'd better head off for a bit to get ready for our date, thanks again, Aine," he said, and with that he shot off in the direction of his house, his heart slamming in his chest with every step, why in the name of hell was he so flustered and nervous? He'd never been nervous around women before, hell, the Irish charm had always been his friend, mainly around American girls, but right now he felt like a teenage boy who'd just discovered what girls were.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As he fought the urge to break into a run he glanced back and he saw the obviously confused Xeno queen still standing there watching him leave, he kinda felt bad for just running out on her, he didn't want her to feel that he was running from her because she was ugly or something, granted Xenos were definitely not going to be everyone's cup of tea, to most they were most definitely not going to be super models, though it would be kinda fun to watch one strutting her stuff on the cat walk.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So Murphy turned back to her, trying to force himself to calm down and he gave her a wave and in response he saw her return the gesture with one of her little chest arms, it was kinda like having a T Rex waving at you, a surprisingly cute and nervous T Rex at that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Murphy washed himself up and cleaned each and every single inch of his body 'till it was nearly shining, he kept glancing into his own eyes in the mirror in his bathroom and he kept seeing what he ascribed a fear shimmering in those bright blue orbs staring back at him, he ran a hand through his thick curly red hair, still not believing that he was about to do this, he was going on a near blind date with the queen that had saved his life, he never in a million years thought that he would ever date an alien, granted he'd come here with that thought that it could happen, but he hadn't really come here just for it, he'd come here just because what Jack Mason had promised them all, a freedom like they'd never known, a chance to forge their own destiny with the sweat of their own brows, answerable only to the Clan and with equal chance to build a life they could be proud of.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Now here he was, about to go out on a dinner date with one of the strongest and most feared creatures on the planet, how the hell do you do something like that? How do you impress a girl who could kill you just by rolling over onto you in bed, let alone if you pissed her off and she decided to use that tail of hers on you.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But Murphy had never been one to let a girl down, he knew how to treat a lady because at the end of the day it was about mutual respect, you respect them as a person and earn their respect, respect opens far more doors than intimidation does after all, and Murphy had never broken a heart that didn't deserve to be broken, to be fair, sometimes he'd actually found himself thinking that he'd treated the women in his life too well, that they'd got used to receiving the absolute best of him and had abused it and taken advantage of him and his gentle nature towards the fairer sex, he'd been played more times than he cared to admit to himself but he was kinda proud of the way he'd just kept going and held onto his pride when time after time he'd found himself humiliated.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So maybe it was time to try something different, if he'd had absolutely no luck with his own kind why not take a step out of his comfort zone, take a walk on the wild side and see if his huge alien girl was deserving of his heart, couldn't be any worse than he'd already experienced at the hands of his own kind, so why the hell not give her a chance?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So finally with his hair brushed and slicked, wearing the best clothes he had, which wasn't an outlandish suit or an expensive set of togs, but rather a simple set of jeans and a shirt with his best shoes polished up to a shine, when he made his way up to the big house at the top of the hill that overlooked the whole town where Jack and Tik eleth lived Murphy was as nervous as all hell, as he reached the gates he found Jack waiting for him, "Ahh, there you are, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up," Jack said teasingly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, here I am, and I'm not ashamed to tell ya I'm more than a little nervous 'bout this," Murphy said, looking at Jack and the softly spoken but larger than life Dream Warrior simply clapped him on the shoulder and pulled him inside, falling in step with him as he steered him towards the large garden behind the house, "Don't worry, Murphy, you're gonna do just fine, just make sure you show this big girl a good time, yeah? She's probably more nervous than you are," Jack said, making Murphy raise an eyebrow at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"What the hell has she got too be nervous of? It's not like if she doesn't like the way the date's going she has to sneak out of a toilet window to get away from me, she can either just stick me with that tail of hers or throw me out of the toilet window whether I'll fit or not," Murphy said, making Jack laugh.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Wanna know what scares her the most?" He said, looking at Murphy and Murphy nodded eagerly and Jack tapped Murphy's chest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"This in here, the human heart, this is what scares her," Jack said, making Murphy stop and look at him curiously.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh? And how do you figure that then?" He asked, and Jack just smiled a little sadly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Becausee she craves it and doesn't believe she's worthy of it, she's watched both her sisters find their kings and plan out their hives and she yearns for it, she yearns to have a hive of her own because to her it's more than just a place to live, it's their place in the world, it's their own little slice of this dream of ours where they can raise their family and keep their chosen king safe and happy, to them it's a symbol of their freedom and their true acceptance into this family of ours, why do you think that they don't just build themselves a hive then bring a king in once they find one?" Jack said, and Murphy shrugged.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Because they want it to be built with him at their side, for him to be as much a part of it as they are, to express their unity and their togetherness and most importantly their love with their king, for it to be as much a part of him as it is her," Jack said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Murphy looked at the clan leader with a surprised look, "Ok, that I get, but what I don't get is why me?" Murphy said, and Jack grinned broadly and leaned in close.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Because she likes you, Murphy, her sisters have been watching her and they noticed that she's been watching you, every day when you'd go out to that field and just sit and look out over the plains she was watching you, how do you think she was able to respond so fast when you were attacked? Because she was watching you but she was just to nervous to approach you because she was terrified of how you'd react and that you'd just out and out reject her because of what she is and how she looks, but she's hurting and she's lonely and she's craving what we're all craving, Murphy, a place in this world and a special person to share it with, do you think you can be hers?" Jack said, and Murphy through his amazement looked at Jack.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You're the Dream Warrior with that bat phone to the gods, you tell me," he said, and Jack just laughed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I have, and here you are," Jack said finally before, with a single movement, he steered Murphy through the garden gates and with that Murphy just froze and had the very breath stolen from his lungs, there she was, as large as life and twice as deadly but now three times as beautiful.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It appeared that Jack and Tik and most likely Aine's two sisters had set up, there was a large circular table that was big enough for the big queen to sit at but small enough for them both to be right together, there was even a special chair that kinda reminded Murphy of one of those booster seats for toddlers but he swiftly realized that it was for him, the whole place was surrounded with candles and lanterns, giving the place a warm rich golden glow.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Aine was sat at the table, clutching what appeared to be an oversized glass of wine, she looked utterly incredible, she had a crown of flowers arranged on her crested head, they appeared to have made her a dress of some kind out of a billowy white fabric that really popped against her jet black skin or hide, whichever it was, but on her it looked amazing, she looked amazing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That's when she noticed him standing there and she looked up at him, "You came!" she exclaimed, looking actually rather surprised to see him and it hit Murphy like a slap that she genuinely believed that he would prove to her that she wasn't worthy of a human heart to hold for herself, "Aye, Aine, here I am, and I gotta say, lassie, you look amazing, you sure scrub up well, that dress looks good on you," Murphy said, smiling a warm and real smile at the huge queen.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She looked down at her new dress and smoothed it with her large hands, "You truly think so?" she asked, and he smiled and nodded before stepping up into his seat and joining her at the table.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You look beautiful, Aine, I guess I got to see you in a summer dress after all," Murphy said, and Aine smiled broadly at him but also rather shyly and that amazed him, he never imagined a creature like her as truly powerful as her ever being shy but here she was, doing just that.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Thank you, Murphy, you have no idea how much that means to me," she said, and he smiled at her, realizing that compliments were probably not something she was accustomed to but it seemed to genuinely mean the world to her by the warm smile on her face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Suddenly Tik eleth appeared, looking like a waitress which utterly amazed Murphy because the mere thought of this battle hardened Yautja berserker acting like a waitress was so utterly outside of the realm of crazy that Murphy's brain just couldn't comprehend it, but here she was, handing them a set of hand written menu's to choose their dishes from and they both chose the steak with a side of mash and Tik just smiled at them both before vanishing to deal with their food order and Murphy just couldn't get over how surreal this was, but it swiftly changed when he realized how surprisingly easy Aine was to talk to, to simply break the ice Murphy just began to speak to her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Before he knew it, whether it be the gift of the Irish gab or just because she was so easy to talk to the pair were chatting away like they'd known each other their entire lives and Murphy just couldn't believe how much he'd warmed up to this idea in just the course of the hour or so he'd been sat there eating and chatting with her, once they'd finished their dinner they both thanked Jack and Tik eleth for the most amazing evening and they left together.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Can I ask you something, Murphy?" Aine asked, glancing at him, and he shot her a warm smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Of course ya can, missy, you got questions, just fire right at me," he said, hoping his openness would help her to not only understand him but to draw closer to him because throughout the evening he had realized that, yes, he did indeed want to try to have something real and meaningful with this utterly amazing woman, she had charmed him so completely in such a short space that it just utterly amazed him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Why do you sit in that same place every day and just stare at the plains? I feel like you're longing for something but I cannot for the life of me figure out what?" she said, and Murphy smiled, deciding to tease her a little here.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Spend a lot of time watching me on my favorite rock, do ya, missy?" he asked, and she seemed to flush, realizing she'd been caught out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I, err, umm, ahhh, well..." she began stammering, but Murphy, sensing her embarrassment and finding it incredibly cute, placed a hand on her long powerful arm, causing her to look at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It's alright, hun, I'm just joshing with ya, I already knew you were watching me thanks to our tame Dream Warrior and I honestly don't mind, in fact, I'm very glad you were because otherwise I'd be tiger scoff," he said, and she smiled gratefully.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Thank you, Murphy," she said, and he patted her arm.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No, thank you, Aine, but to answer your question I'm planning out me farm that I'm gonna make," he said, and she cocked her head curiously at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"A farm?" she asked, and he nodded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I come from a long, proud line of farmers and we always used to joke that my pa could grow rocks if he set his mind to it and now that's what I want to do, I done my soldiering and fighting, now I just want to settle down and make things live and grow, I want people to know that every time they eat a meal like we just had that at least a part of it came from Murphy's farm, that it was planted, nurtured and grown and finally harvested right here by yours truly, I wanna feed these people so that I can help this idea grow, that every child born on this beautiful place will grow big and strong and will have the strength to defend it in part thanks to my efforts to make sure they have good, healthy food in their bellies, Jack and Tik have planted the seeds of this place and of the people here, now I want to do my part to help them grow," Murphy said, and by the look on Aine's face she seemed genuinely touched by his words and his passion.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"This is a very admirable goal, Murphy, one that I both admire and would very much like to be a part of, I believe I could quite happily build my hive based on these foundations," Aine said, and Murphy looked at her in amazement.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ummm, are you saying what I think you're saying, Aine?" Murphy said, and the big queen turned towards him and stepped forward, placing her smaller chest hands on his shoulders and leaned forwards so he was peering right up into her face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, if you think I'm asking you to be my king, Murphy, then you are correct, my sisters always said that I needed to be more forward and more decisive if I wanted to get the things I want in life so this is it, this is me making decisions for me and my future and I'd really like you to be a part of it, Murphy, I believe that our dreams and goals are aligned and we could forge a future for ourselves together, but obviously the choice is yours, I would never pressure you or force you but I want you to know that I think you are incredibly attractive and after all this time watching you and now getting to truly meet you, I genuinely believe that you are the male for me, so now, what is that human saying I keep hearing, ahhh, yes, the ball is in your court," she said with both obvious nervousness but also obvious determination in her voice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Murphy's heart was going like a jack hammer in his chest, he just utterly couldn't believe that this was happening, this incredible creature was offering him a chance to not only be with her but to build a life with her, this was the chance he'd been looking for, this was the universe offering him that sign he'd always been looking for, all he had to do was reach out and take the hand of fate.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Slowly he reached up and took her hands off his shoulders but rather than release them he held then tightly in his and he looked up into her large, hopeful face, craning up on his toes and using his grip on her hands to counter his weight and with that his leaned forward and placed a kiss right on Aine's soft, large lips.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The big Xeno seemed to utterly freeze in place, it was almost as if she'd expected him to let go of her hands and run for the hills, but instead here he was, kissing her on the mouth, she made a soft surprised little whimpering noise and when he pulled back he looked at where her eyes would be, "Does that answer your question, big girl?" he said softly, releasing her hand and stroking her face, relishing the incredibly soft feel of her hide.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"It does, Murphy, consider yourself claimed, my little human king, from this moment forwards I am your queen and you are my king, you will belong to no one but me as I will belong to you, come, my little king, let us celebrate our union, shall we?" she said, and before Murphy could even answer her she used those little chest arms to display her truly surprising and rather scary strength by gripping him and hoisting him into a bridal carry against her chest before turning and heading towards his small home.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Now, Murphy's little cozy home wasn't exactly designed to house a full size Xeno queen and after he opened the door watching her squeezing herself in through the doorway was pretty funny but he held off laughing at her for fear of offending her, but with surprising spacial awareness and flexibility she managed to squeeze herself into his house and even managed to move about without knocking everything over everything in the house by wrapping up her tail around her waist like a belt.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Aine looked around at his home, "You have a beautiful home, my king, but now you are my king, I will build us a hive that both of us can be proud of and space for us both to move around freely as right now I am very glad that my kind are very good at fitting into small spaces," she said with a smile on her face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Murphy chuckled softly and nodded, "Well, I'm not going to argue with more space, that's for sure, but I am rather fond of me little home here so I am," he said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Aine moved towards him and reached out to cup his face in her hands, "But every king deserves a castle, my king, and I swear to you I will make us both a castle that you can be proud of, I will prove to you that you did not make a bad choice by letting me take your hand and your heart," she said, and Murphy smiled.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You get a lot more than my hand and my heart, Aine, I'm an all or nothing kinda guy so I am, so you get all of me or none of me, it's that simple," he said, and Aine smiled, moving forwards to loom over him and her little chest arms reached out and cupped his face, so very tenderly stroking his cheeks with her long fingers.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"More beautiful words have never been said to me and tonight I will prove to you that I am the very same way, tonight and on every night from then on you will have every part of me, the very best to the very worst, all will belong to you and I will show you my love," she said, making Murphy's heart blow up in his chest like someone had hooked it up to the mains.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She guided him backwards towards his bed and gently sat him down on it, "You know, I have waited a lifetime for this night and this moment, to find someone special to share my heart and soul with and tonight I finally have that, I finally have my king and tonight I will prove to you that I am your queen and not only that but that I am worthy of being your queen," she said in a voice so soft and silky that it sent shivers down his spine, it was like she was spinning a little web of pure silk throughout his mind that wound itself around every synapse and neuron and every nerve ending, sending little sparks and tingles throughout his entire body, so already she'd made him feel like no human woman ever had and she'd not even really touched him yet.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Even in these tight confines, Aine moved with such confidence and fluid grace that it took his breath away as she moved onto the bed, straddling him, placing her utterly huge legs to either side of his body, her small chest arms very gently pushed him backwards, lowering him down on to the bed flat on his back before running those smaller hands across his chest and she made soft purring little hisses and growls as she felt his permission being given to her to take him and to enjoy him as he wanted to enjoy her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Those long, dexterous fingers slowly began to undo his shirt buttons, revealing his bare chest and torso, she fanned her hands out over his flesh and he actually felt a shiver pass through her as she experienced the pleasure of touching him properly for the very first time, she obviously loved the feel of his skin as she gently eased him out of his shirt, her hands slid slowly up and over his chest and onto his shoulders, she hissed very softly and lowered her head to meet his, displaying her incredibly flexibility in bringing her lips to his and kissing him again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Her saliva was a lot thicker than he was used to and as her thick inner mouth wormed its way into his and began mouthing his tongue his senses seemed to spark and overload as he got his very first taste of her, he felt her little hands slip down his toned stomach and very gently undo his trousers and pulling them down his legs, taking his boxers along with them, leaving him naked and vulnerable below her, she was purring and hissing very softly in his ear as she extended her inner mouth and began to nibble his ear.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Relax, my sweet one, I will be gentle with you, I swear it to you, I would never hurt you," she hissed so very softly as star bursts of tingles were shooting down his neck from where her inner mouth was busily working on his flesh, Murphy felt a burning need to touch her and to explore her body, slowly he ran his hand up her huge legs, sliding them up under her dress and by the soft hisses he was hearing she was rather enjoying his attentions.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Her hide was so incredibly smooth and soft to the touch but he could feel the iron like muscles hidden barely below it, he kinda got a little thrill knowing that her blood was an acid more than powerful enough to turn him into a fizzing pile of goo if it got on him, if getting hot and heavy with a Xeno wasn't a thrilling dangerous enough thing just adding this tiny fact on top of it added even more.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>An interesting thought shimmered its way through his brain, he wondered to himself if Xeno girls had hymens and he really hoped that was a no as otherwise he might be losing a part of his anatomy that he really didn't feel like losing so he decided to ask, "Umm, Aine, do your kind, umm, have a hymen?" he asked kinda nervously and slightly embarrassedly, it was kinda a rude question to ask a girl and if it wasn't for his own safety he'd have never dreamed of asking.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She gently stroked his face, "Don't worry, my sweet king, I know my blood is dangerous to your kind but don't worry, if I even slightly thought that I could hurt you this way I'd never even dare to risk it no matter how much I wanted it and trust me when I say you have no idea how badly I want you, my whole being yearns for you, even your slightest touch sets my whole body on fire," she purred softly, putting him at ease and burning him up with desire, he just couldn't believe he could want another being as badly as he wanted her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His hands crept up over her huge thighs and he tried squeezing them but it was like trying to squeeze steel cables made of sprung steel and rebar, but he eventually reached her alien hips and utterly adored the feel of her as she was so utterly different to a human woman but at the same time it was like his instincts somehow still recognized her which was when he got a very delicious idea, he figured that since she'd fallen for a human then he would reward her with a very human aspect of love.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So, using their size difference and his flexibility to his advantage, he gripped the rear of her thighs and with a swift movement he slid down the bed and vanished from her sight, vanishing under the hem of her dress, "What are you doing, my king? Where are you going?" Aine asked in surprise as he vanished from her grip, but her words barely registered with him because right now he was looking at something so utterly incredible and beautiful that it took his breath away, before him was a perfect set of jet black lips, he was staring right into her Xeno womanhood.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Her jet black outer lips were splayed open, revealing her glistening insides, the inner lips were bright green and almost seemed to be glowing and drawing him in like the light of an Angler fish, not only that but there was the smell, a sweet, sweet musky scent was filling him up and was fuzzing all of his senses, his head was warm and fuzzy and suddenly he felt like a little humming bird being presented by the biggest, sweetest, tastiest flower that they had ever seen in their little life and it was drawing him in, the promise of sweet, sweet nectar was calling to him and like the strongest of instinct it drew him to taste it, so he did.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Murphy craned his neck and brought his hands up to splay those soft, rubber like lips even further than they already were, making the glistening inner ones open up like the petals of the most beautiful flower he had ever seen, she gasped and squeaked loudly as she felt his fingers tracing those incredibly sensitive inner lips, splaying them, and before she could say a word he slid his face into place, feeling those lips gripping his cheeks, lightly coating his face with her warm, thick nectar, without even stopping to think about it he stuck out his tongue and began to caress and taste her insides.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Aine shrieked in pure ecstasy as pleasure the likes of which she could have never imagined burned through her as his tongue began to squirm and pulse and slather all over her super sensitive insides, Murphy quickly found a solid nub of flesh which he realized was her clit and he dug it out from its fleshy little hood and drew it into his mouth and began sucking on it powerfully, above him, made invisible by her dress, Aine was rearing her head back and her inner jaws were snapping and biting at the air as pleasure was overwhelming her brain.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ohhhhhhh! Ohhhhh, my king! My beautiful king! Please don't stop! Please, I beg you, don't stop! This is so fucking good!" Aine wailed loudly as Murphy continued to swirl and suck on her large clit and he happily honored that request, swirling her clit around with his tongue and making her hips grind and making her lips smooth over his face and leave a trail of her thick nectar over his skin, suddenly she let out a shriek, "OHHHHHH, MY KING!" She screamed, and a flood of her nectar filled his mouth and forced him to swallow every drop.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Aine sagged forwards and panted heavily before pulling Murphy out from under her and jamming her inner mouth into his, "Oh, my king, my beautiful, beautiful king, I have heard whispers of the beautiful things humans do for their beloved ones but I never dreamed I would feel it first hand, what you gift me with I will now gift you with, my beautiful king," Aine purred, planting kisses all over his body as she moved down him 'till she began to send powerful tingles through his body as she nibbled his manhood.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She very very tenderly pulled back his foreskin and exposed his glans and before he could say a single word she opened her inner mouth and swallowed it whole, making his brain short circuit as nothing but the purest pleasure smothered his senses.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He could feel every single bump and ridge of the walls of her inner mouth as she sucked on him, holding her big head still and moving her inner mouth up and down his shaft, taking it from tip to hilt inside, squeezing and milking it, making him gasp, moan and squirm as her main arms held him in place by the shoulders and her smaller chest arms slipped under him to grip his buttocks on in each hand, Murphy had never felt anything like it and it blew his mind, under this kind of stimulation there was no way he could hold on, before he knew it he just erupted, it just came like a bolt from the blue and as his mind became a whiteout of pure pleasure Aine was swallowing every drop of what he gave just like he had for her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eventually Aine released him and she gently crawled her way up his body, planting kisses as she went 'till her face was hovering over his and now it was his turn to kiss her, "Oh, my sweet queen, that was utterly incredible, I've never in my life felt anything like that," he purred softly in between kisses.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"There is more to come, my beautiful king, I am going to show you the true Xenomorph heart now, I am going to show you the woman I am and what you mean to me, I'm going to mate with you, to make love to you as you humans say and we are going to be one, my beautiful king," she half growled half purred.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Take me, my sweet queen, you've already won me and me heart so you have, so claim what I give to you freely and happily, me whole self," Murphy said, and Aine's face lit up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"As you will have from me, my love," she purred, and she reached down his body and very gently stroked his manhood back to life with very little effort, once he was fully erect and standing proudly up Aine lifted her dress up over her head and now as naked and beautiful as the day she was born she lowered herself onto him and slid every single inch of him into the tightest and hottest heaven he could have ever have imagined.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Aine growled in pure pleasure as her liquid silk insides gripped him and wrapped around him, each and every movement was true and utter heaven for both of them, he gripped her thighs and he couldn't help but watch this magnificent woman as she moved, every single movement made those iron solid muscles flex and twist below her hide and made him truly realise just how incredibly lucky he was, she was holding back her incredible strength in order to ensure she did not hurt him and that she was as gentle as she had promised him she would be and he loved her for it, a woman of her word to him was worth her weight in gold and wth her that would be an awful lot of gold.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>His bed creaked and protested under her weight as Aine moved but Murphy couldn't hear it, his mind was utterly lost in the cloud of pure heaven he was in as he watched every inch of his pink and white human manhood vanishing over and over into her jet black Xeno womanhood, that utterly beautiful alien flower gorging itself on human flesh, before they even noticed time had simply swallowed up in their ecstacy and pleasure and before they even knew it both of them were reaching a state of pure orgasmic bliss as together they climaxed, sending reverberating waves of pleasure bouncing back and forth into one another.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Finally Aine just collapsed down next to him, panting hard, "M-M-My king, that was the most incredible and beautiful thing I have ever experienced, please tell me I brought this joy to you as well, please," she said desperately, and Murphy gripped her beautiful face and began planting kisses all over her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I simply don't have words strong enough to tell you how good that was, or even how utterly beautiful you are so I'll simply say this, you arent just my queen, you're my angel," Murphy said, and Aine gripped him and clung to him, shaking and silently weeping with pure joy.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After that night the pair were utterly inseparable, Aine was as good as her word and the very next day she went out onto those plains that Murphy sat and watched every single day and began to build their hive, it was like watching a giant queen wasp making a hive on her own, but what she built for them blew Murphy's mind, it was Xeno architecture with a human touch, their bed chambers were a perfect replica of a human bedroom, with a giant super comfy and soft queen sized bed, in which they made love every single night after they moved in, it was also in this time that Murphy started the pain staking process of turning the plains around the hive into farmland.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Upon seeing what he was doing Jack and Tik loved the idea and said that when they went to Earth to recover the new human applicants to Clan Mason they would also recover farming tools and seeds for native earth fruits, vegetables and grains, so soon it was Murphy found himself with ploughs, sprinkler and irrigation systems, composters for making fertiliser, anything he could think of, which really helped the sons and daughters of Yoshi and Citrus's hive to improve on, which also helped when they began to have their own sons and daughters after Aine had her first batch of eggs that were born of their love and then of the beautiful sacrifice of the volunteers who brought them into this world.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Soon Murphy and Aine had themselves a whole army of helpers who, under Murphy's gentle guidance, gained a whole new reverence for the beauty and wonder of life as they nurtured their first crops to grow and bear food for the ever growing population of this world, it also had some interesting side effects as well, because in the early days they had a real problem with their seeds being dug up and eaten by these bloody big four winged crows that looked like a mutant crow got its hands on an eagle and had some seriously fucked up offspring, well, the last laugh went to Murphy and Aine because after seeing her King's anger and despair at his on going battle with the eagle crows, Aine took action, she sent a batch of her facehuggers freshly born and instructed them never ever to harm or implant any sentient being or any being protected by Clan Mason I.E Boo the cat, and set them up in the fields as guard dogs.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So when the eagle crows came to eat the seeds a nasty shock they got when a pack of facehuggers hit them from all sides and latched them, suddenly they had a whole new group of sons and daughters, only these ones were slightly smaller than a normal Xeno and were blessed with wings and the power of flight, they made incredible scouts and messengers, though apparently Grand Matriarch really didn't like them perching on her roof which was frustrating to them as her house had such a beautiful view over the growing town, but these flying Xenos were a welcome addition to the Clan and both Murphy and Aine were so incredibly proud of them, as bird brained as they could be at times, Murphy lost count of the amount of times they'd flown into the windows in the top of the hive, forgetting to open them first.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Very soon Murphy and Aine's hive was responsible for feeding the whole Clan healthy and nutritious food, every vegetable, root, fruit, grain, ect was grown and lovingly nurtured on the vast farm, lovingly tended and cared for by an army of Xenos who had nothing but the greatest respect and care for each and every life.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Soon enough they had such a surplus that when friendly relations were established and alliances forged with other races like the snake-like Serpentinus or the little velociraptor-like Raptorians they began to trade with them and soon Murphy and Aine's lovingly grown produce was feeding people from far away stars and sitting on the dinner tables of homes of people neither of them knew or would ever meet and nothing other than his growing brood of now naturally born daughters and sons made Murphy and Aine prouder, they were making people full and healthy across the stars.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In what felt like the blink of an eye Murphy's four hundred years were up and his time came, they had so many children at this point that not even a quarter of them could fit into their bedroom as Murphy lay on their bed where they had all been conceived, his beautiful queen was at his side, cradling him in her arms and holding his hands in hers, "Please, my king, please don't go, please don't leave me all alone, I'm begging you," Aine wept, clutching him to her chest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'm sorry, my queen, I wish I could stay, I really do, but you won't be alone, every one of these beautiful faces is a living testament to us and what we did together, each and every one of them make my heart ache with love and pride, I could never have imagined a pride or a love so strong or fierce before I met you, you and they have filled my every day with more love and joy than I could ever have dreamed possible, but know this, my heart's purest star, where ever it is I go now I'll be waiting for you and this time I'm going to build you a hive just as you built for me, it'll all be there waiting for you to join me, but don't you dare come to me one single day before your true time, you hear me? You promise me that you will spend every day with our beloved ones and you let them know every day how proud you and their pa are of them, you nurture them, every one of them and watch them grow, just like our love did every day," Murphy said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I will, my king, I swear this to you on my soul," Aine wept, and she clutched him tight, letting out and agonized howl of grief as with one last drawn breath he left her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As Murphy stood watching his queen with his heart filled with grief he felt a hand on his shoulder and found Jack Mason standing there and it was obvious that he could see him, so this is what it meant to be a Soul Knight as he called them, he could see him as real, "Someone is here to meet you, Murphy, someone who has waited a long time to meet you," Jack said softly, and he turned to reveal a truly beautiful human woman who smiled at him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Hello, Murphy, my name is Aine, I'm the one you named your mighty and wonderful queen after, as payment to this honor I have set a place for you in my realm, I have watched all that you have done and all the love and joy you have made together, the lives you have nurtured and this prize you have earned, I also want to tell you something else, me and the others of the council are making plans for one of us to step up and to adopt the Xenomorph peoples, they deserve to have someone watching over them as each of the hives here has proven to us what beautiful and wonderful things they are capable of when they are nurtured and grown right, so soon enough they will have a Guardian of their very own, a place for them to go when their time comes, but as for you and your queen, you've earned your place, so come with me now and just as you promised, get it ready for her to join you," she said, and with one final silent thank you to Jack Mason he took her hand and was gone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lush green endless fields are what met him, a place of true piece and tranquility, Murphy nodded as he sat on his rock and looked at his hive, it might not be Aine's craftsmanship, but being able to control nature and turn a tree and all the nature around it into a living, growing, breathing home was like nothing else and Murphy steeled his soul, when she arrived he was going to have this ready for her, grown and nurtured and made as his life with her had been, with pure love.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey Peeps GhostNobody here checking in with everyone, well here comes the sad news as some of you who are in my discord already know this is the final instalment of Chronicles, I've done all i can do with this one and as I promised covered all the main characters from the first Hunter Hunted.<br/>We walked in their shoes, seen their lives, their loves, their hope and their dreams together and its been a fun ride if I do say so myself.<br/>I've shed a lot of tears writing this as an author it's never easy to kill characters off, in a way it feels like killing a part of yourself, you created them and brought them to life for everyone to enjoy their antics and when the time comes for them to lie down it hurts.<br/>But the show will go on as always, my attention will now be more focused on Hybrid Wars so the updates on that will speed up and thanks to the happy people in my Discord constantly whispering in my ear and bouncing ideas with me there will be another instalment of Chronicles coming in the future, Chronicles the Next Generation, (Insert Picard face palming meme here) it will follow the after story for many of the main characters from Enemy of my Enemy, so if you want to know what happened with Rose and Jet, or Aiden and his girls stay tuned people, its coming.<br/>If you feel like getting in on the conversation and want to have your say, pitch me ideas, or just stop in and say hi then come to my Discord i do answer my messages on Fan Fic or AO3 as those I've replied to know, but it far easier and quicker to drop in there as I'm there every day, https : // discord . gg / hES52zn just take the spaces out and you're good to go.<br/>Well enough of my rambling, this is GhostNobody signing off and saying on with the show......<br/>Chapter 8: Stargazer.</p><p>Grace was completely and utterly in her oils, an alien world filled with new species and flora for a biologist and xenobiologist like herself to study and catalogue, granted she didn't exactly have a lab to work with but Jack and Tik let her use the facilities aboard the grounded ships where she could use the sensors and could note her findings down.</p><p>Though in all honesty it was just good to be able to move around freely without fear that a shadow was going to morph into a Bad Blood warrior and kill her.</p><p>Though Tik eleth had warned her that there were plenty of dangerous animals on this planet that would not hesitate to kill her if she went either unarmed or unescorted into the woods or the jungles or even onto the plains which she understood, as a biologist she knew all to well the power of nature when you took her chains off.</p><p>So Jack assigned her a guard for when she wanted to venture into the field to do her studies, she was surprised by how many of them did it so willingly without any kind of argument or problem, back on Earth whenever she'd had to have an armed escort to do field studies the mercenaries or soldiers always seemed disgruntled or like the work was beneath them, but here everyone was just so friendly and happy, it was more like a giant family rather than a fledgling society with everyone helping each other.</p><p>She also took silent notes and observations on the interpersonal relationships she saw blooming among the people of Clan Mason, the Yautja females seemed to her to be rather sexually aggressive and dominant, but that wasn't to say that they didn't respect the human males they were chasing after, in fact, that was far from the truth, it was obvious that they utterly adored them and were going to extreme lengths to impress them just to get the chance to be their suitors, she found it fascinating as it seemed to be an almost mirror opposite to how Earth's gender politics worked, but from what she saw when the female obtained her male it wasn't like she utterly dominated him or 'wore the trousers' so to speak, but rather treated him as her exact equal, her parter in all things.</p><p>The Xenomorphs on the other hand were an even more interesting bunch, despite their obvious size and power, the queens were models of gentleness around both the humans and the Yautja, though from what she observed, the queens were only interested in humans, a fact that was confirmed as when the months ticked by the three queens paired off with three human males that they referred to as their kings.</p><p>The Clan built her a lovely little house that became half lab, half home to her, and despite doing her best with what she had she kinda felt like she could do more, so she went to Jack and Tik to get permission to set up a proper lab, as she sat in their living room marveling at all the trophies that decorated the walls, everything from polished skulls to teeth and claws of all sorts of shapes and sizes, not to mention weapons, their whole house was like an armory.</p><p>Tik brought both Grace and Jack a cup of the amazing tea that they made here, Jack had told her proudly that Tik grew the leaves herself as well as picked and dried them, "Thank you, Grand Matriarch," she said, accepting the ceramic cup and taking a sip of the sweet tea and Tik smiled in that unusual way that her kind did by drawing their mandibles up which gave her face an almost scrunched up, pinched kinda look, she dropped into the seat next to Jack and leaned on him, one thing that Grace had observed was that Yautja females were very, very possessive of their claimed male, they seemed to display a kind of guarding behavior, maybe in Yautja society itself females fought over males, or maybe their birth rates made them competitive, or maybe it was a throw back to their ancestral past, it was fascinating either way and it was just one of the many, many things she wished to study.</p><p>Tik wrapped her arms around Jack and leaned herself against him and he regarded her with those incredibly sharp blue eyes of his, it was like they seemed to glow with a kind of inner light, his kind called themselves Dream Warriors and they were incredibly powerful beings, both Jack and his son Ryan were among their number and given she'd seen with her own eyes how powerful they were and could be when they wanted to only a fool would disrespect them.</p><p>"So, Grace, how can we help you?" Jack asked, taking a sip from his tea before pausing to kiss his wife's mandibles gently in thanks, she purred softly and extended her mandibles to stroke his face, one thing that Grace had observed was that all Yautja females seemed to share was that they were utterly unashamed when it came to expressing their love for their chosen male, no matter where they were or who they were with, public displays of affection were the absolute norm here, though whether it was simply out of love or as a signal to all other females that this one was claimed was a matter for debate, though who she would debate it with was yet another question.</p><p>"I need a lab, I want to really study this place and all the things in it, I've been doing what I can with what you've already given me and I am immeasurably grateful for it, but I want to be useful to the Clan, I'm not a warrior like the rest of you, I'm a scientist, I need to research and to study, but I need a place to do it, a place dedicated to it," she said, and Tik clicked her mandibles in a way that was thoughtful.</p><p>"You could always ask Citrus and Yoshi if you could join their hive, they're turning the place into a place of engineering and of study I'm sure if you asked they'd let you join, they could probably use your expertise, though they may very well ask you to help them grow their number," Jack said.</p><p>Grace cocked her head curiously, "Grow their number how exactly?" she asked.</p><p>"The Xenos are born through parasitic implantation and the Xeno grows inside you, taking on both characteristics from you and its parent species, the queens are all asking for volunteers to help them grow their hives, now normally this process is lethal to the host as the implanted Xeno bursts its way out of the chest when fully matured, not pretty, trust me, but fortunately for the people and Xenos here as, believe me when I say, none of the queens here wish to see a single hair on a single head here harmed, the Yautja have extensive experience when dealing with their species, given that they've hunted them for generations, a process that earned them their full blooded status, a rite of passage if you will, one that is utterly and completely banned here, they are our brothers and sisters and they will never be mistreated here, they are free Xenos under our protection, what I'm saying is this, we have the medical technology in the ships medical bays to extract the Xenos from their hosts without any risk to either, so the Xenos, for the first time in their history, get to have a relationship not only with their queens and siblings but with their surrogate parent as well, wins all around because all three queens have told me the same thing independently, that it is a Xeno's greatest sorrow that their birth ends the life of the one who brings them into the world," Jack said.</p><p>Grace was thoughtful, "So if I do this for them they'd let me into their hive?" she asked, and Jack nodded.</p><p>"To them you'd be family because one of them is born of you, but all the queens have quite clearly stated to me in no uncertain terms that they will never ever push this on anyone, it is a choice, nothing more, no obligation and no pressure," Jack said, and Grace nodded, his words had given her a sense of security and safety and she nodded.</p><p>"Thank you both, I will head over to their new hive tomorrow and speak to them," Grace said, and she finished her tea before rising to her feet and shaking both of their hands in thanks and then making her way across the small town to her little cabin home, Jack was already talking about expanding it and bringing in fresh blood to the place, more humans who met a very strict criteria, this would help alleviate some of the problems like there not being enough of them to go around all the human loving aliens that they now had a growing surplus of.</p><p>Grace looked out at the large conical shaped biological structure that was Citrus and Yoshi's hive, it was utterly incredible how fast she'd constructed the thing, Grace had sat on a little wooden stool taking notes and sketches, not to mention voice notes as she'd watched the huge queen scurrying around molding and shaping the place, it was a huge structure made from some sort of bio-organic resin and polymer, she'd been meaning to get closer and take a look at it, the stuff was utterly incredible and both durable and all weather proof, she'd watched her secrete it and and form it, though not from close enough to see how or where from, but once dry the stuff was utterly water proof, having endured the rain storms they got around here with zero effect.</p><p>That night she had nervous dreams, some excited at the prospect of becoming a mother of sorts, the others were not so pleasant with images of a baby Xeno bursting out of her chest, but the call of the scientist won out over her fears, so after a hearty breakfast Grace made her way over to the huge conical shaped hive of Citrus and Yoshi.</p><p>She couldn't find anywhere to knock for the huge door like structure which to her surprise swung in easily as she touched the solid structure, this was truly incredible stuff, the place was kinda maze like with lots of winding tunnels made entirely of the polymer that was surprisingly soft under foot, "Hello?" Grace called out repeatedly as she walked.</p><p>"Can I help you?" a feminine voice suddenly hissed out of nowhere, making Grace nearly jump out of her skin and she whirled on the spot to find the giant Xenomorph queen had seemingly materialized out of thin air, she utterly towered over her but she didn't seem threatening somehow.</p><p>"Ahh, yes, my name is Grace Osbourne, Grand Patriarch Jack and Grand Matriach Tik eleth sent me here, you see, I'm a scientist, a biologist and Xenobiologist specialising in non-humanoid life, they told me that yourself and your king are turning your hive into a place of engineering and scientific study and that if I was willing to help you that you might be willing to help me by giving me a place to work here in your hive," Grace said, and the big queen let out a soft hiss, moving closer as if to inspect her, she was a truly incredible specimen.</p><p>"It's ok, my love, I know her, she was on the reserve planet with me," Yoshi's voice suddenly rang out, and he appeared out of one of the tunnels and she turned to look at the small Japanese man who beamed at her.</p><p>"It's good to see you, Yoshi, it's been a while," Grace said, hugging him as he got close and he smiled at her.</p><p>"Well, me and my beauty queen here have been very busy as I'm sure you can tell," he said as Citrus slid up behind him and embraced him with the small arms on her chest.</p><p>"Yes, I can see that, this place is utterly incredible," Grace said, and Citrus hissed happily, obviously pleased at her assessment of their home.</p><p>"Thank you, yes, my beauty queen is very proud of it and rightly so, she has built us quite the little castle here, a place that we are going to dedicate to the scientific and engineering arts and pursuits, it is going to be a place of knowledge and of learning that will benefit not only the entire Clan but all of us and maybe even beyond that, a place where problems come to be solved and questions come to be answered," Yoshi said proudly, and Grace felt her heart soar like a bird on the breeze.</p><p>"Yes! That is exactly the place I am looking for, if you will permit it I would very much like to become a part of this place, I am willing to pay admittance if need be, Jack and Tik said you needed help with bringing your offspring into the world given how the way Xenomorphs reproduce and I am willing to undergo the procedure to help you if need be," Grace said, and Citrus actually looked surprised.</p><p>"Seriously? You would help me bring our children into this world? Just to be a part of our hive?" She said, and Grace nodded.</p><p>"Yes, Jack and Tik assured me that the procedure is completely safe and that there would be no risk to me or the fetus with the technology that we possess, so, yes, I am more than happy to do this for you so that I too will have a place in this world, a place that I can be and feel useful," Grace said, and to her amazement Citrus stepped forwards and picked her up into the biggest hug she had ever received in her life.</p><p>"Thank you, young human, thank you, you have no idea what those words mean to me, to us, and of course we will have a place for you here, you will help us shape young minds and explore new things, you will help us learn and discover beautiful and brilliant new things, our family will grow and you will be a part of it, a family within the family that is Clan Mason," Citrus said, and Grace smiled.</p><p>"So, umm, how does it work exactly?" Grace asked, looking at them both when she got put down.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry, we've worked out the details and the process to a tee already, you will be unconscious during implantation as it is kinda unpleasant and we do not wish you to experience any fear whatsoever, we do not wish this experience to be tainted for you, we want it to be something beautiful for you as it is for us, so that you will look on the offspring that you bring into this world with nothing but love as any parent would, no resentment or fear, just love," Yoshi said.</p><p>"Are you undergoing it too, then?" Grace said, and Yoshi beamed at her and pointed.</p><p>"See, my beauty queen? Told you she was sharp, yes, I will be right alongside you as the first batch of my and Citrus's children are brought into this world, along with a few other volunteers who have so very kindly like yourself decided to take this step with us," Yoshi said.</p><p>This made Grace feel a hell of a lot better that she wouldn't be doing this alone, "So, when are we doing this?" Grace asked.</p><p>"Well, the sooner the better, i should be able to get everyone together for tomorrow, I'll let Tik and Jack and know and they'll prep the med bays, you will be in the med bay the entire time under very close observation so there will be nothing to worry about, Xenos grow incredibly quickly so you'll be in there for just over a day and then once the time comes the child will be extracted and your body will be lasered up and you'll be as good as new," Yoshi said calmly and with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Out of curiosity, how is the embryo implanted?" Grace said, the scientist in her getting the better of her and Yoshi nodded.</p><p>"I figured you'd ask, my love?" he said, turning to smile at Citrus who turned and held out her hand to the floor, out of nowhere a small creature that looked like a cross between a hand and a spider but with a long tail scurried out of the shadows and climbed straight into the queen's palm before she lifted it for her to see.</p><p>"We call them facehuggers, don't be afraid, they are one hundred percent obedient to their queen, they act only on instruction," Yoshi said as Grace leaned to peer at the small creature which sat in its queen's palm, coiling its long tail around her wrist.</p><p>"I guess I don't need to ask as to the exact method of implantation now do I?" Grace said, and Citrus chuckled.</p><p>"I wouldn't, it's not exactly pleasant, not lethal by a long shot but the after results are," she said, and Grace nodded.</p><p>"It is the the greatest shame in a good Xeno's life that our birth kills the one who carries us, it is the hardest pain to carry, knowing that your life cost the life of another and good Xenos while we know we had no choice but to be born we always honor and pay homage to the one who gave their life for us, when I got here and I saw how life could be and what good people truly were I swore that my hive would not be born on death, that not a single bone of a single sentient being would be laid in the ground because one of her daughters or sons was to be born," Citrus said.</p><p>This made Grace feel a lot better about this whole thing and she left their hive with a surprising spring in her step, this was a xenobiologists dream, the direct chance to not only study an alien life form's growth cycle from birth but to also be a direct part of their life, though how much would be utterly fascinating for her to study.</p><p>One fairly excited and sleepless night later, Yoshi and Citrus came to collect her from her home, there were nine other volunteers with them, five humans, her making six, and four Yautja who were proud to do their part not only for their Clan but to show their dedication to making up to the Xenos for their past, the group met Jack and Tik at one of the ships that had been prepped for this, the med bay had been prepped to make them comfortable during the procedure.</p><p>"Ok, guys, one last chance to back out here, in the sense of pure fairness to all involved and I utterly understand that all of you approached Citrus and Yoshi but in this Clan equality and fairness to all is utterly key, so if anyone is having second thoughts please speak up now, no one will think any less of you, both Citrus and Yoshi want their children born in fully equal love and respect, so there is absolutely no pressure," Jack said, and everyone, including Grace, said they were fine and actually kinda excited to be part of the first Xeno births on this world because they were growing the clan.</p><p>This response made both Citrus and Yoshi so incredibly happy, Yoshi actually looked tearful and so, so grateful to everyone and Citrus had to actually cuddle the emotional Japanese man in her arms to steady him and to support him, which actually made all of the gathered group so utterly proud to be a part of this important moment with them.</p><p>"Ok, guys, let's get this show on the road then, shall we? All volunteers head into that room there and get changed into the surgical gowns and put your clothes in the lockers, girls to the left, guys to the right, and to the Yautja girls, no sneaking into the guys changing room to sneak a peek, earn it, it's not free, Tik will be watching," Jack said with a playful grin, which Tik echoed as the three Yautja girls in the crowd grumbled as Grace was the only female human in the group, which she thought it was kinda odd but she figured that maybe the guys kinda wanted to know what it was like to carry a baby, which in her opinion was a really enlightened attitude.</p><p>Grace went into the narrow changing room and she found a locker with her name stenciled on it and she began to undress and instantly she became aware of the Yautja girls all watching her, "Something wrong, ladies?" she asked as she placed her cardigan and blouse into locker before removing her bra.</p><p>The three girls looked down at their own bodies and then back her, the shortest one of the three was eight and a half feet tall and built like she lived in a gym and people pranked her by replacing her water bottle with liquid steroids, "No problem, sorry, we were just comparing and wondering how the males of your species look when naked, your skin looks soft, do the males have soft skin too?" the tallest of the group asked, she had red and orange flecked skin that kinda made Grace think of an autumn painting like that color leaves go when they're ready to fall.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so, males tend to have more body hair than our females, though it does vary from individual to individual, most females of my kind don't like body hair for ourselves so we shave, wax or strip it, males tend not to bother as many females of our kind like body hair as it tends to look manly and masculine, but softness wise, yeah, I guess it's about the same if the skin isn't treated with moisturizer," Grace said, putting the bathrobe-like surgical gown on.</p><p>They all made thoughtful clicking noises, "Your males have hair on their bodies as well as on their heads?" the shortest of the three, whose body looked like someone painted a picture of a snow storm at night on a body builder, said, Grace nodded.</p><p>"All humans do, it's just thinner on females than on males, it's a throw back to our primate ancestors who had fur to keep us warm, now it's kinda a vanity or fashion and comfort thing, I don't like body hair as I find it really itchy so I utterly strip it all, but I know it doesn't bother most males, take Jack for instance, I know he had kinda thick body hair as I've seen him working at that forge of his in their garden and given how hot it is there he doesn't wear a shirt, how he hasn't burnt it all off with those coals glowing like that I don't know," Grace said, and as one the three Yautja girls made purring, clicking noises.</p><p>"You're so lucky, we've all tried to sneak a peek at our Grand Patriarch but we had to run when our Gran Matriarch nearly caught us, she is sooo lucky, she has herself a prime slab of ooman beef and a Dream Warrior to boot, just watching him walk around is enough to get a girl's mandibles clicking and, ohhh, when he bends down or stretches himself it's sooo hard just not to purr right then and there," the middle one, who had skin like a summer golden glow, said.</p><p>Grace couldn't help but smile at this and how utterly doe eyed the three of them looked as they were blatantly envisioning Jack caked in sweat working at his blacksmith's forge looking like he was in the Yautja girl equivalent of a Diet Coke advert, in fact, Grace had to try her hardest not to giggle as she had an instant mental image of all of these girls decked out in their battle armor in the middle of a vicious hunt/battle only for them all to pause in place and watch Jack leaning back shirtless and wipe a cold can across his forehead while they were still holding their prey which were also watching him while in the middle of being killed and skinned for some reason.</p><p>"Don't worry, girls, I'm sure there will be a human boy out there for you just waiting for his huntress to hunt and catch him," Grace said, smiling at them and earning three bright and hopeful smiles.</p><p>"Ummm, do you have any pointers on how to appeal to an ooman male?" the largest of the three asked, looking surprisingly embarrassed and nervous and Grace smiled.</p><p>"Honey, I can tell you every cell, bone and part of the human body to the literal Nth degree, but each soul is as different as its owner, just be yourself and don't be too aggressive with them, but be confident, oh, and get to know them, don't assume every human is the same, we all like different things, so talk to them, just remember, all the boys here are receptive to alien advances or they wouldn't be here, would they?" Grace said with a smile as she finished doing up her gown.</p><p>All of them smiled at her and nodded, "Thank you, ooman, that makes us feel much better," the shortest one said, and Grace gave her utterly solid arm a pat as she walked by her and back into the operation room.</p><p>Grace couldn't deny she felt very nervous and somewhat scared as she was guided to lay down on the bio bed, Jack appeared over her, "Don't worry, Grace, you won't feel a thing, just go sleep like this and wake a mum to be," he said softly.</p><p>There was something about the man, whether it was his persona or it was something to do with the Dream Warrior side of him you just couldn't help but feel calm and relaxed around him, he just oozed confidence and it was contagious.</p><p>Grace relaxed and accepted the shot to her neck from the hypo that jack was holding and pretty soon he put her on a gas mixture that robbed her body of its strength, it seemed to literally turn her muscles to lead and before she knew it her world was ink black.</p><p>Waking up, Grace felt like she had a head full of rocks and a fire in her throat, "Here we go, number five waking up," Jack's gravelly voice said from somewhere over her head.</p><p>"Mmmm, you have such a nice voice, you can read me the dictionary any day," Grace slurred, her head all muggy and fluffy like it was filled with clouds or cotton wool.</p><p>From above her she heard an angry growl, "Easy, my love, she's doped and doesn't know what she's saying," Jack said softly and soothingly.</p><p>"She's the forth one to say something like that and one of them asked you if you were her ooman Angel come to take her away!" Tik snarled angrily.</p><p>"Easy, my love, and if I am an Angel then you're the one who gets to stroke my wings," Jack replied playfully.</p><p>"Damn right I am!" Tik growled possessively.</p><p>"Well, the good news is the implantation took with all of them with zero issues, gotta admit, I'm glad we put them under, that was damn disturbing to watch, to under go it would be bloody horrible," Jack said.</p><p>"I agree, I can fully understand how the implantation of my children would be a horrible experience for the host and I dream of the day when it is no longer necessary for it to be this way," Citrus said.</p><p>"Don't you worry, my big love, the day will come and we'll both be there to welcome it with open arms," Yoshi said.</p><p>Grace's thoughts and feelings began to swim up from the swamp like water of the depths of her mind as the drugs wore off, "Ugghhh," she groaned, louder than she would have liked.</p><p>"See? Sounds like she's coming back," Jack said, and Grace lifted her head to see them both standing over her along with Yoshi and Citrus.</p><p>Monitors were beeping around her and a scanner screen next to her was displaying a wire frame of a human body, obviously hers, in the chest cavity was a small shape that kinda looked like a cross between a fish and a bogey.</p><p>"Is the baby alright?" Grace asked as Jack handed her a cup of water that seemed to have been tinged with electrolyte powder, it tasted vaguely of oranges.</p><p>Yoshi tapped the monitor and zoomed in and the fish bogey became a yellow, glowing baby Xenomorph sat right in the centre of her chest just below her heart, it was obviously using the oxygen being fed right from her heart to grow rapidly on the rich blood.</p><p>As soon as she saw it she actually felt it moving, twisting inside her and it felt odd, like she had a slimy eel twisting in her guts.</p><p>"She looks absolutely fine, very healthy indeed," Citrus said proudly as she leaned her large head down to look at the scan.</p><p>"It's a girl?" Grace asked, and Citrus nodded her large head.</p><p>"Yes, we're going to have a daughter," Citrus said with a smile.</p><p>"Don't worry, Grace, you're not going to have to wait nine months for her to be born, Xenos grow incredibly fast to full maturity, so by this time tomorrow we'll have a healthy baby Xeno and this time the day after she'll be fully grown," Yoshi said.</p><p>Grace was utterly amazed by this, two days from conception to basically adulthood, that was utterly amazing.</p><p>The ten volunteers spent the day watching the monitors they were hooked up to and all chatting at how amazing it was to not only see the new life growing inside them but how quickly they grew, out of the ten only one was carrying a boy and it was the tallest of the Yautja girls, so nine daughters and one son.</p><p>Even on the scans you could see the little mandibles that the baby Xeno had flexing and contracting, "I can hear them, they call out to me," Citrus said softly as she looked at the scans.</p><p>Grace looked up from her notes to look at the monitor, she couldn't believe how much the embryo she carried had grown in the day she'd been hooked up, but she now saw part of the reason why they'd insisted on keeping them in the bio beds with nutrient drips hooked up to them.</p><p>The little Xenos required so much nutrition to grow so quickly that it made her feel rather weak, but the drips balanced that out, making sure surrogate and baby remained healthy, it balanced both of them out.</p><p>Grace felt a few twitches in her chest and a rather uncomfortable pulsing in her chest, instantly the monitors bean to bleep loudly and all gathered turned to look, then another went off and another.</p><p>"It's time, put them all under," Jack said calmly, and Grace felt Tik press a hypo against her neck.</p><p>"See you in a few hours," she said, and with that everything faded to black.</p><p>The loud rhythmic beeping of the monitor faded into her mind and helped to guide her mind out of the depths of the blackness again, when she woke Grace looked around feeling rather confused.</p><p>She looked at the ten beds arranged in a circle but now something was different about them, for a moment her foggy mind refused to see it but then it cleared up, at the end of each of the bed was a little crib like bed with a yellow fluffy blanket, in each of them and wrapped up in those blankets was a little baby Xeno.</p><p>Citrus noticed that she'd woken up and she stepped up to her, "Would you like to meet her? Our daughter?" she asked softly, her voice hissing.</p><p>Grace nodded and Citrus scooped the little swaddled blanket out of the crib and held it out to her, upon taking it Grace instantly saw her, a baby Xeno about the size of a human baby now, her long spindly arms and legs coiled up in her tail and she seemed to have her inner mouth around her thumb.</p><p>"She's beautiful," Grace said, feeling an overwhelming rush of emotion, it wasn't her mating that had created her but it was her body that had brought her into the world and it gave her an immense sense of pride and well being.</p><p>"Have you given her a name yet?' Grace asked as she gently stroked the little domed head of the baby Xeno who gently fussed before going back to sleep.</p><p>"No, I rather thought that you'd like to do that as you are resonspible for her being here," Citrus said.</p><p>Grace felt a rush of pride and joy at this, "Abigail, I'll call her Abigail, after my mother," Grace said without a second's hesitation, it had always been her plant to call her first born daughter after her deceased mother whom she'd lost to cancer when she was only eight.</p><p>"It's a beautiful name, and don't worry, Grace, she will know she is loved every moment of every day, she was the first Xenomorph child born on this world and the willingness of each and every one of you to help me, no, to help us, bring our family to life humbles me beyond words, you asked for a place in my hive and now it is yours, you are now as much my family as she is," Citrus said, sounding like she was choking back tears.</p><p>Grace felt exactly the same and handing back little Abigail to her true mother as she patted the big queen's hand and arm, "Thank you, Citrus, you have no idea what that means to me, I promise you I will do my very best to ensure that your hive will become the place of learning and knowledge that you and your king envision it to be, your hive will do great things for this clan and will be a symbol of what the good, free Xenos can achieve, I swear it to you," she said.</p><p>"It's our hive now," Citrus said with a smile, and with that she placed baby Abigail back in her little crib and began checking the others.</p><p>They'd been right about how fast baby Xenos grew to full maturity, in just a single day once she'd been transfered from her bio bed to her new home within Citrus and Yoshi's hive, she'd watched Abigail grow from infant into full adult. </p><p>Grace's new place in the hive was rather lovely, all her belongings had been transfered as well, she had a rather lovely room that was like an apartment made from that resin polymer, she was the only one of the ten who had chosen to live in the hive but all the other nine swore that they would be a part of their surrogate children's lives as they had something to teach and offer them.</p><p>Thanks to the complex way the Xeno hive mind worked, baby Abigail had gained all her queen's knowledge and understanding, it was part of their growing process, from the moment they'd been extracted to the moment she performed her final shed and became full sized she'd been linked to her queen and knowledge had flown into her mind as nutrients had from Grace's body while she'd been growing inside her.</p><p>Abigail was as curious about everything as the human woman who had brought her into the world, she wanted so very much to learn and to understand everything she could, she was a true pride and joy for both Grace and Citrus.</p><p>"Hey, mom, check this out," Abigail said, appearing in Grace's apartment and making her jump out of her skin, nearly sending the tablet she was working on skittering off her desk.</p><p>"Damn it, Abby, how many times do I have to tell you humans can't hear like you guys can!?" Grace grumbled as she heard her daughter snigger.</p><p>"Sorry, mom, but you have no idea how funny the faces you pull when you're taken by surprise are," Abigail hissed with a very obvious smile on her face.</p><p>"One of these days I'm gonna get your king to tune one of those Yautja hunting cloaks so you lot can't see it and I'm going to scare the crap out of you," Grace said as she took the pad that her obviously excited daughter was waving at her.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I'm sure Xex will love to get his mandibles into a project like that now wouldn't he?" Abigail hissed playfully, and Grace felt herself flush.</p><p>"I-I-I wouldn't know," Grace stammered, and Abigail grinned at her.</p><p>"Course you wouldn't, mom, it's not like you spend your entire lunch break every day praying to the gods that his overalls either become see through or mysteriously malfunction and fall off, you know you don't have to feel weird about liking him, he's not related to you in any way, I know humans have hang ups about certain things, but you don't have any link to him and he has none to you so there really wouldn't be an issue would there?" Abigail said as Grace tried to focus on the complex equations in front of her.</p><p>"I dunno, it would just feel weird, you know? He's your brother so in a way I kinda feel like his step mom," Grace said in a very soft voice, and Abigail chuckled.</p><p>"All this time living in a Xeno hive and you still don't get us, do you?" She said, and Grace scowled at her.</p><p>Abigail twinged at that, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I mean that just because I'm linked to him via our queen and our inception you are not, biologically anyway, and if it's this cradle robbing thing that I've heard humans speaking about you know better than anyone that Xenos don't age like your kind, it took me just two days to look like this and I'll still look like this when I'm a thousand years old, well, unless I become a praetorian anyway, so you could date him and no one would bat an eye lid, well, metaphorically anyway,"  Abigail said.</p><p>"I dunno, Abby, I mean, sure, he's the cutest thing on two legs, but aren't I a little old for him?" Grace said, doing her best to evade the question.</p><p>"There you go again, mom, thinking like a human, he's not human, mom, he's a Xeno and as hard as we're working here to give us these human gifts he's still going to be a Xeno after all's said and done, age is irrelevant to us," Abigail said.</p><p>"Hmmmm, we'll see," Grace said, using her usual dodge to shut down the conversation.</p><p>"Wait a moment, wait a moment, look, right here, if we extract these base pairs and adjust this acid," Grace said, drawing on her daughter's pad before handing it back to Abigail who looked at it before her mouth dropped open.</p><p>"Mom, that's it! This will give every single Xeno reproductive organs like a human!" Abigail exclaimed excitedly.</p><p>Grace grinned at her, "This takes the gene that allows queen Xenos of the evolved genus to mate with any species and combining it with a bit of human DNA will alter the genes of every Xeno here, even those born of Yautja, and give them reproductive organs," Grace said.</p><p>"But they still won't be fully active yet, according to what I'm seeing here this will only allow males to reproduce with other species," Abigail said, sounding a little deflated and Grace placed a hand on her surrogate daughter's shoulder.</p><p>"It's a step forward, Abby, and a bloody big one, this proves what we've been saying all along, that non-parasitic conception and fertilization is not only possible but doable," she said.</p><p>Abigail smiled again and nodded her face, looking determined again, "We'll do this, mom, just you watch," she said, and Grace hugged her surrogate daughter who was easily a foot taller than her.</p><p>"That's my girl, now, let's get these results down to the lab and start testing, we should send it over to Cortez and Zara's hive as well, have them double check it," Grace said, and the pair headed down to the bustling labs.</p><p>Citrus and Yoshi's hive had, in the couple of years that she'd lived here, turned into the beacon of knowledge that Citrus and Yoshi had dreamed of, after the ten thousand humans had been brought here direct from Earth and more Yautja had followed the path of Tik and had found their way to the world more volunteers had become available and added more genes to the growing pool.</p><p>It had given them such focus and a pool of knowledge to draw from, Grace and Yoshi weren't the only humans that lived in the hive and every single one of the ones that did had at least one surrogate son or daughter running around in here.</p><p>There were Xenos of all shapes and sizes running about dressed in either engineers overalls or scientist style lab coats, there were weird and wonderful machines being built, experiments being run or Xenos arguing with both other Xenos, humans and Yautja over equations drawn on white boards.</p><p>To Grace it was paradise, she and Abigail entered their section of what kinda looked like a giant bee hive with all the little cells being different labs.</p><p>Instantly her team turned to look, her team was pretty much all Xeno and only Grace herself and a large Yautja male were the only non Xenos in the team, stood next to the Yautja was a female predalien dressed in engineer overalls.</p><p>"Here, I finished those equations you needed, hope they help," the Yautja called Samrathanal, who everyone just called Sam, said.</p><p>"Thanks, Patriarch, this should help a ton, I'll see you tonight at home," the female predalien said, patting her surrogate father's shoulder and taking the pad and heading for the door.</p><p>"Hello, Doctor Grace," she said as she passed her.</p><p>"Hey, Lessa," Grace said as the huge predalien girl walked past, the predaliens were a sub genus of the Xenomorphs born from implantation into a Yautja host and there were quite a few of them in Yoshi and Citrus's hive, not as many as the evolved genus born from humans but no less important.</p><p>"Alright, people, we've had a bit of a breakthrough here, let's crunch these numbers and go over these equations," Grace said, bringing up Abigail's work on their main screen and they all gathered around to look and there were hisses and clicks of amazement.</p><p>The whole group began working with the new equations and their numbers checked out, Grace contacted Zara and Cortez's hive and linked them in on it as they really seemed to have a handle on everything medical over there and Zara's sons and daughters were all expert doctors and medics so it only made sense to group them in.</p><p>Grace's team went into overdrive as this breakthrough was by far the most important thing for the Xenomorph people as it freed them from their dependence on other races and would put them on equal footing with everyone else.</p><p>As she was buried in her notes and utterly distracted a large shadow fell over her and Grace glanced up to find herself staring at broad overall covered chest which she managed to drag her eyes away from to find a truly beautiful and handsome face looking down at her and smiling with his oh so pretty mandibles.</p><p>"H-hello, Xex, what can I do for you?" Grace stammered in surprise at the incredibly handsome male predalien who was beaming at her so innocently, oh, how could this pretty male have absolutely no clue just how utterly stunning he was?</p><p>He had all the best parts of both Xenos and Yautja crammed into that beautiful body of his, he was built like Mr. Freaking Universe, muscles like a Yautja body builder with the grace and litheness of a Xeno, he had a tail so long and luscious that it gave a girl every kind of snake fantasies you could imagine.</p><p>Add on top this a face that had the absolute best of both, he was like a predalien male model and the absolute best part as he seemed to have absolutely no clue about it, he was just such a nice, polite and gentle person as you could ever wish to meet and would go to the ends of the Earth just to help someone out.</p><p>In short, he was utterly perfection personified, he was the son of the tallest Yautja girls that was with her that day that her surrogate daughter was born, which meant that Xex had also inherited his surrogate mother's skin tone, which gave his skin this delicious rich red, orange and black swirl pattern.</p><p>"Hello, Doctor Abigail told me there was a project you'd thought up that you'd like me to help you out with?" Xex said, smiling so innocently that Grace wanted to just kiss the mandibles right off his sweet, handsome face.</p><p>Grace leaned her head and saw her surrogate daughter grinning sweetly before miming someone kissing before something rather more lewd behind Xex's back, making Grace flush.</p><p>Without even thinking because she was so flustered, "Do you think it's possible to adapt Yautja hunting cloaks so Xenos can't see right through them?" she said.</p><p>Xex being sweet and innocent as he was took her seriously, "Hmmmm, you know, that's a rather good idea, some of the guys in the engineering sector have been toying with upgrading our current cloaking tech but thats a fantastic idea, using Xeno sight as the basis we could probably crack a sonar and sonic defeating cloaking system as well! Oh, that's brilliant! Grace, I could kiss you, I'd have never thought of that!" Xex said.</p><p>"Oh, you totally should," Abigail said suddenly, and Xex turned to find her standing there and he looked confused.</p><p>"Huh?" he said, obviously confused.</p><p>"Kiss her, I mean, I mean what better thing could there be to make a pretty woman's day than getting a kiss from a guy she thinks is beauty personified, right?" Abigail said with such sweetness in her voice that it almost disarmed Grace's utter shock at having her secret feelings outed to the man of her dreams.</p><p>Xex looked absolutely stunned, "Y-Y-You think I'm handsome?" he stammered, looking rather flustered as he turned back to look at Grace who was feeling just as flustered.</p><p>"Xeno, she thinks thinks you're gorgeous, can't you smell her mating pheromones?" Abigail said sweetly before Grace could speak and Xex took a deep breath and his face looked even more stunned and he looked lost, like he didn't know what to do.</p><p>"I-I-I, err, ummm, I should go," Xex said, before literally fleeing from the lab, taking Grace's hopes and what felt like her dignity with him.</p><p>Grace was utterly furious, mostly out of embarrassment, "Why the hell did you do that!?" she yelled at Abigail, who looked utterly stunned and taken aback by both Xex's quick exit and now even more so at her surrogate mother's anger.</p><p>"I-I-I was just trying to give him a shove, I didn't think he'd react like that!" Abigail exclaimed.</p><p>"How else did you expect him to react!? You put him and me on the bloody spot and you had no right to do that!" Grace snarled angrily as her embarrassment flared like hot fire in her chest and skin, she felt utterly mortified.</p><p>Abigail looked utterly shocked and lost, she'd never heard her mother raise her voice or get angry at a person, she'd seen her lose her temper at failed experiments or corrupted data but never at a person, let alone at her, "I-I-I'm sorry, mom, I didn't think........" Abigail began, and grace cut her off.</p><p>"No, you got that fucking right! You had no right to do that to him or me! What were you expecting? Me to just swoon and fall into his arms and for him to carry me off into the fucking sunset? This is not one of those fucking romance novels you and all the other bloody Xeno girls love reading by that fucking stupid bloody GhostSomebody guy! This is real life!" Grace snarled angrily.</p><p>"Its GhostN......" Abigail began, but Grace cut her off.</p><p>"I don't fucking care!!" Grace snarled.</p><p>"I-I-I'll go and find Xex and apologise," Abigail said in a small voice, hanging her head in shame.</p><p>"Don't you fucking dare! You've done enough damage, just bloody leave it," Grace said, and as her embarrassment hit its peak she turned to her second in command who was trying to look as busy as possible as was everyone else in the lab as to not be drawn in.</p><p>"I'm heading out for a bit, Jarra, you're in charge," Grace said, and with that she stripped off her isolation gear and stormed off to find a hole to crawl into that wasn't in the hive.</p><p>Grace had never felt so embarrassed in her life and tears streamed from her eyes as she stormed out of the hive and headed up to the edge of the forest area and she found an actual hole or rather a fox hole, a small dip in the floor and she sat in it drew her knees up and just cried.</p><p>The worst part for Grace was that she had actually began to believe that some kind of relationship for her had been possible, but seeing that look of pure shock on Xex's handsome face at the mere suggestion of kissing her, how had she been so fucking stupid? </p><p>Who in the name of hell would want her?</p><p>Socially awkward, utterly clueless in regards to the opposite sex, easily embarrassed, the actual template for the geek girl prototype, literally the furthest thing in the world from what the guys wanted obviously.</p><p>She felt so fucking stupid for ever having believed that there could be a glimmer of a chance that a man like him would ever look at someone like her.</p><p>About an hour later Grace heard heavy footsteps and she poked her head up out of the hole to find Citrus and Lerra, who was Xex's surrogate mother, along with her human mate standing there looking down at her.</p><p>"See? What did I tell you? Never question a huntress when it comes to hunting prey," Lerra said triumphantly.</p><p>Out of nowhere Citrus rushed up and plucked Grace from the hole and hugged her tightly to her chest, "Oh, Grace, I was so worried about you!" The big queen said.</p><p>"I-I'm fine," Grace said a little shakily as Citrus put her back down.</p><p>"Abigail told me what happened and she's distraught, she thinks she's pushed you away from the hive because of what she did," Citrus said, and Grace sighed and shook her head.</p><p>"It's fine, my queen, honestly I was just embarrassed and needed to get out of there to collect my thoughts, I'm sorry if I made everyone worry," Grace replied.</p><p>"Honestly we're just happy you're ok," Citrus said.</p><p>"May I ask you something, Grace?" Lerra said, stepping forwards.</p><p>Grace turned to her and nodded, "Do you truly have feelings for my surrogate son?" Lerra asked very bluntly as Yautja tend to.</p><p>Grace took a deep breath to dodge it but then realized that this woman had come out to search for her, for reason that she was worried that she may be hurt, she deserved the truth, "Yes, I know I shouldn't because he's like family to me and he's so young but yes I do, I can't help it, he's the most beautiful male I have ever seen, but don't worry, I'm not going to pursue him as......" Grace said, before Lerra cut him off.</p><p>"Why not?" Lerra asked, taking Grace aback.</p><p>"Huh?" she asked, confused.</p><p>"Why aren't you going to pursue him? If you like him you should make your feelings known and stand tall and proud and make your heart clear true, let him decide what he wants, I did not help to raise a coward and I will be talking to him about it, if a female tells him her heart he should pay her the same respect and tell her his, whether it be acceptance or rejection, this is the Yautja way, a thing that you yourself reminded me of when you told me that day in the ship not to give up on my hunt, that one day I would find and claim my prey and you were right, here he stands at my side as proud to be caught as I am to catch him," Lerra said.</p><p>Grace was utterly stunned, "Oh, no, it's ok, I don't want to cause him any trouble or embarrassment," Grace said, and now Citrus stepped in.</p><p>"You know I can feel his heart as I can all my children, right? I won't dishonor him by telling you the depths of his heart, but you're not fighting a losing battle, Xex is just a shy boy, he has absolutely no clue how handsome he is, he's convinced himself he's ugly somehow, so this is exactly what you both need," she said.</p><p>Grace was utterly stunned but before she could open her mouth Lerra chimed in, "And do not fear about any anger from me, I personally believe that you would be a very good fit and mate for my surrogate son because I know you will treat him like he is your treasure and cherish him," she said.</p><p>She had never heard something so beautiful in her life and it brought tears to her eyes, "Truly?" was all she could say, and the elder Yautja female smiled softly, as did Citrus.</p><p>"Yes, Grace, truly" she said, and one by one, Grace hugged them all, including Lerra's mate, thanking them all for their amazing words and believing in her, but she also asked them one thing, to promise not to put any pressure on him as she didn't want any relationship that might bloom between them to have any taint of any kind of pressure from anyone, she wanted it to be his choice, pure and simple, and they all agreed.</p><p>When Citrus and Grace arrived back at the hive all the Xeno's who had been out searching were already back because Citrus had called them and told them she had been found and was safe and sound, Abigail was waiting for them at the entrance and before anyone could speak she flew at Grace and threw her arms around her.</p><p>"Oh, mom! I'm so, so sorry! Please don't leave! Please!!" the young Xeno wailed, hugging her tightly and doing that Xeno version of crying that they did that seemed to happen inside their heads.</p><p>Grace hugged her back and began gently stroking the back of the sobbing little Xeno's domed head, "There, there, don't cry, little one, it's alright," she whispered softly.</p><p>Abigail lifted her head to look into her mother's face, "I'm sorry, mom, I didn't mean to make you embarrassed or hurt you, I just want you to be happy, I see how much you like Xex and I see how shy you both are and I just want you both to be happy, he's a super nice and gentle guy and I know you'd make him happy but I didn't want to make you both feel bad and uncomfortable," Abigail sobbed.</p><p>"It's alright, little one, I didn't mean to fly off the handle at you, I was just embarrassed at having my heart outed like that, but in all honesty I think I truly did need the push you gave me, otherwise I don't think I'd either have the courage or the heart to do what I'm about to, but before I do I want you to know that I forgive you and I thank you, you are the best daughter a mother could ever wish for and you make me and our hive proud and I know our queen is proud of you too," Grace said, with Citrus nodding enthusiastically in the background behind her.</p><p>After that Grace let go of Abigail and drew herself up, taking a few deep breaths and then marching into the hive, Abigail went to say something but a quiet command from her queen stopped her, "Upper level in part storage," Citrus called after her, and Grace gave her a silent wave and a thumbs up as she marched on like a woman on a mission, which is exactly what she was, a woman on a mission of the heart.</p><p>Xex was exactly where citrus had said he was, he was in one of the rooms where the engineering teams kept rows and rows of their surplus parts for their projects and as he heard her enter he turned around and instantly looked embarrassed and blushing, "O-O-Oh, hi, Grace," he stammered, and Grace wondered if she should rethink this but no, she had to make sure that at the very least the air was clear between them.</p><p>"Hi there, Xex, I'm glad I found you, look, I wanted to apologise that my daughter put you on the spot like that, she didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed or in anyway bad about yourself, that wasn't her intention, but at the same time I believe you deserve the truth, so, here goes, yes, she's right, I like you, like, really like you, you are basically the most beautiful man I have ever seen of any species in my life, I would very much like to have a relationship with you but obviously I do not want you to feel pressured or put on the spot at all, so I will take my leave now and simply give you your space and time to think, if you think you could find itself to give me a chance to prove myself then you can find me at any time, but if it isn't something that you'd like or want then there will be no hard feelings at all, I don't want things to be awkward between either us or you and my daughter," Grace said.</p><p>Xex looked utterly amazed and Grace took this as her cue to leave, but before she could fully turn away Xex grabbed her arm and turned her back and before she could say a word he clamped her face in his mandibles and gave her the deepest kiss of her life.</p><p>It was a little sloppy and uncoordinated but that was obviously due to his inexperience but it was obvious he was trying his hardest to show her his heart without using words, just like every other Xeno, he had a tongue that had a second little mouth on it and as his mandibles gripped her head she felt his lips touch hers, they were warm and very soft.</p><p>She felt his inner mouth kiss her lips as well before it wormed its way into her mouth as they parted, the feel of his hot flesh inside her mouth and the slightly sweet taste to his saliva made Grace whimper slightly as she was overcome by joy and emotion, all this time believing that there was no one for her and here he was having been under her nose the entire time, she ran her own tongue over his much bigger one that was filling her mouth.</p><p>When they parted Xex contracted his mandibles again and looked at her, she could see a slight tremble shaking his dreadlocks, showing off just how nervous he was which was utterly adorable, "D-D-Did I do it right?" he stammered softly, and Grace reached up and cupped his beautiful face in her hands.</p><p>"You did wonderful, sweetheart, and I can't think of a better way to make your feelings known," Grace said a little breathlessly as he held her upright as she did feel a little wobbly on rubber band legs now thanks to the beautiful male predalien.</p><p>"I-I-I think you are the most beautiful female I have ever seen, I know you helped raise me but I can't stop thinking about you, every time I get near you my heart pounds like a hammer on an anvil, every time you smile at me I feel like I'm floating on air, I know I am young but if you want me Grace I promise I will do everything in my power to make you as happy as you deserve to be, I swear it to you," Xex said, his voice soft and nervous.</p><p>Grace thought it was utterly adorable and amazing to see such a powerful and amazing creature such as him so nervous and humbled by her, but she didn't want to rob him of his strength, she wanted to become his strength, to prop him up and make him feel like there was nothing he could not achieve if he set that beautiful mind of his to a task.</p><p>But she also wanted him to become her strength, to feel those huge powerful arms around her protecting her from all harm, to make her feel safer than she had ever been and to be fair, she was about as safe as you could get, being a family member of a Xeno hive that was a part of Clan Mason, it didn't get much safer.</p><p>She couldn't help it, she slid forwards and wrapped her arms around his waist and onto his back and she gasped in a mixture of joy and contentment as she felt those huge muscled arms of his wrap around her and hold her tight, she had never liked body builders, she liked her men to have brains, not brawn, but this beautiful male right here was the perfect blend of both, as sharp as a scalpel and as strong as a Yautja.</p><p>He was also so incredibly gentle and humble, there was no cockiness to this beautiful male, she felt him sigh happily as she hugged him, "If you will be mine, Xex, then I will be yours," Grace said, looking up at him and his beautiful face lit up so brightly.</p><p>"Truly!? You'll truly be mine?" He exclaimed, and she smiled and reached up to stroke the soft hide of his face.</p><p>"Oh, my sweet boy, I'm already yours, all you have to do is say yes to being mine," she whispered softly, kissing one of his sensitive dreadlocks and he made a soft murring noise and nodded.</p><p>"I'm yours and no one else's, Grace," he said, and she beamed from ear to ear.</p><p>She reached down and took his hands in hers before turning and leading him towards the door, "Where are we going?" He asked oh so innocently, and his question made her heart skip a beat but also smile.</p><p>"We're going back to my room, because tonight I'm going to make you from a boy into a man," she said with a soft smile, and she felt him cock his head.</p><p>"I don't understand," he said, again so innocently.</p><p>"You will, my sweet one, and I promise you, we won't take any steps you are not ready for, if you don't want something or you aren't ready all you have to do is say so, ok?" She said, turning and stroking his face softly and he nodded, obviously still not understanding, as sharp as he was it was obvious he didn't understand matters of the heart fully yet, but with a little tender, loving, gentle guidance he would.</p><p>She led him by the hand through the hive until she arrived at her quarters, as she entered she found Abigail waiting for her, looking both hopeful and nervous, that was until she saw Xex following her surrogate mother, being led inside by the hand and it all vanished and was replaced by a broad smile.</p><p>"I'm, err, just going out for a bit, mom, I'll see you later," Abigail said with a sly smile, and then as she passed by him she greeted Xex with a warm smile and a wave and then just like that she was gone and they had the place to themselves.</p><p>"Would you like something to drink? I have this wonderful whiskey that Monty has been helping Jack brew that they're calling Dream Walker, it's very smooth but has quite a kick to it," she said, and Xex nodded so she poured them both a glass of the amber colored liquid and handed it to him.</p><p>Before he could drink it she led him into her bedroom and closed the door behind them both, Xex looked around and he looked a little confused and a little nervous, Grace moved over to the bed and sat down before patting the bed next to her, the big predalien male walked over and sat on the bed next to her, he was nervously fidgeting with his hands, playing over the glass before he lifted it and took a deep swallow of the amber liquid, copying her as she'd just done the same.</p><p>The liquid burned a little on the way down but as it her belly it spread a glowing warmth outwards like having a miniature sun in her stomach, then she looked up at Xex and he looked so nervous, "Hey, sweet one, you don't have to be scared here, you don't have to be scared of me, ok?" She said, resting a hand on top of his, she was no expert at this by any means but compared to him she was an expert, but then if he wanted to he could tap into the hive mind and learn what he needed to, it was like a data archive for Xeno's with the queen at its centre like a living super computer.</p><p>"I'm not scared of you, Grace, I'm scared I'll disappoint you," he said softly, and her heart felt like it had been squeezed, this beautiful male was just so sweet and so gentle.</p><p>"Oh, sweetheart, look at me, look at me," she said, turning his big head to face her and he looked at her as she stroked his face.</p><p>"I don't want to you worry about a single thing, ok, you are utterly perfect the way you are and I already love you, our next steps will be taken together and we will go as slow as we need, baby steps if we need to, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable for a single second and if it does happen you tell me right away and we stop, no disappointment and no worry, because all I want is for you to be happy and for you to know you make me happy, ok?" She said softly, and he nodded before placing his glass down on her bedside table and then embracing her.</p><p>"Thank you, Grace, thank you so much," he said, his voice breaking softly and she hugged him tightly against her.</p><p>She leaned up and very gently guided his face down to hers, relishing the feel of his hot breath washing over her skin, he obviously felt where she was going with this move and he opened his mandibles for her but rather than plunge right in she took her time, she wanted to relax him and herself, she was no expert at this by any means but she was no virgin either, so she planned on using that heads up in experience for his benefit, she was going to soothe his worries and calm his fears.</p><p>So instead of plunging right in she very slowly kissed along of each of the finger like mandibles, stopping to very gently suck on the tooth like tip of each one and she felt the little shiver passing through him, he'd extended his long inner mouth and was gently planting kisses all over her face while she did this, making her shiver too.</p><p>She felt the heat rising in her, only this time it wasn't coming from her stomach or the whiskey, her loins were burning up, this was going to be her first time with a non human and she realized something, this was meant to be, it was like a mixture of fate and destiny, like she'd been waiting all this time for one perfect being to step into her life and steal her very heart and soul from her and here he was, about as non human as it got.</p><p>Grace lifted her hands up and slowly touched his broad, ripped chest through his overalls, his pectoral muscles felt so solid that she could have done her ironing on them, it was part of his Yautja make up, you literally never saw a fat or skinny Yautja, it was like they came out of the womb pumping iron.</p><p>Now normally she didn't go for guys like that, not at all, she was utterly opposed to muscle heads, but with him it was different, he didn't work to look like this, it was all natural, the only muscle he flexed was the one inside his skull, but she had to admit this time she was so incredibly happy though honestly she wouldn't have cared what he looked like, he was utterly perfect in every way.</p><p>Strong yet tender, smart yet humble, beautiful yet totally unware of it, he was such a wonderful mixture of exquisite contrasts and she wanted every single inch of him.</p><p>Slowly she began to unzip his overalls and very slowly slipped her hands inside of it and onto his super smooth hide, like all Xeno's his skin was smooth as glass even though it looked as colorful and rough as a Yautja's it wasn't at all, but oh god, was it so beautifully warm, hard chiseled muscle beneath glass smooth soft hide.</p><p>She felt him shiver and release a very soft gasp, this was obviously the first time someone had touched him like this, "Does that feel nice, sweetheart?" she murrmered, kissing the side of his head and he nodded.</p><p>"Y-Yes," he gasped, and she smiled.</p><p>"Don't be afraid, my sweet one, you can touch me too if you want," she purred softly in his ear, she wanted to give him the confidence he deserved.</p><p>His fingers trembled slightly as he began by slipping her cardigan off her, which meant that she had to take her hands off him, a little begrudgingly, but now she was down to her blouse and bra, two layers to go, his fingers trembled even more as he undid the buttons and while she lowered the zip of his overalls right to his waist, revealing the solid, patterned hide under it.</p><p>Oh, how she had to hold herself back so hard, but she wanted slow and steady so rather than plunging her hands into the open gap and reveling in his skin she instead began to peel his overalls off him as he slowly peeled her blouse off her, one layer left on the upper half.</p><p>That's when she felt him touch her skin for the first time and oh boy did it send tingles and shocks through her, it lit her nerves up like a lightning storm, his hands sliding slowly up from her hips up her flanks and slipping slowly behind her, where after he reached her bra clasp he hit the time weathered that had challenged teenage boys and men alike, how do you undo a bra?</p><p>She felt his fingers slowly and clumsily tugging at the clasp and it made her chuckle but that swift engineer mind got it and with a flick of those long fingers her breasts fell free as the bra fell away.</p><p>Now, Grace wasn't heavily stacked like some of the Yautja girls but she wasn't ashamed of what she had, though she would admit she was kinda nervous as to whether he'd like them, but by the way his big hands slid around and utterly smothered them he seemed to and the explosion of tingles that began to turn her brain into mush told her as much.</p><p>Grace quickly peeled his overalls and his underwear off before she lost control of her self, forcing him to have to let go of her breasts for a moment while she worked but then those hands on those long arms found their way back onto her sensitive flesh as she moved around him, still sat on her bed before him, oh god, he was beautiful.</p><p>"You're exquisite, Xex," she breathed as her eyes drank in every inch of his front.</p><p>Those impossibly solid legs like camo tree trunks, his narrow but solid waist, those rippling abdominal muscles up onto those slab like pecs, right up to his solid neck and his oh so pretty face.</p><p>He looked so nervous and so delightfully shy, if Xenos could blush he probably would have been bright crimson right now, "You realy think so?" he asked softly.</p><p>She stepped forward and took his head in her hands and pulled him into the deepest kiss of her life, this time pushing her tongue into his mouth and tasting every single inch of his inner mouth in its natural habitat, he made a soft little whimper noise that sent a thrill down her spin like an electric current.</p><p>"Yes, I do," she whispered as she released him before taking his hands and placing them on her waist, "Your turn," she said softly.</p><p>Xex got what she meant and he slowly and gently unbuckled her trousers before hooking his thumbs in and showing off that incredible Xeno flexibility he pulled them down her legs, taking her underwear with them,  leaving her stood before him as naked as the day she was born.</p><p>"So, what do you think, my sweet Xeno boy?" she asked, feeling a little rush of confidence and giving him a little twirl to make sure he got an eyeful of her entirety, he looked utterly stunned, like a starving man who'd just had a three course banquet drop out of the sky into his lap.</p><p>"I never believed in Angels 'till this moment," he breathed, and Grace laughed softly, the line was corny as hell but from him, the words were like honey drizzled lovingly in her ear and they were just what she'd hoped to hear.</p><p>She stepped forwards between his parted thighs and took his head in her arms as he looked up her to look into her face, "Tonight, my sweet Xex, I'm going to show you how to be a man, I'm going to guide you and teach you how to give and how to receive, if at any point you are uncomfortable with what is happening or something is going faster than you would like it to please tell me, ok?" she said softly, and he nodded.</p><p>"For all of us, permission is key, consent is the most beautiful thing in the universe because it shows so many different aspects of love off all at once, but the biggest one is trust, it shows that you trust the one you are with and you are placing your most sacred possession in their hands and trusting them with it, trusting them with you," she said softly, and he nodded in understanding.</p><p>"And I want you to know that you can revoke it at any time, just because you give me permission to start does not mean you have to give me permission to finish, if you do not like something speak up and I'll stop right away, this thing of pure beauty here belongs to you and only to you and no one, not even your queen, has the right to take it from you, it is one of the golden rules of Clan Mason, one of its golden pillars and one that every single soul in this place will die to protect, myself included, I saw terrible things done to some of the people on that world, I survived on things that made the death they got afterwards seem like a sweet release, but having seen it I understand why Jack and Tik forged their Clan with this as one of their pillars, because nothing is more beautiful than consent given and consent received," she said softly.</p><p>Xex nodded in understanding, "The same goes for you too, Grace, please tell me if I do something that you do not like, I need to know," he said quickly, making her heart soar as it showed he'd got her message and fully understood it, part of it had been to show him that it applied to both of them and it was message received.</p><p>"I will, my sweet Xeno, I promise you, now, I want to do something for you, something that I have never done for a man in my life but for you I yearn to, will you let me?" she asked.</p><p>Without a second's hesitation he nodded, which made her smile, he was trusting her without even knowing what it was that she wished to do, "Thank you, Xex, now just relax, you're going to like this, I promise," she said softly, kissing the top of his head between his dreads while hugging him to her chest.</p><p>Slowly she began to kneel but as she did she kissed down his body, trailing a path of kisses coming down his face, neck, chest, stomach, onto his pelvis, as she did she gently pushed his thighs apart sho she could kneel between them and as she did she got her first look at his maleness and her breath caught in her chest and her heart jumped a few beats, just like the rest of him it was utterly divine.</p><p>It was about eight inches long and over two thick, it was the same color as the rest of him, all little swirls, it was not human shaped in the least, covered in loads of little ridges and grooves, it tapered into a thin point that kinda made it dart shaped, it had a protective sheathe at its base that it hid inside when not erect and this meant that all the flesh that had come out to play was as sensitive as the tip of a human penis, it was all nerves and that meant not only was she going to have to be extra gentle with him, but that if done right she was going to be able to teach him the true meaning of the word bliss.</p><p>Underneath it sat two large orbs about the size of tennis balls that were swollen and filled with his essence, a lewd thought came into her mind as she suddenly relished the thought of draining them and shrinking them by pulling every single drop she could from him.</p><p>She kissed along the top of his thigh and then moving over she kissed back up along the inside of it because she knew how sensitive it was and she felt him twitch and heard him gasp, a shiny drip of precum bloomed a the end of his tip and she smiled as she very gently scooped his heavy balls up into her hands and began gently caressing them, making him squeak softly.</p><p>"That feel nice, sweetheart?" she asked as she planted two very precise kisses on the heavy, smooth orbs.</p><p>"Yes!" he gasped, looking down his long body at her in such a way that it sent a shiver up her spine, this made her feel so feminine as well as powerful, she was utterly in charge of this beautiful being's pleasure and she was going to reward that trust with such joy.</p><p>"Good, just the way I want it to," she said, and with that she began to kiss along the sensitive nerve packed flesh, making him hiss and gasp as she gently lifted his manhood with one hand while continuing to kiss along it.</p><p>When she reached the tip she used her tongue to flick the precum drip off the very end of his tip and pulled it into her mouth, relishing the sweet yet salty taste, before slowly and lazily draw her tongue over his sensitive, exposed flesh, relishing in both the taste and the heat, Xex cried out in both surprise and pleasure which only got more intense for him as in one movement she swallowed as much as would fit right into her mouth.</p><p>Xex gave a small cry as she swirled her tongue around on his super sensitive flesh and began to suck on it powerfully, she was rather kinda glad that he was the one getting her very first blow job because it meant that she had a first to give to him along with all the firsts that he would be giving her tonight, though technically he was her first alien to so there was that.</p><p>The pleasure that hit Xex must have felt like a sledgehammer to his senses because he was making gibbering, almost giggling noises along with the hisses and screeches, his hands had been bunching and flexing on his thighs until she'd taken one and placed it on her head, feeling him delightfully coil his fingers into her hair and grip tightly but not painfully as she worked for him.</p><p>Given that this was his first time receiving any kind of pleasure it didn't surprise her that he didn't last long, especially as she was doing double duty, rubbing her tongue into those little V shaped grooves when she realized that there was something even more sensitive about them, "G-G-Grace! Something's happening, something's coming and I can't hold it!" He wailed, but this made her suck even harder and before he could do anything about it he roared with ecstacy as like a blinding flash inside his head his orgasm hit his brain like a gong struck with a hammer.</p><p>Grace really had to fight here because involuntarily he was holding her head in place and jet after jet of sweet and salty cum shot into her mouth, making her fight to swallow it before it filled her mouth to over flow but she won out and once the very last drop had exited him and slid down her throat she pulled her head up, letting his manhood slip from between her lips with a sticky, wet pop.</p><p>Xex was panting like he'd just run a marathon as she kissed her way back up him to grip his beautiful and very confused looking young face, "Did you like that, my sweetest of all hearts?" she purred softly, kissing each of his mandibles as they flexed almost confusedly.</p><p>"I-I-I've never felt anything like that," he stammered, and she smiled.</p><p>"Did you enjoy it?" she asked, and he nodded breathlessly, then he gripped her in a flash and kissed her deeply.</p><p>"Please, Grace, please teach me how to make you feel this way! Please, I need to know the secret!" he said desperately, and she smiled and nodded.</p><p>Once he'd caught his breath she guided him off the bed and switched places with him, "Do you remember how I started? Nice and slow, don't rush, there's no time limit, just enjoy me like I enjoyed you," she purred softly, and he nodded.</p><p>He began to use his inner mouth to kiss and nip his way down her neck, sending electric sparkles into her brain, especially when he came to her breasts and decided to use his inner mouth to suck on her already blood engorged and erect nipples, drawing each of the super sensitive numbs into his mouth.</p><p>Once he'd moved off those he trailed slow kisses down her belly and just like she did, he kissed over her thigh tops and back up the inside, managing to use that incredible little mouth of his to nip the sensitive nerve bands down there, making her gasp and squirm with delight, but nowhere near as much delight as what he did next.</p><p>Xex with that oh so clever mind of his seemed to realise that he would have to lick what she had rather than suck it because of the way it was shaped, but the Xeno inner mouth wasn't exactly designed for licking really, so instead he used his inner mouth to part her super sensitive vulva and simply swirled it around all over it, making sparks and flashes of pleasure dance in her head, he also used his mandibles to grip her hips to hold her in place while he did which also let her grip his dreads and stroke them, that's when he scored not one but two bingos one after the other.</p><p>By hearing the little squeals of delight she inadvertently let out when he brushed her clit from under its deep ebony hood he figured out that it was something supremely sensitive, so taking his inner mouth he caught hold of it, first nipping it to make her squeal and then sucking on it to make her mind go utterly blank, but not as blank as when upon noticing the little pulsing opening below it he decided to explore and pushed his inner mouth inside her.</p><p>Grace instantly lost the ability to either speak or form cognitive thoughts or even sentences, the feeling of that long snake like inner mouth of his burrowing its way into her molten inner core was pure heaven, she could even feel his inner mouth nipping at her inner walls as it tunneled in, but her pure white out moment came when he decided to actually kiss her cervix, she had no idea what utter nonsense words were spewed out of her mouth at that point because to her ears which seemed to have floated off somewhere to do their own thing it sounded like she was talking in fucking tongues.</p><p>She had never experienced pleasure like it, it was like white hot fire burning her every nerve ending, before she even knew what hit her the most powerful orgasm she had ever had in her life wiped her mind clean like a god damn tsunami of pure pleasure rushing through her brain, what was worse was she could actually feel his inner mouth still inside her drinking her nectar straight from her cervix.</p><p>Xex seemed to realise, probably through instinct, that she'd hit her limit because he withdrew slowly and just like she did drew up kissing as he came 'till he was looking into her face, "Did I do it right?" he asked so sweetly and innocently that Grace couldn't help but try to drown him in kisses.</p><p>"Sweetheart, no person has even made me feel a quarter of that in one whole night that you just did in one act, I never imagined Angels would be Xeno shaped but I got me one and I'll be fucking damned if I'm giving him back," she panted.</p><p>Xex smiled, obviously happy that he pleased her, but now it was time for the main dish of this delicious, masculine shaped meal, she pulled him onto the bed with him and as stong as he was and as easily as he could have resisted he just allowed her to maneuver him about until he was perfectly placed with his long body stretched down her bed and his pretty head resting on her pillow, she wasn't going to need it anyway because her pillow this night had a fucking heart beat.</p><p>She hopped up onto him quickly and straddled his belly, leaning down, she showered him with more kisses, "I need you so badly, Xex, I need my man tonight, please, please let me make you into a man and show you how much I love you," she pleased softly, Xex looked at her and again nodded his consent and trust in one movement.</p><p>So, reaching behind her, Grace gently stroked his manhood back to life, not that it needed much coaxing, and once it was at full mast she lifted herself up and lined him up, slowly letting her vulva swish over his tip, making him gasp before in one slow, smooth movement she impaled herself on him.</p><p>Grace had never felt anything like it, it was like he had been perfectly sculpted by the gods to give her the most incredible pleasure ever, every single bump and groove touched things inside her that no man ever had, he was big but she was determined and she pushed until she felt him stretch her and bottom out, his very tip pushing into the neck of her womb like a cork in the neck of a bottle.</p><p>Grace cried out in pleasure and so did he, she sat there for a moment as still as a stone with him buried inside her, then once she was convinced they were both ready she began to move, slowly at first, drawing him out then crashing back down on him, he began to squirm and writhe under her as her molten hot insides began to caress and squeeze him just right, this filled her heart with the purest joy knowing that she was giving him the very same amount of pleasure that he was giving her.</p><p>Together they found their rhythm with him pushing up as she pushed down before drawing away and then repeating, both of them lost in a world of utter bliss and heaven, time seemed to stop existing as the pair lost themselves in the other, Grace had never felt anything like it, she'd always enjoyed those rare occasions when she'd got lucky enough to have sex with someone, but this, this was on a whole other level and suddenly it all became clear, this wasn't sex, this was making love.</p><p>But like all good things she felt the end rapidly approaching, it was like a nuclear reactor going critical in her womb, she felt it swelling and swelling and swelling until with another mind wiping crash she came and just when she thought it couldn't get any better she felt jet after jet of liquid heat hitting her insides and filling her womb to the brim and she trembled, pleasure instantly turning her into a gibbering wreck that was being held in place by strong, masculine hands, before those same hands laid her down flat on his chest.</p><p>When they both came to they were clinging together and they looked at one another, "I love you, Grace," was all Xex could summon the strength to say.</p><p>"I love you too, Xex," was all she had strength to reply before the pair of them still locked together like perfect puzzle pieces let sleep claim them.</p><p>Everyone in the hive was over joyed for them, Abigail teased her endlessly about her being right but then what are daughters for if not to tease the fuck out of their mothers, right?</p><p>There had been a bit of a surprise for Grace when she'd woken up though, she hadn't found Xex where she left him, in fact, when she did find him he didn't even look like Xex any more, he was now taller, broader and with a crest on his head, it turned out that finding your true love triggered something in Xenos and started a metamorphosis, Xex the predalien had gone, in his place was Xex the predalien praetorian.</p><p>Grace and Xex were as happy as could be together and thanks to Jack and Tik got married under a star filled sky before the entire clan.</p><p>But there was yet more to come, with her new found vigor in the form of her beloved husband, Grace doubled down on the work her team was doing and before long not one but two discoveries were made from their work, the first was the secret to enhancing the human genome, for Grace had figured out that they were attacking the problem from the wrong angle, she'd realized that Xeno biology and genetics adapted to its host species, so going after the Xeno DNA was the wrong play, so instead she went after the human DNA and in a full on eureka moment she cracked it.</p><p>First came the genetic enhancement that quadrupled human life expectancies, with that in play and humans now having their life spans altered the second one kinda just fell right into her lap like an apple from a tree, she cracked Xeno non-parasitic birth.</p><p>This day was celebrated by the entire Clan, she had done it, she had freed the Xenomorph people from a life based utterly on death to create life, it took a couple of months of tweaking and adjusting but finally with the help of Zara and Cortez's hive they got it, a Xenomorph adaptability like no other, one that not only made them fertile and able to bear their own children but to inseminate other races through simple living intercourse, no more facehuggers, no more queens bound to egg chamber slaves to keep their own hives alive, no more heart broken good Xenos stained with the knowledge that their life had cost an innocent being their life, they were free.</p><p>Grace remembered fondly those Xeno girls going out on their first dates as full blown women, among them her beloved daughter, she remembered fixing the pretty pink bow to the top of her domed head as Abigail fretted over her dress before her boyfriend Adam came to pick her up from the hive.</p><p>Adam was a charming young human man who had come from Earth during the new arrivals and he'd met Abigail through his work with the Guardian Core, he was a combat engineer, one of Sela eleth's Saviors and the pair just clicked and soon, her hunt complete, she'd caught him and the pair were officially a couple, but it didn't stop Abigail fretting about impressing him.</p><p>Soon enough though, there was the patter and scamper of lots of new little Xeno feet all over the hives as Xenos became proud mothers and fathers both in and out of their species and looking on proudly was queen Citrus and King Yoshi, who had an ever growing brood thanks to this new genetic miracle.</p><p>In fact, Abigail soon had brothers and sisters thanks to it as well as Xex and Grace became parents to their own little brood, their home was always full of life and Citrus had to, with the help of the entire hive, expand the place three times to counter the ever growing family, though keeping ever curious baby Xenos out of the labs given the little buggers could clamber on every surface was ever a challenge.</p><p>But as all good things must, after four hundred short years her time came for her and all Grace could do was smile up from her final bed at her huge family, children, grand children and great grand children all gathered to see the woman who had become known as the true queen of the free Xenos, the one that even the Xeno queens themselves looked up to, for without her none of it would have been possible.</p><p>"Please, my Angel, please don't leave me, I don't know what to do without you," Xex hissed softly, his heart breaking through his words. Grace gently stroked his face.</p><p>"It's not my choice to go, my heart's truest star, it's just the time that comes to us all, but know this, I will always be watching over you and every one of our children, I'll always be with you in here," she said, tapping his heart.</p><p>"It's time, Grace," a soft, unknown voice said, and as she turned she saw a very beautiful Yautja woman stood with Jack Mason and she realized that Paya herself had come to collect her, she nodded and turned back to Xex.</p><p>"Goodbye, my love, I'll be waiting for you, my little king," she said, kissing him, and with that her last breath escaped her and she found herself standing, watching as her gentle praetorian howled his grief unashamedly out.</p><p>She so wanted to comfort him, to hug him and tell him it was not the end, just a new beginning, but Jack got to her first, "Don't worry, Grace, he's got his whole hive and the whole clan to support him, we'll get him through this, I swear it to you," he said, and she nodded.</p><p>"he is my greatest treasure, Jack Mason, you look after him, you hear me?" she said, and jack beamed and nodded.</p><p>"You have my word," he said, then she turned to Paya and nodded.</p><p>"I'm ready," she said, and Paya smiled.</p><p>"Oh, I highly doubt that, but come along, we have something very important to show you and to discuss," she said, and with that a huge gateway appeared and with one last kiss to the top of the still sobbing Xex's head she turned and stepped through.</p><p>Beyond the gateway was a luscious green place but it wasn't that that caught her eye, it was the seemingly endless hive that dwarfed everything around it, it was like a planet shaped hive dominating the seemingly endless landscape.</p><p>"What's this?" Grace asked, turning and expecting to find Paya but instead finding a whole group of them behind her, men and women alike.</p><p>"We of the council of the Divine have come to an agreement, Grace, no one in the entire history of the universe has given so much to the Xenos as you, you freed them from their biological enslavement and you made them into what they are today, when word spreads of this beyond the borders of Clan Mason's territory there will be an uplifting and Clan Mason will be at its heart and that is thanks to you, the Xenos are a created species not born of the Gods, so they, other than a select few who are touched by us, will not have a place to go after death and to us this is unacceptable, so we've decided to make you a god, the Goddess of all Xenos, Grace, the Giver of life and freedom, the Grand Queen," Paya said proudly.</p><p>Grace utterly lost the ability to speak but before she could answer all of them gathered around her in a circle and each placed a hand on her, they each began to chant in strange languages, as they did she felt a power surging through her and it felt like her very being was being rewritten from the ground up.</p><p>When they were done they stepped back and Grace suddenly realized she felt very, very different, she looked down and realized she'd been changed, she was dressed in a long, white flowing gown but it was more the clawed hands and long tail that gave away the difference, she was now half Xeno Queen, half Human.</p><p>"This is your domain now, Grace, and with it the responsibility of shaping it, ruling it and governing it, you decide who enters and who doesn't, it takes some getting used to but you have many friends now, come to us for advice when you need it, oh, and there's a place on the Council waiting for you to, if you earn it, well, that's it, good luck, Grand Queen," Paya said, and before Grace could utter a word they were all gone, leaving her all alone in her very own realm.</p><p>Grace was utterly stunned, but that's when she began to feel them and hear them, billions of voices all speaking at once in her mind and it took her a moment to tune them all out and to realise these were the voices of all the Xenomorphs everywhere, not just the ones of Clan Mason, but of all Xenos, it was true, she was connected to them now and them to her, she was a fucking Goddess!</p><p>She spent some time learning how to use her power and how to shape her world to her liking, she shaped the grand hive to be a warm and welcoming place to all good hearted Xenos and it wasn't long before they began arriving, Xenos of a good heart, who were kind and loving and gentle she welcomed with open arms and granted a place in her hive, they settled in and soon enough the endless halls were filled with life, the shrieks and hisses that filled her heart with joy could be heard always as the Xenos ran around, exploring their new paradise and relishing this kingdom of love and freedom.</p><p>But those with cold hearts who had relished killing and destroying she punished, it was hard at first but once she'd gotten a glimpse of their crimes it got a hell of a lot easier to send them into the Endless Void, a key to which she'd gained from Paya, soon word began to spread among Xenos everywhere once she'd reached out and planted the seeds in their minds.</p><p>Then it happened, the day came when a new comer presented himself before her for judgement and she found herself looking into the most beautiful face she'd ever seen, her little king had come home.</p><p>"Grace?" Xex exclaimed upon seeing her in her new form for the first time, she had resisted the urge to visit him and revel her new form to him, instead keeping it a surprise and simply just watching over him and her ever growing family instead, as hard as it was.</p><p>"It's me, my little king," she said, and instantly Xex's face creased and pure emotion flowed from him as she felt his heart become whole again.</p><p>The pair flew together and clung together, sobbing their hearts out as the joy of seeing one another again burned them both, not only that but her joy instantly became the joy of the the whole endless hive, with Xenos flocking to see their new king and to praise him for loving Grace so much that he'd driven her to touch the hearts of the God that they might give them a place to go after their life was done and a Grand Queen of their own.</p><p>Today all the Xeno spirits rejoiced for today was the day that Grace's world, love, heart and kingdom finally became whole again, their Grand Queen was whole again and her happiness restored and they all felt it, her joy was their joy, her Xex was back and her love was whole again, for now the Xeno people had two Guardians to watch over them, a king and a Grand Queen, who would for all time, never be separated ever again.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>